Ironic
by suzy5
Summary: Married Marthie story. What happens when destiny was thwarted once before? She fights back.
1. Chapter 1

"Ruth Camden! Are you even paying attention to me?" Gregory McKenzie exasperatedly stated as Ruth Camden finally looked up at him from the paper she was correcting.

"I'm sorry Greg, I just need to finish this last paper" Ruth finally looked over at her boyfriend before looking down on her thesis.

Greg looked at her and smiled absentmindedly. He never imagined himself with someone who was five years his junior, (He was thirty) much less a person like Ruth.

She had caught his attention one day in his art gallery and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since then. He remembered how long it took him to convince her that he was a nice guy that was willing to date her without expecting anything from her.

She was the second person he could honestly say that he loved completely. The first being someone in college, whom he had loved very much. However at the time she wasn't ready for something as serious as him, or so she had stated in a note.

"Greg?What were you saying?" Ruth finally asked as she looked up at him and smiled.

"When are your parents going to meet me?"

"Greg, is this really the right time for this?"

"Ruth, when will the 'right' time be? I am turning thirty pretty soon and I would like to be married with some kids on the way"

"Wait a second, now we are talking about kids? What bought this on?" she asked jokingly before stopping when she saw Greg's angry expression.

"I thought we were both serious about this relationship?"

"We are but Greg, I'm still 25 and I'm not even finished with graduate school."

"You only have your thesis to finish" He argued as Ruth stood up and walked over to his kitchen to take some water out from the fridge.

"Okay Gregory, if you really want to meet my parents then fine we will go this weekend"

"Really?" Greg asked, blue eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Yes really" Ruth replied smiling happily as she looked at him. It was moments like this that Greg reminded her of Martin.

Martin Brewer, her best friend whom she was madly in love with until he broke her heart by admitting that Sandy was the mother of his child.

_Meanwhile_

Annie Camden was wiping the table off when she saw Martin Brewer walk in.

"Martin! I didn't know you were coming! Where's Sandy and Aaron?"

Martin turned to Annie and said very quietly "They left"

"Oh no what happened?"

"Sandy told me that she wasn't happy and she had to leave. So I told her she could go but she had to leave Aaron and she said that she wouldn't"

"Well why not? You're Aaron's dad"

"No, apparently I am not" Martin said bitterly before he started crying and Annie walked over and gave him a hug as she said soothingly "What are you talking about sweetie?"

"Aaron is not my son. She said that she was going to find his father and she just left. What am I going to do?" he asked holding her tighter.

"We are here for you. Why don't you take your old room?" Annie suggested as Martin wiped his eyes and walked up the stairs. Just then Eric came in smiling.

"Guess who's coming home?'

"Who?" Annie asked smiling at her husband who looked so happy.

"Ruthie"

"Oh how wonderful !" Annie exclaimed before saying "Martin is here. Sandy left him. She told him Aaron wasn't his"

"Oh no! Why would she keep something like that from him? He changed his whole life around for her and Aaron"

"I know. So did Ruthie tell you why she is coming home?"

"Apparently to introduce us to Gregory"

"The boyfriend?"

"Yes, I suppose he wants to propose"

"Well this wsill be interesting"

"How so?"

"Martin and Ruthie in the same house all over again. There was no denying the chemistry between them"

"Well she seems happy with Greg"

"Seems happy. Out of all our children, Ruthie was the one to hide her emotions very well. She is not over Martin"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Do? We are not going to do anything. If God wants them to be together, he will provide a way. All we can do is sit back and enjoy the ride"

"Annie what are you planning?" Eric asked as Annie turned to him and smiled "You'll see. Trust me on this one, there will be a wedding by this summer"

"Oh dear God" Eric said as he looked up towards the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ironic 2_

When Greg and Ruthie reached the Camden house, it was 8:00 in the morning.

"Do you think anyone is up? " Greg asked her as she shrugged and said "I'm not sure"

He then leaned over to kiss her and she tensed up saying "What are you doing?"

"Kissing my beautiful girlfriend"

"Well don't do it in the driveway. Someone may see us"

"Ruthie who would be watching us?"

"Gregory you have so much to learn about my family. I guarantee you _somebody_ is looking"

"And would it be so bad if they saw us? They know we are dating"

"You know I can't stand public displays of affection. Let's go in" Gregory sighed heavily. If this was going to be the way Ruth acted this weekend, maybe he shouldn't have begged to come down.

"Morning" Ruthie heard a voice say as they went inside. She turned to see her dad grinning at her.

"Morning" she replied, as she ran to give him a hug.

"It's so great to see you" Eric replied as he gave her another hug. At that moment. Gregory walked in.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Gregory Mackenzie"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Camden" Greg said as he shook Eric's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well" Eric said a little dumbfound. Greg looked exactly like Martin, except for the fact that he had blue eyes and was a bit shorter than Martin.

At that moment, Annie walked in to see her youngest daughter in the living room.

"Mom!" Ruth exclaimed as she ran and gave her a hug. "Sweetheart, let me look at you! You look wonderful" Ruth blushed as she said thanks and then said "Greg, this is my Mom Annie"

"Nice to meet you Greg" Annie said politely as she looked at the young man who could past for Martin's twin.

"Is breakfast ready? I'm starved" Ruth said as she walked in the kitchen. Annie looked at Eric helplessly as she said "Ruth! Wait don't go into the kitchen..."

The next thing they heard was a scream and then Annie turned to Greg "have you seen the garage apartment? It's right outside"

_Kitchen_

"Hello to you too" Martin Brewer said to Ruth who was still holding her chest in alarm.

"When did you get here?" she asked finally as he looked her over. She looked good. Her hair was short and to her chin and she seemed taller, or maybe it was the boots.

"Martin! Earth to Martin" Ruth said waving her hands in his face.

"Last night" Martin finally said as Ruth looked around and said "Where are Sandy and Aaron?"

"Gone"

"What happened?"

"Aaron's not mine; at least that is what she said"

"I'm…"

"Don't pretend to be" Martin said harshly as Ruth blinked at him in surprise.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. What are you doing here?"

"Well Greg wanted to meet the folks"

"Greg?"

"Yes" Ruth replied as she took a slice of bacon and ate it.

"So am I chopped liver or do I get a hug?" Martin finally demanded as Ruth tripped a bit and said "Well it may not be wise under the circumstances"

"What circumstances?" Martin asked pretending to play dumb.

"Let's not play this game Martin. You know what happens every time we touch"

"Is it my fault that I make you feel alive?"

"Well now I have Greg for that"

"Sure you do" he said as he walked closer.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging my best friend" Martin said huskily as he pulled her to him and gave her a hug.

Ruth moved in closer and the next thing they knew Martin bent down and kissed her very softly on the lips as she kissed him back and then they were on the counter, forgetting all about the fact that Martin had just lost Aaron and Ruth's boyfriend of three years had just walked in with Annie and Eric.

"So you must be the best friend" Martin heard a voice from somewhere in the background as he pulled away slightly from Ruth who whimpered and looked at the man staring at him with his fist clenched.

He looked oddly familiar. Annie cleared her throat as Ruth finally realized where she was and what she had just done.

"Oh Greg this is Martin, and Martin, this is Greg"

Greg took a deep breath before saying very calmly "May I speak with you in private?"

"Sure" Ruth replied as she untangled her legs from Martin and slid off the counter.

Martin looked at Annie and Eric before asking "Is it just me or does he look like me?"

_Living room_

"What were you doing just now?"

"Greeting my best friend?"

"Is that how you greet people? You, my girlfriend that has issues with public displays of affection? You were on the kitchen counter with him Ruth, kissing him with everything in you. You looked like you were about to make love right there in broad daylight"

"Don't be silly Greg" Ruth said a bit shakily. Martin usually had that affect on her.

"Ruth, I need to know the truth. Did you and Martin ever date?"

"No" as Greg looked at her incredulously Ruth held up her hand.

"Every time we were going to something happened. An old girlfriend or boyfriend, someone getting pregnant, baseball career, school."

"So what was the kiss about?"

"Hello?" she said simply as she walked over to Greg and gave him a hug "I'm sorry you saw that. It won't happen again"

"It better not Ruth" Greg said softly before hugging her back and saying "I'm hungry"

When they returned to the kitchen Ruth was relieved to see that Martin was not there. "I'll be back" Ruth said as she walked up the stairs and went up to her old room. It looked exactly the same.

A few minutes later Martin walked in.

"Sorry about what happened in the kitchen" he began as Ruth shrugged "It happened, it always does, we should just accept it and move on"

"Remember that song you recorded for me when I left to go pro?"

"How could I forget" Ruth groaned slightly as Martin smiled at her. "I listen to it all the time. It makes me feel closer to you"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I had Aaron, it wasn't fair to you"

"You could have asked me about it"

"I could have but you would have convinced me that it was okay. I didn't deserve you then" he said as he lowered his head and then said "but now..."

"There is no now. I have Greg"

"Greg" Martin snorted softly as he said "If you loved Greg as much as you are trying to convince yourself, you wouldn't have kissed me"

"Poor delusional Martin, always thinking someone wants him" Ruth said mocking him slightly as Martin pouted a bit before saying "wait here"

When he came back he had a CD player and said "Want to dance?"

"Sure" she replied as the music began and she smiled as she realized what it was.

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between _

I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you

_Feel you __Breathe you __need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you _

I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I want to be the world to you  
I just want it all  
I want to be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
I'm all you ever need

More than you could know  
And I need you  
To never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are...

I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need

_Every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
and be your reality  
and everything between_

And suddenly without warning, Ruth stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Martin showing him how much she needed him.

_Meanwhile downstairs_

The door bell rang and Annie looked at Eric "Who could it be?"

"I'll get it" Greg announced as he stood up to open the front door. As he went to open it, he saw someone he never thought he would see again. Someone who broke his heart but he never stopped loving her.

"Greg! What are you doing here?"

"Sandy?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Ironic Three_

"Sandy? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Sandy replied as he stepped aside to allow her to enter.

"I'm here with Ruth; we've been dating for the past three years"

"Of course you would be dating her" Sandy said rolling her eyes slightly before saying "Is Annie and Eric here?"

"Yes, they are in the kitchen" as she turned towards there.

"Sandy, what a surprise! Martin is upstairs"

"Martin's here? I should have known. So where is Ruth? Upstairs as well?"

Eric looked at her and asked "Where's Aaron?"

"I left him with my dad. I need to find Simon"

"Why?" Annie asked suddenly frightened.

"Well I need to tell him about Aaron"

"What about Aaron?"

"Aaron is Simon's biological son" Sandy finally said as Greg, Eric and Annie looked at her.

"How long did you know?" a new voice stated. They all turned to see Martin walking down the stairs, Ruth behind him.

"When he turned one and by then Simon had left the country and was traveling with that annoying woman Cecilia"

"Who's his wife" Annie stated firmly as she stood up and said "Sandy I am very disappointed that you would keep something this big a secret"

Sandy shrugged slightly and said "What was I suppose to do?" as Martin walked up to her and said very coldly "How about letting me know that the boy I raised was not even mine! Did you think this was some game for me, that I was happy with everything going on? I can't even look at you right now" and with that walked out the door.

Ruth turned to follow as Greg grabbed her arm "Where are you going?"

"He needs a friend right now"

"A friend or a good lay?" Ruth looked at him in shock before slapping him across the cheek.

"I won't even dignify that with an answer. Grow up Greg. I'm with you and if that changes you will be the first one to know about it"

"Do you think I'm blind? You look a mess right now. What exactly were you doing upstairs anyway?"

"Talking" Ruth replied quickly and then shrugged and said "and maybe we made out, so what? We are not married to each other"

"You're right we are not married, so if you want to date other people than I'll date other people as well."

"You do realize how ridiculous this sounds, right?" Ruth asked a few minutes later as Greg sighed and said "You're right. I'm sorry. I am just jealous. I love you"

"I know" Ruth said hesitating slightly on the love part. If this was yesterday she would have been quick to respond, but after seeing Martin and kissing him there was no way she could stay with Greg.

Sandy sadly looked at her former lover and Ruth. How in the world did they end up with the same guys? Of course, she was sure virginal Ruth never did anything as physical as Greg and she did. Why didshe (Sandy)even break up with him? Right, it was because she made a mistake and slept with Martin.

It was surprising that Martin, the one guy who was so anal about screwing up his life,made the biggest mistake of his life, by sleeping with a stranger. She knew she had cost him his happiness with Ruth, but he never treated her badly. He just moved on, well apparently not moved on taking in the ruffled appearance of Ruth.

Martin and Ruth were both so clueless. Maybe this was her chance to make it up to them. All she would need to do was seduce Greg. That wouldn't be too hard; since she was sure he was pretty frustrated with his current situation.

Annie looked over at Ruth and Greg fighting. Were her eyes deceiving her or did her daughter have a hickey on the left side of her neck? Things were going a lot better than she hoped for Martin and Ruth. She hid the smile as she began to prepare the lecture she was going to give Ruth later.

Eric looked out towards the back yard where Martin seemed to be pacing up and down. He sighed before making his way towards the door. How in the world was he going to bring up the fact thatMartin shouldn't kiss another woman when they are with someone else. On top of that leaving hickey's on people was unacceptable.

Martin looked up a few minutes later to see Eric walking towards him.

"I'm sorry that Sandy did that to you" Eric began as Martin sighed deeply. "I am too but I probably could have been nicer about it. I shouldn't have spoken to her like that in front of everyone"

"Well you were upset, but I didn't come out to talk about Sandy"

"Oh" Martin asked politely as Eric said "I came to talk about Ruth"

"What about Ruth?"

"If you two are going to be sneaking around, making out, you need to make sure she is dating no one else and don't leave any more hickeys on her neck. I know you two are grown adults and whatever you decide to do in your own residence is fine with me" Eric stopped a moment and said "Within reason. I would hope you two are interested in waiting till marriage"

"Who?" Martin asked now confused.

"You and Ruth. Who else?"

"You think we are going to get married?" Martin asked him.

"Well yes, you can't think I am going to let you give my daughter hickeys and practically take off all her clothes on the kitchen counter and not have you in the family. Which by the way, when you do get married, would still be unacceptable in _our_ kitchen"

"You think I still have a chance?" Martin asked hesitantly as Eric laughed out loud.

"Martin, my daughter told her boyfriend of three years not to kiss her in the privacy of their own car, and with you practically made us grandparents. Do the math. All we need to do is get rid of Greg"

"We? As in you are going to help me?"

"Yes I will, but you have to promise me you will wait till marriage to make us grandparents"

"I promise" Martin replied quickly as Eric smiled at the young man and said "Also Annie can not know"

"My lips are sealed" Martin replied as Eric clapped his hands and said "Well the first step will be to get you out alone. Do you think you can handle it from there?"

"Sure" Martin replied happily, smiling once more.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen_

"Ruth? Would you please join me in the living room?"

"Sure Mom" Ruth replied before looking at Greg and saying "I'm sorry about this morning"

"Don't be" Greg replied sadly as he realized she didn't say she loved him back.

"Ruth? I need you now" Annie demanded as Ruth sighed and walked towards the living room.

As she passed Sandy, she said "Sandy, nice to you. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say hello earlier"

"That's okay" Sandy said as she looked over the young woman who took everything she had ever wanted in life, a family, friends, and love. Was it her imagination or was that a hickey on Ruth's left side of her neck?

"So" Sandy began as she took a step closer to Greg, who blushed and smiled down at her. _She was still beautiful_ he thought to himself.

"Isn't it ironic how we ended up here?" she said laughing slightly as Greg ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled slightly.

"How old is Aaron?" he finally asked her as she smiled before replying "9 years old. He's really smart. He loves art and enjoys drawing"

"I'm sure Martin was not too please with that" Greg sardonically said as Sandy laughed and agreed "He definitely was disappointed, but he is such a great father"

"Why let him know now?"

"Because I want to get married and have more kids and Martin is all about his firm and the team that he owns. He didn't want to marry me"

"Well he's not the father of your son. That's not fair to want him to take that responsibility. "

"I know, but I figured that Ruth had moved on so maybe he would as well"

Greg's blood turned cold when she said that "I thought they didn't date?"

"Oh, that's what they told everyone. I mean think about it, they were living in this house together for two years as brother and sister"

"So they were together?" Greg asked slowly as Sandy said a quick prayer of forgiveness for lying but she had to get rid of Greg.

"For ages, she even lost her virginity to him"

"What?" Greg roared out loud as he said "but she's been making me wait for three years, three damn years Sandy"

"You poor thing. Maybe we can go somewhere elese to discuss this?"

"Sure, my car is out front" he said fuming as Sandy smiled maliciously. Who said Ruth got to have all the fun?

_In the Living room_

"Ruthie Camden what are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Ruth asked in confusion.

"You can't make out with one guy and then another"

"I haven't made out with two guys, only Martin"

"Yes Martin who is _not _your boyfriend"

"Not yet" Ruth said stubbornly before blushing slightly and saying "So guess I better talk to Greg"

"Yes that would be wise" Annie said smiling before looking at her sternly "Also please refrain from allowing Martin to mark you as his property"

"What are you talking about?" Ruth asked in confusion as Annie drew her to the hallway mirror and pointed at it.

Ruth slowly blushed as she said "Oh. Do you think Greg saw?"

"I think he was too entranced by Sandy's presence to notice"

"You saw that too?"

"Yes I did"

_At the pool hall_

"How could she play me like that?" asked for the fourth time as he drank another beer. Sandy rolled her eyes. The last hour, she thought she was making a break through but for some reason, Greg couldn't get Ruth out of his head. He seemed to still want her. What was it about Ruth Camden and men? They all wanted her.

"Maybe we should go. So I can apologize to Ruth. I was rude, I love her, and I want lots of babies with her"

"What about me? Didn't you love me?"

"Yes, but then you broke my heart. You left me." And as Greg looked at her he seemed to make a revelation. "This is your entire fault. We could have been together."

"How? I cheated on you with Martin and Simon, remember?"

"How can I forget? Anywya what difference did that make in the end? It's not Martin's kid. Martin could have stayed with Ruth and I would have had you and a son and more kids"

Sandy looked at him in shock. When he said it like that she supposed he was right.

"Let's go" he stated as they got into the car and started driving, they never saw the car in front of them as they swerved and went into the guard rail.

_Camden's_

Martin and Eric walked back in the kitchen as Ruth andAnnie came from the living room. Martin and Ruth smiled at one another before the phone rang.

Annie picked it up and said "Hello?" then "Yes he's here" and handed the phone to Martin.

Once Martin hung up, he looked at Ruth and said "We need to get to the hospital"

"Why? What happened?"

"Sandy and Greg were in a car accident"

"Oh no were they okay?" Ruth asked as the tears streamed down her face. Martin looked at her closely, was she strong enough for this?

"Ruthie honey" he began softly as he walked over to her "They're dead".


	4. Chapter 4

_Ironic 4_

Ruth looked at Martin in horror as they made their way down to the hospital. A doctor was waiting for them as they walked in.

She couldn't believe that they were dead. What had happened? When they had confirmed the identities, the doctor said that they both had high levels of alcohol in their system.

"That's impossible" Ruth said in a harsh tone "Greg was a recovering alcoholic and he hadn't taken a drink in three years"

"Well he did today. I am sorry" the doctor said as he walked away from them.

Martin looked at Ruth in shock, what was he going to tell Aaron?

Ruth looked at over at Martin and saw that he was pale "What are you thinking?" she asked him worriedly.

"What's going to happen to Aaron? Simon doesn't know that he's the father and he isn't even here"

"Well we should call Sandy's dad and let him know and then get Aaron"

"I don't know if I can do this Ruth" he finally said.

"Do what?" she asked him as she took his hand.

"Tell Aaron his mom is dead, and then tell him that he is not my son"

"I'll help you in anyway I can" Ruth promised him as she squeezed his hand tightly.

_Two weeks later_

Martin looked at Ruth who was at the kitchen table, with her laptop on and furiously typing. "What's going on?"

"I have to send my thesis today. It's almost finished and then I can graduate"

"Good for you" he replied as he sat down next to her.

"I want to move back to Glen Oak"

"Why?" she asked him as she stopped typing.

"Simon wants to see Aaron and be a part of his life and Aaron loves Annie and Eric"

"Well do you have a job lined up already?"

"I have been thinking of expanding"

"It sounds as if you have everything planned out" Ruth said softly as she looked down at her hands.

"Well not everything" he said as she looked up at him. "There's still the question of us"

"Us?" Ruth repeated and then said "Well if you plan on raising Aaron, I'm not sure if I would be able to be a part of your life"

"Why not? He adores you"

"Now he does because I'm not disciplining him. It's just too messy"

"Too messy or not worth it?" Martin asked harshly as he stood up.

"I thought that we could try this" he said finally as Ruth laughed bitterly and said "and be a happy family? I don't think so. Do you realize how weird this is? You are raising a child that's not even yours, Simon wants custody and then there's Cecilia to think about and you want me to be a step mom" her voice cracked a bit as she held back a tear.

"what is this really about?"

"I can't belive he is dead Martin! I thought he gave up alcohol. Was I such a horrible girlfriend that he turned to drinking? I can't ruin your life as well"

"First of all, I'm not an alcoholic and though you do drive me to drink at time..."

"Not funny" Ruth interrupted ashe laughed and said "lighten up. This is not your fault. Greg made the decision to drink and drive, not you. Stop blaming yourself"

"I can't be with you Martin" Ruth finally said as she stood up.

"What?" he asked in disbelief as he walked over to her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't be in a relationship with you. It's obvious we are not meant to be. Every time we act on our lust, something happens"

"Our lust" Martin roared as he started pacing "This isn't lust, we are in love with one another. At least I'm in love with you"

"Sorry" she replied and walked upstairs.

At that moment Mr. Camden walked in. "I heard yelling"

"Ruth just informed me that she doesn't want to be in a relationship with me. She thinks Greg and Sandy's death was a sign for us to stay apart"

"Well Ruth was always the creative one" Eric ruefully said smiling as he looked over at Martin. The young man looked like he had just lost his best friend. In a way he had.

"Well I have an idea." Eric said finally as he looked at Martin.

Three hours later, Martin went in search of Ruth. He finally found her in her bedroom asleep.

He watched her for a few minutes before waking her up. "What?" she mumbled grumpily when she saw his face.

"Just listen to the words and don't speak" he demanded as he pressed play.

**_I did my best  
But I guess my best wasn't good enough  
'Cause here we are back where we were before  
Seems nothing ever changes  
We're back to being strangers  
Wondering if we ought to stay  
Or head on out the door _**

Just once can't we figure out what we keep doing wrong?  
Why we never last for very long  
what are we doing wrong?  
Just once can't we find a way to finally make it right?  
Make the magic last for more than just one night  
If we could just get to it  
I know we could break through it

I gave my all  
But I think my all may have been too much  
'Cause Lord knows we're not getting anywhere  
Seems we're always blowing whatever we've got going  
And seems at times with all we've got  
We haven't got a prayer

Just once can't we figure out what we keep doing wrong?  
Why the good times never last for very long  
what are we doing wrong?  
Just once can't we find a way to finally make it right?  
And make the magic last for more than just one night  
If we could just get to it  
I know we could break through it

Just once I want to understand  
Why it always come back to good-bye  
Why can't we get ourselves in hand?  
And admit to one another  
that we're no good with out the other  
Take the best and make it better  
Find a way to stay together

"Marry me. Forget about Aaron and Simon and Cecilia and just act on your feelings. We can do this together, I promise"****

Just once can't we find a way to finally make it right?  
Make the magic last for more than just one night  
I know we can break through it  
If we could just get to it

Just once

If we could get to it

Just Once...

Outside Ruth's door Annie and Eric smiled at one another. "I can't believe you gave him our song"

"Well I didn't tell him why I played it for you" Eric replied before kissing Annie. At that moment, Aaron walked up to them.

"Is my dad, I mean Martin around?" Aaron asked as Annie smiled down at the boy, who reminded her so much of Simon.

"He is inside asking Ruth a very important question"

"So he finally proposed?"

"Yes" Eric said stunned as Aaron smiled a little before saying "Do you think she will say no? I mean she may not want to be my mom" Annie turned to look at the little boy, who seemed so troubled and replied "If Ruth says no, it will not be because of you. I promise you"

Eric looked down at Aaron and said "Why don't we go and get a slice of pizza?" the little boy's eyes lit up and said "Okay" as he raced downstairs.

"Call me as soon as you know" Eric said before kissing Annie and following Aaron down the stairs.

_Inside Ruth's room_

"Marry you" Ruth stuttered a bit before briefly closing her eyes. When she opened them again, there was Martin kneeling before her, with a diamond in his finger and anxiously biting his lip.

"Once you graduate we could move here, or we could move somewhere else. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to be the mother of my children, I'd like you to be Aaron's mom, if you think you can" Martin said softly.

"Martin, this is all so sudden"

"It's not sudden. We've been skirting around this issue for the past 9 years! It's time to act on our decision. Besides do you really see yourself with any other man but me?"

"I was with Greg" she said a bit hotly as Martin winced.

"I meant" she said apologetically when Martin held up his hand "I know what you meant" and sighed heavily, mumbling to himself "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are not in love with me at all"

"Martin, I would"

"You know what Ruth? Let's pretend this didn't happen. You obviously are not ready for another relationship"

"Martin" Ruth tried again as he said interrupting "It's okay, I understand"

"Martin Brewer, will you just shut up one minute" Ruth cried exasperated as she shoved him on her bed and climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention" she murmured as she kissed the side of his neck. "Well you have it" he said as she chuckled and said "I know" before moving up to his ear and as she bit his lower lobe whispered "Yes"

"Yes what?" Martin asked confused as he tried to concentrate on something other than the fact that Ruth was on top of him, doing deliciously naughty things to his body.

"Yes I will marry you" she said finally as she got off him and opened her door, to a sheepish looking Annie.

"I suppose you know the good news?" she asked her mother dryly as Annie nodded and rushed forward to hug Ruth and then made her way to Martin.

"And yet he still doesn't get why I wouldn't move home" she said to herself smiling as she realized she was going to marry Martin Brewer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ironic _

_Sorry for the long update. I hope this was worth the wait._

Ruthie awoke the next morning when she felt someone sat at the edge of her bed. She opened one eye and saw Aaron staring at her.

"Good Morning" she said as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Morning" he replied softly before saying "My dad... I mean Martin told me not to wake you but he wouldn't tell me if you said yes to his proposal"

"I did say yes" Ruthie replied smiling at the little boy who returned her smile before moving closer and asking "And once you get married do I have to live with my real dad"

"Only if you want to" she replied as Aaron's eyes grew wide and he replied "I really want to stay with my dad and you, if that is okay?"

"That's fine" Ruthie replied smiling once more as Aaron stepped closer and gave her a humongous hug.

At that moment they heard a whisper up the stairs "Aaron Brewer, if you are up here disturbing Ruth when I told you to wait I will….." he stopped when he saw Aaron hugging Ruth. He smiled at the picture before taking a deep breath and saying "Good morning"

"Good Morning" Ruth replied grinning at him as Aaron pulled away and said "I'm sorry dad, I just needed to know"

"It's okay Aaron. Why don't you go downstairs and finish your breakfast?"

"Okay" he replied happily as Martin smiled before walking in.

"So" he began as Ruth smiled at him and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"So" she repeated smiling brightly as Martin returned her smile and asked "How long are you going to make me wait?"

"For?" she asked as Martin blushed slightly and replied "For our marriage"

"Oh, well I need to graduate and pack things up"

"Why? I thought you didn't want to move back home"

"I didn't but Aaronloves it here and he wants to live with us"

"He does?" Martin asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, that is what we were talking about. Didn't he tell you?"

"No he didn't, he's been pretty quiet lately"

"Well he is still upset. I mean he lost his mother and father at once"

"I'm still here" Martin said as Ruth rolled her eyes slightly before replying "Yes you are but in the same capacity, he knows you are not his real dad"

"I know" Martin said finally as Ruth took a deep breath before asking "So how do we do this? How do we become a family while still getting Aaron and Simon to spend time together?"

"We'll figure something out" Martin promised before giving her a hug and kissing the top of her shiny head. Just then Eric stuck his head in "Morning" they replied as Eric smiled at them and said "Breakfast is getting cold"

"We got the hint Dad" Martin teased as he stood up and offered his hand to Ruth who took it.

When they got downstairs, Annie and Aaron were eating eggs and bacon.

"Morning' Annie said as she happily smiled at them. Martin and Ruth smiled back before joining them at the table.

"So when's the big day?" Annie finally asked excitedly.

"We're not sure yet" Ruth replied as she grabbed a plate and began eating. Annie looked at Martin, who smiled shyly before starting to eat as well.

Aaron looked at Ruth and smiled when she smiled back before turning to Martin and asking to be excused.

"So has Simon actually spoken to him?" Annie finally asked Martin who nodded before saying "They did speak but Aaron said he wasn't ready to spend time with him"

"Do you think he is okay? He hasn't mentioned Sandy at all"

"Well he has been speaking with a therapist and Lucy, so I believe when he is ready he will let us know" Martin said as Ruth nodded her agreement.

Annie sighed once more before saying "So back to the wedding" as Ruth groaned loudly and thought _this is only the beginning._

_So what do you think? Should I continue or end it?_


	6. Chapter 6

Ironic

_Four years Later_

"Anyone home?" Aaron called out as he walked into his house. "In the kitchen" he heard Ruth say as he made his way into the kitchen.

"hey, how was your day?" she asked smiling as he groaned and kissed her cheek.

"That great huh?" she asked wryly as Aaron smiled and replied "It was okay it's just my history assignment that I am worried about"

"Oh?" she asked as she continued stirring the sauce for dinner.

"I need to do a family tree"

"Oh sweetie" Ruth said as she wiped her hands on a dishcloth before enveloping him into a hug. The past year had been a terrible and wonderful year for everyone.

Martin and Ruthie had gotten married after she graduated and then made the move back to Glen Oak. They were lucky enough to find a home close to the rest of the family and Aaron had been ecstatic.

Then Simon and Cecilia had returned home. The first weekend that Aaron had spent with Simon didn't last very long. Simon had picked him at on Friday evening and early Saturday morning, Martin had received a call from Aaron stating to pick him up.

When he had returned home, he refused to speak about it but it was that weekend that he had started calling Martin 'Dad' once more. Three months later and he had started calling Ruthie 'Mom'.

The last couple of years had been wonderful for them as a family. At 13 years old, Aaron looked more and more like Simon but he had definitely picked up Martin's mannerisms and calm behavior.

Martin's business had flourished after the first year and then two years ago was offered the chance to play professionally. When he had spoken about it to Ruth and Aaron they had both encouraged him to take the job, even though it kept him on the road for long periods at a time.

"So what am I going to do Mom?" Aaron asked as he leaned his head on her shoulder. Ruthie smoothed back his blond hair from his forehead and softly said "You're going to do the assignment, we will all help"

"Thanks Mom" he replied as he pulled away and grabbed an apple from the counter and continued "I'm going to start my homework, just yell when you need me to set the table"

"Okay" she replied smiling before turning back to dinner. At that moment the phone rang and Aaron went to grab it "Brewer residence"

"Hey kiddo" Martin said smiling

"Hey dad, great game last night, when are you coming home?"

"I should be home tomorrow evening. How are you? Have you been watching over your mom?"

"Yes I have and we are both fine."

"Glad to hear it, is she making dinner?"

"Yes, do you want to speak to her?"

"Please"

"Hold on" Aaron said as he walked the phone into the kitchen handing it to Ruth "Dad's on the phone"

"Thanks" she replied smiling as she took it and said "Hey"

"Hi yourself. Eveything okay at home?"

"Yes we are fine, when are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow. There's something we need to discuss"

"Eveything okay?" Ruthie asked in a concerned tone.

"Eveything is great, it's just that I think some changes need to be made. I love you"

"Love you too, see you tomorrow"

"Okay, will you put Aaron back on please?"

"Sure" Ruthie replied as she handed the phone back to Aaron.

"Dad?"

"I heard that you want to play baseball?"

"Who told you? Grandpa?"

"Yes"

"Well I do but I'm waiting for the best moment to approach Mom. She's been pretty busy with work"

"Well we can work on her together tomorrow after dinner"

"Okay"

"And Aaron I promise you that some things are going to be different"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. We'll discuss it tomorrow evening"

"Okay Dad. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay. Hey I love you"

"I love you too"

"Ready for dinner?" Ruthie asked Aaron smiling as she placed the bowl of spaghetti, garlic bread and saladin the center of the table.

Dinner was pretty quiet and after Aaron had cleared the dishes away he walked into the den where Ruthie was working.

"Hey mom? May I go for a run before bed? I need to clear my head"

"Okay, just be careful and take your cell"

"Thanks Mom. I'll be back in an hour"

An hour later Aaron walked over to the house across from his and knocked at the door.

"Why did you tell him?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Well hello to you too" Mac replied smugly as he opened the door wider to let Aaron in.

"What did you say to my dad?"

"Nothing except for the fact that you are having some problems at home and since you made me promise not to say anything to your mother I had to tell someone"

"Uncle Mac, I don't want him having to change his life again because of me. Isn't it enough that I don't even have any siblings? Why would you tell him this?"

"Because he deserves to know that his son is unhappy and thinking of leaving Glen Oak, especially because the reasons are stupid"

"The reasons are not stupid. Uncle Mac you weren't there that night when I stayed with Simon. He didn't want anything to do with me."

"How do you know? What did he say to you?"

"What didn't he say to me? He was a total jerk and he told me he never even loved my mother, that she was just a warm body to sleep with."

"Ouch" Mac replied wincing slightly. He never thought that Simon would have been so harsh.

"Why didn't you tell your dad anything?"

"What was I going to say? Hey Martin, my real dad doesn't want me, I messed up your chances of being with the girl of your dreams, can you adopt me?"

"Yes, why didn't you ask for that?"

"I couldn't. How do you ask that when I had already begged to live with them?"

"Aaron they both love you, you know that right?"

"Yes" he mumbled as the doorbell rang and Mac got up to answer it.

"Hey Mac, have you seen Aaron? He went out for a run and it's getting late.." Ruthie began as Mac led her to the living room where Aaron was sitting.

"Aaron Brewer! You scared me. I thought you were coming home in an hour?"

"I'm sorry Mom, I needed to speak with Uncle Mac about something"

"Well you two can finish up tomorrow, it is past your bedtime" Ruthie sternly said as Aaron stood up and walked across the street to their house.

Ruth looked closely at Mac and said "So what's going on?"

"Nothing much" Mac replied as Ruth hit his shoulder and said "Don't you dare lie to me. What is the matter with Aaron?"

"That's something he is going to have to tell you. He's okay though" Mac replied reassuringly as he gave Ruth a hug.

She smiled and said "Well you are welcome to dinner tomorrow evening. Martin's coming home"

"Great! I'll be there. Have a good night"

"You to" Ruth replied smiling as she walked across the street.

Once Ruth walked back into their house, she walked upstairs to check on Aaron. As she began to knock his door, she heard him crying softly.

"Aaron? Are you okay?"

She didn't hear any response and after a few seconds the door opened revealing Aaron who had tears running down his cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she rubbed his back and he nodded.

"Okay, why don't we go downstairs to the den" Ruth suggested as they made their way downstairs.

Once they were seated on the couch, Aaron took a deep breath and said "I'm not really happy"

"Being here with me?" Ruth asked in alarm, the hurt and fear evident in her tone and posture.

"No, I mean I love being here with you and living with you but I sort of want it to be permanent, you know?"

"It is permanent" Ruthie began hesitantly as Aaron shook his head and said "Not really. I want you to adopt me, I want to make sure that Simon can't take me away, not that he would want to"

"What do you mean? Has Simon mentioned something to you?"

"No, it's just that he doesn't want me and what happens if something happens to you or dad? You both are not my legal guardians, the court would rule in the favor of the biological parent"

"There's more to the story isn't there?"

"I overheard Simon saying that my mom was just a warm body to lay next to. He didn't want her and he doesn't want me and I'm cool with that but it makes me sad as well. I mean he hasn't even said anything about me not visiting all these years and he never sends me a birthday card or anything at all. I guess I just want him to realize that I am his son, that he's a father to three children not two."

"So I guess you heard his comment at Thanksgiving?"

"Yes" Aaron stated bitterly as he recalled the venomous look his biological father had when Grandpa Camden reminded him that he had three children not two.

"Well I honestly don't know what happened to Simon. He was never like this before and he was the first one at the hospital when you were born. He was so in love with you"

"Yeah when he thought I was someone else's mistake" Aaron gloomily stated as Ruthie looked at him and sharply said "Don't ever refer to yourself as a mistake, do you hear me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry mom" Aaron apologized as he leaned his head on her shoulder and she gave him a hug before gently asking "When were you going to tell me about baseball?"

Aaron had the decency to blush before replying "I didn't want you to get mad or disappointed. I know how much you miss dad and .."

"I want you to do what makes you happy. If that is baseball then so be it."

"Thanks Mom" Aaron said as he kissed her cheek and then stood up. "I guess I should go to bed"

"Yes, night love"

"Night Mom and thanks"

"Don't mention it"

As soon as Aaron headed upstairs, Ruthie grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Camden Residence"

"Hi Cecilia? Is Simon around?"

"Ruthie! How are you? No Simon took the girls out for ice cream. Did you want his cell number?"

"No that's okay, just have him call mew when he gets in please"

"No problem. How are you? Are you and Aaron lonely without Martin around?"

"We're managing, thanks for asking"

"The other day I was telling Simon how much Aaron looked like him. He looks nothing like Martin"

"Why should he look like Martin?" Ruth asked as she started to get worried.

"Well because Martin is his dad silly" Cecilia trilled before saying "I think I hear Simon's car, hold on a sec"

"Okay" Ruthie said slowly as she heard Simon's deep voice over the phone "Ruth? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but your son isn't. Simon, how could you?"

"How could I what?"

"How could you say those things about Sandy?"

"Look Ruth I'll be right over"

"No I don't want to see you"

"Well we can't speak over the phone"

"Why the heck not"

"Because she doesn't know"

"Who doesn't know?"

"Cecilia"


	8. Chapter 8

Ten minutes later Ruth heard a knock at the back door and opened it up to see Simon standing there.

"What do you mean she doesn't knows? How do you let something like that happen?"

"I don't know. When we were on our honeymoon and I got Sandy's message I just told Cecilia that she was leaving Martin and he was coming back home. By the time we returned everyone was occupied with you wedding so.. I never told her"

"So now she thinks that Martin is Aaron's dad?"

"Yes"

"What did you tell her when Aaron came to visit you?"

"That you two wanted some time alone and I offered to take Aaron for the weekend"

"How can you deny your son?"

"Please Ruth. Martin and you seemed quite okay to be his parents"

"We are but that doesn't mean that you don't claim him. It's not right"

"Look I've already received two lectures on a daily basis I do not need three"

"Simon, how could you? It's killing your son"

"My son" Simon spat out before continuing "was a mistake. So I don't have to claim him or want anything from him. I would gladly sign over my rights tomorrow"

Ruthie slapped him soundly across the face before saying "Who are you and what happened to my older brother? The papers will be over tomorrow morning and you can sign your parental rights away, you coward. Now get out of my house"

"Ruthie" Simon began as he stepped closer and Ruthie shook her head, the tears falling "Just leave now"

"What's going on?" a voice said as they both turned to see Martin walking into the kitchen.

"You're back" Ruthie said softly as she threw herself at him, her cries getting louder.

"Simon what did you do to my wife?' Martin asked glaring at Simon as he held Ruthie closer to him before dropping a butterfly kiss on her curly locks.

"Well we were having a discussion about Aaron"

"What about him? Is he okay?" Martin asked Ruth as he held her closer. She nodded her head and Simon smirked at them before saying "I have to leave. It's getting late. If you have the papers tomorrow morning I will sign them." and with that walked out.

"I thought you were coming home tomorrow?" Ruth said as she looked up at Martin.

"I was and then decided to take the early flight home. I couldn't stand the thought of spending another night alone" and with that he bent down to kiss her on the lips.

When they pulled apart, she smiled at him and said "Aaron's really unhappy about Simon and he wants us to officially adopt him"

"What does Simon have to say about this?"

"Other than good riddance? Nothing. He never even told Cecilia that Aaron is his"

"I know" Martin replied quietly as I looked at him in surprise and asked "How did you know? I didn't know that until tonight"

"Mac told me two days ago and that's when I realized that I needed to come home. We need to be a family again Ruth, it's the only way to help Aaron realize that we are okay. Did you know that he feels guilty because we don't have other children?"

"Really? I always thought that he enjoyed being the only child"

"So did I but it is lonely. I thought you wanted more kids?"

"I did but I'm not sure anymore. I would much rather adopt another child and give them a good home"

"That sounds like a great idea but let's not rule out having babies as well okay?"

"Okay" Ruth replied softly before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him once more. When they pulled apart she whispered "I'm so glad you're home"

The next morning, Aaron woke up to the sound of Martin's voice "Hey it's time to get up"

"Dad?" Aaron said sleepily as he rolled over and saw his father leaning against the door.

"In the flesh, now let's get a move on it"

"Okay" Aaron said as he got up and made his way to his bathroom. As he walked downstairs he smiled as he heard his mother's excited voice mixed in with his dad's relaxing lower one. This was how he dreamt life would be when his dad had told him he was going to marry the woman of his dreams.

When he walked in, he kissed his mom on the cheek saying a general "Good morning" After helping himself to the stack of pancakes in the center of the table his dad looked at him and said "So we are going to get the adoption finalized today"

Aaron dropped his fork and said "Today? Are you sure"

"Sweetie of course we are sure. You do still want this right?" Ruthie asked as she reached over to hold his hand.

"Yes more than you can imagine." Aaron whispered as Martin smiled at him and said "Good, because we do as well. Also I have come to the decision that I am leaving professional baseball"

"Dad, are you sure?" Aaron asked him in a quiet voice. To have his dad home would be wonderful but only if he wanted to be home.

"Yes I'm sure. I miss you and your mother so much when I'm on the road and with you joining baseball I want to be there for your games"

"Honey if you are sure about this then we totally support you right sweetie?" Ruthie asked Aaron as he nodded smiling brilliantly.

"I am" Martin replied firmly as Ruthie squealed and jumped into Martin's arms where they proceeded to make out like two teenagers.

"Um guys I'm still here trying to eat breakfast"

"Well get use to this scene buddy because it is going to happen a lot"

"Wonderful at this rate I'll definitely have brothers and sisters" Aaron half mumbled as Ruthie replied laughingly "Hey we heard that mister"

"Well I need to leave if I want to catch the bus" Aaron said as he bought his dish to the sink.

"I'll drive you" Martin replied as well as Ruthie jumped up from his lap and kissed Aaron on the cheek.

"Have a great day sweetie"

"Thanks mom, you too"

Once Martin and Aaron had left Ruthie finished cleaning up and walked down the street to her childhood home.

"Mom?" she called out as she walked through the back door.

"Ruthie? Is that you?" Annie called out as she came into the kitchen and smiled at her youngest daughter.

"How are you and Aaron doing?"

"We're good, Martin came home last night"

"That's wonderful, why don't we have a welcome home dinner here tonight?"

"Okay if you're sure that it won't be any trouble?"

"I'm sure. So what else is new?"

"Well Martin and I are going to officially adopt Aaron. We had the paperwork for the past two years but we never thought that Simon would agree to it and he did"

"He did?" Annie asked disappointedly. It was no secret that Annie was truly disappointed in Simon's decision not to tell Cecilia about his son.

"Yes and this is for the best. Aaron has been having a real rough time"

"I know sweetie" Annie admitted as Ruthie rolled her eyes and exclaimed "So everyone but me knew that my son was miserable? I must really be losing it"

"He didn't want to worry you with Martin being gone so often"

"Well that's the other good news. Martin is leaving professional baseball"

"That is wonderful" Annie beamed as she said "Now it won't be long for more grandchildren"

"Mom please" Ruthie said sighing slightly before looking at her watch and saying "I'm off to work, what time do you need us here?"

"Six would be great. See you later"

"Okay, have a good day"


	9. Chapter 9

Later that evening Aaron, Martin and Ruthie walked down to the Camden's.

"We're here! The party can start" Martin called out as Annie walked into the living room to greet them.

"Martin you look wonderful. I hope you guys are hungry"

"Yes we are" Aaron said as he gave Annie and kiss on the cheek and went off to look for Eric.

"He looks much happier than two days before" Annie commented as Ruth nodded and said "Well everything is finalized so I think he is starting to feel more secure about his future"

"Well congratulations" Annie said again as Ruthie followed her into the kitchen to help with dinner.

"So who's going to be here tonight?" Ruthie asked her mom as she grabbed some utensils from the drawer.

"Just you, Martin, Aaron and your dad and I"

"What about Lucy and Kevin?"

"Savannah's sick and the triplets are on punishment again, so Lucy wanted them to stay at home. She said she would call you later"

"Okay" Ruthie replied excited that it would only be them tonight. She wasn't sure how she would react if Simon and Cecilia were invited.

"I hope we are not late" they heard a voice say as Cecilia and Simon walked in with the twins behind them.

"Aunt Ruth" they shouted as they flung themselves at her. They both had blond hair like Aaron and the same hazel-brown eyes.

"Hi how are you" Ruthie asked as she gave them both a hug and said "Aaron is in the living room with grandpa and your uncle Martin"

"Uncle Martin is back?" Lisa asked excitedly as Larissa followed her into the living room.

"How are you Cecilia?" Ruthie asked as she stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"Wonderful, we are pregnant again"

"Well congratulations" Ruthie said smiling as she glanced at Simon. He looked a little pale before smiling and greeting his mom with a kiss on the cheek. He then turned to Ruthie and said "Ruth"

"Simon"

"Ruthie I really wish you would cut Simon some slack" Cecilia then said in a snappish tone.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ruthie replied angrily.

"You always act as though Simon is doing something so horrible. What is your damage?"

"Cecilia" Simon said warningly as Ruthie stepped closer to Cecilia and said "_My_ damage? What is _my_ damage? Why don't you ask your husband and find out" and with that walked out of the kitchen.

Annie walked after her but not before giving Simon a look. "Simon?" Cecilia asked before biting her lip "What is she talking about?"

"I'm not sure sweetie. She's probably just mad that you are pregnant again and she isn't. Ruthie always wanted children."

"Well she has Aaron"

"Yes but he is not her biological son"

"Oh, well she shouldn't take that anger out on anyone. I don't know how Martin can stand it. How did they ever get together anyway?"

"Can stand what?" Martin asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Your wife's attitude toward my husband" Cecilia replied coldly as Martin raised his eyebrow before stating"_My _wife's attitude? She has every right to be upset at your husband." Martin said loudly as Aaron walked in suddenly and said "Hey dad, whens..."

"Hello Aaron" Cecilia said brightly as Simon coughed nervously before weakly saying "Hello son, what's new?"

Aaron's jaw tightened and before Martin could grab him he launched at Simon and pushed him saying "Don't call me that! Don't ever call me that. You don't know what it is to have a son and you never will"

"What's going on?" Ruthie said as she walked back into the kitchen and pulled Aaron away from Simon saying "It's okay, let's go home"

As soon as the Brewer's left, Simon looked at Cecilia and said "Aaron is certainly an angry kid, don't you think?"

"Probably because his father is never there for him" Cecilia murmured quietly before walking out of the kitchen. Simon looked at her leave and took a deep breath. How in the world did he end up here?

Later that night Martin walked downstairs where he saw his wife sitting at the piano. It had been some time since she played and as he watched he heard her singing softly

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if i would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines. _

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you be

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.

_  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand _

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.

Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky

"That was great" Martin said as she finished and Ruthie jumped slightly before blushing"Thanks, this is the song I wrote after our first kiss. Do you remember our first kiss?"

"How could I forget? I was so worried that I would screw something up"

"It was perfect" Ruthie said as she smiled dreamily and Martin smiled at her before saying "It was perfect until your dad came in and said we needed to talk"

"What exactly did he say to you?"

"Just that you were his youngest girl and I needed to seriously considered the consequences of dating you, especially after the fact that I had Aaron. Part of me knew he was right but after that kiss I just couldn't give you up"

"Why not?" Ruthie asked softly

"Because our first kiss was when I realized that you would be the last girl I kissed until I died. I fell in love with you all over again. I imagined a future with you, and I knew that I wanted you to be the mother of my children" Martin smiled tenderly before wiping the tear from Ruthie's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"And then we broke up that summer" Ruthie whispered and Martin nodded and replied "but it led us to where we are right now. Married and still in love..you are still in love with me, right?"

"You know I am" Ruthie replied seriously before leaning over to kiss Martin, who in turned kissed her back, his fingers in her curly locks pulling her even closer to him.

A few minutes later Aaron walked in and said "Mom! Dad! You do realize that you have a bedroom that is all yours right? What if I had friends with me?"

"Then they would witness how much your parents are in love with one another" Martin smoothly replied as Ruthie hastily buttoned her shirt and said "What's the matter sweetie?"

"Do you think you could help me with my history project?"

"Sure" Ruthie replied standing up as Martin protested "Now?" Ruthie turned to give him a look and then kissed his cheek murmuring "Later" as she walked out of the room after Aaron.

Simon looked up as Cecilia walked into his study. "Are the girls asleep?"

"Yes they are. Simon we need to talk"

"What about?" he asked her as he looked over their bills for that month. Cecilia still was spending money they didn't have.

"About Aaron"

"What about him?"

"Why was he so angry at you? What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"So Aaron isn't your son?"

"Of course not" Simon said hoarsely as Cecilia threw some papers on his desk "Then explain this"

Simon looked at it, it was his signature signing over his parental rights to Martin and Ruthie.

_Lyrics by Vanessa Carlton_


	10. Chapter 10

"Where did you get that?" Simon asked as Cecilia scathingly said "Where did I get it? How about why did I have to find out this way? How long have you known?"

"Cecilia, I can't believe you went through my stuff"

"Since when do we hide things from one another? I wasn't snooping. Your briefcase fell and all the papers came out and I started putting them back in. It was right there in front of me"

"Sure it was" Simon said hotly as Cecilia started pacing and then said again "How long have you known?"

"I found out four years ago, the night that Sandy and Greg were in that car accident"

"And you let Martin take care of your son? You haven't done anything to help him and now you just sign over all your rights? What would possess you to do that?"

"You! You posses me to do that. We are barely making it now with the twins and the mortgage and your shopping and now on top of this you're pregnant again! How are we going to manage?"

"Funny now it's my fault that I am pregnant. You seemed to be more than okay with helping to make me pregnant besides I can get a job Simon, that's not the point"

"It's not? Because in my opinion it is all relative. What would you have done if Aaron had decided he wanted to live with me? With us? I really don't think you would have been as accepting as Ruth was"

"How do you know? You never gave me the chance to decide"

"Well it doesn't matter. It's over and Aaron is no longer my responsibility"

"No longer your responsibility? He was never your responsibility! You had Martin do that for you. Who are you? The Simon Camden I knew would never shirk from his responsibilities"

"The Simon Camden you know is dead along with the boy he ran over that night. Now are you finished? I have work to do"

Cecilia looked over at him and shook her head before slamming the door. Simon rubbed his face, what in the world was he going to do now?

Cecilia walked out the door with one thought in her mind- Martin. He was always responsible and reliable and never gave up. He was still the same wonderful sweet man as he use to be in high school.

When she reached the front door, she rang the bell. A few minutes later, Martin opened the door, his hair wet from a recent shower, wearing jeans and a shirt. She smiled at him. When had he gotten so attractive?

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he opened the door wider and ushered her in.

Cecilia smiled again. He was always the gentleman. She walked into the living room taking in the pictures of Aaron and Ruthie and Martin. The quiet elegance of the furniture that screamed money. The cars in the driveway, the flat screen TV set.

It should have all been hers. Why did she break up with Martin? Oh right, because Simon had returned home. That turned out to be collassal mistake.

"So are we going to sit in silence all night or are you going to speak to me?" Martin finally questioned breaking Cecilia out of her reverie.

"Is it true?" she finally asked as Martin's eyes grew wide and he asked "Is what true?"

"Aaron is Simon's son" Cecilia stated flatly as Martin nodded and Cecilia hung her head. She sniffed a bit and Martin moved over to give her a hug as Cecilia smirked inwardly- this was almost to easy.

"I'm sorry that Simon left you to take care of Aaron" she began as Martin soothingly said "Don't be, it's not your fault, you didn't even know."

"Martin? What happened to us?" Cecilia asked as Martin stiffened slightly before lightly replying "You dumped me for Simon. Remember?"

"Well that was a mistake" Cecilia began as Martin replied "Well not really. Once you dumped me I realized that we would have broken up sooner or later"

"You think?"

"Yes, we were kind of different and by then I had started to like Ruthie, you know as someone I could see being with forever. Of course that freaked me out but that's another story"

Cecilia rolled her eyes before grabbing Martin and kissing him firmly on the lips as Ruthie walked in and dropped the mug of hot chocolate she was drinking. Martin pushed Cecilia away as Ruth looked at him, tears streaming down her face before walking out.

"Well she didn't take that very well" Cecilia commented as Martin turned to her and said "Get out Cecilia and go home to your husband.

Ruth knocked on the front door hoping he would answer.

"This better be good" Mac mumbled as he opened the door shocked to see Ruthie standing there, tears streaming down her face.

"What's the matter? Is Aaron okay? Is it Martin?" he asked as he guided her in his house.

"Mac sweetie? I found the red wine..Oh" a young woman said as she saw Ruthie shaking and crying.

Ruthie looked at the woman and then back at Mac "I'm sorry I didn't know, I'll leave" Ruthie said as Mac said "Don't worry about it. Why don't you go to he bathroom and wipe your face and then we'll talk?"

After Ruthie went to his bathroom he looked at Denise and said "I'm sorry, but she's one of my best friends"

"That's okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Denise said as she kissed his cheek and left. Mac sighed and looked at the ceiling "So this is my reward for telling Denise I was willing to wait huh?"

A few minutes later, Ruthie came back out and said "I'm sorry that I ruined your date but I didn't know where else to go"

"What's the matter? Shouldn't you be home with Martin being incredibly mushy and disgusting?"

At the mention of Martin's name, the tears welled up in Ruthie's eyes once more and she said "Martin is cheating on me"

"What are you talking about? Martin is crazy in love with you"

"Well a few minutes ago he was kissing Cecilia in our living room"

"What? Are you sure Cecilia wasn't the one kissing him?"

"What does it matter? If she made a pass at him shouldn't he have pushed her away?"

"He probably did. I mean Ruthie this is Martin we are talking about and he loves you. He is crazy about you. You are all he talks about along with Aaron of course"

Ruthie sighed and said in a soft voice "Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"Of course not" Mac said softly as he kissed her cheek and went to find clean sheets for the guest room.

Martin sighed as he realized that Ruthie had walked out of the house. He cleaned up the mug that she had dropped and sighed. How did life become so complicated in a matter of minutes?

Cecilia walked home, the tears streaming down her face. How low was she? To actually make a pass at her brother-in-law especially when she knew how in love he was with his wife?

She looked in on her girls, both sleeping peacefully. She wondered how their life would change with all the drama that was about to come.

She then went to her bedroom and noticed that Simon wasn't there. She laughed bitterly as she got ready for bed and realized that her wish had Finally come true. Simon wasn't there. How ironic was that?

The next morning, Aaron woke up to an empty house. After he took his shower he made his way downstairs and found his dad sleeping on the couch in the den.

"Dad? Where's mom?"

"She's probably at Uncle Mac's"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes it will be. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Nothing, I can get something at school" Aaron stated as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

He made his way across the street and knocked on the door, Mac opened it up looking sleepy.

"Is my mom here?"

"Yes she's in the guest room"

"Did they have a fight?" Aaron asked concerned.

"No more like an misunderstanding but don't worry, they will work it out. Why don't I give you a ride to school? We can get breakfast on the way?"

"Okay, thanks Uncle Mac"

As Martin was pouring a cup of coffee, he saw Ruth walk into the kitchen. Her beautiful hazel eyes were rimmed red and she looked tired.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he said as he came closer to her and enveloped her in a hug. She buried her face into his chest and mumbled "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I know you would never cheat on me"

Martin kissed the top of her head and whispered "She was just so fast, you know? One minute she was crying and the next minute she pounced on me. She found out about Aaron"

"Oh no."

"Yes she seemed distraught and just plain agitated"

"So I guess things are not so great at their house right now" Ruthie said softly moving closer to Martin.

"That's not really my concern. I just want to make sure things are fine in _our_ house. Are they?"

"Yes" Ruthie replied softly as she looked up at Martin and smiled before he bent down to kiss her on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11

When Cecilia woke up she realized that she was still alone. She sighed as she slipped on her robe and went to make breakfast.

When she walked into the kitchen, Simon was already there making pancakes for Lisa and Larissa.

"Morning Mommy" they chorused brightly as they finished setting the table.

"Morning" she replied faintly as Simon looked over at her and sneeringly asked "Did you have a nice time at Martin's?"

Cecilia looked over at him in surprise and he looked back at her steadily before saying "It's no secret you are still lusting after him even though he is madly in love with my sister, who happens to be his wife"

"Well at least when we were together he paid attention to me" Cecilia snapped and Simon laughed bitterly before replying "You should just give it up. You are married and have a baby on the way, so why don't you leave Martin alone"

"Whatever" Cecilia replied as she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Anybody home?" Aaron called out as he walked into the kitchen.

He walked into the den and saw his dad reading some papers.

"Hey, is Mom around?"

"She went over to see your grandparents" Martin replied as he motioned for Aaron to sit beside him. Aaron looked at him worriedly and asked "Are you and Mom getting a divorce?"

Martin looked shocked for a moment before laughing and replying "Of course not. We had a disagreement but everything is fine."

"Oh okay, I don't want to lose with either of you"

"Don't worry, you won't" Martin reassured him before saying "Why don't we start dinner?"

As they made their way into the kitchen the front door bell rang and Aaron went to get it.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked tightly as Simon stood smirking at him before replying "Aren't you going to invite me in? I expected something a little more considering your parents are Martin and Ruthie"

Aaron stepped aside as Simon walked in after him. They made their way to the living room where Simon looked around. There were pictures of Aaron everywhere, there were even pictures of Sandy on the walls.

"What exactly do you want?" Aaron finally asked as Simon looked over at him. He was surprised that he never realized just how much Aaron looked like him. How could Cecilia not notice all these years?

"Well I want to make sure that Lisa and Larissa never find out that you are their brother. You hear me? Stay away from them."

"You have got to be kidding me" Martin angrily exclaimed as he walked into the living room before stalking up to Simon and saying "Your wife makes a pass at me and now you come into our home and threaten my son? Get out before I have you arrested"

"Now Martin" Simon began as Martin turned towards Aaron and said "Aaron why don't you finish dinner?"

As soon as he was out of earshot, Martin grabbed Simon by the elbow and ushered him out the front door saying "Don't ever come back"

"Martin, I am still Ruthie's brother and since it is her house as well, I hardly think you are in the position to ban me from your home"

"Watch me" Martin calmly replied before slamming the door shut.

Later that evening after dinner, Ruthie and Martin was sitting at the kitchen table when Aaron walked in.

"Hi sweetie" Ruthie greeted as he looked at her and said "Hi, could we have a family meeting?"

"Of course" Ruthie said as she glanced over at Martin.

"I was thinking that maybe I could spend some time with Grandpa Brewer in Florida"

"Why?" Ruthie asked as Martin grabbed her hand and Aaron sighed "I can't stay here and see Simon all the time. It's as though he is making all our lives miserable, and I don't want to stay anymore"

Ruthie looked over at Martin in alarm. She knew it was hard on Aaron but to make him want to leave? Maybe the offer she had received was a blessing in disguise.

"Well maybe you won't have to go to Florida" as Martin and Aaron looked blankly at her as she elaborated "I was offered a record deal and they want me to start by going on tour. So I'll take Aaron with me and we could home school and in a year return home?"

Martin looked at her before jumping up to give her a hug "Congratulations honey! I am so proud of you. Of course I'll be coming with you as well"

"Really?" Ruthie asked excitedly as Aaron looked at both his parents thanking God once more for them.

"So what do you say sweetie?" Ruthie asked biting her lip and Aaron smiled before saying "I say Road trip" and they all started laughing as they heard a voice say "Hey count me in" they all turned to see Mac standing there.

"Don't you ever knock?" Martin asked as Mac laughed and replied "Nope. So how about it? Can I join the family road trip?"

"You know it" Ruthie replied jumping up to hug Mac as well.

Later that night in bed, Ruthie turned to Martin and said "I didn't realize this thing with Simon had Aaron so torn up"

"Well he did come by this morning threatening him not to say anything to Lisa and Larissa"

"Oh my. I just don't know what happened to him. How can a person change that much?"

"I don't know sweetie. Why don't we try to get some sleep for tomorrow?"

"Okay, I love you"

"Love you too" Martin replied before pulling her to his side.

The next morning, Annie and Eric watched Martin, Mac, Ruthie and Aaron pack up their bags and get on the tour bus.

"So we'll see you in six months" Ruthie promised before hugging them both.

_Two years later_

They were in Toronto waiting for Ruth to get on stage. The past two years had been incredible for the Brewers and Mac. Aaron flourished from being with both his parents and was truly happy.

He had even began feeling comfortable in his body and his appearance. Gone was the boy who despised looking like the man who denied him, in his place was a confident, almost cocky young man.

Ruthie and Martin were able to spend time together and reconnect and Mac was just happy that his two best friends were happy. On top of that Ruthie's album went platinum the first year.

This was their last stop before heading home to Glen Oak. After Ruthie realized she was pregnant, she knew she couldn't have a baby on the road, plus Aaron was now 15 and itching to return to his home, school and hopefully baseball team.

Just then Ruthie came out, glowing from pregnancy and happiness. After she greeted the crowd she began with one of her favorite songs

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to_

_see_ _I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind_

_If ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_ _Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_ _I'd say_

_I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_ _On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stumble off_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_ _Yeah_

_Yes I'm wishing my life away _

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to _

_see_ _I want __to see you go down_ _On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_

After the concert as they were walking out to the tour bus, there were a group of girls waiting.

"My fans are so sweet" Ruthie said to Martin as one of the girls say Aaron and screamed out "Aaron? Can we get your autograph?"

Aaron smirked at his mom before walking over to sign the picture the girl had.

Martin and Mac laughed as Ruthie huffed "I so can't wait to get home and keep those girls away from my baby"

"Darling, he is no longer a baby. He hasn't been for a while" Martin said lovingly before hugging her.

A week later, they returned to Glen Oak and was happy to see Annie and Eric waiting for them.

"Hello" Ruthie called out as she gave them a hug and ushered them into the living room.

"So what's new?"

"Well Lisa and Larissa have turned 10. They are so excited you are home. They are really anxious to see Aaron as well"

"Well he went down to school to see if he could get on the team"

"He is so handsome and so different. He really needed the time away"

"We all did" Martin said smiling at Ruthie who blushed.

"So congratulations are in order" Annie said as she smiled at them.

"Thanks Mom" Martin replied happily before asking "Simon and Cecilia had the baby right?"

"Yes and Marie is two years now"

"Oh wow" Ruthie replied as Eric and Annie looked at one another.

"What aren't you saying?" Ruthie finally asked as Annie sighed and said "Cecilia left with her dance instructor three weeks after Marie was born. The girls stay with us on most days"

"Oh my" Ruthie breathed out as Martin held her closer to him and Eric warned "It gets worse"

"What else could be worse than that?"

"Simon is dying"

_Lyrics by Avril_


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean dying?" Ruthie asked her parents while Martin looked over at them.

"Well his cancer came back"

"What cancer?" Ruthie asked as Eric replied "he has lung cancer from smoking"

"Smoking? When did that happen?"

"Apparently it has been years. We noticed it when Cecilia left him"

"Why did she leave him?" Martin asked.

"Marie is not his" Annie replied quietly.

"Then why didn't Cecilia take her?"

"Because she didn't want a reminder of what she did and Simon kept her because he felt it would make up for the fact that he denied Aaron"

"On ho" Ruthie replied, the tears streaming down her face as Martin jumped up and said "Why don't you rest. The doctor said no stress"

As Ruthie was about to reply the back door slammed shut as Aaron called out "Mom? Dad? I'm back, I hope you're decent and in your won room"

Annie raised her eyebrow at Ruth who had the decency to blush before muttering "pregnancy hormones, I can't help it if..."

"Okay honey" Martin swiftly cut off as Eric coughed embarrassingly.

"So what's going on? You guys look like someone's dying"

Ruthie turned slightly pale before saying "nothing sweetie. I'm just a little hungry"

"Oh dad forgot the ice cream again..Huh?" Aaron joked as he winked at his mom before saying "Luckily you have an incredible son that listens to his mom" and with that produced a spoon and a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"You are a life saver" Ruthie exclaimed as she grabbed the carton from Aaron and happily sat down devouring it.

Martin smiled at his wife and then said to Aaron "I owe you one"

"Don't I know it" Aaron smugly replied before kissing Annie and Eric on the cheek and heading upstairs.

"Hey did you get in?" Martin finally asked as Aaron smirked at him and said "Sure did" and with that Martin walked over to him, crushing him into a huge hug before saying "I'm so proud of you"

"Me too sweetie" Ruthie chimed in.

"Thanks guys, just don't do that on the field okay?"

Elder Camden's POV

Annie and Eric looked at each other smiling. They were both happy that Ruthie and Martin had returned home, especially at a time when Simon needed them.

"We should go" Annie said a few minutes after.

"So soon?" Ruthie asked in a disappointed tone, pouting slightly.

"We'll stop by tomorrow, besides you need your rest"

"Okay see you tomorrow" Ruthie replied as Martin gave them a hug and walked them out.

As they were walking down to their house Eric asked "So how do we tell them that Simon wants to see Aaron?"

"I don't think we can. We can just relay the message. The truth of the matter is that Aaron is old enough to make that decision, and that's what Ruthie and Martin will do, give him the choice"

"They are such a wonderful family, aren't they?" Annie asked smiling wistfully.

"Yes there is a lot of love in that house. They are all so excited about this new baby"

"I know. I can't wait to see how much the baby will look like Ruthie and Martin"

"Aaron has gotten so tall and he looks just like Simon"

"He does, but he really adapted all of Martin's mannerisms, even the cockiness"

"Yes but on him it's endearing, isn't it?"

"It is"

The Hospital

"How are you feeling today Mr. Camden?"

"Like I'm dying, oh waiting, I am" Simon replied laughing mirthlessly.

What in the world had happened? He knew he should have never smoked but he started it when his girlfriend did and before he knew it was addicted.

In the past two years, cigarettes were the only constant presence in his life. Ruthie had taken Aaron away; Cecilia had cheated on him and left her children, and now this- cancer.

He didn't know how long he had to live but he knew he needed to make some changes starting with Aaron.

How could he deny his only son? Sign away his parental rights and think that some day he would not regret it. What had happened to him? Well he knew what had happened to him. He was scared and upset. How could Sandy keep that a secret for nine years and then show up and expect him to be overjoyed? Then on top of that to get killed in a car accident.

Now he had to think about his family, his girls. Who would take care of them after he was gone? Certainly not Cecilia since she made it clear that she wasn't returning.

He couldn't expect his parents to take the girls, they were getting older and Lucy and Kevin had more than enough children to worry about as well as Mary and Carlos. Sam and David were still too young for that responsibility which left Ruthie and Martin.

The only problem was they were already taking care of his son, could he turn around and ask them to support three more children?

They certainly had the money to afford it but would they? He wasn't even sure where they were at the moment.

After the nurse checked his vitals Annie walked in. "Hey" she whispered as she took a seat by his bed.

"Hey how are the girls?"

"Okay. They miss you. They drew pictures for you" Annie said as she pulled crayoned drawings.

"Nice" Simon replied before coughing a bit.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked as she gave him some water to sip.

"I'm okay, so what's new?"

"They're back" Annie said as Simon took in a deep breath.

"How are they?"

"Great, Ruthie's pregnant and Martin is doing well."

"And Aaron?"

"He is so big Simon and he looks like you. He is absolutely handsome"

"Is he happy?"

"Yes he is, the two years did a lot for him"

"I'm glad; I was a real jerk to him before they left"

"Why Simon? Why did you do all of that to him?"

"Because"

"Because what? What would possess you to do that?"

"Because Mom"

"Because nothing! Simon Camden you are going to answer me"

"Fine it's because I was scared! I was so certain that he would have a horrible life and he loved Martin, really loved him. The first time we met he wouldn't let go of Martin's hand. He was so excited about Ruthie being his step-mom; I just didn't want to screw his life up as well."

"Well you should have asked him Simon, or at least talk to him. You denied him and were really mean. Now you want him to forgive you? To start a relationship with him?"

"I have to try" Simon said as Annie replied "Well good luck with that. I should probably go"

"Okay, night"

"Good night"

"Mom, I know you are upset but would you let them know I would like to see them?"

"I'll try"


	13. Chapter 13

Later that evening, Ruthie and Martin were sitting down, watching the baseball game when Aaron walked in.

"Hey did Grandma tell you why Lisa and Larissa are staying there?"

Martin looked over at Ruthie before replying "Yes she did"

"So why are they? Did Simon decide to deny them as well?"

"Sweetie maybe you should sit down" Ruthie began as Aaron laughed and asked "Why? Is Simon dying?"

Once he saw their faces he said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it"

"No sweetie, it's true. Simon is dying"

"What do you mean?"

"He has cancer"

"Oh"

"Do you think you want to go see him?" Martin asked as Aaron shrugged and said "I'm not sure, I have to think about it"

"Okay" Ruthie replied smiling before Aaron said "I need to go for a run"

"Be careful" Martin said as Aaron nodded his head before walking out the house.

_Aaron's POV_

He couldn't believe his biological father was dying. What right did he have to get sympathy at a time like this? Why did he always have to take away his happiness? Everything was going well and then he had to be thrown for a loop. Did he even want to see his father? Why should he? It wasn't his fault that he was dying of cancer.

Aaron looked up suddenly and realized that he was at the Camden's house. He walked in through the back door and called out "Grandpa? Grandma? Anyone home?"

"Aaron, how are you doing?" Annie asked as she looked at her grandson.

"Mom and Dad told me" Aaron started without preamble as Annie nodded her head and invited him to sit down.

"So how do you feel?"

"About what? About him being sick?"

Annie nodded as Simon shrugged slightly and asked "How should I feel? I really don't care. Is that bad?"

"No, that's your feelings. You are entitled to your feelings. However Simon wanted me to tell you he would like to see you"

"Why? So he could clear his conscience before he dies?"

"I'm not sure" Annie confused pushing a plate of homemade cookies near him as he grabbed one and sighed before standing up "I told Mom and dad I wouldn't be late"

"Okay, think about what I said okay honey?"

"okay grandma"

The next day Aaron walked downstairs to see Ruthie and Martin making breakfast.

"Morning sweetie" Ruthie said smiling as Aaron kissed her cheek and said "Morning"

"So we were thinking of going to the hospital today but you don't have to come with us"

"No I'll come" Aaron replied as Ruthie smiled at him and said "only if you are sure"

"I think so. I mean he is my uncle right?"

"Right" Martin said smiling as he pulled his son in a huge hug and Ruthie wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

_The Hospital_

Simon took a deep breath as he realized that Ruthie and Martin had bought Aaron with them. His mother was right. Aaron looked exactly like him. His son was beautiful.

Simon looked over at Ruthie and saw the pregnancy glow and the protective way Martin hovered near them both. Simon sighed as he realized that Martin Brewer was one a kind. A truly great man.

"Hey" Simon finally said as Ruthie smiled before walking over to give him a hug. Martin shook his hand as Aaron stood back, unsure of what he should do. He knew he didn't want to hug him and he was starting to regret coming. Looking at his Simon, he realized how much he looked like his father. Would he someday get someone pregnant and abandon his son?

Simon looked horrible. Aaron remembered all the times Simon was mean to him. He was tall and menacing, the man in the bed, with the tubes and bald head looked frail and sick. Nicer and gentler.

"Thanks for coming Aaron" Simon finally said as he looked at his son and smiled.

Aaron nodded and took a seat by the door. Simon smiled sadly before turning his attention to Ruthie and Martin asking them about the baby and the tour, every few seconds looking at Aaron and smiling encouragingly.

An hour later, Ruthie stood and said she had to go to the est room and Martin said he would get something to drink leaving Aaron and Simon alone.

"please stop looking at" Aaron said as Simon sighed sadly and replied "I'm sorry, about everything. I wish I could go back..."

"but you can't, so let's just drop it. You are a colossal jerk and the only reason I am here is because my mom and dad were coming. You don't owe me anything and I certainly do not want anything from you"

"I just would like a second chance" Simon replied as Aaron laughed bitterly and said "A second chance? That's rich. Why exactly do you want a second chance?"

"Aaron I am sorry. I love you.."

"Don't you dare say that. If you loved me you would have never signed over your parental rights. You would have been there for me, but you didn't want me, so now death is knocking on the door and you want your cards all in order? Well too bad because I can not forgive you _dad. _So just let your dreamfantasy go_. "_ and with that walked out.

"Aaron?" Ruthie said as she saw Aaron storming out of the room.

"Can we leave? I'm ready to go"

"Okay sweetie" Ruthie replied soothingly as they walked out of the hospital.

When Aaron returned home, he walked downstairs to his mom's studio and took the guitar and started strumming

_One more kiss __could be the best thing_

_One more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve_

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world, there's real and make-believe_

_This seems real to me_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm tore in between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

_Let me go_

_I__dream ahead to what I hope for_

_And I turn my back on loving you_

_How can this love be a good thing?_

_I now know where I'm going through_

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world, there's real and make-believe_

_This seems real to me_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm tore in between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

_Just let me go_

_Let me go_

_And no matter how hard I try_

_I can't escape these things inside_ _I know, _

_I know_

_When all the pieces fall apart_

_You will be the only one who knows_ _Who knows_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I__'m tore in between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

_Just let me go_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't know me_

_Lyrics by Three Doors Down _


	14. Chapter 14

_Ironic_

_Sorry I took so long... I needed some inspiration..hopefully I found it_

"So what do you want to do now?" Ruthie asked Aaron as he looked up at her and sighed "I don't know. Part of me is so upset and I just want to forget about him and the other part of me wants to get to know him and my sisters..I mean he's dying. If I do that though then I'm hurting the man that took care of me all my life"

"Your..." Ruthie replied and then hesitated before saying "Martin will understand"

"Mom, I don't want to call Simon 'Dad'. Martin is my dad, he always has been and always will be, but I still want to know the man that give me life"

"And you have every right for that, so what would you like to do?"

"I don't know Mom"

At that moment Martin walked in and asked "Everything okay?"

"Yes it's fine" Ruthie replied smiling at Martin as Aaron nodded his head in agreement and asked "Hey dad, do you think we could go to the batting cages?"

"Right now?" martin asked as Aaron looked at Ruthie before replying "Yes"

"Sure, let's go" Martin easily replied before bending down to kiss Ruthie on the lips and following Aaron out the door.

Ruthie sighed before playing a few notes and started singing

_And I wanna believe you,_

_When you tell me that it'll be ok,_

_Ya I try to believe you,_

_But I don't_

_When you say that it's gonna be,_

_It always turns out to be a different way,_

_I try to believe you,_

_Not today, today, today, today, today..._

_I don't know how I'll feel,_ _tomorrow, tomorrow,_

_I don't know what to say,_

_tomorrow, tomorrow_

_Is a different day_

_It's always been up to you,_

_It's turning around,_

_It's up to me,_

_I'm gonna do what I have to do,_

_just don't_ _Gimme a little time,_

_Leave me alone a little while,_

_Maybe it's not too late,_

_not today, today, today, today, today..._

_I don't know how I'll feel,_

_tomorrow, tomorrow,_

_I don't know what to say,_

_tomorrow, tomorrow_

_Is a different day_

_Hey yeah yeah,_

_ hey yeah yeah, _

_and I know I'm not ready,_

_Hey yeah yeah, _

_hey yeah yeah_

_ maybe tomorrow_

_Hey yeah yeah,_

_ hey yeah yeah,_

_ and I know I'm not ready,_

_Hey yeah yeah, _

_hey yeah yeah,_

_ maybe tomorrow_

_And I wanna believe you,_

_When you tell me that it'll be ok,_

_Yeah I try to believe you,_

_Not today, today, today, today, today..._

_Tomorrow it may change _


	15. Chapter 15

_Lyrics by Bowling for Soup: When we die_

Three weeks later, Aaron found himself outside of Simon's hospital room. He took a deep breath before walking in to find him sleeping. When he wasn't awake it was much easier to see him as a nice person. I sat down in the chair and started strumming my guitar before singing

_Well, I know that it's early and it's too hard to think _

_And the broken empty bottles are a reminder in the sink _

_But I thought that I should tell you, _

_if it's not to late to say __I could put back all the pieces, _

_they just might not fit the same _

_Cause nothing's worth losing_

_ especially the chance to make it right _

_And I know that we're gonna be fine _

_And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time_

_As long as we live, time passes by _

_And we won't get it back when we die_

_Well, I know it's been years now, _

_and I don't look the same _

_And the hopes and dreams you had for me you thought went down the drain._

_And the room feels so empty where my pictures used to be _

_And I can't say that I blame you, but you can't blame me_

_Cause nothing's worth losing _

_especially the chance to make it right_

_And I know that we're gonna be fine _

_And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time _

_As long as we live, time passes by _

_And we won't get it back when we die_

_Come over_

_Come over _ _Cause I gotta know, _

_if I am doing this all on my own _

_Come over __Come over _

_How can I show you if you're not here_

_And I know that we're gonna be fine _

_And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time_

_As long as we live, time passes by _

_And we won't get it back when we die_

_And I know that we're gonna be fine _

_And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time_

_As long as we live, time passes by _

_And we won't get it back when we die _

_Come over _

_Come over _

_Wooohooohooohaaaaawwww_

_Come over__Come over_

_Wooohooohooohaaaaawwww_

_Come over__Come over_ _(I gotta know)_

_(And we wont get it back when we die)_

_And I know that it's early_

_Aaron POV_

I couldn't believe that this was my father, well my biological father.

A few seconds later Simon opened his eyes and looked at me in surprise before saying "Hey" "Hi" I replied a bit nervously before adding "I didn't mean to wake you" "You didn't. You have a great voice" "well it runs in the family" I replied a bit awkwardly as Simon nodded before looking away.

I took a deep breath before standing saying "I should probably leave" "Uh...why don't you stay a little longer?"

At that moment there was a knock on the door and a petite girl walked in with skin the color of rich chocolate, hazel green eyes, and silky, wavy black hair to her shoulders. She was wearing a red and white uniform.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Camden" she said softy before giving us both a blinding smile.

I looked at her a bit dumbfound as Simon answered "Good afternoon Brianna"

"So what would you like for dinner tonight?" Brianna asked as she moved closer to Simon's bed and began taking notes. When they were finally finished Simon said "Let me introduce you to my..." "nephew" I said before looking at Brianna and smiling. "Hi nice to meet you"

"Hi, my name is Brianna Esteban" as she stepped forward to shake my hand.

"Aaron Brewer" I replied before hesitating slightly. Girls in general went wild when they realized who my parents were.

Brianna simply smiled once more before saying "Nice to meet you" gave me another blinding smile and said "I'll see you later Mr. Camden. Aaron, it was nice to meet you" and I turned to watch her walk out.

As I turned my attention back to Simon, I saw him grinning as I asked "What?"

"Nothing"

The next three weeks followed a pattern. I would attend baseball practice with my dad, record a few hours with my mom and then go to the hospital hoping to see Brianna again. Unfortunately I met all the other candy strippers and they all made it quite obvious that they were interested in dating me, which was something I was still getting use to.

On the road there were dozens of girls that would throw their phone numbers on me but I was never really interested in them. In fact, in my opinion, dating was not really worth it- at least not until you decided to get married.

When I walked in this afternoon I could see that Candy was already there. I held back a groan as she smiled at me, batting her false eyelashes, completely forgetting about Simon. "Hey Aaron! How are you?" she asked as she flipped her beach blond hair and flashed me a smile.

"Great. How are you Candy?" I politely asked as I took a seat far away from her and she smiled moving closer to tell me about her day.

I looked over at Simon and then said "Um Candy..did you finish getting my uncle's choices for today?"

"Uh..no I didn't. Sorry Mr. Camden" she said as she walked back over to finish. When she was finally finished and had left, Simon looked over at me and asked "Not that I am not happy you are here but why are you here? It's not for me right?"

I blushed before answering "I'm not sure, really. I suppose I want to know you. I don't need you to be my dad because I already have a dad but I would like to know you as a person."

Simon smiled at me gratefully as the tears fell and he took a deep breath before replying "That sounds great"

I smiled as he asked "So how is your mom doing with the pregnancy? Is she driving you and Martin crazy with cravings and strange demands?"

"Well she is driving dad crazy but he is over the moon that she is pregnant so it is all worth it"

"Are you excited about this birth?" he finally asked as I nodded before saying "yes I always wanted to have siblings, I never liked being an only child"

"well you realistically you aren't an only child. You have Lisa and Larissa"

"no I don't. Remember you signed your parental rights away."

"but they still have your blood"

"They are my cousins. Nothing more, nothing less"

A few minutes later Candy walked back in giggling slightly as I rolled my eyes _When was this girl going to take the hint that I wasn't interested in her?_

"Aaron I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" she asked me in a breathy tone as I looked at her with some annoyance on my face before answering "No thanks Candy" "Are you sure?" Candy persisted as I ga_ve _her the patented Brewer smirk that I inherited from my dad saying "Yes Candy I am 100 percent sure. Simon I should get going" "Okay, say hi to your parents for me"

"Okay" I replied walking out as Candy started following me.

I picked up the pace and looked over my shoulder to see if she was following me before I bumped into something.

"Sorry" I said automatically as I reached my hand out to help the person up.

"That's okay I wasn't looking" the voice replied as I looked down into the hazel green eyes of Brianna.


	16. Chapter 16

_Aaron POV_

"Aaron? Aaron are you okay?" Candy asked me as she rushed over to us. She sniffed at Brianna before turning her attention to me.

I just didn't understand girls at all- why would she have an attitude towards Brianna as though Brianna had planned on bumping into me?

"We met before" I finally said to Brianna as I stared intently at her. "Yes we did. Aaron right?"

"Not just Aaron- Aaron Brewer! You do know who his parents are right?" Candy interjected as she pushed her way towards us.

Brianna looked at her calmly before replying "No I don't, should I?"

Candy exclaimed "Are you freaking kidding me! Of course you should know. They are uber famous and..."

"They are just my parents" I finally interrupted as Brianna shot another brilliant smile my way as I stepped closer to her admitting "I have been looking for you for the past three weeks. Where have you been?"

"I was visiting my grandparents. My parents are divorced" she said the last line a bit sadly.

"oh" I replied as I stuffed my hands in my pockets and rocked on the balls of my feet.

"Aaron! What are you doing here?" I groaned at the sound of my grandmother's voice.

"Hello grandma"

"Hello Aaron, visiting Simon?"

"I just came from there" I replied as I smiled apologetically at Brianna who smiled back by greeting Annie. "Hello Mrs. Camden"

"Brianna how was your visit?"

"It was what I anticipated" Brianna replied a bit bitterly before frowning and saying "Well I have to go . See you around, Mrs. Camden, Aaron"

"Uh wait, I'll give you a ride" I finally managed to blurt out as my grandmother tried to hide her smile and Candy butted in again saying "Great, because I need a ride as well"

Brianna looked at me and then at Candy and smiled again "Well Aaron, it seems as though Candy is more in need of a ride than I am. I'll see you tomorrow Candy" and with that she walked away without a glance at me.

Candy smiled at me in triumphed as I frowned. By the time I had finally made it home, I was not in a great mood. Candy had spent the entire time in the car discussing the finer points of herself and how wonderful it would be for me to start dating her before school started, in order to get invited to the end of the summer parties.

Once we had reached her home, she spent the next fifteen minutes trying to convince me to stay for dinner until I firmly told her that I wasn't interested in dating her or even being her friend and that wouldn't change no matter how may times she stalked me.

Candy then got out in a huff, slamming my car door stamping the entire way to her front door.

"Hey stranger" my mom greeted as I smiled and kissed her cheek before laying a hand on her stomach and said "Hey little monster. Have you been giving mom a hard time"

My mom smiled at me before saying "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes"

"Cool. Is dad around?"

"He's in the den" my mom replied smiling at me before resuming finishing dinner.

I walked out before grabbing an apple and walked in the den where my dad was reading something at the desk.

"Hey dad?" I asked him as he looked up at me and smiled before saying "Hey Aaron. How was your visit with Simon?"

"Okay" I replied as I walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"Just okay?" my dad questioned with one eyebrow raised as I sighed before replying "Well it is Simon. I suppose he is trying. He said today that I am not an only child because Lisa and Larissa are my sisters"

"and what did you respond to that?"

"I said that they are my cousins and only my cousins" I replied as my dad nodded and then asked "and you are okay with us having a baby right?"

"Well dad it is a little too late to ask me that now, don't you think?"

"Yes I suppose so, but were you upset?"

"No I was and am ecstatic" I replied to him.

"So what's on your mind?" my dad asked stepping away from his desk and moving to sit on the couch as well

"Well there is this girl and..."

Three days later I found myself in front of a humongous brick house. It had taken two and a half days to find out Brianna's home address and my dad had to call in a couple of favors.

I rang the bell and waited a bit anxiously. For all I knew Brianna could have a boyfriend or would be upset that I found out where she lived.

Moments later a man came to the door dressed all in black. I gulped nervously as he looked me up and down before drawling "How may I help you?"

"Is Brianna home?"

"Whom may I ask is calling?"

"My name is Aaron Brewer"

"Come on in and wait in the parlor" as he moved so I could come inside. We walked through a huge entryway and I could see art paintings up on the wall.

It seemed very impersonal and cold. The butler left me to sit in a small room. Twenty minutes later Brianna walked in barefoot, her shiny hair in a high ponytail, wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

I could see that her toenails were painted red decorated with those jewel things that my mom sometimes wore.

"Aaron! What a surprise" she exclaimed as she beamed at me revealing her straight white teeth.

I smiled briefly at her before she motioned me to follow her as we walked down the hallway and up the steps into a room that held couches and a flat screen TV. She closed the door and asked "How did you find out where I lived?"

"I've got a few connections" I replied as she murmured "I see" before continuing "Look I want to be honest with you. I am only here for the summer. I live in Costa Rica during the school year because my dad is never home"

"Oh" I replied a bit shocked and slightly defeated as she continued "I would love to hang out and be your friend, but I am only here for the summer so..."

"I'll take what I can get" I finally replied as Brianna smiled brilliantly once more before saying "So friend what shall we do first?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Aaron POV_

The next couple of weeks flew by fast and as people started talking about school starting and the fall semester I was reminded that Brianna wouldn't be in Glen Oaks for much longer.

Since that day that I had showed up at her front door, we hung out a lot.

Watching movies, going for bike rides, visiting museums, and spending time with my family. Brianna was just as intelligent as she was gorgeous and my entire family loved her.

One night we were hanging out at her house when the phone rang. "Buena" she greeted as her face lit up for a second "Where are you?" and I watched as her face go from excited to disappointed in a few seconds.

"No I'm fine. Aaron's here" she made a face before answering "Aaron Brewer. I told you about him remember? So when are you coming home? Muy bien papi. No te precupe."

Once she hung up I looked at her in surprise "Bree I didn't know you spoke Spanish"

"That's because you don't know me Brewer" she shot back as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Real mature Esteban" I responded as she giggled slightly and I tried not to be affected by the sound. I didn't know when it happened but I was completely head over heels in love with Brianna.

She, of course, had no idea about this even though my mom kept urging me to tell her. I snorted slightly thinking about the outcome.

Admitting that I was in love with her wouldn't make her stay here for the school year. "You still with me Brewer?" she asked a few minutes later as I focused my attention back to Brianna and replied "Of course I am"

"So?" she demanded as I replied "So what?"

"Are we having dinner here or at your house?"

"My house. My mom made your favorite" I admitted as I watched her happily clap her hands and squeal before saying "your mom is so great. I absolutely love her"

"Well she loves you too" I replied watching her hazel green eyes shine happily before she pushed a silky strand of hair behind her ear.

"So that was your dad on the phone?" I finally asked as she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror before nodding "Yes, he is not coming home tonight"

"Are you okay?" I asked watching carefully as she shrugged before turning to me "Not that it matters, I really shouldn't be affected what my dad does, I'm only here for the summer, ya know?"

"but he is still your dad. That doesn't change whether you live here for the summer or the entire year"

"I guess you are right" she admitted as I asked her "Are you ready to leave?" she nodded happily, grabbing her purse and keys and we said bye to Adolpho, the butler.

Once we were driving Brianna asked "Any Candy sightings lately?"

"As a matter of fact last night right after dessert" I replied as as Brianna laughed before asking "did she show up half-naked again?"

"almost. My dad had a fit and then he invited her in and gave her this lecture on respecting her body and not allowing men to take advantage of it"

"Do you think she got the hint?"

"No. She kept insisting that once I opened my eyes and started dating her I would protect her"

"Oh my gosh! That is hilarious"

"Oh but it gets better" I continued as she laughed before asking "It gets better than your dad giving a lecture on body image? Please continue on"

"Well she had my baseball number on the back of her sports bra."

"Get out of here" Brianna replied smiling as I nodded and said "No lie"

"but that number isn't official until the start of the school year"

"Well you know that and I know that but apparently Candy didn't receive that memo"

"So did she stay for dessert?" Brianna finally asked as I snorted before answering "Are you kidding me? My mom went into her "psychologist" moment and started asking her all these questions and my dad was right beside her as they tried to offer her advice. Candy finally left after an hour"

"So you think she may show up tonight?" Bree questioned as I quickly looked at her before answering "You little minx. I sure hope not, although if she does show up and see you there she may be inclined to chase someone else"

"Perhaps" Brianna replied as I asked her "are you sure your dad won't let you attend school here this year?"

"Brewer we went over this. In four weeks you will be starting your junior year here and I will be in Costa Rica. Don't make this any harder than it already is"

"Oh so you acknowledge that it is hard" I snapped instantly regretting it when I saw her heart shaped lips form a pout and she turned her head to the window.

_Nice work Brewer, get her angry before dinner. It will take all night for her to forgive you now._

I looked over at Brianna briefly at a stop light before saying "Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are when you are angry?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Last night you told me that so think of another lame line to get your butt out of the hot seat"

"I'm sorry Bree. I just don't understand why you won't ask your dad"

"and I told you it was complicated. Why can't you just accept that and move on? We have only known each other for a few weeks. You don't know anything about my life and I don't know anything about your life"

"So what are you saying exactly?" I asked her as she replied "We are just kidding ourselves. We don't know one another and quite honestly we are superficial friends. You don't know when I broke my first bone or how I got a scar on my arm"

"That's because you never tell me about your life. You know a ton of things about me" I insisted before continuing "I have been been an open book since we have started hanging out"

Brianna looked at me before replying softly "Now you are just lying to yourself"

_Brianna POV _

_Why couldn't he just drop it? _We were having such a great time. Aaron Brewer was the most stubborn, cocky, intelligent, guy I had ever met. He challenged me in ways I had never been challenged before.

He was one of the few guys that had a brain and looks as well. I had asked my dad just last week to reconsider the living arrangements and he had gone ballistic blaming Aaron's influence as well.

It was no secret that my dad had some unresolved issues that included my mom and myself.

My mom had abandoned us both the moment I was born and because I looked so much like my mom, my dad didn't want me living with him on a regular basis.

From what my grandparents told me my mom's side of the family disowned her when she married my dad, who was not black or Costa Rican.

Supposedly they were in love until she was pregnant with me. That was when the troubles began.

At age five my dad decided that it would be best for me to live with my abuelita (my mom's mother).

This system had worked for the past ten years. I was content and happy and didn't want anything else...until Aaron Brewer walked into my life.

Aaron was definitely different from any other guys I had dated or knew in Costa Rica. He was secure within himself and didn't seem to care that he followed his own drum. He was so confident in his own skin, except when he was visiting his uncle Simon in the hospital.

This summer I watched as he went from group to group, usually dragging me along and in every group fit in well as though he belonged.

It was surprising to see this since he was on the road all last year. It was also amazing to watch how girls would fall all over themselves when he walked into a room and he hardly seemed to realize that they wanted him.

He was so polite to each one, never saying an unkind word to them.

He enjoyed reading and going to the museums and he also wrote his own songs.

Could he be any sexier? And even though I teased him about the girls who had crushes on him, if I was totally honest with myself I would admit the truth- I, Brianna Esteban, was shamelessly in love with Aaron.

Aaron who only saw me as his friend. Four weeks couldn't come fast enough.


	18. Chapter 18

_Brianna POV_

Once we reached Aaron's house, he pulled his car into the driveway and got out as he walked around to my side, opening my door.

I smiled my thanks as he grabbed my arm and said "let's make up now before my parents sense something is wrong and decide to have a couples therapy session"

I pouted slightly before agreeing "Fine, but you owe me big time"

"I know" he replied before reaching over to envelope me in a hug as I hugged him back, smelling his cologne and feeling secure in his embrace.

"I'm sorry I upset you earlier, it's just that I hate to think we will be apart during the school year" he quietly admitted as his chin rested on the top of my head and I nodded slightly as I leaned onto his chest.

"What are you two doing canoodling in broad daylight?" we heard a voice ask as we stepped away from one another to see Aaron's uncle Mac smiling broadly at us.

"We weren't canoodling" Aaron insisted as Uncle Mac grinned and said "Aw it's almost like deja vu here. A chip off the old block Aaron. Next thing you'll tell me is you two are only friends"

"We are only friends" Aaron replied as Uncle Mac grabbed his heart before replying "Martin would be so proud. Just like your old man. I miss those days. Thank you both for bringing me back"

"Sure Uncle Mac. Why don't you go inside and lay down for a while" Aaron suggested as I nodded my agreement and we walked in through the side door. Before he opened the door I said "Five"

"Five what?" he asked me as I answered "I was five years old when I broke my wrist. I had climbed a tree in the backyard because I didn't want to live with my grandmother and then I fell out of the tree onto my wrist"

"Ouch" Aaron replied as he gently took my left arm to examine my wrist tracing the faint scar line that was a reminder before he asked "How did you get the scar?"

"I grazed my wrist on a rock when I fell down from the tree" I replied a bit breathlessly as he took my wrist and gently brought it to his lips before softly kissing the scar and then releasing my hand. We stared at one another for a moment before we heard Mrs. Brewer's loud laugh and broke apart as he opened the side door for me.

A very pregnant Mrs. Brewer was at the counter while Mr. Brewer was finishing the salad.

"Look who I bought home? Can we keep her?" Aaron said as I playfully pushed him before walking over to a beaming Mrs. Brewer to give her a hug and kiss and waved at Mr. Brewer.

"I should ground you Aaron Brewer" Mr. Brewer said as Aaron looked at him in shock before asking "What for? I didn't do anything today"

"Exactly, you forgot to take out the trash"

"That is because a certain somebody called me with an emergency this morning" Aaron stated as he looked over at me and I shot back "You know I dislike spiders and this one was huge. You could have taken the trash out before you came to my house"

"Exactly. Thank you Bree for agreeing with me" Mr. Brewer responded as Aaron pouted a bit before turning to his mom "Mom they are both ganging up on your baby boy"

"Martin, Bree please be nice to Aaron"

"How are you feeling Mrs. Brewer" I finally asked her as she pouted saying "I would be ten times better if this baby would just come out already"

"Ruth" Mr. Brewer responded gently and lovingly "the baby will come out when it is the right time"

After dinner, Aaron and I got up to clear the table as Mr and Mrs. Brewer sat on the back porch drinking coffee. This was why I loved going to Aaron's home.

His parents were so in love with one another and anyone and everyone could tell. They also had so much love for Aaron and it was proof in the way they responded to one another.

"So dad and I are going to the batting cages, wanna come?" Aaron asked me, his hazel blue eyes shining when all the dishes were loaded in the dishwasher and we were taking turns wiping down the kitchen table.

"Are you kidding me? Do you remember what happened last week?"

"You broke my concentration" Aaron defended himself as I snorted slightly before answering "So it's okay to yell at your friend when they break your concentration?? besides it wasn't intentionally. I just laughed, you didn't have to go all cave man on me"

"That guy was trying to pick you up"

"_You_ said he was cool. In fact you were the one that introduce us!"

"He was cool, before he tried to pick you up and I only introduced you two so you would know people, not for you to start dating them"

"we were not on a date oh great Yoda. In case you missed the the fact that I came with you and went home with you"

"Well I didn't appreciate the fact that he looked at you like you were a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone and all he wanted to do was take you home and enjoy you"

"I so can't believe that you just referenced me to ice cream"

"I was planning on taking you to ice cream after the batting cages"

"Well I will say here with your mom"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Are you sure about being able to take me to ice cream after a session with your dad? You will barely have the energy to drive me home" I asked as I rolled my eyes thinking back to two weeks ago.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure we will be able to go to the 9:30 movie?" I asked Aaron over the phone as I smiled thinking that he was probably rolling his eyes right now._

"_Yes I am sure Bree. It's only 4 pm. I'll have enough time for practice, a shower, and we will get dinner before the movie starts"_

"_Okay call me if you are going to be late"_

"_Will do. See you later" At 8:45 that night Aaron walked into my room looking dead to the world._

"_Did Adolpho let you in?" I asked as I watched him take his shoes off before climbing onto my bed._

"_Nope, I used the key you so graciously gave me" was his reply_

"_Brewer get up. The movie starts at 9:30"_

"_I'm ready, are you?"_

"_I just have to put on some shoes" I admitted as I walked over to my closet. Ten minutes later I turned to see Aaron passed out sleeping as I sighed before grabbing a blanket from my closet._

_End of flashback_

"My dad promised he would take it easy on me tonight" Aaron insisted as I shook my head and said "alright have fun"

Once they were gone, I took out chips and juice and went in search of Mrs. Brewer to see her in the family room looking at a stack of videos that she kept on nights like this.

"It's my turn to chose" she exclaimed gleefully as I helped her to the couch and we watched the opening credits of 'The Notebook'

_Aaron's POV_

On our way to the batting cages my dad asked "Is Brianna staying over tonight?"

"No I promised I would take her home"

"What are you going to do when she leaves?" my dad asked as I sighed before answering "I don't know. I've thought of begging her to fight her dad on this but she gets really angry. Today for instance, we had a mini-fight about it. She claims we don't really know one another"

"and what do you think?" My dad asked me as I sighed before answering "I suppose in some ways that is true, but Dad I feel alive when she is around and I tell her everything...well almost everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't told her the truth about Simon"

"Do you think that is important?"

"Yes. I don't want to keep secrets from her. What happens down the road..."

"Down the road? Wait a second are you telling me you are in love with Brianna?" my dad interjected.

"Dad when I look into her eyes I see my future and that's something that I never thought about until now"

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"Why don't you speak with Bree first to see where she stands. You can't do anything if you are the only one in love"

"Even if she does feel anything more for me her father will reject it and me. Her dad doesn't like me"

"Aaron he doesn't know you, how do you know he doesn't like you?"

"You mean considering the first time we met wasn't the best impression?"

"How could I forget that? Your mom and I were surprised as well"

"Well at least you didn't go ballistic and yell at us"

"Well from Mr. Esteban's point think about it. Your fifteen year old daughter in bed with an older boy that you don't even know"

I smiled ruefully as I thought back to that day.

_Flashback_

_It was probably after the first full month of being friends that Bree and I decided that we would start sleeping over at each other's homes when we had movie marathon nights._

_Usually at my home we would end up downstairs in the family room and fall asleep on the various couches; however, at Bree's home we would always watch TV in her bedroom and I would generally take the smaller room that she used during the day time._

_That particular night she had talked me into a renting a dozen of scary movies and when the last one was finished begged me to stay with her in her room m for the night._

_So I stayed and we fell asleep and the next thing we woke up to was Mr. Esteban yelling at us in Spanish and English, his face flushed red with anger._

"_Papi, lo siento pero.."_

"_Lo siento? Lo siento nada! Quien es este? Quien es este nino?" _

"_El nombre es Aaron" Bree had said as she looked over at me and indicated that I should introduce myself._

"_Um..nice to meet you, Mr. Esteban" as I held my hand out and he sniffed at my outreached hand before walking out mumbling_

_End of flashback_

"I am only one year older and besides Mr. Esteban is never home"

"Well let's not discuss things that we do not know. There are always two sides to everything."

"Dad are you being serious right now? Who wouldn't want to be around Bree? She 's intelligent, and funny, not to mention just plain..."

"Yes?" My dad questioned smiling gleefully as I swallowed and replied "fun to hang out with"

"Sure" my dad replied smugly as he parked the car and we got out.

Three hours later we were heading home when my cell phone rang.

"Where are you?" Bree asked, her voice sounding tense

"On our way back why?"

"Your mom just went into labor"

"Where is she now?"

"At the hospital, meet us there" and she hung up.

"Dad, Mom just went into labor"


	19. Chapter 19

_Aaron POV. Lyrics by Secondhand Serenade_

By the time we reached the hospital we had called my Aunt Lucy and Uncle Kevin as well as my grandparents.

They were all waiting around anxiously as my dad went to the nurses station to get information.

A few minutes later Brianna came out in a hospital gown and said "Mr. Brewer, you got here just in time to cut the umbilical cord" and pulled on him to follow her through the big double doors.

We all sat around as we waited. Finally my uncle Kevin asked "Where were you guys?"

"At the batting cages. We both had our cell phones in the car" I admitted as Aunt Lucy chimed in "Well at least Brianna was there with Ruthie" and everyone agreed as we all became silent again.

Twenty minutes later my dad came out with a big grin on his face and said "We have a baby girl. Six pounds four inches" I smiled as everyone in the family started jabbering away.

My dad looked at me and said "Your mom wants you to come in" When I walked in I could see Brianna holding my new born sister and my mom looking at both of them with pride in her eyes.

"She's beautiful" I said softly as I smiled at Bree and kissed my mom on the cheek and then asked "So what's her name?"

"Amanda Brianna Brewer" My mom said as Bree looked at her in shock before saying "Mrs. Brewer...you didn't have to" the tears evident in her eyes as my mom replied "Of course we didn't have to but you helped deliver Amanda. You were so calm and collected and you helped me to remember to breath when all I wanted to do was kill Martin for not answering his cell phone. I will always love you for this"

I laughed softly so my mom wouldn't hear as I whispered to my dad "Looks like someone is in deep trouble. Better start groveling right away"

My dad glared at me before stepping forward to give Brianna a hug as well as she handed the baby back to my mom. She then yawned and I suggested "Maybe we should leave now, it's getting pretty late"

Bree nodded her agreement before she gently kissed Amanda's forehead, kissed my mom and hugged my dad.

"Night Bree" my dad said in response as he gave her a hug back and then looked over at me saying "Call me when you get home safe."

I nodded and we walked out towards the waiting room where my grandparents were still waiting and Uncle Mac had just arrived.

"So I heard it's a girl" Uncle Mac said as we both nodded and Brianna gave my grandmother a hug. It was amazing to see how well she got along with everyone in the family, and they of course just adored her and made no secret of showing it.

"We're going home" I said to them before taking Bree's elbow and leading her away from my chattering family.

If they had it their way we would stay with them while they waited to see Amanda. Bree waved goodbye to them as we walked down the maternity ward and to the elevator.

"Did you want to stop in and say hello to your uncle Simon to tell him the good news?" she asked me as I shrugged before replying "It's past visiting hours"

"That's true but you are in the company of a staff person so..."

"Okay if you don't mind waiting a couple more minutes?"

"Of course not" she reassured me before I took her hand and led her down to the cancer ward.

_Brianna's POV_

I hesitated slightly when we reached Mr. Camden's room.

Even though he was always polite I felt that I was missing a piece to the puzzle.

Aaron, who was generally a go lucky guy, would sometimes be downright rude to his uncle and quite bitter.

Mr. Camden, on the other hand, would look at Aaron almost wistfully when he thought no one was looking.

Then there was the fact that his grandparents would always seem on edge when Mr. Brewer would stop by to see Mr. Camden, although it wasn't very often.

Mr. Camden's two little girls, Lisa and Larissa was also adorable though very sad that their dad was sick. Sometimes when Aaron and I would babysit them I could see that tell that they were all related.

I was also aware of the fact that Aaron was the spitting image of his uncle. He had the same sandy blond hair that was cut short and spiky, and the gorgeous hazel-blue eyes that sometimes turned blue depending on his mood.

Of course my mind was probably just working overtime. Of course Aaron looked like his uncle, they were family after all.

"I'll wait out here for you" I said as Aaron looked at me in surprise and then nodded before walking in.

By the time we reached the parking lot, Aaron was a lot quieter than I ever saw him.

"Everything alright?" I asked him before lightly poking him in his side "Your mom just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. You should be over the moon"

"I am..it's just that Simon is rejecting chemotherapy"

"Oh" I replied a bit surprised and off guard. What did you say to that?

Apparently he wasn't expecting me to say anything as he stated "I wrote a new song and I wanted your opinion. Think we can stop at my house before I drop you off?"

"Sure" I replied softly as he opened my passenger side door and and then walked around to the other side.

When we reached his house, Aaron opened my door and we went downstairs to the recording studio where I took a seat and he grabbed his guitar

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
because its cold outside cold outside its cold out side  
share with me the secrets that you kept in  
because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside_

_and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let pretend were alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care_

_tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
isn't that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
and its true I cant go on without you  
your smile makes me see clearer  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see_

_and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let pretend were alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care_

_tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible_

_slow down girl your not going anywhere  
just wait around and see  
maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need_

_tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible_

_Aaron POV_

"So what do you think?" I asked her my heart slowly pounding. I wasn't sure how she was going to take it. I hadn't meant to tell her about Simon but what she had pointed out to me earlier was still on my mind.

We really didn't know one another and if I wanted any chance with her I would need to start opening up to her, starting with Simon.

"What are you expecting me to say?" she finally asked

"If you liked the song. If you like me"

"Of course I like you, you know that! I wouldn't hang out with you if I didn't like you"

"So you like me enough to tell your father that you are not returning to Costa Rica?"

"I can't do that" she yelled as I shouted back "Why not?"

"Because he won't like it?"

"Why does it matter? This is not about his happiness, it is about our happiness. Don't you want to attend school here?"

"Of course I do, but I would still need to live with my father! I wouldn't be able to live with your parents! I just can't ask him Aaron"

"Why not? Give me one good reason why not?"

"Because he hates me! He hates looking at me because I look like the woman who broke his heart. I look exactly like my mother. The woman who abandoned us when I was born, so no matter what he will never love me. Why do you think he is never home? He will never allow me to live here permanently and be able to look at me on a daily basis" She asked me before collapsing to the ground as the tears began falling.

I looked at her in shock before moving to envelop her in a hug as she tightened her hold on me and I kissed the top of her head letting her cry.

_Brianna POV _

The next morning I woke up and looked around before realizing I was in Aaron's bed. I groaned slightly as I realized that I had told Aaron why I wasn't going to ask my dad anything.

I can't believe I told him. He seemed so shock and horrified. Of course he would be, he had parents that loved him to pieces.

"Hey you finally woke up" I heard as Aaron walked in with a cup of hot tea and handed it to me. "Where did you sleep?" I asked feeling a bit guilty for taking his bed.

"I crashed in the spare room. How are you feeling?" I shrugged as I stood up and Aaron looked at me closely before saying "Well let's get you home" I nodded my agreement before asking "Hey are we okay?"

Aaron smiled at me before saying "we will always be okay" as he gave me a hug and we walked out together.


	20. Chapter 20

_Brianna POV_

We arrived at my house and as I got out of the car, the front door flew open and my dad ran out looking disheveled and worried.

"Where were you?" he asked as he gave me a hug.

"At Aaron's" I replied confused. He usually didn't keep tabs on me so why was he wigging out?

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because you usually don't care where I am" I responded bitterly as my father looked at me before saying "Well are you alright? I called your cell and the voice mail cane on"

"The battery died" I responded flatly as he hugged me once more and then turned towards Aaron saying "Last time we met I was a bit disconcerted at the fact that there was a boy in bed with my daughter. I am Pablo Esteban"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Esteban. My name is Aaron Brewer" as he shook my father's hand and my dad asked "Would you care to join us for breakfast?"

"I would love to" Aaron replied as he followed us into the kicthen nook where breakfast was waiting for us.

"So what's the occasion dad?" I asked him as we sat down at the table.

"I wanted to make sure that you had your travel plans in order. School will be starting soon and your granmother is anxious for you to return home" my dad replied calmly as he took a sip of coffee.

"What if I wanted this to be my home?" I asked him as he looked at me in surprsie before laughing "Brianna, don't ask such nonsesne. You know I can't have you live here with me. I'm never home and you are much happier in Costa Rica than here"

"Not really. I don't have a lot of friends and grandma doesn't really have a lot of time for me"

"That runs on your mother's side of the family doesn't it?" my dad replied as I looked at him and replied "you work a lot too"

"I have to in order that you are taken care of down there. It's bad enough I have to fight for you to stay the entire summer"

"Dad could you at least think about it" I finally asked as Aaron took my hand and gently squeezed it as my dad replied offhandely "Sure I can think about about it. Now eat up you two before it gets cold"

A week later as I was getting ready for bed someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said expecting my dad. When the door opened I saw Aaron walk in looking annoyed and tired.

"Hey can I crash here tonight?"

"Is Amanda still crying?" I asked Aaron as he nodded dramatically before throwing himself on my bed and closing his eyes.

"Shoes" I reminded him as he slipped them off saying "I don't know where she gets it from but she is always crying and she is so loud and mom and dad just laugh at all the stupid things she does. Look Martin she just burped. Oh honey let me get the camera. Ruthie, Amanda made her first stinky diaper...blah..blah blah"

"Sounds like someone is jealous" I giggled as Aaron snorted before saying "Jealous? Yeah right. More like annoyed"

"Amanda is not loud. She is the most pleasant baby I have ever met and she is adorable. Especially when she just wakes up and she yawns..so cute"

"Well you haven't met a lot of babies. Besides you are bias because she is named after you. Perhaps that is where she gets it from; you can be quite loud at times as well"

"Hey you can't insult the person that you need" I protested as I pouted slightly and Aaron replied "I wasn't insulting I was making an observation"

"Sure you were" I replied rolling my eyes as I got underneath the covers and Aaron looked at me fondly before asking "So is it cool if I crash here tonight?"

"Sure" I replied as we heard a knock on my door as my dad walked in with a bat and stood at the entryway.

"Brianna?¿es usted aceptable?"

"Sí papá. Es solamente Aaron. Adelantado adentro"

"Oh" he replied as walked all the way in and then greeted Aaron "Aaron. It's nice to see you. Are you spending the night here...again?" as Aaron smiled at my dad before saying "Is that okay with you sir? My baby sister is doing nothing but crying and I have baseball practice"

"It's fine with me but do you have to stay in the same bed as my daughter? We have tons of rooms that are available" my dad suggested as I intercepted "Dad I thought we agreed to disagree on this topic"

"I'm right down the hall so don't think I won't hear anything" my dad cautioned as he looked at Aaron who gulped nervously.

Once he had left Aaron turned to me "Is he always this intense?"

I shrugged before answering "Not really. I don't even know why he pretends to care so much"

"Bree your dad loves you. He is just afraid to show it"

"Poor deluded Aaron. My dad tolerates me, he doesn't love me." I said sadly but then brightened up considerably "Besides he allowed you to stay so he must like you"

"I know, it's about time he realized how wonderful I am" as he took off his shirt and walked over to my closet where he kept his clothes before turning to give me the smirk that looked exactly like his dad's smirk…_what did he call it again?? Oh yes the patented Brewer smirk._

As he got into bed and I switched the CD to play light classical music, Aaron said "Next week I'm going to see Grandpa Brewer"

"For how long?'

"The week"

"Are your parents going as well?"

"No, just me. I haven't seen him since we came back from the road"

"That sounds cool. Bring me back something nice" I playfully demanded as Aaron replied "Sure thing your bratness"

"That's not nice to call your bestest friend in the world a brat" I protested as Aaron laughed and said "Sorry but it is important to tell the truth"

I pouted for a few moments before asking "How is Mr. Camden doing?"

"Not that much better but the doctors increased the chemo and it seems to be helping"

"Well that's good"

Aaron didn't say anything for a second and I thought that he had drifted off to sleep until he asked quietly "Have you ever wondered why I don't look like my parents?"

"No not really. I mean look at me. I look nothing like my dad"

"You have the same color eyes as he does and your nose is a lot straighter than your mom's"

"How do you know what my mom looks like?"

"Your dad has a picture of her in his office"

"Really?" I asked him, I never knew that.

"Yes really. Why do you seem so shocked?"

"because my dad doesn't really talk about my mom except when it is to say how she left him. He hardly looks at me"

"He looks at you Brianna. He is just scared. He just needs some time. I'm sure he would love to have you live here with him. He would much rather I stay here than for you to come to my house and sleep."

"Let's not talk about my dad and his idiotic ways. Why are you asking me about your parents?"

"Because my real mom died when I was nine. Her name was Sandy"

"Aaron, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure your dad was devastated"

"You mean Martin?"

"Yes"

"Well he's not my real dad. My real dad is Simon"

**Translation:**

"**Brianna?****¿es usted aceptable?" ****Brianna, are you okay?**

"**Sí papá. Es solamente Aaron. Adelantado adentro" ****Yes dad. It is only Aaron here, you can come in**


	21. Chapter 21

_Aaron POV_

_Lyrics by Avril Lavigne_

I turned to look at her and she seemed shocked, she then reached over to take my hand and replied "Wow. So….why do you call him Uncle Simon?"

"Because he didn't want me and my mom and dad adopted me"

"So that's why you are always angry around him, huh?"

"I try not to be. I am incredibly lucky to have my parents but Bree, I was miserable the past seven years. I was so desperate to get out of Glen Oaks that I asked to live with my grandfather in Florida. So that's when my mom decided she would go on tour and the whole family went and that helped me. I was out of Simon's shadow and I didn't have to see him being a great father to Lisa and Larissa and basically ignoring my existence. I was so excited to come back home and when we did, we found out about his cancer and the fact that he is dying"

"That's horrible"

"Oh it gets worse. Not only is Simon dying he apparently wants to acknowledge me now. How ironic is that? I mean what a bunch of crap, you know?"

Bree nodded her head as I went on "So I'm thinking I don't really need him as a father because I have one, but this man is my biological father, perhaps he can tell me about Sandy or why he slept with Sandy so I decided to give it a shot but there are some days that I get so upset I just want to scream. I started visiting him and then I met you"

"So that's why you never said anything to me?" Bree asked as I smiled a bit sheepishly before saying "Well no. I mean when I first saw you I was too stunned. You're absolutely gorgeous and you seemed nice and then you smiled at me and took my breath away"

"Okay you smooth talker, what do you want me to do?" I laughed slightly before asking "Could you visit him a couple of times next week?"

"Sure" she responded as I smiled at her annd then yawned "thanks"

"No problem" she stated. She then waited a few minutes and asked "Aaron? Why did you tell me this now?"

"Because you are my friend and I want you to know everything about me. You deserve to know the truth. Plus you told me when you broke your hand, and why your dad doesn't want you living here. It was my turn to share."

"Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me this"

"Your welcome. I want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what. I promise."

"Even when I return home and you start dating someone like Candy?'

"Even then" I said as she playfully slapped my arm and whispered "Good night"

_Brianna POV_

During the week that Aaron was gone I was pretty miserable.

I spent every night at his house, eating dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Brewer and babysitting Amanda, Lisa and Larissa and even playing catch with Mr. Brewer and sleeping in his bed.

Which didn't really helped but it smelled like him so I felt as though he was still there with me. It helped that his parents never questioned why I was living there and not going home.

In fact Mrs. Brewer seemed delighted that there was a girl in the house that she could go shopping with and get our nails done. During the week I was happier than I had ever been because Mrs. Brewer was the mother I had never known and I knew that whatever girl Aaron chose to be his wife would be lucky to have Mrs. Brewer for a mother-in-law.

When I walked into Mr. Camden's room that afternoon at the hospital I could see that Candy was taking his meal order.

"Bree what a wonderful surprise! How are you today?" he greeted me as Candy looked over at me and then behind me as she asked "Brianna? Is Aaron with you?"

"No he's in Florida" I replied as I took a seat near Mr. Camden's bed and waited for her to finish up.

When she was finally done she asked "When are you going back home?"

"Two days before school starts" I said as she smiled at me gleefully before saying "Well I guess I will have to comfort Aaron when you leave huh?"

"Yes I guess so" I dryly replied as Mr. Camden hid a smile and Candy walked out.

"So what's new?' I asked him as he shrugged and said "Nothing much. I just want to tell you how I glad I am that you are in Aaron's life."

"I didn't do anything" I said as he shook his head and said "You did do something. I see it in his eyes. He has mellowed out a bit"

"I think that is Mr. Brewer's doing not mine"

"Well you made it possible by giving him what he needed"

"And what is that?" I asked him as he looked at me seriously before saying "unconditional love"

"I…." I began as Mr. Camden smiled at me and said "Don't deny it. You were a gift sent from heaven for him and for the family and I just want to thank you. My girls are so much happier now and it's because of you."

"Well they are so adorable….they look like mini-versions of you"

"They do, don't they?" he asked as he coughed slightly before saying "Brianna, I need you to promise me something"

"What?" I asked him slightly fearful of what he was going to request.

"When I die…if I die…would you tell Aaron I love him? I always loved him but I wasn't proud of what I did when I found out that his mother was pregnant. I did love her, in my own way, but I was selfish and scared and I never took the opportunity that was given to me. In some ways I always felt that I was better than Sandy. She was seen as the a screw up and when she and Martin ahd slept together and everyone thought he was the father...I figured it was for the best"

"Um..Mr. Camden" I began as he went on "No I need to say this. I was just so angry. Sandy had waited until I was married to someone else to let me know that I was a father! She made me miss out on nine years of his life. Aaron was a confused little boy and I had just married another woman to find out that I had fathered a child...It was a nightmare...speaking of which...you and Aaron are not sexually active are you?"

"No" I replied a bit horrified as Mr. Camden visibly relaxed and contiuned "Well I suggest you wait until marriage...although you and Aaron are going to have beautiful children when you do become pregnant"

"Mr. Camden..." I gently began "Aaron and I are not dating"

"And why the hell not?" he asked and then said "is it because of your dad? Does he think Aaron is not good enough?"

"No it's because Aaron and I are only friends"

"Only friends? What is Martin doing to my son? Everyone knows you two are in love..."

"Mr. Camden" I began as he interuppted me "call me Simon"

"Um...okay Mr...Simon, perhaps you need to relax. When Aaron comes home you can share this information about his mom with him" I suggested as he shook his head and said "He won't let me. He refuses to talk about it and I want him to know that. Will you promise me that you will tell him?"

I nodded my head before saying "Yes I promise"

"Thanks. I am feeling a bit tired. I think I would like a nap"

"Okay, I will see you later" I said smiling as I kissed his cheek and walked out. I went through the conversation in my mind and then I called teh elder Mrs. Camden, she would know what to do.

That Friday morning after we had breakfast Mrs. Brewer said "how would you like to come to the recording studio with me?"

"Sure. Are you recording new material?" I asked her excited as she smiled and said "Nope. I heard you singing to Amanda and I thought you might like to record it. You have a gorgeous voice" I blushed slightly and then replied "Okay. That would be wonderful" as I followed her to the car.

We walked into the studio and Mrs. Brewer led me to a booth and said "why don't you try the one you have been humming all week?'

"Okay" I agreed smiling nervously. I loved singing but I never thought I was good at it. I didn't want to disappoint Mrs. Brewer who was so loving towards me and whom I already looked at as a mom.

On top of that, Mrs. Brewer was a professional I couldn't believe that she would even offer me the time to record since she had only heard me humming.

I took a deep breath, put the headphones on, and started singing when Mrs. Brewer gave me the thumbs up.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side _

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

_Aaron's POV_

My dad was waiting for me as I walked to the baggage claim "Dad!" I said as I gave him a hug and kissed Amanda on her cheek.

"How was the trip?"

"Great. Grandpa sends his love. He said he will come up for my first game"

"Well you look nice and tanned"

"It was awesome. Grandpa took me to some games, and dirt bike racing and we practice..."

"Well I'm glad you had such a great time, considering you didn't want to go"

"Well I was leaving Bree behind. How did things go this week at home? Did you see Bree at all?"

"We did. She's been at the house since you left and your mom was so excited about it. They went on countless shopping sprees and subjected me to movie night _every_ night, spa trips….it has been an exhausting week as the only male in the house"

"Really?" I asked surprised. I knew that Brianna loved my parents but to spend the whole week there? "Wow "and my dad continued on happily as he added "and to top it off she even went to the batting cages with me"

"No way! I have been trying to convince her to go the whole summer and you ask her once and she goes? So not fair"

"Well I didn't yell at her when she was asking questions and I did allow guys to speak to her…to a certain point." My dad replied as he smirked at me and we walked towards the car.

"So where is my little traitor right now?"

"She's with your mom at the studio"

"Do you mind stopping there?"

"No. It's time for Amanda's feeding anyway"

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy? I mean really happy? Do you regret giving up professional ball for me?"

My dad looked at me in surprise before saying "Of course not! I love being home and watching you grow up and now we have Amanda. We have a wonderful family and we are blessed"

I nodded my head smiling as we made our way downtown. We got to the studio where my mom greeted me enthusiastically giving me a hug and then saying "Bree's recording. You can go listen if you want" I walked in quietly to see Brianna singing, her silky black hair held up in a messy bun, with a yellow sundress that complimented her beautiful chocolate skin, and her heart shaped lips set in a pout as she waited for a second and then continued, her hazel green eyes shining fiercely with sadness, confusion, and love as she sang

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

I watched as the emotions played over her expressive face. The song was hauntingly beautiful and it was at that moment that I made a decision. I walked out and looked over at my parents who were currently making out with one another.

"Do you need a room?" I asked as my mom pulled away slightly and my dad gave me a glare before I asked "Can I borrow the car? I need to see someone"

"Sure honey, just be careful" was my mom's reply before she launched herself back in my dad's arms and they resumed kissing one another.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
_  
_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_


	22. Chapter 22

_Aaron POV_

I drove down to the business district and went to the office of Mr. Esteban.

His secretary, Mindy, cordially greeted me "Mr. Brewer. It's nice to see you back home. Brianna will be much happier"

"Has she been down here a lot?" I asked as Mindy smiled and said "Only to get Mr. Esteban's credit card. It seems she found a shopping buddy in your mom"

"Wonderful" I groaned as I then asked "is it okay to see him? It's really important"

"Well I can check his schedule. What's so important to see him today?"

"I may lose my nerve tomorrow"

"Oh,… so you are going to ask him to let Brianna stay?" Mindy inquired as I smirked and answered "More like beg…whichever one works"

"Take a seat and I'll let him know you are here"

"Thanks Mindy" I gratefully said as I sat down in the leather seat and waited. 20 minutes later, Mr. Esteban came out, his green eyes smiling as he said "Aaron, good to see you home in one piece. Brianna will be excited. Have you seen her as of yet?"

"She was recording when I stopped in so I headed over here"

"Recording?" Mr. Esteban frowned slightly as he led me to his office and shut the door.

"Have your parents told you how she spent the whole week there?" he asked as I nodded and he continued "Please inform her that I expect her home tonight"

"Okay. I'll relay the message"

"So what can I do for you?" he asked when we were seated across from one another.

"Well I would like you to reconsider sending Bree back to Costa Rica "

"Really? And why would I do that?"

"because she wants to attend school here"

"Well Aaron, quite honestly she never seemed to mind living in Costa Rica until she met you"

I looked down as Mr. Esteban frowned slightly and said "Aaron, I like you a lot, but I caution you. Don't fall in love with my daughter. You will only get hurt in the end. Her grandparents will never accept you"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you accept me?"

"Yes I do"

"Then that's all that matters" I replied and added "Besides it's way too late to take your advice. I'm head over heels in love with your daughter and all I am asking is for you to reconsider. Allow yourself to spend some time with Bree and you'll fall in love with her as well"

"Bree?"

"That's my nickname for her"

"and she allows you to call her that?"

"Yes" I responded a bit confused as he said "her mom used to call her that"

"Oh. Do you still love her? Your wife I mean?"

"Some days I do. We were so happy and she made me feel alive. Other days I rue the day I met her"

" Did your wife really leave you?"

"She did. I thought she was happy and in love with me. We both knew her parents would be upset but we figured they would eventually mellow out, besides I thought that love was all we needed. Apparently it wasn't enough. Justine never forgave me for making her lose her parents and it went down hill. I begged her for Brianna and when she gave birth to her…..she just left. I was devastated but determined to raise my daughter….and then at five I looked at her and saw Justine and I knew I wouldn't be able to be a loving father, not with all my anger"

"Have you ever looked at this from Bree's point of view? Her own mother abandoned her and her father refuses to spend time with her."

"Well she has you and your parents" Mr. Esteban replied as I angrily asked "Yes but for how long? Just until the summer and then who does she have? Her grandmother that can't stand you? Because as much as you like to believe that she looks like your wife, she looks just like you as well. Her hair color, her nose, her eyes…they are all yours. How do you think her life is with her grandmother?"

Mr. Esteban looked at me carefully before standing up and opening his office door "I'll think about it. Please make sure my daughter comes home tonight"

"Thanks for taking the time to listen to me sir."

I drove back home with a heavy heart. It seemed as though I had made things worse for Brianna than better. With my luck he would probably send her back sooner than he had planned.

As I walked past the den I could see my mom and dad on the couch kissing.

"Guys…you just had Amanda. I know I told you I wanted siblings but can you space them out a little?"

"Aaron! When did you get in?" my mom asked as she hastily tried to fix her hair and my dad smiled at her lovingly.

"Just now" I replied as my dad asked "was the visit worthwhile?"

"I'm not sure. Is Brianna around?"

"She's with Amanda. They were playing earlier" my mom responded smiling as I nodded and pulled the door in making my way upstairs.

I walked into Amanda's room to see Amanda sleeping and Brianna watching her.

"Hey" I whispered as she turned to look at me, surprised before launching herself on me to give me a hug.

I hugged her back, feeling her silky locks tickle my nose as her scent of strawberries enveloped my senses. I pulled back when I heard a sob.

"What's the matter?" I asked her concerned as she smiled through her tears and said "Nothing. I just missed you…a lot"

"Well I missed you too" I replied before taking her in my arms again and hugging her as I gently wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"What a touching reunion" my dad said as he walked into the room, smiling and we pulled apart as my dad laughed.

"Your mom needs help in the kitchen" he said as Bree asked "What's for dinner?"

"Your favorite Bree" my dad replied as Bree's hazel green eyes shone and I said "Hey, must I remind you that I'm the one that just came home"

"Yes but your parents decided that I was much cleaner, prettier, and more helpful" she shot back as I tilted my head and said "Well you are much prettier than I am and you do smell better but I can be quite helpful when I put my mind to it"

"Well then let's go" Bree stated as she took my hand and led me out of the room.

The last two weeks of summer flew by and two nights before classes began I had my first game. I was nervous and excited but a little sad.

Brianna was leaving tonight and I hadn't even thought of what I could say to her. I had to make sure she knew that I loved her and would wait for her, if she wanted me to wait for her.

Brianna had told me that she would ask her grandmother if she could return for Christmas and I had told her that would be awesome, even though I was lying. How would I be able to function without her? I was pretty sure my parents wouldn't let me move to Costa Rica...but perhaps I could talk them into allowing her live with us.

I could see Candy in the stands and I shuddered as I realized that Bree wouldn't be around to buffer girls who didn't have a clue when it came to me. I turned to see my Mom, Dad, Amanda, Uncle Mac, my Grandparents, Grandpa Brewer, Mr. Esteban and Brianna.

Wait what was Brianna doing here? I watched in amazement as Brianna made the introductions to her father and without thinking I ran towards them. She saw me coming as she ran down the bleachers meeting me in the dugout.

"What are ..." I began as she threw herself on me half crying and half laughing saying "My dad told me tonight that I can stay and it's because of you"

"What? You're staying?" she nodded happily, tears flowing as I wiped them away.

"Brewer" we heard a voice say as I ignored it. When she asked "Why would you do this for me? Go and talk to my father..."

"Brewer the game is starting"

"Can you wait five minutes" I replied as I focused my attention on Brianna. In this moment she was beautiful.

Her green hazel eyes shining, her hair slightly messy, her heart shaped lips smiling and as I looked at her I replied "I had to do something. These past three months have been amazing with you. I love you too much to let you go" she took a step back, panic on her face.

"You can't love me. I may break your heart"

"Brianna you are not your mother and I do love you, so you are going to have to deal with it"

She shook her head before smiling and replying "Well I suppose that is okay because I love you too" and with stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the lips.

"We pulled apart from one another looking uncertainly at each other before she smiled and I slipped my fingers in her silky hair kissing her once more, as I familiarized myself with the contours of her mouth. She murmured in agreement and moved even closer to me gripping my shirt.

We finally broke apart when we heard "Brewer kindly release your girlfriend and let's go. You're starting"

"I'll see you after the game" Bree whispered squeezing my hand before saying "Good luck" and walked back towards the stands.


	23. Chapter 23

_Brianna POV_

I smiled as I walked back to where Mr. and Mrs. Brewer were sitting with Amanda and sat between them.

My dad looked at me and wryly asked "I guess he was ecstatic?"

"He was" I replied grinning as I sat down next to Mrs. Brewer and she said "Dad this is Brianna Esteban and her father. Bree this is Mr. Brewer, Aaron's grandpa"

"Nice to meet you" I said as Grandpa Brewer smiled before saying "I feel as though we know each other already. Aaron spoke about you the entire week he was with me"

I laughed a bit self-consciously before saying "I hope only good things"

Grandpa Brewer smiled and said "he gave such a glowing account of your personality that I was a little worried he made you up"

Everyone laughed at this and then turned their attention to the game. My father, of course, got up from time to time to take calls but I was surprised that he had decided to stay.

The game ended with Aaron's team winning. As Aaron walked off the field he motioned me to meet him downstairs.

I excused myself and grinned a bit when I heard Mrs. Brewer say to Mr. Brewer "That's so cute, he wants to meet her. Would you go and make sure Mr. Estaban doesn't ruin their moment?"

I went down to where I saw the players enthusiastically slapping each other on the backs and a few girls who were either waiting for their boyfriends or trying to speak to their crush.

There were a couple of girls holding signs that said "Brewer Rocks My World" and I laughed quietly to myself as I looked at them.

I walked over to Aaron to see to find him smiling at me, his brownish-blonde hair sticking up, slick with sweat and a smudge of dirt on his cheek.

"I just needed to make sure I wasn't dreaming" he stated as he looked down at me smiling.

"Well unless I am dreaming as well, this is real"

"I'm so happy for you" Aaron replied moving closer to me and taking my hand.

"Well it's all thanks to you Brewer"

"It is isn't it? You owe me big time"

"I do" I replied smiling as I continued "So anything you want or need, I will do for you"

"Anything?"

"Anything" I replied

"Okay" he replied before taking a deep breath and looking me straight in the eyes "I want unlimited date nights, the opportunity to take you in my arms and kiss you senseless whenever I feel like it, and all your attention focused on me"

"Unlimited date nights?" I asked him a bit confused as he nodded "So you want to be my boyfriend?" I finally asked as he rolled his eyes slightly "My way sounded more romantic"

"No it sounded slightly stalkerish" I replied laughing before turning serious "but Brewer I have never really dated before. I may not be great at it"

"I'll take my chances" he drawled slightly and leaned down to kiss me on my lips as I stood on my tiptoes to meet him halfway, opening my mouth slightly when his tongue began seeking entrance.

We stayed like that until I heard my father's dry voice say "I didn't allow you to stay the year to see you get mauled by Aaron" we sprang apart and I said "Sorry dad. I guess this will take some time for you"

"You mean this will be an every day occurrence?"

"I sure hope so" Aaron said as I jabbed him in the side and smiled at my dad. Mr. Brewer, who had reached up to us, interjected "Aaron why don't you go ahead and get dressed"

Aaron nodded as he turned to me with a smirk before lightly kissing me on the lips and headed towards the locker room.

My dad looked in his direction before frowning as I batted my eyelashes, giving him a hug saying "Thank you so much for letting me stay"

He looked down at me, a mixture of panic and warmth and exclaimed "There's so much stuff that still needs to be done. You need to get enrolled and get things to wear to school…"

Mr. Brewer cut in and said "School is taken care of. Ruthie sent in all the paperwork just in case you changed your mind"

"Oh well I see you thought of everything" my dad stated a bit bitterly as Mr. Brewer looked at him in surprise before saying "Well we love your daughter"

"All the same there should be some ground rules for them now that they are dating"

"I agree with you and Ruthie and I intend on speaking with both of them, besides they are both good kids, we don't have to worry too much"

"I guess" my dad replied as he turned his attention back to me asking "What are your plans tonight?"

I shrugged and said "I'm not sure. We will probably get dinner and then I'll come home. We need to go shopping for clothes"

My dad visibly paled as Mr. Brewer chuckled and said "Welcome to my life"

"Amanda isn't begging you to take her shopping is she?" my dad asked confused as I laughed and replied "No daddy, Mr. Brewer takes me shopping if Mrs. Brewer is unable to. We have lots of fun"

My dad looked over at Mr. Brewer and suggested "Maybe you would like to take her tomorrow then?"

I couldn't believe my dad just suggested that! I loved the Brewers but they weren't my family and it seemed that although my dad agreed to me staying here, he wasn't going to make the effort to spend time with me.

The tears welled up in my eyes as I brushed them away. I knew it was too good to be true.

Mr. Brewer frowned when he saw my face drop and said brightly "I would love to take her. Just call me when you are ready Bree"

I nodded as he came over to give me a hug and whispered in my ear "Don't worry about it. I love spending time with you"

"Thanks" I said softly as my dad looked at his watch again and said "I'll see you later Brianna. Don't be late" and walked off.

At this moment Mrs. Brewer and Amanda caught up to us and Mr. Brewer told her what happened when she saw the look on my face.

She immediately came over to me and wrapped me in a hug saying "We don't need Martin to help us shop do we? We will go together and make it into a whole day, just you and I"

"Are you sure? You are always doing things with me"

"Of course I am sure. I love you and I love spending time with you. I promise Martin and I will always be here for you"

"Thanks Mrs. Brewer" I said smiling as she smiled back and said "You can call us Martin and Ruthie, you know that right?"

I nodded as I replied "I know, it's hard sometimes"

"Well as long as we are on the same page" and kissed me on the forehead as Aaron came out of the locker rooms, his spiky hair wet and jeans and a shirt on.

"Not that I don't love you but why are you still here?" I heard him asked Mr. Brewer as Amanda started fussing.

"That's our cue to leave" Mrs. Brewer stated as she gave me another hug and we walked over to Aaron and Mr. Brewer.

"So your plans are?" Mr. Brewer asked Aaron who had just taken my hand and gave it a squeeze before answering "we are going to get something to eat and then I'll be home after I drop Bree off"

"Great. Have a good night and be careful" Mr. Brewer said as he waved goodbye to us and placed his arm around Mrs. Brewer.

"Finally we are alone" Aaron stated dramatically as I laughed a bit and we started walking towards his car.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked me opening the car door for me.

"My dad still hates me" I finally said as he got in and started the car.

"Because he doesn't want to take you shopping? Baby I love you and I still wouldn't want to take you shopping"

"But you would right?"

"Of course I would"

"Why would you?" I asked him as he sighed and replied "because I love you"

"Exactly. You make sacrifices for the people you love. Your dad hates shopping but he was willing to take me"

"That's because my dad adores you and my mom has prepped him all these years by making him take her shopping. He's a natural at it."

I didn't say anything as Aaron continued on "When are you and my mom going shopping?"

"Tomorrow"

"So I won't see you tomorrow for the whole day?" Aaron asked pouting slightly as I giggled and replied "You'll see me at dinner time"

By the time we got to the restaurant and ordered it was 9:30. "So what time is your curfew?" Aaron asked me.

"Weekdays 10:00 and Weekends 12:00" He nodded and as the food came we talked about a variety of things and how we wanted to spend the last couple of days before school started.

As we waited for our check, I looked around the restaurant. It was pretty empty considering it was a Friday night.

As I turned my attention back to Aaron, I noticed a woman looking over at me. She had the same complexion skin as me and her eyes were hazel. Her hair was cut short to her ears and she was wearing a white dress. I glanced at her again and realized that she was staring intently at me.

"Bree? Are you ready to leave?" I heard Aaron ask me as he helped me out the chair.

"Huh? Sure"

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" he asked as I shrugged and said "That woman over there is staring at us"

Aaron looked over at where I indicated before saying "Well of course she is staring at us. You're gorgeous. Haven't you noticed I've been staring at you the whole night? Let's go" as he kissed the top of my head and placed his hand on the small of my back leading me out of the restaurant.

By the time we reached my house, I had completely forgotten the weird woman. Aaron walked me up to my door as the light turned on.

"So I won't see you tomorrow for the whole day correct?" he asked as I nodded and he bent down to kiss my cheek.

"Hey let's keep the cheek kissing for public places" I protested before pulling him down as he smirked at me and kissed me goodnight.

"I love you" he said softly when we pulled apart "I love you too" I replied smiling before kissing him again.


	24. Chapter 24

_Brianna POV_

_Lyrics by Keane_

When I got up to my room, I opened up the shoe box that was under my bed. There were pictures of my mom before I was born.

In most of the pictures she was smiling and both her and my dad seemed very much in love.

Of course I wasn't naïve. I knew from living with my abuelita how much they couldn't stand my father and at times, they would take that frustration out at me.

Of course they were the only family I knew. For most holidays I spent with my grandfather on my father's side and while he wasn't affectionate he was a lot better than my abuelita.

I was so relieved and happy that I wouldn't have to return there for another school year, but my dad still wasn't happy with me living here.

I then heard a knock on the door and I said "Hold on" as I hurriedly put the pictures back into my box and slipped them under the bed.

"Come on in" I called out as my dad walked in holding a mug of something.

"How was your dinner?' he asked me as I replied "it was nice."

"Good. Is Mr. Brewer still taking you shopping tomorrow?"

"No Mrs. Brewer said she would and we're going to spend the day together"

"Is Aaron going as well?"

"Nope, just Mrs. Brewer and myself"

"Does she do that often?"

"What? Take me shopping?" I asked him as he said "No spend time with you apart from Aaron?"

"Yes she does, as well as Mr. Brewer"

"Is that why you spent the whole week there when Aaron was gone?"

"That was part of the reason. I missed Aaron and I love their family in general. They are so loving and so different. It is nothing that I have experienced in my life before"

"Brianna, you must know that I do love you" he said as I replied "I don't know that. You hardly spend time with me and the one time I ask you for a favor you push me off onto Aaron's family"

"But they volunteered" My dad replied in defense as I snorted and said "I know you hate me for looking like mom but I'm not mom. I'm my own person"

"It's hard Brianna. I know you are not your mom but you just look so much like her, sometimes you act like her…it's too much for me to handle"

I frowned as the tears started falling "Why can't you love me?"

"Because you'll hurt me just like your mother did"

"But she hurt me too. She abandoned me as well"

"Which would make it easier for you to do the same to me" my dad said and then walked out. I blindly grabbed my cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Bree? What's wrong?" I sniffled a bit as I heard Aaron ask "Are you okay? Do you need me to come over " I shook my head before realizing that Aaron couldn't see me and replied "Just sing me something so I can fall asleep and tomorrow can you come over early"

"Sure" he huskily replied as he softly started singing

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?


	25. Chapter 25

_Aaron POV_

I woke up at 5:00 the next morning, took a shower and got dressed.

As I passed Amanda's room I could see my mom feeding Amanda.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?"

"I promised Bree I would get her"

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know. She called me last night in tears and she wouldn't tell me what happened"

"Well she was pretty disappointed that her dad wouldn't take her shopping" my mom stated as I nodded and said "Yes she said last night that he must still hate her"

"Hate her? Why would she think that?"

"Because her father has mentioned it to her"

"Aaron please be serious. No parent would do that"

"Must I remind you of Simon?" I asked her as my mom turned pale and replied "Well go get her and make sure everything is okay"

"Okay mom" I said to her before adding "Have I told you how much I love you and how lucky I am that you are my mom?"

"Not today" she replied as I grinned and bent to kiss her on the cheek.

By the time I reached Brianna's home, I could see that her father was not home. I opened the door and disarmed the house alarm and made my way to her bedroom.

Bree was still sleeping. I could see the tear streaks on her face and her shiny hair all over the place. I watched her for a few moments reveling in the fact that she was finally _my_ girlfriend before gently brushing a lock of hair from her cheek. Her eyelashes fluttered open.

"Good morning" I said softly as she smiled sleepily before stretching a bit.

"Are you alright? You had me worried last night" I asked as she nodded before throwing the covers off and making her way to the bathroom saying "I don't really want to talk about it now"

Twenty minutes later she came back out looking more awake in a polka dot sundress. Her shiny black hair was held back by a matching hair ribbon; however her normally expressive hazel green eyes seemed sad.

"What's the matter?" I asked her again as I stood up to hug her.

"My dad told me last night he couldn't love me because I remind him too much of my mother and I am going to hurt him, just like she did" then she promptly burst into tears as I rubbed her back.

"Honey, its okay" I said soothingly as she held back a sob saying "It's not okay Aaron. I was so excited that he was willing to let me live with him but he just told me that he will never love me. Do you know how much that hurts? How much it hurts that he doesn't even recognize the fact that I too was abandoned by this woman?"

"Yes" I replied as she looked at me, confusion in her hazel-green eyes before they cleared "I forgot who I was speaking to. Of course you know how I feel. Simon made you feel this way huh?"

I nodded stiffly as she hugged me and I said "let's go. My mom wants to make sure you have breakfast before you two leave for your day of fun"

We reached my house where everyone was gathered in the kitchen.

"Well here is the newest couple in the family" Uncle Mac drawled as Bree smiled before letting my hand go to greet everyone.

When she reached my mom, I saw that my mom said something and she nodded as my mother took her hand and led her down the hallway.

"She'll be fine" my grandma said smiling as she placed pancakes on the table.

"Think we have to wait for them?" Uncle Mac asked as my dad shook his head slightly laughing.

Grandpa Brewer and Grandpa Camden were at the other end of the table, while Lisa and Larissa were patiently waiting to start. They were in pretty good spirits considering the fact that they still hadn't heard from their mother as of yet.

It was amazing how much Lisa, Larissa, and I looked alike. By the time Bree and my mother returned to the kitchen she looked much better as we said grace and began eating.

After breakfast my mom and Bree stood up and waved goodbye to us. My mom kissed my dad bye and Bree waved at me.

"Hey we have been waiting to see the kiss" Uncle Mac stated as I blushed and my dad said "Leave them alone, besides you'll have plenty of opportunities for that. I believe its Aaron's favorite new past time"

"Thanks dad" I said embarrassed as I looked over at Bree who only smiled.

Two days later when I went to Bree's house to pick her up I asked her "What would you like to do today?"

She smiled at me before moving closer and said "First I want to kiss my extremely sexy, hot boyfriend"

"Hmm…extremely hot and sexy? What exactly do you want to do today?" I asked her as she pouted slightly and I ran my fingers through her silky hair and gently kissed her on the lips.

She murmured her approval as she moved closer to me, slipping her hands underneath my shirt and placing them on my back.

When we pulled apart she smiled happily before admitting "I need to go shopping for some more clothes"

"Bree you and my mom spent six hours at the outlets two days ago and you had at least twenty bags, what more could you possibly need?"

"Shoes?" she admitted as she smiled up at me, batting her eyelashes and I smiled in response "I figured as much" I retorted dryly as we made our way out the door.

Two hours later I was bored out of my mind. We were in some clothing store and I walked over to a line of chairs while Bree went into the dressing room with an arm full of things.

I had a feeling that this would be the first among many trips to the mall. I was surprised and horrified to see Candy looking through some dresses on the rack.

"Why Aaron Brewer if I didn't know better I would say that you were stalking me"

"Trust me, I'm not. I'm here with my girlfriend" I smiled thinking how great it was to call Bree that. At that moment she stepped out in ripped jeans and asked "Brewer what do you think??"

Candy laughed a little before saying "Aaron, really you should join the real world. Brianna Esteban would never date you. She's ten times richer than you"

I held back a retort as Bree smiled wickedly at me before addressing Candy. "Did you hear the good news, Candy?"

"No" she replied as Bree said "I'm going to attend junior year here in Glen Oak"

"Really? That's great" Candy replied a bit stiffly as Bree softly giggled and continued "but you want to know the best part?"

"What?"

"Aaron and I are officially dating. Isn't that great? I'm almost done sweetie" Bree said as she kissed my cheek and went back into the dressing room.

"So I guess Congratulations are in order" Candy finally stated as I merely nodded and Bree stepped back out holding the jeans and a couple of shirts. I stood up to take them from her as Bree smiled at Candy and said "see you at Orientation Candy"

"Yeah see you" Candy replied bitterly. Once we had paid and were making our way to the parking lot we heard thunder.

"I guess I'm mowing the lawn tomorrow" I stated as I opened the passenger door for Bree.

"Movie marathon at your house?" she asked as we were driving back home.

"Are you staying over tonight?"

"Yes, I don't really want to go home tonight"

"Okay"

By the time we reached my house there was a steady rain. "Let's go for a quick walk before we go in"

"Even though it's raining?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Please" she begged pouting slightly, her heart shaped lips quivering slightly.

"I am such a sucker" I mumbled under my breath as she squealed and excitedly clapped her hands.

"Let's go before I change my mind" I finally said opening up her door and taking her hand as the rain pelted us on our heads and arms.

Half an hour later we returned home, soaked to the bone as my dad smiled at us both before looking over at my mom "remember when you use to talk me into crazy things?" as my mom actually blushed and then stood up to hand us towels and led Bree upstairs as I used the shower downstairs.

Once I was finished I walked into the family room where my dad was feeding Amanda.

"Is Bree finished?"

"Yes. She and your mom are talking in the den"

"Oh" I replied sighing as my dad looked at me and asked "How are you dealing with all of this?"

"You mean with what Bree's dad told her?" My dad nodded as I shrugged "I guess I'm shocked. I can't believe any parent would tell their child that, even though Simon basically said the same thing to me"

My dad nodded as he finished wiping Amanda's chin and then began burping her as he encouraged me to go on.

"So what do I do dad? How do I make her feel okay? I don't want her to regret staying here for the school year if this is going to be the norm"

"Well I think everything you are doing now is helping her. I think we just have to be there for her when she needs to talk and keep assuring her that we will always be here, even if you two do break up, she will always have a place in this family"

"Don't jinx us now, we just got together" I said as my dad laughed a bit ruefully before adding "Well Aaron, I'm going to be realistic with you. You are a guy and dating is messy. Your hormones are all over the place and even the best of us fall to temptation."

"Dad" I began as my dad said "let me finish. I love you, you know that, but if you ruin Bree's life by getting her pregnant I will not be happy with you and the consequences will be dire"

I held back a shiver. My dad normally was an easy going guy but he sounded absolutely ruthless as his green eyes flashed dangerously at me. It was at that moment that I realized the week I had been away, my parents had formed an inseparable bond with Brianna and that bond wasn't going to be easily severed.

"You act as though I will be the one to pressure her" I finally replied hurt laced in my tone as my dad responded "Bree has already stated to me that she wants to wait so she will never initiate anything"

I nodded my head as my mom walked in with Bree in tow. Her hair was wet from the shower, clothed in my smallest pair of sweat pants and t-shirt that was still too big for her, her adorable feet bare showing off the new pedicure she and mom had received when they had went shopping together.

"So ready for our movie marathon?" I asked her as she nodded and my parents smiled at us before leaving the den with Amanda.

Bree walked over to the couch and I slipped my arm around her waist as she leaned her head on my chest.

We watched the first movie in silence and when it was finished she asked "How is Simon doing?"

"He was okay. He seemed pretty happy. I have a feeling that I'm missing something but he was ecstatic when I told him about us"

"That's good" she replied smiling as I asked "So how about you? Are you okay?"

"I will be" she said ending the conversation.

After dinner that night Bree's phone rang. As she went to answer it she seemed confused.

"Hello?" and she paused for a second "Hello?" She said again and then shut her phone.

"Who was it?" she shrugged "wrong number I guess"

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Church and then your mom said she would take me to the salon"

"Why? Your hair is perfect" I asked slightly horrified that she might cut off her hair.

"I need a trim. It won't be too noticeable"

"Well goodnight" I said as she repeated it and gave me a hug going into the spare bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

_Lyrics by The Ronettes_

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

As they were getting ready for bed Martin turned to look at Ruthie. He still couldn't believe that she had married him- even after everything he had put her through.

She had adopted Aaron and raised him as her own and now they had Amanda. He was incredibly lucky and he knew it.

When he thought about Aaron and Brianna he was happy that his son was comfortable with stating his feelings and fighting for the girl he loved. Martin knew Aaron learned that from Ruthie. She was always fighting for what she wanted.

"So do you think Bree is going to be alright?" he finally asked Ruthie as he watched her run a brush through her curly hair.

"She will be. She is just disappointed. We all thought that allowing her to stay the year meant some progress"

"It frustrates me that he doesn't even see how it is affecting her" Martin replied as Ruthie placed the brush down and walked over to him saying "That's what makes you so wonderful and sexy" before she gave him a hug as he bent down to kiss her gently on the lips.

When they pulled apart Martin said "I suppose Pablo allowed Bree to stay because of Aaron's negotiating skills" Ruthie nodded her head beaming and said "He is so happy Martin. Really happy, exactly how I wanted him to be when he first ask me if he could live with us"

"What a horrible time that was" Martin said grimacing as Ruthie smiled sadly "I know. I had come home that weekend with the intention of saying yes to Greg's proposal"

"Really?" Martin asked surprised and then continued "I thought you didn't love him?"

"Well I loved him…..he just wasn't you but at the time there was Sandy……"

They were both quiet for a while as they both got into bed and Ruthie leaned her head on Martin's chest before Martin said "We are going to have to be a lot more diligent now that they are together. Bree has a bright future and we can't let anything ruin that"

Ruthie laughed before replying "Honey you are such a dad! So protective over all your girls"

"Well she is like our daughter and as long as I am alive no one will ruin her future, including our son"

"Honey, I don't think we have to worry about them. They are both waiting until they are married"

"Have you seen the way he kisses her? He is a little too enthusiastic and I am seeing way too much tongue."

"I do recall us kissing in the same manner when we were there age. Besides Martin, he's your son. Everything he does he has learned from you so calm down"

"I do happen to be a great kisser huh?' Martin asked smiling mischievously as Ruthie blushed slightly and said "Tone the ego down Brewer"

Martin pouted slightly and said "I thought you loved my ego?"

"I do but I want to do something else now"

"Really and that would be?" Martin asked as Ruthie leaned over to kiss him then looked him in the eye "Do you really need to ask?"

Martin laughed before kissing her back murmuring "I just wanted to make sure we were on the same track"

"Always baby" Ruthie breathlessly replied.

_Aaron POV_

I awoke the next morning when I heard the baby monitor. When we had returned home from the tour my mom had went overboard and purchased a baby monitor for every room including the bathroom.

A few minutes later I heard Bree's soft voice as she asked "Everything okay sweetie? You are up early this morning which means you get to hear this song I've been working on….you are one lucky little girl" I laughed silently as Amanda started cooing to Bree and she began to softly sing

_I want him and I need him_

_And someday, someway...whoooa...I'll meet him_

_He'll be kind of shy And real good looking too_

_And I'll be certain, he's my guy_

_By the things he'll like to do  
_

_Like walking in the rain_

_And wishing on the stars up above_

_And being so in love_

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Ooooh  
Doo, doo, doo, doo  
_

"Hey good morning" my mom said as she walked in and I said "Good morning" and held up the baby monitor as my mom's eyes sparkled and she sat down to listen as well a thoughtful expression on her face.

_When he's near me I'll kiss him_

_And when he leaves me...whoooa...I'll miss him  
_

_Though sometimes we'll fight_

_I won't really care and I'll know he's gonna be alright  
Cause we got so much to share  
_

_Like walking in the rain_

_And wishing on the stars up above_

_And being so in love_

_(Johnny)..No, no he'll never do_

_(Bobby)..No, it isn't him too_

_They would never, no they'd never...never, ever, love  
_

_Walking in the rain  
And wishing on the stars up above  
and being so in love  
_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Where can he be?_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_I've been with him_

"She's really good" my mom said after we heard Bree exclaims that Amanda was stinky and began changing her diaper.

"So after service Bree said you two were going to the salon?" I asked my mom who nodded and replied "just a trim for school"

"Oh"

"So let's get ready to start our day" my mom cheerfully suggested as she pulled the covers off me and walked out.

On the first day of school my mom bounced around excitedly thinking that she was going to drop me off.

"Mom must I remind you that I am 16 years old? I don't need you to take me"

"But it's your first day"

"Exactly what will everyone think? You do want me to make friends right?" my mom sighed and said "I guess. Perhaps I can take Bree"

"Sure mom. Great idea" my mother smiled happily and went to call Brianna.

_Bree POV_

"Esteban residence"

"Bree! Do you want me to take you to school and get you all settled?"

"That would be wonderful Mrs. Brewer" I said happily as the tears began falling. My dad had left this morning with out a word to me. This gesture had cemented the fact that he really wasn't happy that I was here after all.

Twenty minutes later I was in the car with Mrs. Brewer.

"Are you nervous?" she asked me as I nodded "Well don't be. You will be fine"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" I said smiling as she smiled back saying "If you need anything just call Martin or myself and we will come down. Okay?"

"Okay" I replied as we reached the parking lot and got out of the car and walked into the high school.

Mrs. Brewer slipped an arm around my shoulder and I could hear whispers as we walked down the hallway to the main office.

"Is that Ruthie Brewer?" "Her son is sooo hot! I can't believe he came back this year" I glared at the girl that called Aaron hot as Mrs. Brewer squeezed my shoulders gently.

"You must be Brianna Esteban! We've been waiting for you" a tall man, with dark brown hair said smiling. Mrs. Brewer's eyes became wide with shock "Vincent! I didn't know you were the principal! What are you doing in Glen oak?"

"Ruthie! I moved back a year ago. You look wonderful. I met your son earlier with…your husband." The principal sneered a bit as I looked at him in surprise.

"Well it would be great if you could give Brianna the same schedule"

"I wish I could Ruthie but as I was telling Martin, Aaron is just not as bright as Brianna is. In fact he is rather average in everything except for baseball…..apple never falls far from the tree huh?"

Mrs. Brewer glared at him as he continued on "Brianna is actually in all of our AP classes but she will have homeroom, lunch, and PE with Aaron"

"Great" I said as I hurriedly took my schedule from his hand. Vincent was then showing Mrs. Brewer all the papers she needed to fill out as he stood extremely close to her. I held back a laugh as Mrs. Brewer said "Vincent you are in my light. Could you move a little?"

"Sure Ruthie…..I'm sorry about that" Once she was finished she gave me a kiss on my cheek and turned to leave. Vincent stopped her saying "Maybe we could have coffee or dinner sometime?"

"You are always welcome to come to my home and have dinner with Martin and myself"

I saw Vincent flush deep red before turning his attention to a boy that had walked in.

"Dad? Teacher said you wanted to see me" The guy was pretty cute. He was tall and had green eyes and longish black hair with incredibly long lashes. He turned to smile at me revealing perfect teeth and a dimple in his left cheek.

"Todd, I would like you to meet Ruthie Brewer and Brianna Esteban."

Todd looked over at Mrs. Brewer and asked "You and my dad dated while you were in high school right?"

I looked at Mrs. Brewer with interest as she nodded and said "Yes we did." And then turned her attention to Vincent "you should bring Todd and your wife by and we can all have dinner together"

"Oh my folks are divorced" Todd easily said.

Vincent coughed slightly and continued "Brianna is a new student at Glen Oak and she will be in all of your AP classes so please show her around"

"Well let's go" Todd said as he took my bag from me and opened the door allowing me to walk out first.

"Nice meeting you" he called out to Mrs. Brewer as I waved at her.

Todd and I walked down the hall as a few people waved at him. When we reached a homeroom he said "I'm glad my dad called me down to show you around. You are pretty hot"

"Um…thanks" I said as Todd went on "I mean we never have really gorgeous people at Glen Oak"

I nodded a bit as I looked around to see if I could find Aaron. "So tonight is a welcome back party and you could come as my date"

"Thanks but I am going to have to pass. My dad is pretty strict"

"As he should be…you are…"

"I know beautiful" I interrupted him as we walked into the homeroom and I saw a group of girls surrounding a desk.

"What's going on there?" I asked Todd who snorted disgustedly "That's the new kid, only he isn't really new. He's on the baseball team here"

"Oh" I said as we moved closer to the group where one girl said "So Aaron do you want to be my date? I will definitely show you a good time"

I looked closer to see my boyfriend, Aaron Brewer, look at her and answered "No thanks I have a girlfriend" The group groaned as most girls left except for one. She had reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a skirt and a top and had heels on. She was beautiful.

"That's Meredith" Todd whispered to me as I nodded and watched them closely. I could hear Meredith's simpering tone as she stated "What your girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her"

Aaron looked at her in surprise before I walked towards them and said "hey"

"Hey you, did mom drop you off?"

"Yes she did" I said smiling brightly as Aaron stood up quickly giving me a hug. As we pulled apart and I glanced up at him he smiled and bent down to quickly graze my lips with a kiss.

We pulled apart to notice that everyone in homeroom was watching us in disbelief or with jealously in their eyes. I turned to Meredith and said "Hi I'm Brianna"

Meredith looked at me up and down and smiled saying "I guess you must be the girlfriend"

"That I am"

"Well welcome to Glen Oak" she said as she walked away to sit down.

By lunchtime my head was swimming with the names of people I had met. Most girls seemed impressed that I was rich or dating Aaron, while the guys basically followed me around.

I walked into the lunchroom half terrified to find someone at my side. It was Candy. Today her beach blonde hair was down and she was wearing a ripped pair of hip hugger jeans and a white tee shirt.

"Hey, I'm glad your dad decided to let you stay for the year"

"Really?" I asked surprised "Well not really, I mean I did want to date Aaron but you are here now and Todd is pretty cute and you know him so……"

"So you want to be my friend so I can introduce you two?"

"Yes. You really are smart"

"I guess" I said as she said "Wonderful let's go sit over there" as she pointed to a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"That's kind of central"

"Get use to it. You are dating Aaron Brewer. You two are a celebrity couple"

"That is just great" I stated sarcastically as we sat down and a group of girls came over to sit as well. A few moments later Meredith sauntered over followed by Todd.

Candy lightly jabbed me in the shoulder when I said "Todd this is my friend Candy"

"Any friend of Brianna's is a friend of mine" he said smiling warmly at Candy who blushed.

A few moments later there was this hush as Aaron stepped into the cafeteria. He looked around the room and brightened considerably when I stood up to wave at him.

He made his way over to the table where he greeted me with a soft kiss and we heard a collective "Awwwww". We looked at one another in horror before we grabbed our trays and left.

"Where are you going?" Candy asked us as we simultaneously said "Nurses office".


	27. Chapter 27

_Brianna POV_

We held hands until we reached an empty staircase and sat on the floor.

"Will it always be this way?" I asked him in a low voice as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I hope not. By the way I can't stand Todd"

"Why? He's really nice."

"Yes he is real nice, trying to steal a guy's girl right in front of him"

"Well what about Meredith?"

"What about Meredith? She took one look at you and admitted defeat. I heard her say that she would like to be your friend"

"Really?" I asked him surprised. Meredith did not seem as though she wanted to be my friend. Maybe she just wanted to seem like friends so that there wouldn't be any competition.

"So" Aaron began and I repeated dis concertedly "So"

"Let's just make the best of this. It's not that bad"

"So you enjoy people looking at you and whispering?"

"Well not really but we are in this together so it won't be too bad"

"I guess you have a point"

"I always have a point"

"Tone the ego Brewer"

"Okay Bree, you are spending _way_ too much time with my mom"

I laughed as Aaron stretched his legs out and asked "How are your classes? My dad tried to get you in a couple of mine but Principal Vincent said you were way too smart"

"Speaking of the principal did you know that he use to date your mom?"

"Yes. Dad told me about it this morning. He got dad aggravated pretty fast"

"Wow"

"I know, the way my parents act you wouldn't think that they had dated other people"

"For real" I agreed as a silence came over us and Aaron squeezed my hand saying "Did I happen to say te quiero mucho?"

"No you didn't" I replied smiling before saying "I love you too"

Afternoon classes were a little bit better than the morning. Todd was true to his word and guided me to every class making sure I was introduced to the teacher. I also found out about some of the students in our junior class.

In my calculus class a guy with brown hair and blue eyes sat next to me and said "Hey I'm Charley. You're Brewer's girl right?"

"Well I have a name as well" I responded as he laughed and said "Aaron did warn me about that. I'm on the baseball team as well"

"Oh nice to meet you" I said smiling as Meredith then walked in and sat on the other side.

"Meredith" Charley said as she coolly glanced at him before saying "Meredith"

I bit my lip and opened my book glancing at the chapter that the teacher had written on the board. Ten minutes later I found Meredith staring at me.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" I asked her as she hesitated before saying "Well I guess I am trying to figure you out. You are nice to Candy of all people and..."

"Why shouldn't I be nice to her?"

"Because she is a backstabber. She stole my boyfriend last year"

"Correct me if I am wrong but weren't you trying to steal _my_ boyfriend this morning?" Meredith had the grace to blush as she said "Well I suppose I can give her the benefit of the doubt, if you'll meet me for coffee sometime this week"

"Sure" I responded smiling before turning my attention to the teacher.

_Aaron POV_

September and October passed as we got into a habit of going to school, studying, baseball practice and hanging out with our friends.

Meredith and Charley started dating and Candy kept trying to date Todd but he seemed more interested in Bree. Of course everyone saw this except for Bree and she insisted that in time Todd would end up with somebody.

I usually tried to be polite with Todd but sometimes I felt that he was overstepping his bounds with Bree. This usually ended in a fight which was always horrible since Bree spent 90 percent of her time at our house since her dad was never home.

We had just came from the movies where I had stated that Todd needed to find his own girl since he was always hogging mine. Bree overheard this and was upset and embarrassed that I had stated this and that resulted in us leaving early.

"I can't understand why you act that way towards Todd" Bree said as I held back a sigh and said "He likes you and he wants me out of the picture"

"Now you are being paranoid. Even if he did like me it doesn't matter because I love you"

"It still irks me how he tries to touch you"

"Well Aaron correct me if I'm wrong but my body is my own property, not Todd's and definitely not yours"

As we walked into the house, my mom and dad were in the kitchen, their voices angry. Bree stopped and said "Wait...is your mom yelling?"

We both stopped to hear what my mom was saying and she sounded really angry.

"It's not our decision to make Martin! This is between Simon and Aaron"

"I'll be damned if my son has to make that decision Ruthie. Just because he is dying doesn't mean he gets special privileges, do you not remember this is the man that abandoned Aaron?"

"I know that Martin but he is still my brother..."

"Oh I was waiting for you to throw that in, just remember you are a Brewer not a Camden any longer and you don't have to be loyal to some..."

"Don't you dare say another word" my mom said practically growling as we saw her take her bag and keys.

"Where are you going Ruth? You can't just walk out" we heard my dad say as we turned to each other and Bree said "let's go to Uncle Mac's"

I nodded my acquiesce and we walked across the street. As we walked up the pathway we heard another voice yelling but this time it was a bit excited. I blushed as I said "Well I guess your house would be the best place"

By the time we reached Bree's house it was pretty late and our fight was long forgotten. We sat at the huge dining room table and waited for Adolpho to find something for us to eat.

I frowned as I looked down at the table. I couldn't believe my parents were arguing like that. I couldn't ever remember a time when they had a disagreement that ended the way it did.

"I'm sorry for causing such a scene at the movies" Bree said softly as I finally looked over at her.

"I'm sorry that I have been acting jealous. I just can't stand the way Todd looks at you"

"Well other guys look at me as well."

"I know that but you aren't friends with them" I said as my cell phone rang. I looked at the screen and saw that it said 'home'

"Hello?"

"Hey Aaron. Are you still at the movies?" It was my dad.

"No I'm over at Bree's house, we are waiting for dinner"

"Oh good. Are you going to stay over there tonight?"

"If you need me to stay over there" I said carefully as my dad cursed under his breath and then asked "I assume you heard your mom and I?"

"Yes...Is everything okay?"

"It will be. We'll talk about it when you come home but for now just stay over at Bree's if it is alright with her dad"

"He's not here this week remember?"

"Right I forgot. Will you two be okay there?"

"Yes Adolpho is here as well"

"Good I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Dad you aren't going to get a divorce are you?"

"Of course not. Don't worry about it"

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

Three hours later, Ruthie walked back into the house her eyes red. She had went to her parents home for advice. She knew in her heart that Martin was right but he sometimes irked her with his sarcastic comments and bullying behavior.

Martin was sitting on the couch in the family room feeding Amanda who was sleepily cooing at him between the feedings. She smiled at the both of them before making her presence known.

Even after six years of being married to Martin she still found him attractive. In fact watching him interact with Amanda, Brianna, and Aaron always made her smile at how sexy he could be.

"Hey" she said softly as Martin looked over at her and said "Hey, did you have a nice walk?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that I left. I was upset and overwhelmed, but you are right. I am a Brewer and this family comes first"

"Ruthie I never asked you or want you to put this family before your own. It's just that Simon has been playing this game forever. How dare he want Aaron's inheritance money from Sandy just to take care of Lisa and Larissa! Who asks for that?"

"I know Martin, I guess I am just worried about Lisa and Larissa. Simon isn't getting any better and Cecilia will only return to her children if there is money"

"Well we can set something up for them without touching Aaron's inheritance" Martin said finally as Amanda started fussing for Ruthie.

Ruthie smiled and stepped forward to take he, kissing her on the cheek and sitting next to Martin on the couch. This was why she married him, because he provided for everyone even when he didn't have to.

"So are we good?" Ruthie asked as Martin smiled at her lovingly and placed a kiss on her forehead saying "No matter how loud and horrible our fights are we will always be good"


	28. Chapter 28

_Lyrics by Reliant K_

_Aaron POV_

The week before thanksgiving I remembered that Bree's sixteenth birthday was the day before Thanksgiving. That night after Bree had went home I walked into my parents bedroom.

"Did Bree leave already?" my mom asked as I nodded and said "Her dad sent Adolpho to pick her up"

"So what's on your mind sport?" my dad asked

"I would like to throw Bree a surprise birthday party for her 16th birthday"

"I think that would be a lovely idea, just call her dad in case he wants to help as well"

I held back a snort and said "Okay I will"

"and make sure you invite them for Thanksgiving as well" my mom called out.

_Martin and Ruthie_

"Pablo called me this morning" Martin mentioned to Ruthie once Aaron had left their bedroom.

"Really? What about?"

"About Bree's mother Veronica. It seems as though Veronica's mother told her that Pablo did not return Bree to Costa Rica"

"and?" Ruthie asked as Martin sighed "so it seems as though she has threatened Pablo for custody"

"she can't do that, she abandoned Bree"

"She did but Pablo abandons Bree emotionally on a daily basis"

"So what are we going to do about this Martin?"

"For now, nothing. Veronica hasn't made any decisions as of yet and Pablo thinks that she will leave in a couple of days anyway"

"Has she even met her daughter?"

"Supposedly she has seen her picture but that is all"

"Does Bree know about this new development?"

"No and we need to make sure that she doesn't. She shouldn't be worrying about this at all"

"you are right"

"I'm always.." Martin began as Ruthie threw him a warning glance and he said sheepishly "I'm always going to love you honey"

Ruthie laughed before replying "Nice save"

_Aaron POV_

The next week passed quickly with preparations for Bree's surprise party. Candy helped me with the invitations and Meredith made sure that Bree was too busy to notice that I was unavailable.

We had decided to invite the entire junior class since Bree's father had rented out a building downtown that had a stage.

The night before her party I went to her house to pick her up for our regular date night when her father answered the door.

"Aaron! How is everything going?" It was our code word. "We're set for tomorrow"

"Great. Brianna's upstairs. She said she wasn't feeling well but I figured she would want to see you"

I nodded my thanks and made my way upstairs to Bree's room. I was amazed and surprised by how much Mr. Esteban had helped with the party. He had insisted on paying and told me that we could spend whatever we needed which was pretty cool.

Of course it would have been cooler for him to spend time with Bree but this was better than nothing. When I got to Bree's room her door was opened and she was curled up on the bed, a book on her lap, but she was staring out the window.

Her hair was haphazardly in a bun and she had sweats on. "Hey why aren't you dressed?" she looked over at me in shock and responded "I don't feel like going out tonight"

"Well do you want to do something else? We can watch a movie or go for ice cream"

She shook her head and said "no. I just want to be left alone"

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked her as she shorted and looked at me in the eyes, her hazel green eyes full of fire.

"Yes you did. It's called making a pass at another girl when you are already dating someone else!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked bewildered as she threw out a slew of Spanish words that sounded angry and then replied "Aaron Brewer this entire week people are letting me know, for my own good of course, that you and Candy are secretly dating. On top of that Todd now thinks that he has a chance with me"

I looked at her in shock as she continued pacing "I mean if you are going to cheat on me have some decency about it. Do you know how many coffees Meredith has bought me this week? She even invited me out on her date with Charley!"

"Bree I swear to you nothing is going on with Candy and myself. I would never cheat on you, much less with Candy. You know that she isn't even my favorite person."

"Then why have you been hanging out and calling her?"

"We are planning your Christmas present"

"Christmas is a month away"

"Exactly and we need a lot of time to get the right present for the girl who has everything"

"Well not everything. I don't have a mom and dad" Bree whispered as I pulled her to me hugging her saying "you have my mom and dad and you have me"

"So you're not cheating?" she finally asked as she looked up at me. "No" I replied seriously staring back at her as she laid her head back on my chest and continued " and you are not bored with me?"

"Never besides every day with you is a new adventure" I responded tightening my hold on her.

"Are you two okay?" Bree's dad asked when he came into the room. I looked down at Bree who nodded happily.

"Good. I just ordered dinner and I figured we could eat together" he said a bit hopefully as Bree looked at him surprised before beaming "That sounds great" Mr. Esteban's face broke out in a huge smile as Bree walked over to take his arm and they walked downstairs together.

_Bree POV_

I awoke the next to hear a voice singing happy birthday. As I opened one eye I could see my dad in his pajamas holding a plate of French toast.

"Dad?" I groggily said as he replied "Feliz cumpleanos mi amor" I smiled as a few tears fell from my eyes. He had never called me 'my love' before "Gracias" I replied sitting up as I took the plate from him.

He cleared his throat as I looked at him and said "I've been thinking about the past couple of months and how wonderful it has been having you here, even though I haven't been around with you. Maybe we could go for family counseling and clear the air. I want to have the sort of relationship you have with the Brewers. I do love you honey I just get blindsided at times...you look so much like your mother"

"Why did she leave us? Was she not happy being pregnant?" I asked him as he took a deep breath and replied "I'm not too sure honey. Would you like to meet your mom?"

I thought about it as I ate my French toast. Would I want to meet the woman that abandoned me? I wasn't too sure. Plus I didn't really need to make a decision today right?

"I don't know" I finally said as my dad nodded "I'm willing to try to be a dad if you are willing to forgive me"

I set the plate down and threw myself in my father's arms and replied "That would be wonderful"

Later that day I asked my dad "where exactly are we going?"

"To the Brewers. Aaron has been pestering me all day to see you"

"Well daddy you did keep me occupied the entire day"

"So I'm your dad and its your birthday. I'm entitled to spend money on you"

"Sure dad" I replied laughing as I smoothed my blue dress down and checked to make sure my hair was still up.

"How do I look?" I asked my dad as I twirled

"You're missing one thing" he said as he fastened a diamond necklace around my neck.

"Daddy...these are beautiful"

"Just like you" he replied softly before awkwardly giving me a hug as I whispered "It will get easier" and he laughed as he pulled away. We got into the car and drove downtown to a restaurant/night club.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him as he smiled and said "Aaron just asked me to come down here for dinner"

"Oh okay" I replied as we stepped out of the car and walked towards the building. It was dark and quiet.

"Are you sure Aaron told you this address?" I asked my dad as I heard a loud 'surprise' and jumped. I saw every single person from our junior class as well as Mr and Mrs. Brewer, Grandpa and Grandma Camden, and Uncle Mac and a date.

"How were you able to do this without me knowing?"

"It was all Aaron's planning"

I smiled as I moved forward to greet Mr and Mrs. Brewer.

A few hours into the party I finally found Aaron who was on stage talking to the DJ. I made my way to the stage and waited until he was finished.

"Hey birthday girl" he said smiling as I smiled back before giving him a hug.

"Thanks so much for this"

"Your welcome but I have another surprise for you. Wait here" he then signaled the DJ who stopped the music and gave Aaron the microphone. "Good evening Glen Oak" he said as our classmates started clapping, the girls moving closer to the stage.

"Well I would like to take the opportunity to greet the birthday girl" as they started clapping and whistling. I could see Todd, Candy, Meredith and Charley up front clapping as well.

"So Bree" Aaron began as he turned his attention to me and the DJ gave me a chair to sit on "This song is for you" As soon as he said that the crowd went wild. Aaron grabbed his guitar from the side and placed the microphone in the stand and began singing

_It's been a year  
Filled with problems  
But now you're here  
Almost as if to solve them  
And I can't live  
In a world with out you now_

_All my life  
I've been searching for you  
How did I survive  
In this world before you  
Cause I don't want to live  
Another day without you now_

_This is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that its happening to you and me_

_All I want to have  
Is all that you can give me  
And I'll give right back  
Everything I have in me  
Cause nothing ever felt as right  
As this does right now_

_I'll go back  
To before we met  
Try and erase the past  
Try harder to forget  
Cause nothing will ever be as good  
As here and now  
_

_Brewer's POV_

Ruthie and Martin watched as Aaron sang to Brianna who seemed pleased and excited, although a bit embarrassed.

"I am so glad that he is dating Brianna. Do you see the clothing on some of these girls?" Martin asked as Ruthie smiled slightly before answering "That's the style honey. They aren't that bad"

"Well Bree dresses like a lady" Martin stated as they continued listening and he added "he's really good at expressing his emotions" As Aaron sang the words:_  
Cause when I looked into your eyes  
And you dared to stare right back  
You should've said nice to meet you, I'm your other half_

Martin whispered the words in Ruthie's ear as shivered slightly before retorting "That's what I tried to do but you shot me down for a couple of years. Then when I did tell you freaked out. Remember?"

Martin pouted slightly before saying "You are never going to let me forget that huh?"

"Never babe" Ruthie replied before pulling him down to kiss him on the lips and then turned their attention back to Aaron and Bree on stage.

_  
This is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that its happening to you and me  
I always knew I'd find someone  
I never dreamt it'd be like this _

_  
Cause you've surpassed  
All that I'd hoped and ever wished  
And I'm trying so hard  
With all my heart and mind  
To make your life as good as you've made mine_

_This is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that its happening to you and me _

When Aaron was finished with the song Martin and Ruthie watched as Bree jumped up and thank him by kissing him on the lips as Aaron's hands found their way to her hair, unfastening the clip as he angled her head for better access to her mouth.

"Did I just see your son's tongue in my daughter's mouth?" Pablo asked as Martin easily replied "You might have"

"Who's turn is it to break them up?" Ruthie asked as Pablo groaned "Mine"

"Well good luck with that" Martin said laughing a bit as Pablo turned to move towards the stage but then stopped suddenly "Dios"

"What's the matter?" Ruthie asked as she followed his gaze to see a woman in her mid thirties, beautiful chocolate skin, ebony black chin length hair and hazel eyes.

"Pablo is that Veronica?" Martin asked as Pablo nodded slightly looking pale and nervous.

"Did you tell her about this party?" Martin asked as Pablo shook his head.

"Pablo go break up the kids and Martin and I will take care of this" Ruthie finally said as she grabbed Martin's hand and moved purposely towards Veronica.


	29. Chapter 29

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

Ruthie made her way over to Veronica as she looked at both of them but before they could reach her Vincent stepped into the way. "Ruthie! I was hoping to run into you. I wanted to discuss Brianna's progress"

"Not now Vincent" Ruthie said as Martin glared at him before turning his attention to the woman smiling at them.

"you must be Mr and Mrs Brewer" Veronica said as she smiled at them, reminding Martin of Brianna's smile.

"We are" Ruthie replied stiffly as Veronica smiled again and said "I'm Brianna's mom."

"Nice to meet you" Martin said as Veronica smiled brightly at him and then turned her attention to Brianna and Aaron on stage where Pablo was currently breaking them apart.

"So Aaron is your son?" Veronica asked as Ruthie nodded and said "Look I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here? Did someone invite you?"

"Well last time I checked I didn't need an invitation to come to my own daughter's birthday party"

"Well that would be true if you didn't abandoned her"

"I gave birth to her"

"and I have comforted and wiped her tears when she was upset" Ruthie hotly countered back as Martin laid a hand on her shoulder.

"So what are you saying exactly? That I am not welcome? That my daughter wouldn't want to see me?"

Ruthie opened her mouth to retort and then closed it. She wasn't sure what Brianna wanted because there was never an option before now.

At that moment Pablo walked over and said "What the hell are you doing here Veronica?"

"I came to wish my daughter a happy birthday"

"Your daughter? You gave that right up when you abandoned us the day she was born and you left the hospital. Remember?"

"Hmmm... I remember something a little differently than that. Plus I want another chance"

"Well you are not welcome here so leave before I call the police"

_Brianna POV_

"My dad seemed kind of distracted huh?" I asked Aaron who lightly kissed my neck before answering "Well he did catch us making out on stage"

I then spotted Candy and waved her over to us. Aaron groaned slightly and I said "Behave" before turning my attention to Candy.

"Thanks for helping put this together" I said as I gave her a hug and she blushed saying "Aaron deserves the credit. I just sent the invitations, besides you have been a great friend to me and I wanted to show you how much I appreciated it"

"Thanks Candy" I said as I gave her another hug and then asked "Did you and Todd come together?"

"No he told me that he doesn't like me like that"

"Oh...I'm sorry Candy"

"It's alright. I figure I'll just keep hanging around. After all the person he is in love with will never be available so he'll come around in the end"

"If you think so" I told her already confused. Todd told me everything but I didn't realize he was in love with someone. I would have to grill him later.

"I think he will come around soon. Don't you?" Candy asked

"I suppose" I responded as Aaron took my hand and led me to Charley and Meredith.

"Thanks for coming" I said to them as I gave Meredith a hug and she said "This is an awesome party and your dad is hot"

"Um..thanks" I said a bit awkwardly as Charley grimaced at Aaron before wishing me a happy birthday as well.

At that moment Todd came up wearing jeans and a shirt as he said "happy birthday Brianna" and stepped forward to give me a hug.

"Thanks" I replied smiling as he asked "Is that your mom over there with Mrs. and Mr. Brewer and your dad? She's hot. Even my dad thinks so"

"Don't be ridiculous! My mom doesn't live with us" I said laughing slightly as I turned my attention towards my dad.

I saw Mr and Mrs Brewer and a woman that had on a pant suit. They all looked pretty tensed and my dad seemed to be practically screaming.

I grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him over to the group.

"Hey" I said as they all looked over at me in alarm and Aaron squeezed my hand.

"Brianna! Aren't you going to greet your mother? Where are your manners?"

I looked over at her in shock. This woman was claiming to be my mother. I saw some resemblance but not much.

"The only mother I have is standing over there" I said finally as I moved closer to Mrs. Brewer who immediately wrapped me in her arms.

"Well contrary to popular belief I am your mother and I demand a little respect so come over here" Veronica stated in a demanding tone that sounded almost like me when I was being difficult.

Mr. Brewer stepped in and said "Aaron take Brianna home. We'll deal with the rest here" before dropping a butterfly kiss on my head and placing a hand on Aaron's shoulder

Mrs. Brewer kissed me on the forehead and whispered "I'll see you at home" I nodded and slipped my hand into Aaron's before stopping to give my dad a hug.

He hugged me back and said "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning darling"

"Okay daddy"I replied sniffling a bit as we walked out the door.

Once we arrived at Aaron's home I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and change. Twenty minutes later I found Aaron in his room, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He glanced at me when I walked in.

"Are you alright?" he asked me as I nodded and laid down next to him burrowing my head in the crook of his arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me as I shrugged and said "She's beautiful huh?"

"Not as beautiful as you" Aaron replied as I giggled slightly. That was what I loved about Aaron, he always made me laugh, even when I was sad.

"What do you think will happen?" I asked Aaron as he replied "I'm not sure. Probably nothing until you make a decision"

"and what decision do I have to make?"

"To see if you want her to be in your life. She's here now for some reason wanting to be your mother"

"She was just so presumptuous about it. She demanded respect when she didn't earn it"

_Martin and Ruthie POV _

Once Aaron had escorted Brianna out, Veronica laughed and said "Still expecting other people to do your job Pablo? Que tu problema? I can't believe you are letting strangers have a say in raising mi hija"

"Strangers? The Brewers have taken better care of Brianna then I have. Don't insult them like that. What do you want Veronica? You abandoned us"

"What do I want? I want my daughter to date someone other than that boy that was all over her earlier. His hands were roaming every part of her body as though she was his own personal property"

"and just what is wrong with my son?" Ruthie demanded as she stepped up to Veronica, her brown eyes blazing angrily.

"Nothing would be wrong with your son _if_ Brianna was white but she isn't therefor making your son unacceptable." Veronica retorted before she turned her attention to Pablo "I thought you would learn from our mistakes. My mother will never allow that boy into the family and neither will I"

"To hell with what your family will accept. I accept Aaron and that's all that matters. That boy has been nothing but wonderful to her and he has been willing to fight for her. That's something you never did"

"Why would I fight for something that was already mine?" she countered.

"You don't even know Brianna or Aaron. Most importantly you do not have a say in her upbringing" Pablo stated as Veronica angrily huffed and said "I'll leave for now but it's not over yet"

Once she was gone Pablo turned to Martin and Ruthie "I am so sorry about what she said. I am not sure why she is here"

"That's okay. We are going to get home and make sure Brianna and Aaron are alright"

"Thank you. I will stop by for Brianna tomorrow morning. We have our first session in the afternoon"

By the time Martin and Ruthie reached home it was pretty late.

"I called mom and told her what happened so she agreed to keep Amanda" Martin said as they walked into the house.

"Great" Ruthie replied tiredly as they looked at one another and sat down in the kitchen.

"So that's Brianna's mother" Martin said finally as he gave Ruthie a cup of hot tea.

"I can't believe she demanded Bree to hug her like she was a part of her life"

"That was pretty unbelievable" Martin agreed as Ruthie continued on, smiling a bit misty eye "but wasn't it incredible when she stated in front of everyone how I was the only mother she knew?"

Martin looked over at Ruthie and smiled lovingly before answering "Yes that was incredible but we already knew how much she loved you. She's over here all the time"

"Well that's true but she adores you as well so I thought..."

"Ruthie you are a woman and she doesn't have that in her life. She loves you. I can't understand why Vincent was there. You didn't invite him did you" Martin asked as Ruthie shook her head and Martin then said "We should go check on them"

"Fifty dollars they are in Aaron's bed sleeping" Ruthie said smiling

"Fifty dollars? That is pretty steep especially since we both know that Bree is curled up beside Aaron in his bed"

As they walked up the stairs they walked into Aaron's room to see them both asleep, Bree curled up beside Aaron.

"They are so cute together" Ruthie whispered as she took out her camera to snap a few pictures.

"Mom?" Aaron asked sleepily as he stirred slightly.

"Yes sweetie. We're back. How is Bree?" Ruthie asked as Aaron looked down at Bree who was still burrowed under his arm.

"She didn't really want to talk about it." Aaron admitted as Ruthie nodded her head and said "Well goodnight honey. We'll talk more in the morning"

"Okay night Mom, Dad" Aaron said as Ruthie bent over to kiss him goodnight and to kiss Bree on her forehead as well.

"What a long exhausting night" Martin said as they were getting ready for bed.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Ruthie asked him as they got under the covers.

"I don't know. Bree is going to have to make a decision I suppose. Don't worry whatever it is we will be there for her" Martin reassured Ruthie before kissing her and saying "try to get some sleep"

_Bree POV_

The next few weeks passed as Veronica tried to bully me into seeing her. I finally agreed that she could come to our house to have dinner with me.

When she showed up she wrinkled her nose at our decorations and finally sat down in the family room.

"So where is your boyfriend today?" she asked me as I replied "He's at home. Did you want to meet him?"

"No not really."

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked her as she looked at me in surprise and said "To get to know you. You are 16 years old and... truthfully you are about to come into some money and I want it"

"What?" I asked her as she nodded her head, her cool hazel eyes looking at me.

"We are both adults so I might as well be honest. I came back to take what is mine. My mother decided to punish me by giving you my inheritance when you turned 16 and you certainly do not need it. Pablo is quite well off"

"So...you didn't come to be my mother or to get to know me?"

"Why should I? You have that women...Ruthie is her name? To be your mom and she is more than welcome to the job. You were a fussy baby and spoiled from the beginning"

"How do you know how I was? Dad said you abandoned me at birth"

Veronica laughed bitterly and said "at birth? That is so sweet. Your father was trying to protect you from the truth. Well the truth is this. I stayed with you for the first three months and then left. I couldn't take your incessant crying and I did not want you"

"What?"

"I didn't want you then and I don't want you now. I just want my money"

I stood up, tears in my eyes as I called for Adolpho and got into the car. When we were driving I called a familiar number.

I walked up to the side door and Mrs. Brewer was there waiting for me as I collapsed into her arms bawling.

"She just wanted my inheritance money. She doesn't even want to be my mom" I mumbled out as Mrs. Brewer held me closer and I cried louder as Mr. Brewer walked out from his study to see what was going on.

Once he heard the last statement he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

"Sweetie, you mustn't listen to what your mom said. She is angry and took her frustration out on you."

"I don't understand why my parents got married. She didn't want me and she left because of me. My dad lied to me"

"He was trying to protect me from the truth"

Once Mr. Brewer came back he took over Mrs. Brewer's place as she went to start dinner.

"Brianna, your dad went to make sure that Veronica will leave you alone"

I nodded as I leaned on Mr. Brewer's shoulder and he rocked me gently not saying a word just offering me comfort.

By dinner I was told that Veronica had left and she wouldn't contact me until I made that decision.

_Three months later_

Once Veronica was gone everything went back to normal. There was school and basketball practice and spending time with our families.

One night we were at my house doing homework when Aaron asked me a question and I bit my lip.

His hazel blue eyes immediately became darker as he growled and pulled me to him whispering "That totally turns me on when you do that"

"Sorry I forgot" I said as I moved a little bit away. The last two months something had shift and Aaron had become a lot more hands on than usual. I loved making out with him but I was not ready for the next step.

We continued working on our homework and as I turned the page I looked over at Aaron only to see him staring at me as he was running his fingers through my hair.

He knew that was my weakness and as I shivered a bit he moved closer as he gently started kissing my neck.

I accidentally dropped my book and I suppose he took that as a sign that I was ready to proceed and immediately slipped his hands underneath my shirt.

I then pushed him off me as he fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he looked at me confused and said "kissing my girlfriend"

"You weren't kissing me, you were groping me"

"You never complained before"

"You never tried to unfasten my bra before"

"Bree I just thought you were ready"

"Ready for what?" I asked him as he replied "for the next step in our relationship. Everyone already thinks that we are there. I love you and I thought that you loved me"

"I can't believe you just insulted me in my own house"

"Bree you are being a little melodramatic right now"

"Oh I'll show you melodramatic! Who cares what other people think? They are not in our relationship and I do love you but that doesn't mean I want to have sex with you"

"Not sex making love"

"Aaron we are only sixteen years old. I am not ready for babies or anything else that comes with a physical relationship."

"Well we would need protection"

"I am not sleeping with you"

"Technically you have been sleeping with me. I just haven't received the physical benefits as of yet"

"Who are you and where is my boyfriend that was willing to wait until marriage? I thought we were on the same boat"

"We were. I don't want to have sex with any random girl. I want to make love to my incredibly sexy girlfriend. You don't realize how frustrating it is to hold you and kiss you and smell you and not be able to experience a physical relationship with you"

"Aaron it's hard for me too. You are everything I have ever wanted in a boyfriend and more but we need to wait. I want to wait. Look at my parents and how screwed up they are and they were married!"

"Bree I can't do this. I can't be with you and not fully be with you. I don't want to hurt you by doing something stupid"

"You are hurting me" I said crying as he stepped forward to hug me and softly said "Maybe we need some time apart"

"What do you mean by that?"

Aaron shrugged and said "some distance to think"

"If you are going to break up with me then let's just do that"

"Bree" Aaron began as I took a step away and said " you should probably leave now"

"Bree" he began again as I looked him in the eyes "Why don't we stick with Brianna"

He picked up his book bag and as he turned to leave said "I love you Bree. I will always love you. It's just..."

"Bye" I coldly interrupted him as he shook his head and walked out. The tears began falling as I tried to calm myself.

I walked out of the family room and into my father's office. He was siting at his desk, his green eyes flashing dangerously as he yelled into the phone. I tried to quiet my sniffle when he glanced over at me and hung up.

"Que paso carina?" and he said it with such gentleness and love that I started crying as my dad rushed over to hug me.

"Daddy he's gone and..."

"Who is gone?"

"Aaron...we broke up...I think we broke up...I don't know what I'm going to do now"

"Honey you will be fine. You have Candy and Todd and Meredith and Charley, the Brewers" which made me cry harder "but most importantly you have me and I'm not going anywhere"

"You promise" I asked softly as my dad looked at me, the love burning in his green eyes "I promise carina. We'll get through this together"


	30. Chapter 30

_Lyrics by Secondhand Serenade "It's not Over"_

_Aaron POV_

By the time I reached home it hit me fully. Brianna had just broken up with me and it was all my fault. I don't even know what I was thinking at the time.

I sat in my car wondering how I was going to break it to my parents that not only had I pressured the girl I promised to wait for but she had decided it would be best to separate.

I sighed and walked in to see my parents and Amanda watching some baby show. Amanda was babbling and my dad was watching her smiling. He wouldn't be smiling once he found out that I broke his favorite girl's heart.

"Hey" I said standing by the doorway.

"Hi honey. I thought you were staying over at Bree's tonight" my mom questioned.

"We got into a fight"

"Well I'm sure everything will be alright by tomorrow" my dad said as I shook my head and stepped further in the room

"No it won't be alright. Brianna broke up with me"

"What! Why would she do that? Unless..." my dad asked as he stood up and stalked over to me, his green eyes furious as he grabbed me by my shirt and said "Aaron Brewer you did not pressure her did you?"

"Maybe...I don't know what I was thinking"

"What you were thinking! I thought we went over this!" My dad exclaimed as my mom stood up and said "Martin, calm down and let go of his shirt"

"Calm down! Ruthie let's be serious. Brianna doesn't deserve this at a time like this. Her mother that had abandoned her all her life just came back to receive money and now her boyfriend, who was suppose to be her rock, pressured her into going further than she wanted. I am not happy with you right now Aaron" as he walked out the room.

I looked over at my mom and said "Mom...I'm sorry"

"You should be saying that to Bree, not us"

"She doesn't want to speak to me" I said sadly as my mom nodded and continued "Well Aaron I don't know what to say because Bree will always be welcomed here at this house. So if you plan on dating other girls..."

"I only want to date Brianna." I said as my mom nodded and then moved to hug me whispering "Things will work out in the end then. Don't lose hope. Maybe this is what Bree needs right now to get closer to her dad and to us"

"If she was any closer to you she would be your twin"

My mom smiled as the phone rang. A few seconds later my dad walked back in "That was Pablo and he said that Bree was in hysterics. Should we go over there or should they come here?"

"They can come here. We can have dessert together" my mom said as I looked at her and said "I'll go over to Uncle Mac's"

"Okay honey" my mom replied smiling as my dad frowned at me and said "Curfew is at 10:30, don't be late"

"my curfew is 11:30" I replied confused

"Not anymore" my dad replied walking out.

_Martin and Ruthie POV _

By 9:30 that night Pablo and Bree arrived. Bree's eyes were red and puffy as Martin walked over to envelope her in a hug.

He whispered soothingly to her as she nodded her head. Ruthie then stepped forward to hug her as she looked over at Martin and Pablo "We'll be back"

Bree looked over at Ruthie, who led her downstairs to the studio and they sat on the couch facing each other.

"You know when Martin and I married each other I was a virgin but Martin wasn't"

Bree looked at her in surprise and said "I didn't know that"

"Well he had said that he was going to wait until marriage and then he didn't. He lost his virginity to someone he didn't know. On top of that she resulted in getting pregnant and we all believed it was Martin's child."

"You mean Aaron?" Bree asked as Ruthie nodded sadly "I suppose the point I am trying to make is that you made the best decision for yourself. I never regretted my decision to wait until marriage. However I also want you to know that Aaron loves you very much. This may be the best time for both of you to focus on other things...no matter what you decide though Martin and I will always be here for you. Even if you decide to date other guys"

"I don't want to date anyone else. I love Aaron but I can't be with him when I know that he wants something that I don't want"

"Well whatever you decide I promise you that we will support you. On the other hand, when you two do get back together and you both make that decision to take the next step, Martin and your dad and I will support that decision as well"

"Thanks Mrs. Brewer..."

"You're welcome"

"I was wondering if maybe sometimes..."

"Yes?"

"If sometimes I could call you mom? I mean I know you aren't my mom but you have been like one since I met you. My dad and I have been going to counseling and that's working out even though I consider Mr. Brewer a father figure as well."

"Honey I would be honored if you call me mom, whenever you want to. I love you so much and I think you are growing up in such a lovely lady"

"Thanks...mom" Bree said smiling as he tears ran down her cheeks and Ruthie hugged her tighter this time.

By the time it was 10:30 Bree and Pablo had went home.

"So how long do you think they will be apart?" Martin asked Ruthie as she shrugged "I don't know. A couple of months tops. You know Aaron, once he gets over the shock he'll write some song and try to win her back. He loves her so much"

Martin snorted "Yes he loves her so much that he pressured her"

"Well we aren't perfect and this was going to happen. They are teenagers and they share a bed together and she is beautiful. How many guys look at her when you take her to the batting cages with you?"

"Tons" Martin admitted as the realization dawned on him "and now that Aaron is no longer in the picture I am going to have to make sure those perverts leave her alone"

"Calm down. Pablo will help as well. Have you noticed that he has taken on an active role in her life? He asked me tonight about taking her to the salon for a manicure and pedicure"

"He wanted you to take her?"

"No he wants to take her tomorrow after school. He just wanted to know where I usually take her"

"Wow...that's going the distance" Martin replied as Ruthie giggled and said "That's what I told him and then I offered to take her myself and he insisted on it"

"So maybe this will give him the opportunity that he needs to be a dad"

"Maybe, God always works in mysterious ways"

_Aaron POV_

I watched from Uncle Mac's window when Bree and her dad finally left. She looked much happier and laughed at something her dad mentioned to her when he opened the passenger side door.

"So you and Bree are over?" Uncle Mac asked me as I nodded and he smiled sadly. "I'm sure you will get back within a couple of weeks"

"We'll be back together it just depends on how easily Bree is willing to forgive me. I better get home. Dad issued me a new curfew"

"He must have been pretty upset at you"

"Yeah for a second I think he forgot I was his son" I stated as I walked towards the door and said "Night Uncle Mac"

"Good night Aaron"

I walked in to find my parents making out with one another. I watched my head at them in disbelief before smiling. This was the kind of relationship I wanted with Bree.

I shook my head as I realized that I would have it with Bree. I would give her the time that she so desperately wanted and then I would woo her back. I smiled as I headed down to the studio I had a lot of work ahead of me.

_Two weeks later_

The next two weeks that passed were semi normal. People did not realize that Brianna and I were over because we still sat at the same table and she was at all my games still rooting for me.

There were some rumors but people in our class didn't believe them because we were acting normal.

That Friday night I had finally finished my song. I grabbed my keys and guitar as I passed my parents room.

"Hot date?" my mom asked as my dad fastened a necklace on her neck.

"No. I am going to stop over at Bree's"

"Does she know?" my dad asked me frowning a bit.

"No" I said before asking "Are you going somewhere?"

"Vincent is getting awarded by the chamber of commerce and invited us" my mom answered as my dad rolled his eyes at me.

I smiled and said "So did you need me to babysit?"

"No Uncle Mac has Amanda tonight" my mom replied as she looked at me and seemed to want to say something else.

"Well I am going to go. I'll see you later" I said walking out of their room. Ten minutes later I was a Bree's house as I rang the bell. A few minutes later Mr. Esteban came to the door.

"Aaron! What a wonderful surprise. Why didn't you use your key?"

"I wasn't sure if I was welcomed to do that" I admitted as Mr. Esteban replied "You will always be welcomed in my home, so please use your key. I love you like a son and that isn't going to change. Are you going to that Chamber of Commerce thing as well?"

"No. Is Bree going to that?" I asked as I started to put two and two together

"Yes she is. Did you want to go up to talk to her?"

I nodded my head as I went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Daddy do you...Oh hi" Bree said as she stood up. She looked incredible in a white eyelet dress and ballet flats. Her hair was tumbling down, and she had diamond studs on.

"You look beautiful. Are you going to that Chamber of Commerce thing?"

"I am" she stated as she looked at me "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to sing you a song but perhaps I'll come back another time"

"No I have ten minutes" she said as she sat down on her chaise and looked at me expectantly

I nodded and strummed my guitar

_My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you ' or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do_

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over_

_I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die_

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it_  
_Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back_

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever  
_

I looked over to see Bree's beautiful hazel green eyes shining with tears before we heard her dad say "Bree he's here"

"Oh...I have to go" she said as she went to her mirror to make sure she looked perfect and said to me "I'll see you later"

"Who's here?" I asked her as I followed her downstairs to see Todd waiting in the foyer with a suit on and a rose in his hand.

"Hi sorry I'm late. My dad was starting to get nervous" He stepped forward to kiss her on the cheek as I walked over to them both.

"Oh...Aaron...Hi...I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"Fine" I gritted through my teeth as Bree flashed me a look of warning and said "I'll see you daddy, Aaron" and they walked out.

Mr. Esteban looked at me and said "How does pizza and root beer sound? We can sit and discuss ways to get rid of Todd"

"I like your thinking Mr. Esteban."

"Please call me Pablo"

_  
I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever_

_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over _


	31. Chapter 31

_Lyrics by Fergie _

_Aaron POV_

Brianna returned home at 10:30 with Todd behind her. Pablo had went to his office to finish up on some work and I had told him that I would stay until Brianna returned home.

I heard Todd say something about a movie as Bree replied "It's kind of late and I'm tired"

"Bree I thought you and Aaron were over? Why is his car still here?"

"That's really none of your business" I heard her say as Todd replied "Are we together or not?"

I closed my eyes as I realized that the reason she was crying was because we were over. Todd had obviously taken my place.

"No we are not together. I thought I made that perfectly clear when you asked me to this event. Why don't you go date Candy? She's crazy about you"

Todd snorted and said "She's crazy about any one that is a guy. Besides I already slept with her so..."

"What?" Bree asked as Todd repeated it and said "So I want something newer you know?"

"And you think you are going to sleep with me?" she asked disbelief in her tone as Todd replied "Of course not. I was just stating the obvious"

That is when I walked in and said "Hey Todd"

"Oh...hey Aaron...I didn't know you were still here. Think you can give my girl and I a few minutes alone?"

"I would..." I began as Bree walked over next to me and said "but I am not your girl. Good night"

"Brianna...I'm sorry about what I just said. I know Candy is your friend but let's face facts she is a little loose. Of course I would wait for you if you wanted me to" Todd said as a last resort as Brianna stated "I want you to wait because _you_ want to wait not because _I_ want you to wait"

As she said that I realized that I was going about this the wrong way. I would need to come to terms with waiting and being okay with that. It was going to take some time.

Once Todd left Bree walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Thanks for waiting"

"No problem" I replied hugging her back as she looked up at me and said "I need some more time Aaron."

"I know and I'm willing to wait" I replied softly as she smiled before hugging me again.

_Two months later_

_Brianna POV_

We were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch as Aaron walked up to our table. I rolled my eyes as each girl he passed started excitedly giggling when he smiled at them.

When he finally reached our table I felt my heart constrict a bit. I always found Aaron attractive but today he looked even better than usual. Even though he only had on jeans and a blue shirt that made his eyes look bluer.

The table began talking about their game tonight and when I looked over at Aaron who was sitting across from me he didn't seem that enthused. In fact he seemed downright unhappy.

Suddenly Charley looked over at me "Esteban are you coming to the game tonight?" Our table became silent.

I had missed their last game due to an extra session of counseling and Aaron had supposedly played horribly resulting in them losing.

I noticed that Aaron didn't look over at me but he had stopped eating and concentrated on the table.

"Of course I'm coming to your game. Where else would I be on a Friday night?" I asked as the table erupted into cheers and a couple of Aaron's teammates slapped him on the back.

Todd looked at me and asked "Did you need a ride?"

"That would be great" I replied smiling brightly before we heard a crash and I looked up in time to see Aaron stalking over to Todd and grabbing him up by his shirt as he said in a low tone "I'm sick and tired of seeing you drool over Brianna"

Todd gulped and then replied "Why should you care? You two are no longer together and that's your own fault, so get a clue. She is not your girlfriend any more"

Aaron's eyes widen a bit as he glanced over at me and released Todd and left.

I stood to follow him as Candy grabbed my arm and said "I'll calm him down for you"

"Thanks Candy for being such a great friend" she flashed me a smile and replied "No Brianna, thank you"

_Aaron POV_

I walked out cursing at myself. I don't know what had come over me. I still couldn't believe that Brianna and I were still apart. It had been four months and we were still not together.

On top of that Simon had taken turn for the worse and visiting him without Brianna wasn't any fun. He was disappointed that I had pressured Bree and never allowed me to forget it. Plus everywhere I went Brianna was there.

She still had dinner at our house and she was still babysitting Amanda. My mom and her went shopping and to the spa and my dad still took her to the batting cages.

What made it worse was that Todd was always with her and my parents treated him well, they even invited Principal Vincent over one night.

I suppose what hurt the most was the fact that she was still nice to me but not friendly and that hurt. It hurt to see her and not be able to touch her or smell her scent on my clothes. It hurt to see the girl I love not affected by our breakup.

Plus she was stunning. I always thought she was gorgeous but weeks after our breakup she seemed to glow with happiness while most days I had to force myself to take a shower and brush my teeth.

I heard footsteps behind me as my heart started beating wildly hoping it was Brianna only to find Candy. I refrained from rolling my eyes as I said "Candy. How are you?"

"I'm fine Aaron. How are you?"

"Fine" I said shortly trying to keep it brief. Candy was still not my favorite person even though Bree swore she had changed.

"Aaron you should just forget about Brianna"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bree and Todd are together"

"No they're not" I said as she stepped closer saying "Yes they are so let's forget about them and concentrate on us"

"Us? There is no us" I said as Candy laughed and replied "Aaron Brewer I told you that you would be mine. Remember when I came to your house and had dessert?"

"and I told you we would never be together. I don't love you and I certainly don't like you"

"Silly boy" she murmured before grabbing me and kissing me on the lips. In that moment two things happened: Bree saw us and gasped and the entire baseball team heard her gasp.

I pushed Candy off me but I could see in Bree's eyes that the damage was done. She looked at me sadly as I saw the tears start to fall and I moved closer to her lifting my hand to wipe her tears away as she harshly said "Don't touch me. In fact pretend I don't exist".

I watched as Todd shot Candy a disappointed glance and placed his arms around Bree leading her down the hallway.

"Why would you do that?" I roared at Candy as she simply shrugged and replied " Brianna needs to understand that she can't have everyone"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"She stole you from me and now Todd is head over heels in love with her"

"You never had me in the beginning. It has always been Brianna and it will always be Brianna"

"Not if Todd has anything to say about it" Candy said smiling wickedly.

"Well if you were trying to make Todd jealous you just ruined your chances. He looked disappointed."

"Aaron, Brianna told me why you two are no longer together. I am willing to sleep with you"

"Candy you obviously wasn't listening very closely. I don't want to sleep with just anyone. I want Brianna and I went about it the wrong way. So thanks for your prostitute offer but I am going to have to decline"

Candy's face turned pale as she realized that the baseball team was still there listening.

"Nice one Brewer" Charley commented as Candy huffed and walked away. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

How in the world was I going to get Brianna back now?

_Brianna POV_

Todd and I walked down the hall towards Principal Vincent's office.

"My dad will let me drive you home" he was saying as I looked over at him. He really was attractive when he wasn't being so eager, but he wasn't Aaron.

"That's alright Todd. I am going to call my dad. Would you let your dad know that I am leaving?"

"Sure I will. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" he said as the bell rang and I smiled at him "I'm sure. You should get to class before you are late"

"I'll see you at the game then"

I nodded as I took my cell phone out and dialed my dad's office. On the second ring he picked up "Esteban speaking"

"Daddy?"

"Honey, are you okay? You sound weird."

"Could you come and pick me up?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes Carina"

Ten minutes later my dad pulled up in his car and I got in.

"So Candy made a pass at Aaron huh?"

"How did you know?"

"He called and told me"

"of course he did"

"You do realize that Aaron would never do that to you"

"I know" I replied quietly thinking. Perhaps we were ready to start anew.

_Aaron POV_

Later that afternoon as we were warming up I saw my dad sitting in the stands. By the time the game started I realized Brianna was not coming.

The second inning was really bad as I watched our team get nailed by the other team.

Minutes later Charley whispered to me"Your girl is here"

"Candy will never be my girl"

"Duh...I meant Brianna" I looked over to see Brianna greet my dad with a hug and she hugged my mom as well before squeezing in between them, leaning her head on my dad's shoulder's.

"She's here alone" Charley commented as I nodded "So go make her proud" I took my bat and went up to the plate.

The rest of the game was much better which resulted in us winning.

As we walked off the field I could see Bree hugging my mom before Todd came over to them.

I frowned slightly as I watched him protectively place his hand on the small of her back and lead her away from my family.

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

"So how much longer do we have to put up with Todd?" Martin asked Ruthie as Amanda playfully grabbed a strand of her hair.

"Today was the last day...I believe" Ruthie said smiling before stopping Amanda from pulling on her hair.

"Are you sure? He seemed pretty forward today"

"Martin just admit that you don't like any guys touching Bree"

"I will admit it. At least when Aaron touched her we had a say."

"Todd is a good kid"

"Sure he is. The kid takes after his dad. If they end up dating he will try to find someone else to break up with her"

"That was a low blow Brewer" Ruthie replied, smiling slightly

"but you love me anyway right?" Martin asked as he bent down to lightly kiss her.

_Aaron POV_

After my shower I walked out to find Bree at my car waiting.

"Hey" I said confused as she smiled at me hesitantly.

"About Candy..." I began as she swiftly interrupted me "Charley explained everything to me, of course along with Meredith saying every five seconds 'I told you she was horrible'"

"Oh..,sorry" I replied smiling at her. Everyone knew in our group how Meredith could go on and on about a certain subject.

I sometimes wondered how Charley was able to deal with that.

"So congrats on this win"

"Thanks"

"Your dad was really proud. He smiled the way through the whole game"

"Well at least I didn't disappoint him again. He's still pretty upset about us"

"Everyone's upset about us."

"I know. What are we going to do about it?" I asked her as she looked at me and said "I don't know. This is awkward and horrible and the only thing I do know is that I miss my best friend"

"I miss you too"

"but being friends and dating you is hard"

"because I want to make love to you?"

"No because you won't take no for an answer" she shot back her hazel green eyes blazing with fire.

"you're beautiful when you are angry" I said softly tucking a strand of hair that had come out of her ponytail.

She smiled and stepped closer as I closed the distance and gave her a hug.

In that moment I felt alive once more as her delicious scent wafted in my nose, enveloping me. Brianna sighed happily before moving closer to me and she rested her head on my chest.

"Is this what I think it is? Did Glen Oak's 'it' couple just get back together?" we heard a voice say as Charley and Meredith walked towards us.

Bree lifted her head from my chest and greeted Meredith enthusiastically as I looked over at Charley saying "do you mind? We were going to make up" Charley's eyes grew wide as he said "Sorry" and grabbed Meredith's hand pulling her towards his car.

"So are we making up?" I finally asked her as she looked up at me smiling sweetly before saying "You still have a lot more groveling to do, Brewer"

Three weeks later Bree and I had formed some sort of friendship again. Of course I had to deal with Todd and the innumerable amount of traditions they had formed over the past four months.

There were movie nights, study nights, ice cream nights, nights with just her dad, nights with my dad and then spa days that lasted the whole day with my mom.

Though it was at times annoying I thought it was cute how she called my mom 'mom' and it sounded so normal.

That Saturday I drove down to the studio where my mom and Bree were. We were suppose to go to a movie but she had told me she needed to record something before we went.

I walked in to see my mom at the control booth and Bree in the studio with the headphones on. She was listening to something my mom said and then the play back began

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me, now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses that blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry_

"Hey mom" I said as my mom turned to look at me before concentrating on Bree once more.

"What movie are you two going to see?"

I shrugged and said "It's Bree's choice so I am not sure though I can safely bet it will have romance in it"

"Well bring her back for dinner."

"Affirmative" I replied as my mom rolled her eyes slightly and I turned my attention to Bree. She was wearing jeans and a shirt that looked familiar, her hair was loose and slightly curly.

"So what exactly is your status?" my mom asked me as I stopped looking at Bree and answered "We're friends. She's not ready to start dating me again. Why do you ask"

"Well she started wearing your clothes again and last night you stayed over her house, so dad and I figured that something is going on"

"As soon as we get back together you will be the first to know but Bree wants us to be friends for now"

"And you are alright with that?"

"As long as I get to see her I'm fine with that"

"Are you taking her to the Valentine's dance?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"We are going shopping tomorrow afternoon to get a dress"

_  
The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses that blanket_

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

_Like a little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and UNO cards  
I'll be your best friend  
And you'll be mine, valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'cause I wanna hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity yeah_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry  
da da da da da da _

Once Bree was finished my mom said "Great job honey. I think we can call it a day"

"Okay" she said as she took the headphones off and walked into the booth.

"Hi" she greeted me enthusiastically before kissing me on my cheek.

"Hi are you ready?" I asked her

"I believe so, right mom?"

"Yes you are. So we'll see you both for dinner right?"

"I just need to call my dad to make sure it is alright with him" Brianna said as she pulled her hair in a ponytail.

"I'll give him a call Bree. Enjoy the movie" my mom said waving to us both.

As we walked towards the theater I said "The Valentine's dance is coming up soon"

"Yes Todd was telling me about it"

"Oh...are you two going together?" I asked her softly as she laughed and replied "No he hasn't ask me yet"

"Do you think he will?" I asked as I looked down at her. She carelessly shrugged and replied "I don't know, maybe"

"Will you go with me?" I finally asked as Bree moved closer to me and said "It's about time you asked me! How long did you think I was going to wait for you?"

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course it is a yes" as she took my hand and we walked into the theater together.

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

Once Brianna and Aaron returned from the movies they sat down to say grace and have dinner. Martin looked over at Ruthie during dinner.

This was the liveliest Aaron had been since the breakup.

_Something must have happened at the movies _Martin thought as he watched Aaron openly flirt with Bree, who flirted right back.

Of course there still seemed to be something amiss. Aaron didn't seem as happy as expected. Martin surreptitiously glanced over to look at Brianna. She wasn't wearing the ring that Aaron had bought her for Christmas

_Flashback_

_Christmas Eve_

"_So one gift tonight and the rest tomorrow" Ruthie told Brianna who smiled happily and exclaimed "My abuelita wouldn't let me open gifts until the Three Kings"_

_Martin took Amanda from Aaron and gave him a nod of encouragement. Aaron took a deep breath and walked over to Bree with the small blue box in his hands._

"_So open my present" he said as Brianna pouted "Don't I get to choose?"_

"_Not this year" Martin and Ruthie exchanged glances as Brianna opened the box and gasped "Aaron...I can't accept this"_

_It was a gold band with a diamond in the middle. "It's a promise ring. It's my promise to you that I will love you until the end of time"_

_Ruthie leaned her head on Martin's shoulder as they watched their older son softly kiss his girlfriend on the lips._

"_Did you help him with that purchase?"_

"_Guilty as charge" Martin replied smiling brightly as they turned their attention back to the happy couple.  
End of flashback_

_Brianna POV_

At that moment the phone rang and Mrs. Brewer excused herself as she went to get it.

Ten minutes later we heard a glass break and we all got up to see Mrs. Brewer in the hallway crying.

"Ruthie? Talk to me baby" Mr. Brewer said as Mrs. Brewer looked at him and choked out "It's Simon...he's dying"


	32. Chapter 32

_Aaron POV_

I watched as my dad picked my mom up. Bree grabbed Amanda and we took my car as my dad took the other car. As I was driving to the hospital Bree took my hand and squeezed it as I tightly gripped onto it.

By the time we reached the hospital Lisa and Larissa was there with Aunt Cecilia, my grandparents, my aunts and uncles, and Uncle Mac.

My grandmother saw us and tearfully said "He wanted to wait to call you until he spoke with everyone else. Ruthie, Martin go in first. Then he wants to see Aaron and then Bree.

Bree looked shocked but nodded as she led me over to a chair to wait. We sat in silence both wrapped up in our thoughts.

Twenty minutes later Bree's dad came with Todd and Candy. Bree left my side as she ran to hug her dad and to my surprise he hugged her back as he then stepped aside to allow Todd to hug her.

I clenched my fists watching Todd as he hugged her and whispered something in her ears and she nodded. She then looked over at Candy and coldly stated "You are not welcomed here"

"Brianna I am sorry about kissing Aaron but it's not like you two were together" I watched as Bree stepped closer and replied in a serious voice "What you did was horrible and something a friend would never do to another friend. It doesn't matter whether Aaron and I were together or not. It doesn't give you permission to make a move on the one guy I love. You knew I was still in love with him and you made a move. We can't be friends as of now"

"Brianna" Candy began as I stood up and said "Candy just leave. You are not welcome here"

"Aaron he's ready to see you"

Bree looked at me and softly said "I'll be right here when you come out"

"You promise?" I asked her

"promise, till the end of time" she repeated before standing on her tiptoes and kissing me on the lips.

When I walked into Simon's room he was waiting for me.

"Hey" he said as I replied "Hey"

"I don't know where to begin"

"You're forgiven" I said quietly as Simon looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"I want to say sorry. I love you so much Aaron, don't ever be weak. Don't neglect to do what is right just because you are scared" I nodded as he went on "and don't change. Ruthie and Martin have done a fine job with you so far. Don't disappoint them"

I nodded wanting to leave as I felt my chest tightened and I choked out "I love you Simon. I do in my own way but at the same time I have hated you for most of my life. You made me feel as though it was my fault that my mother lied about who my father was. You treated Lisa and Larissa ten times better than me and honestly if you were not dying I really don't think you would have changed"

"You are probably right. I know I did horrible things to you and I will pay for them, but in the last couple of months that I have gotten to know you...you amaze me and you are my hero." Simon replied as I walked over to the bed and gave him a hug. "When I see her I will tell her she made the right choice when she chose Martin to raise you"

"Tell her I love her" I requested softly as my tears started falling faster.

"I will. Now bring that pretty girlfriend of yours in here" I nodded my head as I began to walk out and stopped to look at him, my father, one last time.

_Bree POV_

I watched as Aaron walked out, his eyes red and teary. I stood up and walked over to him, giving him a hug as we held each other before he whispered "He's waiting for you" I nodded my head and walked in.

Simon's eyes were closed as I stepped closer to him. His skin was pale and shallow. "Mr...Simon?"

"Brianna. I love you for loving my son" he said softly, the tears in his eyes as I took his hand.

"Promise me you'll watch over him forever"

"I promise, even if we don't end up together, I will always be there for him"

"About that. Promise me you will give him another chance. I'm not excusing his behavior. I think you should definitely wait until marriage but give him another chance. You two were born to love one another" I nodded my head slightly before giving him a hug.

"One more thing. Please give him this once I'm buried" as he gave me an envelope.

"Okay" I replied softly and then said "Thank you for accepting me. You don't know how much that meant to me"

"No thank you for being so open and loving" I bent down to kiss his cheek and whispered "Be at peace Simon" and walked out.

When I returned to the waiting room, Lisa and Larissa ran over to me, tears in their eyes.

"Hey, you two are going to be okay" I whispered to them as I knelt down to hug them. Cecelia came up then and said "Brianna? We haven't formally met. I just wanted to say thank you for being so great with my girls. You are all they talk about"

"Well they are wonderful Mrs. Camden."

"Please call me Cecilia or Aunt Cecelia since Simon told me that you are part of the family already"

I smiled as Aaron walked over to us and gave Cecilia a hug and then turned to me "My parents are going to stay"

"Do you want to as well?"

"No I just want to go home"

"Then let's go"

"I don't want to be alone"

"You won't be" I assured him as we walked over to my dad to tell him that we were leaving.

_Aaron POV_

"I'm going to wait with the rest of the family" Pablo said as he hugged Bree once more and hugged me as well.

We said bye to everyone else and left. By the time we reached home I was emotionally drained. Everyone knew that Simon was dying but I think we hadn't realized that it would happen anytime soon.

I guess we were not ready to let go. Bree looked over at me worriedly as she helped me get ready for bed and then asked "Did you want me to make you some tea?"

I shook my head taking her hand and pulling her onto my bed next to me. "I just want to hold you in my arms" I admitted as I held her closer.

She soothingly rubbed my back as I listened to the beating of her heart. The last thing I thought of was that I was finally free of Simon's guilt.

That morning around 5:00 am. Bree's cell phone rang as I felt her shift away from me to answer it. From the look on her face I knew that Simon had just died.

"Is he?" I asked her as she nodded, tears in her eyes and hugged me. I silently comforted her as I flet numb inside.

"Are my parents coming home?"

"Everyone is meeting at your grandparents house. They said we could meet them there"

"I don't want to go" I said as I stood up and threw a shirt over my head.

"Alright where do you want to go?" she asked me strecthing.

"I don't know. Let's go for a drive and get breakfast on the way"

"Okay. I'll call someone to let them know so they won't worry about us"

I nodded my head as I went to take a shower.

By the time I came out, Bree had already taken a shower and was wearing jeans and my sweatshirt.

"Ready Brewer?" she asked me as I nodded and made my way to the door.

"Aaron?" she said as I stopped to look at her as she walked up to me.

"We will get through this together. I promise you" I nodded slightly as she grabbed my arm forcing me to look down at her. I smiled at the picture she made. Her hair slightly messy, her beautiful heart shaped lips swollen and her hazel green eyes fiercely shining with love.

"Don't make any promises that you won't be able to keep"

"This is one promise I will be able to keep" she said before standing on her tiptoes and fiercely kissing me. We pulled apart and I smiled down at her before kissing her again.

I smiled once we pulled apart and took her hand as we walked to my car. Maybe we would get through this together.


	33. Chapter 33

_Aaron POV_

The day before the funeral Aunt Cecelia insisted on having Simon's will read. Everyone was surprised about this but we really didn't have a choice since Cecilia was threatening not to stay for the funeral and taking the twins with her.

That morning Bree had arrived early whisking my mom away saying something about a girl's spa day.

They arrived back laughing and joking as my dad said "I thought you went to the spa?"

"We did and then we felt so relaxed that we decided to go shopping" my mom exclaimed as Bree piped in "Yes and mom bought the greatest assortment of socks"

As I looked over at Bree confused my dad dropped the silverware he was drying before saying "Socks? You haven't bought that in a while"

"I know" my mom simply replied as my dad took her elbow and said "Why don't I help you put the socks away?"

"So Aaron and I will take Amanda and then meet you at the lawyer's office" Bree stated as my mom winked at her and allowed my dad to lead her upstairs.

"Why are we leaving?" I asked her as she replied "Trust me in fifteen seconds we won't want to be here"

"What are you talking about? She only bought socks! How exciting is……oh my gosh... I so can't believe my mother just seduced my dad with your help"

"Why not? Your parents are hot. I think it's cool that they are still sexually attracted to each other"

"Even so I did not need to know that piece of information"

"Well there is nothing to be ashamed of. They are married and still in love. You are pretty lucky to have that" Bree stated as I looked down at her and smiled.

"So you weren't embarrassed discussing the topic of sex with my mom?"

"Why should I be? That's what mothers do; they discuss sex and everything else with you. How else am I going to get the right information? Besides just because I want to wait until marriage for us to make love doesn't mean I am a prude. I certainly proved that last night didn't I?"

"Yes you did" I replied blushing slightly as we heard something drop upstairs and then my parents laughing.

"Okay let's go" Bree said as she grabbed Amanda and I took Amanda's diaper bag and we walked out and got into the car.

"We should pick Lisa and Larissa up as well" Bree suggested as I nodded and we drove to my grandparent's house.

Lisa was outside sitting on the front porch when she saw our car pull into the drive way.

"Bree! What are you doing here? Are you here to baby-sit us?"

"No we are here to take you for some ice cream" Bree said excitedly as Lisa ran up to give her a hug and then we saw Larissa run out saying "Bree you're here!"

"Hey Aaron" Lisa greeted me as she gave me a hug as well and I ruffled her hair asking "Is your mom inside?"

"Yes" she replied as I walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. My grandma was at the table with Cecilia.

"Aaron what a nice surprise! Is Bree with you as well? Larissa ran out so fast"

"She is, we were going to take the girls for ice cream and then drop them off at Uncle Mac's before we go to the lawyer…if that's okay" I said looking at Cecilia and my grandmother.

"That would be great. They have been pestering me all day for ice cream" Cecilia replied as my grandma smiled at me asking "Are your parents home?"

"They are but they are….busy" I replied as my grandmother laughed and said "Well that's good for them"

"So we'll see you in an hour or so" I finally said as my grandmother nodded and waved.

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

"That was definitely fun. You should buy socks more often" Martin lazily suggested as he kissed the top of Ruthie's head and she giggled slightly saying "Poor Bree. I think I may have embarrassed her"

"Really?" Martin asked concerned as Ruthie laughed "No not really. She bought it up anyway and that's my duty as her mom to explain how these things work"

"You mean things like seduction?" Martin wryly asked grinning.

"Well if Aaron and she decide to take their relationship to the next level I promised her that we would support them and not freak out"

"You what! Ruthie I don't want Aaron deflowering our little girl, at least not until they are married"

"Sweetie, calm down. I am sure they will wait"

"And it's not like I have to worry anytime soon. She is still not wearing his ring so they are not officially back together"

"So you'd rather have her still date Todd?" Ruthie asked Martin as she watched him pull on a pair of pants.

"Hmmm….maybe I'll take Bree out to dinner tonight and find out"

"You do realize that Pablo is starting to feel left out right?"

"He is?" Martin asked in a surprise tone

"Martin, Bree comes to you for everything and you give it to her"

"I can't help it. I'm a dad and Pablo just recently came into the picture. Besides she's more comfortable around me. On top of that she doesn't call me dad, yet she calls you mom"

"So this is why you have upped the batting cages to twice a week. Huh?" Ruthie asked as she walked over to Martin to hug him saying "You are still very important to Bree. She calls me 'Mom' because her mother chooses not to be there for her. She loves you just as much as she loves me"

"You think so?" Martin asked pouting slightly as Ruthie laughed replying "Yes you big ham. Now let's get ready to go to this reading"

Martin nodded as he slipped on a shirt, Cecilia requesting to have the will read before the burial was outrageous. Everyone was still upset about Simon dying and all she could think about was if she was going to get any money.

"Why would Simon want us and Bree at the reading?" Ruthie asked as she found her shirt and slipped it on.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with the twins." Martin replied as he ran a comb through his hair.

_Bree POV_

Once we were at the ice cream shop, Aaron went to order the ice cream as I found a table with the girls.

They were chattering about some television show they had recently watched and Amanda was banging her fists on the high chair. I laughed at her amused as she laughed back at me, cooing as well.

Once Aaron returned with our ice cream we all sat in silence eating them until Lisa said "Are you two going to get married someday?"

I looked at her in surprise before saying "Perhaps, we are not sure yet"

"Well I hope so because then you'll be our sister" as Aaron's spoon dropped and Larissa giggled saying "Just because we are ten doesn't mean we are dumb. We know you are our brother Aaron. Daddy wrote us each a letter and he told us the truth….."

"Grandpa explained it" Lisa interjected as they looked at each other and smiled.

I looked over at Aaron to see how he was taking this new information. He looked a bit pale as I gently squeezed his hand underneath the table and he looked at me.

"So when you do get married I would like to be a bridesmaid…We will be twelve if you wait till you graduate high school but if you wait until college we will be 14, which is fine either way" Larissa said happily.

"We may not end up together" Aaron finally stated as the twins looked at him, their hazel eyes shining brightly as Lisa replied "well you better make sure that happens, everyone expects it"

"Okay enough talk about marriage. We should go see a movie next week" I suggested cheerfully as the girls nodded and started talking to one another.

Later that afternoon, after we dropped everyone off at Uncle Mac's, Aaron and I drove to the lawyer's office. Once the car was parked and Aaron had opened my door, he leaned on his car.

"Are you okay?' I asked him as he shrugged and didn't look at me.

"Aaron I can't help you if you shut me out" I said finally as he looked down at me and asked "You haven't put your ring on" he finally said as I replied "because we are not together. Simon just died, your sisters know the truth….there is too much chaos going on right now. I am here for you and that's all I can give you right now. Let's wait until everything settles down before we start defining our relationship"

"Are you seeing anyone else or kissing anyone else?" he asked as I looked up at him incuriously before saying "The only person I'm kissing is you. Where is this coming from?"

Aaron shrugged before saying "Why are we here Bree? What is so important that we need to be at the reading of his will? It's bad enough the funeral is tomorrow and I have to deal with everyone again. I'm sick and tired of people coming up to me telling me how great he was. He was a selfish bastard that only did what was convenient for him"

I nodded before hugging him. There was nothing I could say to that. Aaron was the one who had been abandoned and ignored.

It wasn't my place to agree or disagree. He hugged me back for a while before I softly said "Let's go in before we are late"

He nodded as he took my hand and we walked into the building.

_Aaron POV_

When Bree and I reached the lawyer's office, everyone else was already seated.

"Sorry we're late" Bree said as she sat next to my mom who winked and I lowered my head slightly sitting next to my dad.

"So now that everyone is here let's start. Mr. Camden provided a video will so without further ado" the lawyer said as he pressed play.

A few seconds later Simon's face came onto the screen, it was obvious that this must have been in the middle stage of his cancer, since he looked somewhat healthy.

"So here you are waiting to find out why I called you here. Cecilia I am sure you are wondering why Brianna is here. Brianna I requested you to be here because I consider you a part of my family. I remember the first time I meet you at the hospital. You were so patient and kind. You never rushed me when I couldn't make a decision and you always stayed to speak to me. I'm sure you don't realize how lonely being in a hospital is but Bree you have been my sunshine and along with your sunshine came my son's forgiveness. I owe that to you Brianna."

Everyone turned to look at Bree who seemed speechless as my mom gave her a quick hug.

Simon continued "Mom, Dad, I want you here as a witness for what I am about to say. I don't have a lot of money but I have enough to provide for my children. Aaron, Larissa, and Lisa each have an account with their names on it at the bank downtown. Lisa and Larissa's account has enough to provide for them until they graduate from high school. I want two people to manage their money for them: Brianna and Aaron"

Once Simon stated that I looked over at Bree in shock. What in the world was Simon thinking? How could we manage someone else's money? We were still children ourselves.

"I know Martin, calm down. They are still children but I am naming Bree and Aaron the legal guardians of Lisa and Larissa. It is legal and binding once they both agree. They both have to agree because this is joint custody. I know that you are both in high school and Bree told me she planned on going to college so Ruthie, Martin I am going to ask you another huge favor. I am naming you both as secondary guardians providing that something happens to both Bree and Aaron. You did such a great job with Aaron that I know you will do the same with my girls."

Cecilia stood up in a huff and said "How dare he give _my_ children custody to two teenagers? I am…"

"If I know Cecilia she is probably walking around stating how I dare give custody of her girls but my dear I am in my legal rights since you abandoned them and your newborn baby when she was born. You were lucky that I was nice enough to let you take her back. So for now Bree, Aaron you need to make a decision. I have informed my lawyer you have four months after my funeral to make a decison. Good bye" and with that the TV was shut off.

I looked over at Bree who looked back at me, concern etched all over her beautiful face.

"Mr. Brewer, Ms. Esteban I will be available after the funeral tomorrow. You may call me or stop by" the lawyer stated as I nodded my head and Bree said "Okay thanks"

I walked over to Bree and pulled her into a hug as she leaned her head on my chest. We stayed like that as our family walked out, Cecilia asking the lawyer if she could fight it. We both heard the lawyer say "This is a binding document. The only way to fight this is to ask Lisa and Larissa who they want to live with"


	34. Chapter 34

_Lyrics by Jessica Simpson_

_Aaron POV_

On the day of the funeral I woke up feeling sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe that Simon expected Bree and me to raise Lisa and Larissa.

They were ten years old! I didn't know the first thing about girls and where would we live? Plus I was their older brother would they even respect me?

It was sheer madness yet at the same time, Simon had given me an opportunity to be with Bree forever. I had to respect him for that.

Last night my dad had taken us out to dinner as he and Bree tried to lighten the mood and cheer up my mom and me.

It was amusing to see them crack jokes that weren't very funny to anyone other than themselves. However the great thing about Bree was her laugh. When she laughed I always found myself laughing because it was addicting.

I heard a groan and looked over to see Bree blocking her face from the sun that was shining in. She then burrowed her head in the crook of my arm, throwing her leg over mine in the process.

This was the reason we weren't allowed to share a bed. She was always on me and never thought about the consequences that came along with her actions.

"Morning" I finally whispered as she rolled over to look at me before huskily replying "Morning"

"I am kind of surprised that our parents allowed you to stay in my bed last night"

"Well we weren't doing anything but sleeping, besides I already told mom about the other night"

"Mom? Whose mom are you referring to? My mom? You told my mom about that?"

"She said I could call her mom too so that means I can share anything that is going on in my life" Bree stated pouting as I replied "But she is my mom as well which means I get the lecture about it"

"Sorry" she replied not sounding sorry at all as she went into the hallway bathroom to take a shower.

I shook my head as I lay back on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Bree and I had discussed last night the pros and cons of taking the responsibility of Lisa and Larissa.

We had both decided in the end that they should have a say before we made a final decision.

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

"I hear Bree whining about something" Ruthie said quietly as she leaned her curly head on Martin's chest.

"Do you think it is serious or just a squabble?"

"From the tone in her voice it is just a squabble. She probably told him that she told me what they did the other night"

"What did they do?" Martin asked suddenly tensing up as Ruthie laughed "Nothing too serious……so don't go all ape man on me"

"What do you think they are going to do?" Martin asked Ruthie as she quietly said "I don't know. Bree told me that she would support Aaron's decision either way"

Martin chuckled as he stated "Aaron told me the same thing. They are so cute together"

"But she is still not wearing his ring"

"And she is not dating anyone else, so I think it's safe to say that any day now they will be officially together.

"What do _you_ think about this?" Ruthie asked Martin as he frowned slightly "I think its Simon's way of getting us to raise his children. Whatever Bree and Aaron chose to do they will need our help, so we are going to have two more kids in the house"

"What if Aaron and Bree decide that they want to raise them on their own?" Ruthie asked as Martin raised his eyebrow "Well no one is raising anyone until they graduate from high school and then they need to get into college, so Ruthie we will be raising those girls"

"They may decide to stay with Cecilia. Bree said that they both agreed it was only fair to ask them"

"Cecilia doesn't have a leg to stand on. Those girls adore Bree, they will choose Bree"

"Well maybe we can figure out a way to keep them all together with our close supervision. Perhaps building them a house behind our house?"

"That may work. What did your dad say last night?"

"He was shocked to say the least but I have a feeling Simon must have discussed it with him because he had all these alternatives to everything I said about them being too young"

"Interesting" Martin replied as he yawned slightly and turned to her asking "Are you ready for today?"

Ruthie quickly became silent as the tears began and she said "I'm not sure. I think I am."

"You are going to be fine Ruthie. I promise you that I will be right beside you the entire time"

"What about Aaron?"

"Bree will be there for him. Don't worry about anything" Martin said firmly before kissing her on the lips.

_Aaron POV_

Brianna walked back in half an hour later, wearing a black dress, her hair pulled up in a bun. I had taken a shower downstairs and was dressed in a black suit.

We looked at one another as I took step towards her as she closed the distance between us.

"Morning" we both said simultaneously before laughing out loud. "How are you feeling?" she asked me as she leaned her head on my chest.

"Nervous and restless" I admitted as I looked down at her. We then heard a knock on our door.

"Come in" I said as my dad walked in, shaving cream on his face, asking "You two okay?"

"We're fine. How's mom?" Bree asked him as I loosened my hold on her and she leaned into me.

"She's doing alright. How about you Aaron?" my dad asked me as I shrugged "I'll be fine"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bree asked my dad who said "if you can get Amanda dressed that would be wonderful"

"Sure" she replied as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek and walked out.

"I want you to know that your mom and I are here for you Aaron" my dad said as I nodded my head.

"Have you and Bree talked about the custody as of yet?"

"We have four months and we are going to take it one step at a time. We aren't even officially together so everything depends on that"

By the time we reached the church, I was a wreck. The pastor began the service. Then they called Brianna up to sing the meditation hymn.

Brianna went to the microphone and said "I haven't known Simon for as long as many of you sitting here today but what I do know was that he was always willing to listen. He always smiled even when he was in pain. Most importantly even though he made some huge mistakes in the end he was willing to accept his faults. So this is for you Simon"

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel  
Contemplate my fate_

_And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
_

_'Cause I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
_

_And through it all  
He offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall _

_Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
He won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

I looked around as I saw my mom crying and my dad holding her. My grandma was leaning on my granddad's shoulder and my aunts and uncles seemed to be crying as well.

I then looked over to Lisa and Larissa who were watching Bree very closely with a solemn face. I sighed as I watched them.

I couldn't believe that they had just lost their dad and most likely would be losing their mom as well if they chose to live with Bree and me. _  
_

_When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love_

_And as the feeling grows  
He breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
_

_And through it all  
He offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong _

_And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
He won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead  
I'm loving angels instead, ohhh oh yeah  
_

_And through it all  
He offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
He won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

Once Bree sat down, each member of the family went up to say something about Simon. I sat and listened as they all said he was a fine, upstanding citizen, respectable, loving, and I snorted as Cecilia looked over at me in shock.

I couldn't help it. They were trying to turn Simon into some kind of saint. I stood up as my mom looked over at me in alarm and walked out.

A few minutes later I saw Brianna walking towards me. She sat down next to me and didn't say a word as she held my hand.

"I couldn't sit there and pretend to believe how wonderful Simon was when we both know he wasn't. He didn't even want to get to know me until he was dying. Dying Bree! How selfish can one person be? I hate him, I hate the fact that he was my father and I hate the fact that I wasn't good enough for him to raise me. Now he expects us to raise those two girls who knew me as their cousin for most of their lives. How in the world are we going to raise two ten year old twins?"

"Aaron" Bree began as I angrily swiped at my tears and Bree hugged me fiercely whispering "its okay for you to be angry. Let it out so it doesn't possess you. We have my dad and mom ad your dad, they will help us. Plus your grandparents will helps us as well" I nodded as I hugged her back and she soothingly rubbed my back.

We stayed like that for the rest of the service and then noticed that people were leaving for the cemetery.

"Everything good here?" my mom asked us as my dad followed behind with Amanda.

"Yes. I don't want to go to the cemetery"

"So we'll see you both at grandmas" my mom said as I nodded and took Amanda from my dad.

"Do you want me to drive?" Bree asked me as I smirked "Uh…no thanks"

"Why are you smirking at me? I have my learner's permit"

"I know and didn't your dad mention last night that you ruined his BMW as well?"

"That wasn't my fault" Bree pouted as she took Amanda from me and buckled her into the car seat. When we reached my house and Amanda had settled down for a nap, Bree gave me this huge envelope.

"What's this?"

"Simon gave it to me. It's for you"

I looked at it and said "Thanks" before standing up to place it on the mantle.


	35. Chapter 35

_Aaron POV_

_Four months later_

_Lyrics by The Ramones_

The next four months passed with Bree and me spending as much time as possible with Lisa and Larissa. Once it had settled in that Lisa and Larissa knew I was there brother, our life became a lot more hectic with questions and reesponsiblities.

We had both decided that they should continue living with my grandparents since they still had school and Cecilia was still living with them.

Bree, on the other hand, was pretty busy with school work and working in the studio with my mom as well was attending the counseling sessions with her dad.

Most days I didn't see her except for lunchtime and our friends were always around, so we never had any private time to ourselves.

On top of that she was still not wearing my ring, but at the same token our friendship status had someone changed and on most nights that we should have been studying we were making out with one another. So even though we hadn't vocally said it, Bree was in every sense of the word my girlfriend.

Todd surprised all of us and began dating another girl named Mindy. Mindy was quiet but nice and I was much happier with Todd's friendship with Bree.

Lisa and Larissa were pretty patient and seemed alright with our decision to wait. They had both made it clear to us that they wanted to live with us if we accepted legal custody.

They had indicated that they did not want to live with their mother and would help us out as much as they could, in order for us to keep them.

The night before Bree's concert, my cell phone rang at 12:20 p.m. I was home alone because my parents and Amanda, along with Pablo and my grandparents had gone to New York to visit my Uncle Matt and Aunt Mary.

They were due back tomorrow in time for Bree's concert. I thought it was weird that everyone had left but my mom had been insistent when my dad said that he would stay behind and because my mother had been rather moody lately my dad went with her.

Cecelia had opted to stay at home to watch Lisa and Larissa and to keep an eye on Bree and myself. Or so she had said. The past week Lisa and Larissa had eaten dinner with us every night as Cecilia went out.

That night the twins had said that they would stay at home since they wanted to attend Bree's concert.

"Hello?" I answered half awake as I heard crying on the line.

"Aaron?" a voice said as I asked "Lisa? Are you alright? What's the matter?"

"I called Bree but she wasn't answering…mom was drinking and then she came home and started yelling at us…"

"Where are you now?"

"We are in grandpa's office…I think she passed out already"

"Where is Larissa? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, her cheek is red from when mom slapped you and Bree come and get us?"

"I'm on my way" I said hanging the phone up as I grabbed my cell phone and keys, throwing on a sweatshirt.

I drove over to Meredith's where Bree was sleeping over. Ten minutes later, Meredith opened the door. "Hey….what are you doing here? Can't you spend one night without Bree?"

"Very funny Meredith, is Bree still up?" I asked her as she smiled saying "Nope, she fell asleep two hours ago."

"May I come in? She needs to come with me."

"Is everything okay?" Meredith asked as she let me pass through and I followed her to the basement.

"I am not sure. I hope so" I replied as Meredith bit her lip and then asked "Is it about Lisa and Larissa? Are they hurt?" I shook my head as we walked into the room.

"Who was at the door Meredith?" a girl asked as they all turned their attention to me. Then they all gasped and started freaking out as some ran to the other side of the room, hiding their green speckled masked faces from me.

"Meredith! I thought you and Charley were dating?" another girl asked in shock as Mindy piped up "Yeah that is totally harsh that you are making a move on Bree's boyfriend"

"I am dating Charley! And Bree is my best friend, why would I betray her trust? Plus Aaron doesn't even look at other girls"

The girls nodded a bit as they turned thir attentiuon on me. One of them looked slikes jse was going to faint as I smiled at her and she fell flat on the floor.

As the girls shrieked and began reviving her I walked over to where Bree was sleeping sprawled out on the couch. I had to smile at the picture she made as I walked over to her and knelt down, gently shaking her.

"Bree? We have to go. It's an emergency"

"What…what's the matter?" she asked, her eyes still closed, as she moved closer to me. I gently brushed a lock of hair off her cheek as I softly said "Lisa called. Cecilia is passed out"

Immediately Bree sat up as she looked at me in horror before I took her hand. We said bye to everyone and walked out to my car.

Once we arrived at my grandparent's house, we could see the lights were on. We walked in through the side door and Bree called out "Hello? Anyone here?"

"So the brats did call you huh?" we heard a voice ask as we turned to see Cecilia walking unsteadily towards us. The whole room reeked of alcohol.

"Hello Cecilia. How are you?' Bree asked calmly smiling as Cecilia looked at her confused.

"Why are you here?" Cecilia questioned as Bree shrugged and then said "Well…I was at a sleepover with Meredith…you remember Meredith right? Pretty girl with brown hair… anyway I thought to myself…I wonder if Lisa and Larissa ever had a slumber party."

Cecilia looked at her and said "and?"

"Well then I called Aaron because I still don't have my license and I thought maybe we could have the sleepover here or better yet at Aaron's house. That way the girls will be with us and they can come to my concert. What do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea. I have a lot of things to do and those kids just cramp my style….you know?"

"I imagine" Bree answered, her voice wobbling a little as I stepped in "So where are the girls? It is pretty late, we should get going"

"I don't know. They are so weird sometimes…I think they got that from Simon….I miss Simon" she said forlornly as Bree stepped forward to hug her and softy said "I know you do"

At that moment the twins came out to the kitchen, their face was streaked with tears and Larissa's cheek was red.

"Girls, why don't you get into the car with Aaron" Bree said quietly as the girls followed me out to the car.

By the time Bree came back out she looked tired. She made a quick phone call and then said to me "can you drive downtown to the Palladium"

"Why?"

"Well we are all up and I might as well practice, plus the girls need something fun to take their mind off their alcoholic mom"

"You were pretty outstanding back there" I said quietly my voice full of praise.

"Let's just say I have experience with that from my own abuelita" Bree replied sadly before smiling at me "besides after tomorrow the twins won't have to worry about that again"

We got to the Palladium and Bree's band was there waiting on the stage. They all looked pretty tired but perked up when she greeted them individually.

I felt my fists beginning to clench as the drummer held on to her a little longer than normal before Bree stepped away from him.

"Girls I need your help with one of my songs. I just need you to tell me if you like it"

"Okay" Lisa said as she and Larissa smiled and Bree nodded to her band

_What I like about you  
You hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one  
Wanna come over tonight?_

_  
Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I want to hear  
'Cause it's true  
That's what I like about you  
_

_What I like about you  
You really know how to dance  
When you go up down, jump around  
Talk about about true romance_

I laughed as Lisa and Larissa jumped up onto the stage and began dancing as they followed Bree around. They started singing as well and it was pandemonium to say the least.

It was at this moment that I feel in love with Bree all over again. Her hair was messy and she was wearing sweat pants and my sweater but she was still beautiful as she led Lisa and Larissa around the stage, taking their hands and letting them sing into the microphone.

_Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I want to hear  
'Cause it's true  
_

_That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you_

I then noticed that Bree was walking towards me as she continued singing taking my hand and dragging me up on the stage with Lisa and Larissa as they danced around us and Bree looked up at me smiling._  
_

_What I like about you_

_You keep me warm at night  
Never wanna let you go  
You know you make me feel alright  
_

_Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I want to hear  
'Cause it's true  
_

At that moment we heard "kiss, kiss" as we turned our attention to Lisa and Larissa who were giggling slightly.

"We most likely shouldn't disappoint our fans" Bree whispered smiling slightly as I nodded before bending down to kiss her on the lips. We pulled apart when we heard cheering.

"Okay calm down in the peanut gallery" I said as Lisa and Larissa giggled once more, the smiles on their face much brighter than before.

_  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you_

When we returned home, Lisa and Larissa were passed out in the back seat and it was 2:30 in the morning.

"What time are you going down to the Palladium?" I asked Bree as she yawned slightly before answering "at 5:30 tonight. Concert starts at 7:00"

After the girls were in the spare bedroom and Bree was asleep in my bed I walked downstairs to the mantle place where the letter was sitting. For the past four months that letter stood there because I wasn't ready to read it.

Howvere tomorrow after Bree's concert we had to make a decision that would affect all our lives and I needed to know why he decided to give Bree and I custody.

I took a deep breath and opened it up

_Aaron, My talented Son,_

_There is so much I would like to tell you. I remember the day you were born. I was so happy and proud even though I didn't know you were mine. I didn't find out until you were nine years old. I was angry, surprised, disappointed, and scared. You recognized Martin as your father and I was afraid. I was married, we had the twins. I had a new life and I didn't know where you would fit in and how my wife would feel that I got another woman pregnant._

_I know I was cruel and I pray someday you will truly forgive me. I hope you are not as angry as you were when I died. I know you are probably wondering why I gave you and Brianna custody of Lisa and Larissa._

_Your sisters have missed ten years of your life and I would like to give them the opportunity of getting to know you. You, Aaron Brewer, are an incredible person. I watched how your self-confidence and maturity has blossomed through the years._

_I can't erase the past but I can hopefully shape your future by linking you and Brianna together for as long as your natural life allows. You two are soul mates and I hope you recognize the outstanding gift you have been given from God. You have someone who loves you unconditionally, don't mess it up over something that is purely physical. You deserve to be happy and the happiest I ever seen you is when Brianna is at your side._

_Once you and Brianna marry you will come to recognize that is was worth the wait. Just ask your mom if you don't believe me. _

_I love you and I am so proud of the man you are today and the man you'll be in the future._

_Love always,_

_Your father,_

_Simon_

I read the letter twice before I walked upstairs to my room and found Lisa and Larissa curled up on either side of Bree who was sleeping.

I walked in quietly as Bree stirred and then whispered "Aaron? Why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep" I said as I held the letter up and she sat up and asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I want to talk but not about the letter" I finally said as she nodded and carefully extracted herself from the twins as we walked out of my room and sat in the hallway.

She shivered slightly before leaning on me as I automatically slipped my arm around her waist.

"I love you" I said quietly as she turned to look my in the eyes before responding "I love you too. Tomorrow evening Aaron I'll let you know where I stand with you. If you can be patient for one more day"

I nodded my head and replied "I can wait one more day. Let's get some sleep."


	36. Chapter 36

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

_Lyrics by Ever life and Jessica Simpson_

Martin and Ruthie arrived home the next morning. The week had been a successful visit and almost like a second honey moon for them. Everyone had met to discuss Simon's wishes about Bree and Aaron taking repsonsibility. They all realized that the twins would most likely chose Aaron and Bree, in order not to leave their school and friends.

"Well his car is here and the house is still in tact" Martin responded as Ruthie smiled and said "We weren't worried that he would throw a party. Aaron is responsible"

"Except when it comes to Bree" Martin stated as Ruthie smiled "He's in love. You weren't always responsible yourself"

"Really? Name one time I was totally irresponsible with you?" Martin challenged as Ruthie approached him smiling "I recall when we made out on the kitchen counter and you gave me a hickey even though my boyfriend was in the other room"

Martin flushed slightly before defending himself "I couldn't help it. Something happens to me when I touch you. Even now after all these years" he finished softly as he pulled Ruthie towards him and lowered his head to kiss her on the lips.

Ruthie responded by kissing him back as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter never breaking their kiss, slowly pulling her shirt off her.

"Hey good…whoa" Aaron said as he looked at his parents who apparently hadn't heard him or had decided to ignore him.

"Aaron did you hear mom? Oh my gosh…Mom?" Bree stated as she looked on and said "remind me never to leave bread on that counter again"

"Remind me never to eat at that counter again. Okay, so we get the twins and take them out for breakfast deal?" Aaron said as Ruthie's shirt hit him in the face.

"Let's go now" Bree stated forcefully and pulled on his hand as they walked out the kitchen.

"We are so wrong" Ruthie moaned slightly before kissing Martin on the chin.

"We own this house, so technically we aren't wrong and they didn't really see anything"

"Did you hear Bree's voice? She sounded so cute" Ruthie giggled as Martin growled slightly "Okay enough talk about the kids…they finally left so how about we finish what we started"

"Are you serious?" Ruthie asked him as she looked into his green eyes "As a heart attack"

Ruthie laughed once and said "What the heck" before kissing him once more.

_Aaron POV_

Later that evening I was at the Palladium trying to find Lisa and Larissa who had run off with some of their friends from school. As I passed one table I heard "Aaron! Where are you sitting?" It was Charley. Meredith was sipping a diet coke and looking around.

"I'm sitting up front with my parents and Pablo and the twins" I finally said as I spotted Todd sitting with some of his friends.

"Where's Mindy? I asked Charley as I pointed Todd out and he shrugged.

Meredith jumped in "He broke up with her. For some reason he thinks he still has a chance with Brianna. I believe it is because she isn't wearing your ring or something to that affect"

Charley snorted slightly and said "Dude say the word and I'll make sure he never looks at Bree again. I thought for sure he would get a clue when Bree came in sporting a hickey last week"

I flushed slightly embarrassed that Charley had noticed that.

Bree had freaked out when she realized that I had 'marked' her and because of that incident I spent the entire day at the spa with her to make amends. It was actually nice but I pretended not to enjoy it in case she wanted to make it a permanent activity to do with me.

I looked over at Todd as he waved at me cockily before saying something to his friends. A few minutes later my dad walked up to me.

"Hi Mr. Brewer" Meredith said smiling brightly as my dad looked over at her and Charley "Hello Meredith, Charley. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. How about yourself?" Meredith asked as she batted her lashes and my dad replied "I'm fine Meredith but you may want to go to the Ladies room to make sure something isn't in your eyes."

I hid back a smile before I asked "Did you have a good morning dad?"

"After you left we did" my dad replied before saying "Bree is looking for you. I'll meet you at our table"

As my dad left Meredith dreamily looked at him and said "Your dad is so hot!" as Charley said "Hello! Your boyfriend is right here…" I left as they started to fight.

Backstage Bree was pacing and warming up. I took a minute to study her.

She was wearing jeans and a fitted pink shirt and her hair was out and slightly wavy. Her heart shaped lips were glossy as she turned to look over at me.

"Dad said you were looking for me?"

"I was" she replied as I stepped over to her and took her hands looking in her beautiful hazel green eyes.

"Are you nervous?" I finally asked

"A little, not too much"

"Good. You are going to be wonderful"

"Thanks" she replied smiling as I gave her a hug and my gaze went to her glossy heart shaped lips. When I let her go she sighed and said "kiss me now before we get interrupted"

I smiled at the slightly desperate plea in her tone before I lowered my head and kissed her on the lips. She moved closer to me as I wrapped my arms around her back and kissed her more fiercely than before as she returned the kiss with the same fire.

We pulled apart slightly winded as I took a step away from Bree and she watched me through half-lidded lashes. There was something about this kiss, something she was trying to relay to me. It was differently different from our other kisses that we usually had.

"Ten minutes Bree" my mom stated as she walked in to see us disheveled and breathless. "Sharon I need you to touch up Bree's makeup. Aaron I'll see you at our table"

"I'll meet you here after your last song" I finally said before kissing her one last time and following my mom out.

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

Martin watched as Aaron walked out from the side stage and a girl approached him. The girl was probably two years older than him as she handed him a slip of paper.

He smiled when he saw his son give her a smirk before mentioning something and handing the slip of paper back to her and walked towards the table.

"Part of your fan club?" he asked Aaron who sat down, his hazel blue eyes sparkling. "I guess so. I think she got the point when I told her I wasn't interested"

"You know speaking of fan clubs; I thought Todd was dating someone else?"

"He was until this morning apparently. I guess he really likes Brianna" Aaron stated as Martin looked at his son closely. He didn't seem agitated or concerned. Perhaps they were back together? No Bree would have told him. Perhaps that was what she was trying to do this morning?

Bree then came out as she greeted the crowd and some younger girls including Lisa and Larissa came to the stage.

_A dozen roses arrive  
What a perfect surprise  
You greet me with a kiss  
I could get used to this_

_You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this_

_Because you know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this_

_You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
I could get used to this_

_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this_

Martin turned his attention to Aaron who was staring at Bree in awe. He smiled as Ruthie finally came over to sit with them.

"They love her." She said smiling happily before adding "They just signed her"

"They did? Honey that's great!" Martin exclaimed as Ruthie nodded, her hazel eyes sparkling as she took a sip of water and said "Now I can get out of my contract and manage her and Aaron. They want him as well"

"Well that works out right?" Martin inquired as he smiled at Lisa and Larissa, who were dancing around up front.

"They are announcing their decision tonight" Ruthie said as Martin nodded before asking "What about us? Are we announcing it as well?"

"I guess we should. I don't want to keep it a secret from Bree and Aaron any longer"

_If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it_

_You wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

_Feeling it comin' over me  
_

_Aaron POV_

I turned my attention to my parents who were kissing one another. I rolled my eyes before turning to look around at everyone. They were always hands on but lately it was getting out of control.

Every time we couldn't find them, they were alone in some room making out or worse. In fact the only other time they were like this was when my mom was pregnant with Amanda.

Maybe my mom was pregnant! I looked at my parents carefully as I tried to discern if they were hiding something. My dad had his arm around my mom's chair, but he always did that. My mom was smiling and excited but that was probably because of Bree.

Bree's concert was pretty successful as she played a variety of songs that people danced to. She was obviously made to be on stage because she was so good at it. After a ten minute interval, Bree returned on stage.

She had a white dress on that complimented her beautiful chocolate skin and her hair was down. She was wearing the diamond necklace her dad had given her and tiny diamond studs were in her ears. The lights went down as a spotlight went on her

_You set my soul at ease  
Chased darkness out of view  
Left your desperate spell on me  
Say you feel it to  
I know you do  
I've got so much more to give  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
Pour yourself all over me  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees  
_  
_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever  
_  
_My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
and that would do  
I've always been taught to win  
And I never thought I'd fall  
Be at the mercy of a man  
I've never been  
Now I only want to be right where you are_.

_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever_

_In my life I've learned that heaven never waits no  
Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
That I would ever wanna be no  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
Loving me ... I'm gonna love  
_  
_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever_

As she ended the final note people were clapping and standing up. Bree brushed a lock of hair from her cheek.

There was a bright reflection of something that was on her left hand. I immediately jumped up as I rushed back stage. Ten minutes later Bree was there as we stared at one another. I felt tears rush to my eyes as she smiled and asked "I guess you saw?"

I nodded as I stepped closer to her and she did the same.

"So" I finally said as I took a deep breath to calm my beating heart.

"So, I think it's time that Glen Oak's 'it' couple reunite, don't you?" she asked beaming brightly up at me before I picked her up and swung her around in a circle.

When I finally placed her back on the ground, she stood on her tiptoes and softly said "I love you Aaron"

"I love you too" I repeated softly as she wiped a few tears from my eyes and I gently kissed her on the lips. I couldn't believe it, we were back together.


	37. Chapter 37

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

_Lyrics by Everlife_

"Where did he go?" Ruthie asked Martin as people were starting to get up and leave.

"I believe he went backstage" Martin replied as Pablo said "he jumped up as soon as Brianna lifted her hand to her face"

Ruthie looked at Martin and smiled saying "They are finally back together. I just have to get Bree. They want her to sing one more song"

"Okay, we'll wait here"

Ruthie walked backstage to find Aaron and Bree wrapped up in each other's arms smiling at one another.

"Hey…the label loves you. They just want one more song before we leave"

"Can I change first?" Bree asked as Ruthie nodded and said "We'll meet you out front. Let's go Aaron"

"Mom Bree needs help with changing"

"Sure she does…let's go"

Aaron smiled at Bree once more before they left. Twenty minutes later Bree walked back out in jeans and a shirt, a huge smile on her face as she walked to the piano and sat down.

_It's hard to find love that's not complicated  
It's hard to see life when we all seem so jaded  
I don't know, you know  
Why can't I find a way to show you now_

_It's hard for me to smile when I get so frustrated  
The walls to your heart are locked and their gated  
I don't know, you know I wanna find a place to go  
Where you are_

_  
I've been up  
I've been down  
You know my smile  
You know my frown  
I just love when you're around  
I wanna be  
Where you are_

_I'm walking around and I don't hear a sound  
Except for the memory of a love that I've found  
I wanna see what you see, do you know what we could be_

_Even the dark, I'll take your hand  
And see down this road that ends where you stand  
I will know you will know  
You've given me a place to go where you are_

Martin watched Bree on stage. She was definitely happy. He then looked at his son who was watching Bree intently and also paying attention to Lisa and Larissa.

He smiled a bit sadly. He didn't why but he had a feeling that this step would propel Bree and Aaron to grow up a little faster than he hoped.

"Hey, why the long face?" Ruthie whispered to Martin as he said "This is going to change everything"

"you mean Lisa and Larissa?"

Martin nodded as Ruthie smiled at him lovingly "Bree will always need you Martin, especially with Lisa and Larissa. Things won't change too much, besides there are going to be a lot of changes happening"

"You are right" Martin said smiling slightly.

_I've been up  
I've been down  
You know my smile  
You know my frown  
I just love when you're around  
I wanna be  
Where you are_

_Ill give you my thoughts that I've held for so long  
Scared to let go, what if I'm wrong  
As I sit here tonight I don't care if I'm right  
I just wanna be where you are_

_  
I've been up  
I've been down  
You know my smile  
You know my frown  
I just love when you're around  
I wanna be  
Where you are_

_Aaron POV_

At the restaurant, Pablo was speaking to my grandparents as Lisa and Larissa was amusing Amanda and my parents were speaking to one another. At that moment Bree walked in and smiled at me before sitting next to me.

She whispered "Let's talk" I nodded as I followed her outside and we sat down next to one another.

"So what would you like to do?" I asked her as I slipped my arm around her waist and she leaned her head on me.

"I want the girls but if we take them we need to figure out schedules and where we are going to live and how do we rise them and make rules when we aren't their parents?"

"Well I think in a way we will have to be their parents. We can't expect mom and dad and your dad to raise them. Simon gave us custody"

"Do you think we can do this and finish high school and go to college?"

"I think we can do anything together" I replied softly as she smiled at me before I kissed her on the lips.

"So I guess we are going to accept guardianship huh?"

"Looks like it" I happily replied as I stood up and offered her my hand. When we stepped back into the restaurant we motioned for Lisa and Larissa to follow us.

As we sat at another table, Lisa and Larissa solemnly looked at us. "So you know that we are going to the lawyer tonight right?" Bree began as Lisa nodded her head.

"I guess we want to hear what you would like to do" I said as Larissa replied "We want to be with you and Bree. Once you graduate high school and decide what college you want to attend, we will switch schools in order to be near you."

Lisa nodded her agreement and then tentatively stated "Plus we love living with grandma and grandpa but do you think we could find a house where we could all live together?"

Bree looked at me in alarm as she said "I was thinking that for now, you could move in with my dad and I and on the weekend stay with Aaron. I don't think our parents will let us all live together alone"

I nodded my head and said "but we will ask and see what they say"

"Bree" I began "do you have any concerns?"

"Nope, I want custody Aaron"

"So do I" I admitted as Bree squealed happily before leaning over to kiss my cheek as Lisa asked anxiously "So we are going to stay with you?"

"For as long as you like" I replied as the girls jumped up to hug each of us. Once we made our way back to the table, we sat down.

My dad looked at us and then stood up and said "So I know that Bree and Aaron have an announcement to make"

I stood up pulling Bree with me as she held onto my hand and I said "We are going to accept legal custody of Lisa and Larissa"

My mom smiled as my grandparents became very excited. My dad smiled at us as he hugged us both saying congratulations.

"So Ruthie, it's your turn. Tell us the secret you and Martin have been hiding all this time?" my grandmother demanded as my mother blushed slightly.

"Well as you all know, Brianna signed on to my label and along with Aaron they want them to go on a summer tour."

"Really?" Bree asked excitedly jumping up as she hugged my mom who said to her "I told you were great kiddo"

"That's all the news you have to share?" my grandfather asked as my mom and Bree let go of one another and Ruthie calmly said "yes"

"So what about us?" Larissa asked as she looked over at Bree and me. "Well you are coming with us" Bree said smiling as they both grinned happily.

"Martin, Ruthie…we watched you all last week smile at each other when you thought no one was looking"

"Okay fine….since you insist there is something else. Martin, Pablo and I are building a house behind ours for Bree and Aaron to live with Lisa and Larissa"

"Mom! You don't have to do that" Bree said as my mother looked at her, the joy evident on her face as she replied "Well honey we do. We don't have a lot of room in our house as it is now and in five months, there will be two new additions to our family"

"Mom, once we sign the papers Bree and I will have automatic custody" I said as Bree jabbed me in the stomach before saying "Mom…..are you….you aren't?"

"Martin and I are having twins in four months" my mom finally said as my grandparents jumped up to congratulate them and Bree and I looked at each other in shock.

Bree stood up to congratulate my mom next as she gave her a hug and then promptly burst into tears as she walked out of the room. My mom and dad exchanged glances as my dad said "I'll talk to her"

_Bree POV_

I walked into the ladies room and looked at my reflection. I knew I was probably being a brat about the whole thing but by having twins Mrs. Brewer would be too busy to do things with me. She wouldn't be able to go shopping with me or go on spa days.

I took a deep breath and washed my face sternly telling myself that I could cry later on at home by myself. As I left the ladies room I saw that Mr. Brewer waiting for me.

He took one look at my face as the tears began to fall again and he hugged me saying "You know it doesn't matter how many children Ruthie and I have, we will always be here for you and we will always make time for you"

"But how can you be sure? You have Amanda and Aaron and now you are going to have two more babies...where do I fit in?"

"You fit in with Aaron and Amanda. Plus who else am I going to take to the batting cages? I love you and your mom loves you that doesn't change" I nodded before saying "Thanks dad" and then froze. I have never called Mr. Brewer that mainly because I had a dad and I wasn't sure if I would hurt his feelings by calling another person that title.

At the same time Mr. Brewer was very much my father in my eyes, he was the one I ran to when I had problems in school or didn't understand some sport that Aaron would talk me into playing.

I looked over at Mr. Brewer to see him smile at me and say "You called me dad"

"I did" I replied smiling and continued "Sorry?"

"Don't be sorry about that. You can definitely call me dad, especially since I see you as my daughter" The tears fell once more as he gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry for being selfish" I muttered as he laughed and replied "That's okay. We spoiled you, besides your mom loves you, you know that right?"

I nodded my head as he kissed the top of my head and said "Good. Now go back in there before she gets worried"

I smiled and walked back towards our table as Mrs. Brewer stood up to hug me and whispered "I have a lot of love to give, so don't feel threaten by the twins…promise me you will always come to me when something is bothering you"

"I promise" I whispered as she hugged me again and said "Well I'm starving…..I am eating for three now" and everyone laughed.

Once dinner was over, Aaron and I drove down to the lawyer's office. Lisa and Larissa had gone home with my dad earlier and we had promised them we would start moving their things out after finals week.

After the documents were finalized we drove back towards my house.

"You are pretty quiet" Aaron commented as I replied "Well I'm trying to figure out how we are going to live together without any supervision"

"We'll be fine. Besides we'll have Lisa and Larissa as chaperone's. Don't worry about it, I won't pressure you to do anything you don't won't to do."he replied seriously as I held back a sigh.

That was the problem. My mind told me we were going to wait until marriage, but I would be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't tempted to forget about that whenever Aaron touched me.

_Aaron POV_

I looked over at Bree her heart shaped lips were in a pout as I hid a smile. The day had been pretty eventful but there were still a lot of things to do.

I needed to speak with Pablo and then share my plan with my parents. If they were all on board with my plan, we wouldn't have to worry about a thing once we moved into our new house.


	38. Chapter 38

_Lisa and Larissa POV_

"So do you want your own rooms or do you want to share?" Bree's dad asked when they reached home.

"Maybe for tonight we can share a room?" Lisa asked as Mr. Esteban said "That sounds like a plan. I will give you the room that is attached to Bree's that way if you need something she will be nearby"

The twins nodded their head as he led them to pink room that had two twin beds in it. As they sat down and looked around Larissa said "We need to talk"

"About?"

"About this arrangement. I don't want Bree regretting taking custody of us"

"What about Aaron?"

"Aaron is our brother; he has to put up with us"

"So you think that if we are on our best behavior Bree won't leave?" Lisa incredulously asked as Larissa nodded.

"Rissa that is a bit dumb. Bree loves us"

"Mom loved us and she left us. Have you ever thought it was because we were bad?"

"Grandma and Grandpa love us and we have been naughty while we were living there"

"Yes but grandpa is a Reverend. He has to love us"

"Oh" Lisa said as she asked "So what's the plan?"

"We will be on our best behavior, we get good grades, we do chores, and make sure they always know how much we appreciate them and if and when we fight we do it when they are not home"

"They will not leave us alone"

"Then we need to think of a system to argue without them knowing it"

"Deal" Lisa said finally

"Deal"

"Wait" Lisa asked "How long do we have to be this way?"

"Until they get married. Then it won't matter"

"Okay cool. Let's start planning"

"Planning what?"

"On ways that Aaron can propose. I don't want to be good for the next four years"

_Aaron POV_

When we reached Bree's house I opened the car door for her and walked her to the front.

"Aren't you staying over?" she asked me as a pout began to form on her lips.

"I figured you could spend the night bonding"

"Well you need to bond with them as well, besides we just got back together. I want you in my bed tonight"

"I don't think Pablo is going to like that"

"Let's be dangerous for once" she pleaded as she looked up at me her hazel green eyes urging me to say yes.

"Okay" I finally said as I realized that it was going to be hard to say no to her when she pulled the puppy dog pout, perhaps I would need to speak to Pablo to see how he avoided it.

As we walked up to her room we heard voices giggling and was surprised to see Pablo sitting with Lisa and Larissa as they painted his nails.

"Hello" Bree said as she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and the twins greeted her joyously.

"Pablo may I speak to you for a second?" I asked him as Bree was urging the twins to get into the bed.

"Sure, I'll be back girls to read you a story"

"Okay Uncle Pablo"

We made our way to Pablo's office where we sat down across from each other.

"I would like your permission to marry Bree" I blurted out as Pablo looked at me in shock.

"I knew this was coming but I didn't think it would be this fast"

"Well I love Bree and she loves me so why do we have to wait?"

"How soon do you want to get married?"

"After we graduate high school, we can go to college married"

"Well Aaron. I trust you. Do you promise to take care of my little girl?"

"I do, I'll take care of her as long as I am breathing"

"Good. You have my permission to marry her"

"Thank you" I said gratefully as I stood up to shake his hand.

"So when will you propose?"

"Well I have to speak to my parents first and then I think sometime in the summer, when we are on the road"

"Sounds like a plan. Do you have money for a ring?"

"Yes I'm all set with that" I replied as he smiled broadly before sweeping me in a hug and saying "Well welcome to the family"

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

Martin walked in to the Master bedroom to see Ruthie sitting on the bed, frowning slightly.

"What's the matter?" he asked her as he handed her a plate of apples with peanut butter and raisins.

"It's too quiet in here. I want my kids' home"

"Well I can call Aaron to return home"

"Martin, I want all my children home, not just Aaron."

"Honey Larissa and Lisa are not our kids" Martin gently said as Ruthie looked over at him "I know that Martin, but _our_ kids have custody of them so that makes them mine as well"

"It's 11:00 at night. Do you really want them driving home this late?" Martin tried to reason as she shot him a death glare and replied "Martin Brewer, I want my children home, in bed tonight. Make it happen"

Martin sighed as he walked out of the bedroom and dialed Aaron's cell phone.

"Hello?" he heard Aaron answer on the fifth ring.

"Aaron? Were you sleeping?"

"I just got into bed"

"Well great. I need you to wake up Bree and get the twins and come home"

"Why? Is mom okay?"

"Oh mom is fine. She just wants you home tonight"

"Dad we discussed this already. Can't we come home tomorrow morning?"

"Aaron, if it was my choice I would saw yes but my pregnant wife is demanding that her children come home tonight. I don't have a choice and you don't have a choice. Wake Bree up and tell her that her mother wants her home tonight ASAP"

"Waking Bree up is no fun dad, and who will deal with her attitude?"

"I'll worry about Bree when you get here, just hurry up and come home"

"Dad, you really shouldn't give into mom's pregnant hormones. She's going to drive us all crazy"

"Aaron, my sweet naïve son, why don't we revisit this conversation when Bree is pregnant demanding something that you have to give her right away or she'll go ballistic on you. For now get Bree up, get the twins in the car and come home. I'm timing you"

"Okay. Should I stop for ice cream on the way?"

"No just come straight home"

"See you in twenty minutes"

_Aaron POV_

I looked down at Bree who was curled up beside me, peacefully sleeping. I grimaced when I realized that she wouldn't be so peaceful once I woke her up.

"Bree? It's time to get up"

"I don't want to" I heard as she turned away from me and placed a pillow over her head.

"Mom wants us home, tonight"

"Why?"

"Because she is pregnant and apparently during pregnancy you get anything you want"

"Really? Can't wait for that" Bree sleepily said as she got out of bed and yawned before pouting "Carry me to the car. I don't want to walk"

I sighed as I counted to ten and thought to myself '_You so owe me dad'._ "Let me get Lisa and Larissa first and then I'll come and get you" I finally said as she nodded and flopped on the bed making herself comfortable.

Ten minutes later I wrote a note for Pablo and carried the now sleeping Bree to the car.

When we got home, my dad was waiting for me as he took Lisa and I took Larissa and carried them up to the spare bedroom.

Once they were settled I went back down to get Bree and carried her in. She opened her eyes briefly as she smiled at me and said "I love you"

I smiled back as I stated "I love you too, even if you are a brat" At that moment she spotted my dad and said "Dad, Aaron woke me up and I'm cranky" as she pouted at him.

I rolled my eyes slightly as my dad replied "I know sweetie. Tomorrow I'll take you shopping and I'll make some hot chocolate for you right now."

"With marshmallows and whip cream?" she asked brightly as my dad nodded.

"I can't believe how you have my dad wrapped around your little finger. You are such a brat" I stated astonished as my dad went off to make her some hot chocolate

"Ha ha very funny" she stated as my dad turned around and said "just let your mother know that you are home"

"Okay" Bree replied smiling as I carried her upstairs and she knocked on my parents' door.

"Come in" we heard my mom say as we walked in and her face lit up "I'm so glad you are home. It was so lonely here without you" she stated as Bree indicated for me to set her down and she walked over to my mom, giving her a hug and a kiss before taking off her shoes and climbing in the bed to lay on her shoulder.

The two began talking as my dad looked in and smiled tenderly handing them each a mug of hot chocolate and then looked at me "So how do you feel about sleeping on your floor tonight?"

I laughed as my dad smiled at me and we walked out, leaving Bree and my mother to discuss some shopping trip they would take in the near future.


	39. Chapter 39

_Lyrics by Secondhand Serenade_

_Bree POV_

I arrived late on Monday morning since I had to take my driver's license. When the lunch bell rang, I could see Aaron by my locker.

I smiled and made my way towards him, noticing how hot he looked in khakis and a white shirt. He seemed to be concentrating on his book that he was holding.

I tiptoed over to him and whispered "Hey sexy" as he jumped a bit before realizing it was me as his face broke out into a smile.

"Hey beautiful" I smiled as he stepped aside and allowed me to get my afternoon books for class.

Once I was done he pulled me by my waist and said "We haven't started our day correctly"

"The day is half done" I replied laughing as I stood on my tiptoes to gently kiss him on the lips. We pulled apart when we heard a gasp and I rolled my eyes.

"Get ready" Aaron warned me as we counted together "5...4…3…2...1..."

"They are back together"

"_I_ told you they were"

"I saw them kissing each other last night at the ice cream place"

"Officially off the market" a girl sadly said as we passed her and I replied "You got that right" as Aaron chuckled and pulled me closer "your jealousy is so adorable at times"

"Very funny" I responded as we reached the cafeteria and walked towards our table.

Charley looked up at us and asked "Wait a minute the rumors are true?"

"What rumors are you talking about?" Aaron asked as he took a seat and I sat next to him unwrapping my sandwich. Charley grabbed my left hand as I said "Hey be careful"

"Its back. The ring is back. It's official" he stood up as I hissed "Charley sit down. Don't you dare….."

"Attention boys and girls. I have it on very good authority that Glen Oaks hottest couple is back together. Give it up for Aaron and Brianna"

"Oh my gosh" I wailed as I burrowed my head under Aaron's arm.

"Just smile and it will be over by tomorrow. We aren't that popular"

I held in my smirk as I straightened up and smiled as some girls started crying hysterically.

Todd smiled at us sadly as I instinctively grabbed his hand saying "We're still going to hang out with each other."

"If you believe so" he said a bit bitterly as I looked at him and frowned "Todd, if you are my friend then you will be happy for me"

"I am" he said quickly as he stood up and left.

"Don't worry about him" Meredith assured me as she winked at me happily saying "Double dates are back on" giving me a high five.

"I guess they are" I agreed laughing. As the lunch bell rang, we all stood up and Aaron said "I have baseball practice after school. So should we meet at my house for dinner?"

"No I'll wait for you and then we can go straight from here"

"Okay, I'll see you later" he smiled before kissing me on the lips as Meredith hurriedly kissed Charley, grabbed my hand and excitedly pulled me away.

_Aaron POV_

I watched as Brianna walked out with Meredith and Meredith excitedly said something to her.

"Did I ever tell you how lucky you are?" Charley asked as I said "No"

"Brianna is everything I want in a girl friend"

"Are you and Meredith alright?" I asked him concerned as Charley laughed "We're fine, but I consider Bree my sister so don't mess it up this time. She deserves the best"

"I know" I said as Charley nodded "Thank God you are back together. Todd drove me crazy when we hung out with him and Bree. I'm sure your parents were thrilled hanging out with him as well"

"So were they dating?" I asked Charley

"No but Todd wanted people to think they were"

After baseball practice and a quick shower, I made my way towards Bree who was sitting on the bleachers next to Todd.

They didn't see me as I heard him say "Do you really think it is going to be different this time?"

"Yes I do. Besides what is the big deal anyway?" Brianna asked as she pulled her hair in a low ponytail.

"Brianna sometimes you are too trusting. You broke up with him because he was pressuring you to have sex! What makes you think he is going to wait for you?"

"Todd, why are you questioning my decision? You know how much I love Aaron. Yes he made a mistake, but he is willing too wait. So why shouldn't I believe him?"

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe Aaron is not your soul mate? Maybe you belong with someone else. You are only sixteen years old. Maybe you will meet your future husband in college. For all you know your future husband is right in front of you but that overbearing jock is in the way"

"Like who?" Bree asked amusement in her tone

"Like me! Gosh Brianna how naïve are you? Why do you think I have been hanging out with you? It's not because I like chick flicks or hanging out with your old man. I especially don't enjoy spending time with your mom and the death looks her husband gives me. I want to date you"

"Todd we went over this. I like you as a friend; I don't want to date you"

Todd stood up angrily as I walked towards them smiling brightly.

"Hi" I said as Bree stood up to kiss me. When we pulled apart Todd merely grunted and left.

"I take it he's not a Briarron fan" I asked as Bree giggled and replied "Briarron? Where did you get that from?"

"From a freshman girl who was so excited that we were back together" She smiled as I took her bag and held out my hand to her.

"So want to drive?" I asked her as we reached my car.

"Really?"

"Well you are legal now so why not" I answered as Bree squealed excitedly and went in the driver's seat but not before jumping on me to soundly kiss me on my lips.

Later that night after dinner, my mom said "I want you to move in here permanently Bree until the house is finished"

Bree looked at her surprise etched on her beautiful face as I stared at my dad who was smiling.

"Mom……really? You want me to move in?" Bree asked as she looked at both my parents.

"Of course we want you to move in. We love you" my dad interjected swiftly as my mom nodded "I'd feel much better of you were here where you belong. Pablo has started traveling again and it doesn't make sense that you and the twins are all alone in that house"

"Of course that means you will get your own room" My dad interjected when he saw me throw Bree an excited glance as my face fell slightly and I said "I was about to say that you two were the coolest parents ever"

Everyone laughed as Lisa and Larissa walked in from the back yard. "We're ready to go to bed" Lisa said to Bree as she smiled and asked "Did you take a shower already?"

"Ah Bree do we…hey" Lisa said as Larissa jabbed her in the side and shook her head. Lisa automatically became pale "Bree we'll call you once we have taken our shower"

"Great. Let's go upstairs and I'll keep you company" Bree responded as they ran ahead of her laughing and talking.

_Lisa and Larissa POV_

Lisa waited until Bree had left their room in search of towels. "What were you doing downstairs?" Larissa asked Lisa who shrugged.

"We agreed that we wouldn't give any trouble"

"What's the big deal? Bree happens to love us and …"

"I don't care what your excuse is! You promised you would be good. We aren't even living in our own house as of yet"

"Well if Aunt Ruthie has any say in it we will always live here"

"Aaron is going to make sure we move out"

"How do you know?" Lisa asked as Larissa smiled "because I overheard him telling Meredith to steal Bree's ring"

"Really? Why would he want her to do that?" Lisa questioned.

"Because he is going to propose to her. Keep up with me"

"I can't wait until we start moving in our new house. I want to paint my bedroom blue"

"Do you really think dad left us enough money?"

"I don't maybe. Why are you asking me?"

"Well he lied to us our whole lives about Aaron, so why wouldn't he lie about money?" Larissa asked.

"Rissa he's dead. So let's just forget about it. If we don't have enough money then we don't have enough money"

"Hey" they heard a voice say quietly as they both turned to see Bree standing there with towels in her hand.

"Bree…"Lisa began as Bree said "You shouldn't worry about money. Aaron and I will always provide for you. All we want from you is to do well in school, make friends and be happy"

"Are you sure?" Larissa asked as Bree nodded and sat in between them hugging them each to her side.

"I am sure about this. You are ten years old and you shouldn't have to worry about money. Besides it's no fun worrying about things that you have no control over."

Lisa and Larissa smiled as Bree said "So who is going to take a shower first?"

_Aaron POV_

A few minutes later, Bree came downstairs in sweat pants and a shirt and her hair in a ponytail. her hazel green eyes were shing excitedly.

"Ready dad?" she asked my dad as he nodded and stood up saying to my mom "We're going to the batting cages and then out for ice cream"

"Will Aaron and I will go into the studio to work on some stuff" my mom suggested as I nodded and Bree walked over to kiss my mom goodbye and then lightly peck me on the lips.

"Remember you are off the market" I called out to her as she merely giggled before waving, laughing at something my dad said.

My mom and I walked downstairs to the studio as she began setting things up as I sat down with my guitar

_I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Because every breath that you will take  
while you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
( I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

My mom looked at me and smiled saying "That was beautiful."

I blushed slightly before admitting "I wrote it for Bree when we had that fight about Todd"

"You love her right?" my mom asked seriously as I nodded "I do"

"I mean do you really love you? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yes I do. I only hope she feels the way"

"I'm pretty sure she does" my mom replied smiling before giving me a hug.


	40. Chapter 40

_Aaron POV_

Pablo had mentioned to me the night before that he wanted to move to Milan. Of course my parents didn't know I was planning on proposing to Bree so my mom was upset that Pablo would abandon Bree here in Glen Oak.

My dad, on the other hand, was overjoyed that Bree would permanently move into until our home was finished. That day after school, Bree had left with her father to go pick her car up from the dealership.

When I arrived home, my parents were sitting in the family room.

"Hey can I speak with you?' I said as my dad turned the TV off and they both looked at me.

"It's about Bree and I" I began as my mom asked "You two didn't take the next step did you?"

"No" I quickly assured her and said "I'm going to propose to Bree within the next couple of weeks, sometime on tour."

"Well congratulations" my dad exclaimed happily as my mom beamed at me and asked "Did you get Pablo's permission?"

"I did" I replied smirking.

"So that's why he is going to Milan" my dad commented as I nodded.

"When do you want to get married?"

"Well if Bree says yes it will be up to her as well but I would like to be married after graduation"

"So you'll go to college married?"

"That will be the plan...if she says yes"

"What is this _if _she says yes. She loves you" my dad exclaimed as I shrugged.

"Do you want me to go ring shopping with you?" my dad then asked as I replied "Well I would like to take the promise ring I bought her and get a bigger diamond"

"That sounds wonderful honey" my mother replied beaming.

_Bree POV_

At the car dealership my dad seemed anxious.

"Is there something the matter Daddy?"

"hmmm...no not really. Honey you love Aaron right?"

"Yes" I replied without hesitation as my dad sighed happily.

"Are you alright with me moving in with the Brewers?" I asked him tentatively.

"Yes I'm alright with that. There is something that I need to tell you"

"you're not dying are you?" I asked him as he said "I am moving to Milan"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I am moving to Milan"

"How can you move when you haven't discussed that with me?" I asked him as the tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Are you ready to make a decision Mr. Esteban?"

"We'll take the silver Audi"

"Dad this is not acceptable"

"What you like the red one better?"

"Dad! You know exactly what I am talking about"

"oh now I'm dad? I thought Martin was your dad?"

"Is this why you are leaving?"

"No" he replied as I shook my head "take me home dad"

"you mean to Martin and Ruthie"

"yes" I said frowning as I started to walk out he said "I just bought you a car. I want you to drive it out of here"

"Fine" I snapped grabbing the keys from the dealer.

By the time I got to Aaron's house, I was a mess. In the backyard I could see Aaron and Charley sitting on the patio talking about something.

I walked over to them as Charley said "Hey congrats on getting your license"

"Thanks" I replied smiling slightly as Aaron looked at me closely "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I mumbled as he stood up to hug me "Mom and Dad are at grandma's with the twins. This is their last week of school" I nodded as I said "I'm going to take a nap"

"Okay" he responded as he kissed my forehead and I smiled at Charley walking into the house.

_Aaron POV _

"Tell it to me straight. Are you sure you will be able to wait?" Charley asked me when Bree walked inside.

"Were you checking my girlfriend out?" I asked him half amused as he apologetically smiled "She's stunning. You'd have to be blind not to notice that"

"well you and Meredith are waiting right?" I asked him as he blushed saying "Not exactly"

"well you are or you aren't" I said as Charley said "We aren't waiting."

"Oh" I said before adding "Well I can certainly wait another year"

"Are you sure? I see the way you two touch each other and how she moves her body. Bree is plain sexy and she's confidant. That's a hot combination."

"She does, but I gave her my word and I intend on keeping it"

"So what's up with Todd? He was talking to Candy this morning"

"Really? I hope they decide to date each other and leave Bree and I alone"

"Hmmm"

"So would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked him a minute later.

"No, Meredith and I are going out. You guys should join us"

"I'll see if Bree is up to it and give you a call"

"Great" Charley said standing up to leave. Once he was gone, I walked upstairs to my bedroom to find Bree curled up on my bed sleeping.

I moved towards the bed and laid down beside her as she moved closer to me. I saw that her face was streaked with tears as I softly asked "Are you going to tell me what Pablo said to make you so upset?"

She shook her head as the tears continued to fall. I sighed and pulled her closer to me as she burrowed her head in my chest, still crying.

An hour later Bree had cried herself to sleep and I had a crick in my side from staying in this one position so long.

My dad walked in and saw me up as he said "Hey is the Audi in the driveway Bree's?" I nodded my heads as my dad smiled, excited about the process of teaching Bree to change a flat tire and checking her oil.

I laughed to myself as I realized that Bree would never do those things because she would ask my dad to do it for her.

"What are your plans for tonight?"

"As soon as Bree gets up we'll get dinner unless she wants to go to a movie. She has a final tomorrow"

"Good. Did she mention anything about Pablo?"

"No she did come home in tears. She wouldn't talk to about it" I admitted feeling slightly defeated. Bree had the one person I spoke to during Simon's funeral but what if she couldn't speak to me about troubling matters. Maybe our relationship was moving too fast for her. "Just give her some time" my dad finally said before leaving.

_Brianna POV_

I awoke to see Aaron at his desk studying. I took the opportunity to study him quietly. He really was hot, I thought to myself smiling.

At that moment he was chewing the tip of his pen as he looked intently at the material in front of him before running his hand through his hair.

It had gotten a little longer even though he kept insisting he was going to cut it in time for our summer tour.

"How was your nap?" he asked turning to look at me.

"My dad is moving to Milan and he just told me" I blurted out as the tears fell.

"I'm sorry baby" he said as he got up from his desk and walked over to the bed hugging me.

"I thought I was more important to him. Why would he accept a position without discussing it with me?"

"He probably figured that he is leaving you in great hands"

"Aaron no matter what, he is still my flesh and blood. Isn't it enough that my mother abandoned me? "I harshly asked as I angrily swiped my tears.

"You have mom and dad, Lisa and Larissa and me. We will get through this together. I promise you that" he said firmly as he hugged me.

I sniffed as I moved closer and softly ask "How can I show stability and love to Lisa and Larisa when I haven't experienced it?"

"You don't have to experience it to show it. You show them love every day and between the two of us we will give them the love they so desperately desire"

"Hold on a second...why are you so calm about this?" I asked him as he turned pale and said "Maybe because I knew?"

"You knew and didn't tell me" I yelled standing up.

"Brianna calm down" he said as I started pacing "Why would he tell you and not me?" At that moment Aaron placed his hands on my arm and said "He just wanted to talk"

I pushed him away and walked downstairs. As Aaron followed me into the kitchen, we saw his parents sitting at the table looking at blueprint plans.

Aaron then said to his dad "Watch out mini-Ruthie on the warpath" I turned to glare at both of them as Aaron's mom did the same before I replied "I heard that. Mom, Dad I'm going out"

_Aaron POV_

We watched as Bree pulled out her phone and barked instructions ending with "make it happen"

"See I told you" I said to my dad who merely laughed and replied "Well how are you going to fix this?"

"Don't worry I have it handled"

"Really?" my mom asked as she raised her eyebrow and continued "please enlighten us on your plan"

"Well she is going down to record some angry song about me. I'll wait for half an hour and then go down and serenade her with something I just wrote.

My dad laughed as my mom smiled before turning to my dad and saying "He is so your son"

My dad laughed and turned his attention to me "Go get your girl"

"Thanks. We'll see you later"

_Bree POV_

By the time I reached the studio the band members were warming up. I walked in and handed out music sheets saying "I'm sorry I barked at everyone but I'm pretty angry, so let's just get started"

I_ hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try make it all okay_

_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again_

_If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife Oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well, give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again_

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!_

_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I never will  
Never again  
_

_Aaron POV_

I walked into the studio by the time Bree had finished. She seemed much calmer as the band started talking about the song and the tempo of it.

When she saw me she said "Okay guys. Thanks for coming, I 'll see you later"

I waited until the guys had said hi to me and left before approaching her.

"Are you still angry at me?" I asked taking her hand as she shrugged slightly

"Will you listen to my song and then we can talk?"

"I guess" she said as she stepped away from me and I took my guitar from the control room.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression_  
_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

When I had stopped she looked at me smiling slightly before shaking her head.

"So what's the verdict?" I said smirking as she walked up to me and hugged me leaning on my chest.

"You are way too talented for your own good" she said as I laughed and hugged her back.

At that moment my cell phone rang and I moved away from Bree not before kissing the top of head and answered it.

"Did you speak to Bree yet?"

"We kinda of had a fight...I'll see you tomorrow"

"Oh okay" Charley said and hung up as Bree looked over at me, stretching slightly as her shirt lifted up exposing her taut stomach and a diamond belly ring blinked at me as I looked at her in shock.

"When did you get your stomach pierced?"

"Two months ago. Meredith and I went together" she stated as reaching over to pull her hair in a ponytail.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes and said "about what? My ring is on my body. Last time I checked it was my prerogative. Plus you are my boyfriend not my father"

"It was just an observation" I hastily said as I took her hand and we left the studio.

"No one else knows about it but Meredith and Todd" Bree said as I groaned slightly and suggested "Let's just stop talking about this right now"


	41. Chapter 41

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

Two days later Martin was in his study when he heard footsteps down the stairs stopping at his door. Aaron and Bree stuck their head in saying "Is it okay if we go to the movies?"

"Be home by curfew" Martin replied smiling as they both nodded and left. A few minutes later Ruthie walked in. "Hey" she said as Martin looked at her and replied "Hey"

"Do you think I am getting fat?" she asked him, a pout evident in her tone.

"No you are getting bigger with our twins."

"Yes but I seem to be much bigger for a person holding twins"

"You happen to be the most beautiful woman because of this"

As Ruthie smiled brightly, Martin secretly congratulated himself on thinking so swiftly. In a matter of seconds however, Ruthie's face crumbled "So you think I'm only beautiful when I carry your children?"

_'Oh dear Lord' _Martin thought '_I spoke too soon' _"You are always and will always be beautiful to me" he finally said as he stood up to hug her, gently rubbing her back.

"I love you" she said after a few minutes.

"and I love you" Martin lovingly replied as he silently thought to himself that he only had to endure four more months of Ruthie's pregnancy hormones.

_Brianna POV_

The next day at school I was at my locker when Candy walked over to me. She was wearing a tight black mini skirt and a white off the shoulder shirt. She looked horrible yet somewhat appealing at the same time.

"Hi" she smugly said as I greeted her in a non-committed way.

"I just wanted to inform you that Aaron has cheated on you"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her as she smiled "Well remember this past summer when you went to visit your grandparents? Aaron visited...me"

"First of all Aaron and I were not even together at that time. Secondly you are lying"

"Why would I lie about this Brianna? I mean come on. Sure you are beautiful and you like to dress...in a good girl sort of way but you two broke up because he wanted something you couldn't give him.."

"Newsflash we made up Candy. Aaron is quite willing to wait and he is satisfied with our relationship. So I repeat my previous statement you are lying"

"Am I? Well if I am lying I wouldn't know about his birthmark on his left upper thigh, you know the one next to his hip or the fact that his right earlobe is really sensitive when you blow on it"

I felt my world stop as I looked Candy in the eye and said very softly "Get away from me" I then blindly made my way to Aaron's locker where he was standing with Charley.

"Aaron Brewer what the hell happened between Candy and you this past summer?"

"Good morning to you too. What are you talking about?" he asked me as he reached out to take my hand and I pushed him away.

"Did Candy and you hook up last summer?"

"Of course not! I spent my whole summer with you, remember?"

"Not when I was at my grandparents"

"Bree I never hooked up with Candy or any other girl this last summer."

I shook my head ignoring the crowd of people standing around "Are you sure? Were you drunk and then it happened? How else would she know about your birthmark and the fact that..." I stopped crying too much to continue and walked away.

As I walked down the hall I ran into Meredith.

"Hun why are you still talking to Candy?"

"I wasn't. She just walked up to me"

"Well you don't believe that preposterous story about Aaron and her do you?"

"Meredith" I began slowly as I tried to collect myself "She knew about his birthmark and his spot..you know where..."

"alright TMI. Now if you were speaking about Mr. Brewer on the other hand..."'

"Meredith...he's like my dad and we are focusing on my problem not your sick fascination with my boyfriends father"

"Oh...sorry. I just can't help myself at time. Now back to the matter at hand. We should just start thinking about this rationally" as she took my hand and we went to the library.

_Aaron POV_

"Dude Candy really wants you" Charley commented as I ran my fingers through my hair "I don't even know where to start"

"You think you two are over?" Charley asked as I laughed bitterly "No we're not over but it is going to be a hell of a week for me"

"Yeah but Aaron she was pissed"

"She was but we both agreed that breaking up and then making up was highly overrated, so we agreed nasty fights only"

"but Candy knew about your birthmark. How is that even possible?"

"Well the only way she would know that would be spying on me" I laughed at that thought as Charley's face brightened and he asked "Are your parents home?"

"Yes"

"Good, let's go"

_Martin and Ruthie POV _

"Mrs. Brewer...how are you this morning?" Martin asked as he carried a tray of fruit and waffles.

"Better now that you have breakfast for me. The twins and I are hungry" Ruthie quipped smiling.

As Martin leaned over to quickly kiss her, they heard footsteps.

"I thought the children were in school until 12:00 today?"

"They are" Martin replied as he kissed her again.

"Mom, Dad...are you decent? We need your help" Aaron stated as he walked into their bedroom breathless Charley beside him.

"Sure walk right on in, heck have breakfast with us as well" Martin sarcastically said as Ruthie lightly punched his arm and said "Martin behave"

"We're sorry for barging in" Aaron apologized looking distressed and angry.

"What are you doing here?"

"Candy just told Bree that she and I hooked up while Bree was out of town"

"Oh no. Where is Bree?" Martin asked as Ruthie looked at Aaron worriedly.

"She's with Meredith" Charley said as Aaron looked at him in surprise.

"Meredith sent me a text"

"So why are you home?" Ruthie asked them.

"We think Candy bugged my room because she told Bree some pretty intimate details"

"Like?" Martin asked as Aaron blushed "My birthmark"

"the one on your ankle?" Ruthie inquired as Aaron shook his head and replied "the other one"

"Bree knows about that?" Martin asked in disbelief

"Dad we are waiting for marriage not promising to be celibate forever"

"Well I suppose we can have your room searched" Martin finally said agreed and continued "Now go back to school before the principal suspends you"

"I have that covered" Aaron began as he kissed his mom and said "right mom?"

"Go now" Martin said sternly as Aaron laughed once more and said "Thanks Mom, Dad"

"Bye Mr and Mrs. Brewer" Charley said as he followed Aaron out of their bedroom.

Once they left Martin turned towards Ruthie "So that was informational"

"What was? The fact that Candy is trying to break up our daughter and son or the fact that they are obviously on a totally different relationship than we were aware of?"

"Both"

"First let's get their room searched and then you take Bree and I'll take Aaron" Ruthie stated as Martin replied "I'm not sure I will be able to listen to whatever she admits"

"Think of it as practice. We have one more daughter to raise"

"Don't remind me" Martin groaned and then leaned closer to Ruthie's belly and said "Listen up in there. You better be twin boys I have enough daughters to worry about" as Ruthie giggled.

_Aaron POV_

By the time we returned to school, some girls were frowning at me while other girls were openly winking at me.

"I guess Candy started spreading it around" Charley wistfully commented as I groaned.

"I can't wait for this day to end"

"Cheer up it's only until 12:00"

"And I have my math final" I replied groaning again as we separated and I went into my math class.

Todd was already there smiling brightly "Hey Brewer. I heard the good news and just realized that your ring will be returned to you pretty soon huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's all over the school. What I am dying to know is this: How do you hook up with someone as trashy as Candy when you have someone as pure as Brianna? You don't deserve her"

"You may be right, perhaps I don't deserve her but I love her and I would never cheat on her" I replied hotly standing up as I walked over to where Todd was standing and grabbed his shirt.

"Enough gentlemen. We have a final to complete. Todd this isn't your class so please leave" Todd nodded as I released his shirt and he left.

_Brianna POV_

By 12:00 I was ready to leave school. Meredith had calmed me down to the point where I realized that Aaron was telling me the truth.

Candy had shocked me with what she had said. The only reasonable answer was that she was stalking Aaron. With this thought in my head, I made my towards his locker.

I smiled as I saw him staring blankly at his open locker "Well it has been an eventful day" I said smiling slightly as he turned swiftly to look at me "Bree" he breathed out before grabbing me in a bone crushing hug.

"Baby I love you but you need to let go" I finally mumbled into his chest as I heard him laugh and he let me go.

"I'm sorry about Candy and her crazy stories. Mom and Dad are on top of it"

"Good" I replied smiling as Aaron hugged me again before leaning down to kiss me.

Once we pulled apart I anxiously asked "So we are good right?"

"We will always be good" Aaron replied seriously to me as we started walking down the hallway. We stopped when I saw Meredith and I pulled away from Aaron and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for today" I whispered as Meredith hugged me back "I'll always be here for you and Aaron. You guys give the rest of us hope"

"Yes! Finally some girl on girl action" we heard a voice say as we pulled apart to see Charley grinning at us.

"Shut up Charley" we both said and Aaron laughed as Charley frowned before smiling "So are we hanging out tonight?"

"I have a final tomorrow" I said as Aaron pulled me closer to his side "Just pizza and then we'll let you study" Charley coaxed as I sighed "Fine just for one hour"

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

"Did Aaron's room get searched already?" Ruthie asked Martin as she went rummaging for apples and peanut butter. It seemed to be the only food she could keep down.

"Yes and there is definite proof that Aaron's bedroom and the bathroom are bugged"

"Should we view the tape?"

"It is the only way we will know if Candy bugged his room" Martin replied offering his hand to Ruthie as they went into his office to view the evidence.

They started rolling the tape and watched as the tape had caught Aaron when he was getting dressed, undressed, walking around without a shirt on.

Most of the footage would show his birthmark on his ankle and there were a couple of shots of his other birthmark.

Other footage was of Bree herself, studying or listening to music. Ninety percent of the footage was of Bree and Aaron together making out in various positions: on the bed, against the wall, on the floor, the chair.

"I think I need to have a discussion with Aaron on the appropriate places he can rest his hand when he is kissing Bree"

"When they are married we won't be able to stop them"

"I know and I won't want to stop them...unless they are in our house but for right now they are only dating. I can't wait until they are married our lives will be so much easier" Martin moaned as Ruthie laughed and replied "You are so melodramatic...besides we still have Amanda to raise...remember?"

"I know. You think Aaron will be able to handle Lisa and Larissa?"

"I'm sure he will. Plus he is smart he will come to us when he needs help"

The next thing they heard was "Oh...right there Aaron! You really are good with your hands"

"I told you Bree. You definitely need to listen to me more"

"I don't know why we waited to try this" Bree said once more, her voice soft and relaxed before adding "Now just a little bit harder"

"I don't want to hurt you" Aaron replied concerned as Bree repeated her statement and he said"Bree keep it down before you wake up Mom and Dad"

Martin and Ruthie looked at each other in alarm and rushed over to the screen to see Bree and Aaron on his bed, Bree's right foot in Aaron's hands as he massaged it for her.

They both laughed out loud and stopped when the saw the last shot that was taken. Bree was hysterically crying about something before Aaron walked in to hold her.

He was saying something very softly in her ears and she nodded as he ran his fingers through her hair. She slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep in his arms.

"They are so cute together" Ruthie whispered to Martin as he nodded and then said "but he is still getting a lecture about his hands"


	42. Chapter 42

_Aaron POV_

One hour later we were on our way home as Bree looked out the passenger window. She sighed and then commented "Do you really think Candy bugged your room?"

"that is the only logical explanation"

"That is crazy"

"I know but this is Candy we are speaking about. She use to come to my house convinced that I would date her. Remember when she showed up naked?" I replied as I pulled into the driveway.

"Yes I do recall you telling me that" Bree stated laughing.

"So how much studying are you going to do tonight?"

"Two hours tops" she replied smiling her thanks when I opened her door.

I returned the smile before leaning her against the car as I bent to kiss on the lips. She enthusiastically returned the favor as she parted her lips in an invitation.

We stayed that way until we heard a dry voice say "Do you two ever kiss normally?"

We broke apart from each other to see Pablo standing there. I blushed and said "Hi" as Bree frowned "What are you doing here?"

"I leave tonight and I wanted to say bye"

"Don't bother" Bree coldly said as she abruptly turned away from both of us walking towards the house.

I looked at Pablo and suggested "why don't you in and speak with my parents. I'll bring her down"

'Well if you can try you are a better man than I. Bree is pretty stubborn"

"I'll do my best" I said as we walked into the house and I ran upstairs. I could hear my mom say "Pablo are you leaving tonight?" and my dad's low voice talking in soothing tones.

_Brianna POV_

I flopped myself on Aaron's bed knowing that I was being a brat. I hadn't thought my dad would actually leave when he knew I wanted him to stay.

A few minutes later Aaron came up and said "Brianna Esteban, you don't know when you will see your father again. Go downstairs and say bye"

"I don't want to" I replied in a baby voice as Aaron shook his head and stepped closer "He loves you. He let you move in here with us, he's never stood in my way when I told him I wanted to date you and you have us. You have a family. Now get your cute behind downstairs and say goodbye to your father"

I looked over at Aaron in shock. He had never used that tone with me. It was the tone he used when speaking with his teammates. It usually warranted respect and results.

The tears began falling as Aaron muttered something and walked over hugging me "Baby I love you but sometimes your attitude is horrible. Go downstairs and say goodbye to your father for me. Will you do that?" I nodded my head slowly as his arms held me tighter and he kissed the top of my head.

"Good. Now let's go" as he dried my tears and took my hand leading me downstairs.

_Candy POV_

I watched as Aaron yelled at Bree before hugging her and leading her out of the room. Even when he was angry he was hot and he was head over heels in love with Brianna.

He would never love me or even look at me. I knew this deep down in my heart, but I had to keep trying.

Aaron Brewer represented everything I wanted in life: Money, Status, Looks, Talent. He had it all and he could sing. He was famous yet acted like a normal person.

I saw the way Aaron would hold her hand when they were walking down the halls. How he would speak to her and kiss her.

During lunchtime he was always attentive to her and when he wasn't physically with her he would speak about her.

Even during the summer when they were only friends I saw the look in his eyes whenever they were together. I wasn't even sure why I told her those lies.

Brianna had turned out to be a great friend to me even though all along I just wanted to be with Aaron.

That was her one fault, she was so trusting and had it all: money, Aaron, and she was beautiful and smart. Who cared if her mother abandoned her? Aaron's parents treated her like she was their own daughter.

I also couldn't believe that Meredith actually liked Brianna since she had flirted with Aaron so horribly on the first day of school. However she did have Charley and he was cute, not as cute as Aaron but still attractive.

"So are they over?" Todd asked as he walked in.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Please why would I? It's no secret that you want me so what's the point?" Todd asked smiling sardonically.

"It seems that your brilliant idea failed because they are together and tighter than ever"

"Wonderful" Todd sarcastically said as he angrily ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why do you want to date her?"

"Who doesn't want to date her? She's hot and I'm hot.. we would rule the school"

"Do you know why Aaron loves her?"

"Because she is hot"

"Well I guess so but he loves her for her intelligence and she makes him laugh. They complete one another"

"That's really sweet Candy but really let's be realistic. They are only teenagers, they will never last. Aaron is going to get tired of waiting for Bree. He has faults"

"Are you going to wait for Bree? Besides everyone has faults"

"Sure. I'll sleep with other girls so I won't have to pressure her for anything. Bree is the kind of girl you marry"

"You want to marry her?"

Todd shrugged and said "I don't know maybe. I mean look at my dad. Aaron's dad stole his mom from my dad. This would be payback for that"

"I thought your dad broke up with her"

"That was because he was afraid of his feelings. Aaron's dad totally stole her."

"So you don't want to be with her?"

"Candy are you really this dumb? Has that peroxide reeached your brain cells?"

"You can't speak to me like that"

"Why not? Everyone else does."

"I do have feelings"

"Whatever. What's our next plan?"

"Maybe we should start dating"

"Why would I want to date you? Everyone knows how cheap you are"

"because Brianna would then see that you have moved on. We will be able to start hanging out with her again. Besides I am not cheap"

"You're not? Are you a virgin?"

"No" I admitted lowering my eyes slightly.

"That's what I thought"

"Just because I am not a virgin doesn't make me cheap"

"You are right. What makes you cheap are your clothing and the fact that you threw yourself on boys. I'll think about your plan. We'll have to come up with ground rules if we go through with this. Oh and Candy?"

"yes?"

"You will be taking the fall for the bugging of Aaron's room"

As I watched Todd walked out I thought about what he said. Did people really think I was that cheap? All I wanted was Aaron and then when it was apparent I wasn't going to get him I wanted Todd. Two boys that wanted Bree. Life just wasn't fair.

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

"I'm not going to stay in Milan for long. I just have to get a few affairs in order"

"We will take good care of Bree" Ruthie replied smiling as Pablo seriously answered "I realize that and I am very grateful to both of you"

"It's nothing. Brianna is a joy to have" Martin replied smiling.

"I must be honest Martin and tell you that I was not happy when she started referring to you as 'dad' but you have been more of a father to her than me"

"I didn't mean to take your place. I hope you believe that but it is no secret that I do consider her my daughter. We both do" as Ruthie nodded her agreement.

"I realize that" Pablo replied and then smiled "and in a few short weeks we will all be closer to being related"

"Martin and I were just saying that" Ruthie said smiling brightly.

Amanda started fussing as Martin stood up to pick her up and Pablo looked at him. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he was jealous.

Martin had a beautiful wife that loved him, children that respected and adored him, and the love and respect of his own daughter.

As Pablo looked at Martin interacting with Amanda, he wondered how he did it. Martin had his business to take care of, Ruthie was pregnant, Amanda was still a baby. Yes he made time for all of them including Bree.

Maybe if Veronica hadn't left him, he would be just like Martin. He knew why Veronica had left though.

Sure part of it was her mother being a prejudiced jerk but the other part of it was his fault. Would Bree leave him as well if she knew the truth?

Well she would never find out, that was why he was going to Milan. His line of work didn't allow children to tag along. Thank God she had found someone like Aaron early in her life.

"Did Aaron say if he was going to join us?"

"Bree is still upset with me. Aaron said he would try to get her to come down to say goodbye but she is pretty stubborn. I could never get her to agree to anything when she was feeling the way she is now"

A few minutes later Aaron came downstairs holding Bree's hand. Pablo smiled at the picture they made. They really were stunning together. Bree's beautiful chocolate skin contrasted nicely with Aaron's fairer skin.

Bree had a pout on her heart shaped lips but seemed okay. Aaron turned to her and nodded as her pout became more prominent and turned to look at Pablo.

"I'm sorry about earlier" she said softly as Pablo smiled "No te precupe, mi amor. Te quiero mucho. Lo siento that I didn't speak to you about Milan. I didn't realize you would be so upset"

"Well I am" Bree stated the tone in her voice slightly snobby and impatient.

"Bree" Aaron interjected a warning tone in his voice

"I am angry" she stated again as she folded her arms across her chest.

"We know that baby but your dad is leaving tonight" Bree nodded again and then walked over to hug Pablo.

"We should order pizza for dinner. This is the last night you two are twin free" Ruthie stated brightly as Bree nodded her agreement. The twins were moving in tomorrow and then would start summer camp before they left on tour.

"I have to leave. I just wanted to say bye to Bree" Pablo stated as he gave Brianna one last hug and then proceeded to hug everyone else.

"I'll walk you out" Martin stated after.

"Great".

Once they were in the driveway Pablo turned to Martin "I have an account for Bree. She has her credit cards and her bank account but there is another one as well, in case she wants a big ticket item"

"we can provide for Bree. We are not poor" Martin stated stiffly

"I know that but the least you can do is agree to let me take care of my daughter financially. You will be on tour with them right? I mean I love your son but I don't want to be a granddad until her last name is Brewer"

"Don't worry. We are all on the same page with that"

"I know. I trust you completely Martin. You and Ruthie. This is why I am naming you legal guardians in case something happens to me"

"Don't say that Pablo. In a few months you will be home."

"Well that's the plan but as we all know plans don't always end in the way you expected. Goodbye Martin" Pablo said as he smiled at Martin and got into the car.


	43. Chapter 43

_Bree POV_

That night as we were getting ready for bed, Aaron had a contemplative look on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked him as he frowned slightly and then said "hmmm? Yes I'm fine just thinking"

"okay" I replied as I began brushing my hair.

"Why would she do that? Why would she bug my room? She's never been here"

"Well who else could it be?" I asked him

"Todd"

"Why would Todd do that?" I questioned as I watched him hold back a sigh and patiently answer "because he wants to be with you. Candy is crazy but she would never do something this illegal"

"Do you really believe Todd would do that?"

"Yes"

"So what should we do?" I finally said after a few minutes

"I'm not sure yet."

_Candy POV_

The next morning as I was getting ready for school I contemplated on what Todd had said. Maybe I was too forward. Maybe I should start trying to be someone else...someone else like Brianna.

Maybe Brianna would help me to be more like her...no what was I thinking? I had just made a pass at Brianna's boyfriend... I would be lucky if Brianna didn't try to kill me.

Although Brianna was always so forgiving...that was why everyone loved her and that was why she would always get hurt. She was just so trusting and forgiving.

"Hey I thought about your offer, so let's do this" Todd said stepping into my room. He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

"Are you sure? We have to fool them. Brianna may be easier to fool because she wants you to be happy but Aaron is way more skeptical, especially when it comes to you" I replied as Todd shrugged.

I continued "and you also need to start respecting me"

"I'll try to but as long as you are my girlfriend I don't want you flirting with anyone else, including Aaron got that?"

"Sure" I replied as I ran a brush through my hair and continued "That means that you need to stop drooling every time Brianna smiles at you"

"I can't help it...she 's perfect. She belongs with me"

I looked over at Todd to see him look into space, a glazed tint in his eyes. He then shook his head and said "you need to start wearing respectable clothes"

"Hold on a second. I will not flirt with other guys but you can't dictate what I can or can't wear"

"Fine just don't embarrass me. I have a reputation to uphold" Todd finally said as I rolled my eyes before saying "Todd? Do you remember that night when we..."

"That was a mistake. We were both drunk and the next night I went out Bree when my father was honored by the chamber of commerce"

"I thought you enjoyed it? I thought that maybe..."

"Well you thought wrong Candy. You were available and I was depressed...let's just forget about it and move on agreed?"

"Agreed" I repeated softly as I turned so he couldn't see the tears falling down my cheeks. I felt foolish that I had actually thought sleeping together would have bought Todd and I closer. I suppose this was why I wanted to be with Aaron. Being Aaron's girlfriend would give me a second chance at being respectable.

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

Martin and Ruthie woke up the next morning to hear Bree's scream. As Martin ran to her room he found her looking for something as she began flinging papers and clothes everywhere.

"What's wrong?"

"My ring...I lost it"

"Which ring?" Martin asked as he held back a smirk.

"The one Aaron gave me last Christmas. He's going to be so mad"

"Calm down Bree. Where did you put it last?"

"I took it off after I went to bed last night"

"Did you sleep in here or in Aaron's room?"

"In here. I was studying for my final"

"Well calm down and get ready for school. We'll search later"

"Okay" Bree replied a whine escaping as she continued "OK dad, thanks"

Martin nodded as he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head before heading back to Ruthie.

"I guess Aaron took the ring this morning" Martin stated as Ruthie beamed before saying "Well that is good but how are we going to deal with this in the next couple of months?"

"Aaron may have to find a replacement ring if anything" Ruthie sighed as she nodded her agreement and Martin smiled in response asking "How is my lovely wife doing this morning?"

"Fine" she replied pouting slightly as Martin raised his eyebrow "what's the matter?"

"I'm bored and we can't do anything because you got me pregnant!"

"Honey I thought we both wanted a baby? What would you like to do?"

"Go on a third honeymoon"

"a third honeymoon with all the kids? Do people even do that?" Martin asked as Ruthie snorted "No not with the kids. I want to go away...just you and I...alone...without the kids"

"What about Amanda?"

"Aaron and Bree are done today so they can watch Amanda"

"and Lisa and Larissa?"

"They need the practice...besides the twins are Aaron and Bree's responsibility as you so love to point out to me" Ruthie smugly finished as Martin looked at her deep in thought.

It would be nice to go away and spend time together without any interruptions.

"Have you given any thought where you would like to go?"

"the Bahamas" she said as she took a folder from the nightstand and showed it to him.

"so you have been planning this for a while?" Martin asked laughing as Ruthie nodded smiling.

"okay so you'll make the arrangements?"

"yes and you can tell Mom and Dad so they can keep an eye out for the children"

"Got it" Martin replied.

_Bree POV_

That morning as Aaron and I walked into school I was muttering to myself about my test and my lost ring.

"Everything alright?" Aaron asked me tenderly as I smiled up at him and said "I'm a little nervous about my test"

"you will do great and after today we are free for three months"

"yes we will be" I agreed as I leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"I was thinking we should try to stick with Todd and Candy as much as possible"

"Are you crazy? You actually want to spend our summer with them?"

"It's the only way we will be able to see what they are planning" he replied as I nodded pouting slightly.

Aaron then smirked at me before gently pushing me against a wall and kissing me on the lips. I sighed into the kiss allowing it to be deeper.

"well it looks as though they are still together" we heard a voice say as we pulled apart from one another. Todd and Candy were staring at us holding hands.

"hey" Aaron smoothly said as he placed his arm around my waist. Todd's face turned menacing before saying "Hey, sorry about yesterday" he then nudged Candy who glared at him and said "I'm sorry that I bugged your room Aaron"

Aaron nodded and then causally pointed to their linked hands "Are you two an item?"

"We are" Todd replied stiffly as Candy looked at him in disgust and then realized that we were still looking at them.

"We have to go" Todd finally said as Aaron tightened his grip on me and then suggested "why don't we all go out for a late lunch after finals?"

"Sure" Candy replied enthusiastically and pulled Todd away from us.

_Candy POV_

"What is your problem? This is what we wanted remember?" I asked him as he sighed and then replied "I don't think I can go through with this. I can't pretend to like you and watch Aaron's hand all over Bree's body."

"They are dating whether you want to accept it or not so get use to it" I replied as I dropped our linked hands. How in the world did I think he was a great person?

"Candy" he said finally as he looked at me "I am willing to try this but you need to stop looking at me with disgust"

"I..didn't" I replied as he rolled his eyes before saying "Yes you did"

"This is lot harder than I thought...and I can't help it. It's obvious you don't respect since I slept wit you."

"Well at this point that has to be water under the bridge in order for this to work. So let's start slow. We have this thing with them today and they'll be gone in three weeks. We can survive three weeks"

"Well I guess we are going to have to try"

"That's my girl. Now get to class" he said as he walked off in the opposite direction. I rolled my eyes before walking to class. His tone had sounded...almost caring.


	44. Chapter 44

_Aaron POV_

Later after my final I waited by Bree's locker. I could see her walking with Meredith and they were laughing.

"So I take it that your final went well?"

"It did" Bree replied smiling as she launched into my arms and I turned her around as she squealed.

I placed her down and smiled "I am so hungry" she stated pouting slightly as I kissed her on the lips before replying "all we need to is Charley and we'll leave"

A few seconds later Charley walked up and gave us a half grin before kissing Meredith hello.

"So let's go. I'm starved" Bree exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly.

"Brewer can you calm your girl down a little" Charley asked as Meredith hit him in the side. Bree stuck her tongue out at him as I laughed out loud and we made our way to the front door of the school.

As we made our way to the student parking lot we heard Candy's voice "Hey guys" Charley groaned and said "Who the hell invited her along?" as Meredith glared at me.

"It's the only way to keep an eye on them"

"Why do we need to do that?" Charley asked as Todd and Candy walked up towards us. "Should we take one car?" Todd asked smiling brightly as Bree piped up "You can if you want to but Aaron and I have plans later so we're taking our car" I looked down at her in surprise as Meredith raised her eyebrow slightly at Bree's tone.

She had sounded petulant and at the same time seductive. Charley slapped me on the back saying "you lucky dog" as Todd clenched his hands and we all became quiet until Bree pulled on my hand stating "let's go. I'm hungry" and we all walked to our separate cares.

Once we were in the car I lazily stated "way to alienate people"

"I'm not entirely comfortable hanging out with Candy, especially when she gives you those looks"

"What looks?"

"The take me now looks that she loves giving you"

"Well I love you and only you and when _you _start giving me those looks I will _definitely_ take you, wherever we may be"

"Aaron!" Bree said as I briefly turned to see her look embarrassed. I tried to control myself from pulling the car over and making out with her. She was just so adorable and I loved how innocent she was.

"Just try to control your temper at lunch okay?" I finally stated.

"Fine" she pouted her attention to the scenery. Once we stopped at the diner's parking lot I got out of the car and went to open Bree's door.

As she stepped out I pulled her to me and wordlessly kissed her as she returned the kiss, pulling me closer and slipping her hands underneath my shirt, as I rested my hands on her hips.

I felt her smile against my lips before we kissed again.

"hey Bree I thought you were starving?" we heard a voice in the background and I loosened my grip on Bree to see Charley and Meredith at our car.

"I am" Bree replied with a pout as we all laughed and walked in.

"Brewers! Table for four?" John asked as I shook my head and said "six"

"what's going on you're opening the group?"

"For the time being" I answered in reply. John was my father's friend and my dad had invested in the restaurant and was actually a silent partner, which meant that we usually ate for free.

When Bree and I had started dating John was overjoyed because he had fallen in love with her sweet temperament. He also started calling her Brewer.

"It's so nice to see my favorite couple together where they belong" he said as he gave Bree a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Did dad tell you about the twins?" She asked him, her hazel green eyes shining, as he nodded and said "bring them by for dinner some night. I need to get acquainted with your kids"

We promised as John greeted Meredith and Charley. A few minutes later Candy and Todd finally showed up as John led them to our table in the back.

"So I'm ready to order" Bree said a few minutes once Todd and Candy had sat down. A waiter came up and we all ordered burgers and fries.

As we were waiting I smiled at Bree who had placed her hand on my thigh before flashing me her million dollar smile that was reserved only for me.

From the corner of my eye I could see Todd flinched. Charley grinned at Candy and Todd and said "Don't mind our 'it' couple they do this all the time"

"Hey" I interjected in a hurt tone "we haven't even kissed"

"yet" Bree wickedly finished before pouncing on me automatically slipping her tongue past my smiling lips. We pulled apart when the waiter handed us our food.

_Candy POV_

Once the food arrived I watched as Bree dis tangled herself from Aaron and started eating.

Aaron himself looked dazed with a happy grin on his face.

I felt my heart drop. They were so happy together. How could I help to break them apart? They were so perfect for one another. The table was silent for a while as I looked over at Meredith and Charley.

For the life of me I was still surprise to see the hottest girl (before Bree transferred to Glen Oak) hang out with Brianna. Plus she had made a pass at Aaron when school had started then again 90 percent of the school had made a pass at Aaron since the beginning of the semester.

It was amazing that that the only girl that caught his eye was Brianna. I looked over at her again to see what guys saw in her. Yes she was beautiful..clear chocolate skin and hazel green eyes. Her hair was shiny, thick, and long and she had the longest lashes I have ever seen. She was shorter than me and she was smart...really smart definitely smarter than Aaron.

I looked over at Todd who was eating his burger and quietly talking to Bree. Todd was as smart as Bree and they had most of their classes together.

I could see why he would want to date her, since intellectually they were on the same level and they did make a great looking couple as well.

Last year Meredith had made it clear that the only people she would befriend would be people who adored her. It was obvious that Meredith adored Bree and yet she was really a good friend to her...at lot better than I ever was.

I suppose it is easy to be nice to Bree because she is just so friendly and caring. We were eating quietly until Meredith squealed.

"Hon that was my eardrum you just busted" Charley ruefully grinned as Meredith shot him an apologetic smile and continued "Girls night tonight!"

I looked over at Bree to see how she would react and not surprisingly she squealed as well but it was much more sophisticated and quieter.

I watched as Charley grinned "That sounds great. We'll be there with the ice cream"

"I said girls night not couples night"

"Hon you always let us stay besides Aaron doesn't leave Bree's side for very long" I looked to see how Aaron took this but he was too busy feeding French fries to Bree to even care.

I rolled my eyes as I noticed Todd glare at the couple and then he grabbed my hand. I looked over at him in surprise as he shot me a grin.

"So are you two in?" Aaron's deep voice interrupted us as I shivered slightly.

"In what?" Todd asked not breaking his eye contact with me.

"Couples night"

"Candy are you up for that?" Todd asked me in a concerned voice as I nodded. I couldn't ever remember him speaking to anyone in that tone, except for Bree.

"Great its settled" Aaron stated happily as I looked away. If I wanted to be with Aaron why was my heart pounding louder than a time bomb about to go off?

_Bree POV_

The next week we were busy with getting Lisa and Larissa moving in and trying to get ready for our summer concert tour. We spent a lot of time hanging out with Charley and Meredith and on occasions Todd and Candy.

Aaron's parents had stated that they wanted to take a trip to the Bahamas and were leaving early in the morning. As we were getting ready for bed Aaron's dad walked in smiling "hey guys we need to go over some rules"

Aaron smirked at him as I smiled brightly "about what dad?"

"Don't try to sweet talk me young lady. No parties, no overnight guests, and Sunday dinner at your grandparents"

"What about Meredith staying over?" I asked as he stopped to think about it "only Meredith and Charley, no one else"

"Got it" Aaron quickly agreed as I nodded before giving him a hug

"If there are any problems call me as soon as possible"

"Are you sure dad? You are going on a vacation besides if you tell Bree to call you she will be on the phone every hour"

"Hey I can't help it if I happen to need your parents more than you do" I exclaimed as I pouted slightly but still felt a little embarrassed. It wasn't a secret that I relied on Aaron's parents heavily especially now that my dad was in Milan.

"You have no need to feel embarrass Bree. We love being here for you and we will always be here when you need us" Aaron's dad finally said as he hugged me and then kissed the top of my head.

"Now I meant what I said. You kids are more important than our vacation. Call if you need us"

"Got it" Aaron said smiling.

"And try to keep it clean when the twins are present"

"what do you mean?" Aaron asked as his dad smirked at him "you know what I mean. We all saw the video"

"right" Aaron replied blushing slightly as I giggled.

"We'll wake you up when we are leaving"

"and you'll call when you arrive?" I worriedly asked. My own father still hadn't call from Milan.

"As soon as we reach the hotel" he promised as he gave me another hug and walked out of the room.

Once he was gone Aaron grinned wickedly at me and said "are we throwing caution to the wind and sleeping together or are you going into your room?"

"Hmmm" I replied pretending to think about it and then replied"I suppose I will be sleeping in here with you"

"I like your thinking" Aaron replied smiling as we both got into bed under the covers. Around four in the morning I felt Aaron stir slightly as I moved closer to him.

"Kids we are leaving" Aaron's mom said as she kissed us both on our foreheads.

"Love you mom" I sleepily murmured as she smiled brightly and replied "Love you too baby. Take care of everyone Aaron. We are counting on you" she said to Aaron who nodded and then Aaron's dad kissed us both on the foreheads as well and left.

_Aaron POV_

The next morning I woke up to a quiet house. I could hear Amanda cooing and I turned to see Bree burrowed underneath my arm.

"Hey are you sleeping?" I asked her quietly as she groaned "yes I am trying to"

"Amanda is up"

"and?"

"well maybe you should get her."

"She is your sister"

"and she was named after you"

"So this is how its going to be huh?" she asked glaring at me. Her shiny hair messy and her full lips set in a pout.

"what do you mean?"

"I'm going to have to wake up when we have children"

"who says we are going to have children together?"

"well we are once we are married"

"and what makes you think we are getting married?" I asked her as her eyes became disappointed and I inwardly cursed my stupidity. I had went too far. "Baby I was joking. Of course we are going to get married. I love you"

Bree sniffled a bit as she pushed a stand of hair from her cheek.

I felt horrible as I pulled her closer to me, kissing the top of her silky head before kissing her on the cheek and asking "Are you okay now?" she pouted and shook her head as she began crying in earnest.

I couldn't understand everything but I caught snippets of "nobody wanting her and everyone abandoning her who claimed they love her" I then realized that she was most likely devastated that my parents had upped and left us without a thought or worry.

"Would you like to call mom and dad?" she nodded slightly and I reached for my cell phone hoping that they would answer.

_Ruthie and Martin POV _

The moment they stepped onto the beach Martin's cell phone rang "who is it?" Ruthie asked smiling as she leaned into Martin's chest and he smiled down at her.

"Hello?" Martin could hear Aaron's voice and the sadness in it.

"What's wrong? Is Amanda alright?"

"She's fine but..."

"Bree? Is it Bree?" Martin cut off worried " I...I made a joke and said something stupid. Could you maybe speak to her?"

"put her on" Martin replied as Ruthie looked up at him with anxiety in her eyes.

"Bree" Martin said softly as he heard her soft voice tinged with sadness.

"Hey, I'm sorry for calling"

"It's okay. I told you to call us whenever you needed to. Are you alright? Aaron mentioned he upset you" Martin could hear Bree sniffling as she replied "He did but I think I may have overreacted"

"Well tell me what he said" Martin coaxed as Bree explain everything. "Did he apologize?" Ruthie asked as Bree said "Hi Mom"

"Hello sweetie. Did he apologize or do we need to speak to him?"

"No he did ...but it hurt you know? My mom abandoned me and my dad is in Milan and you two are not here"

Ruthie looked at Martin in alarm as they heard Bree break down once more.

"We'll take the next plane back" Martin said as Aaron took the phone "No dad don't. I'll handle things from here. Bree needs to learn to depend on me not on you two"

"Well she can't do that when you say idiotic things" Martin snapped upset that Bree was crying and he couldn't comfort her.

"I promise you I will take care of Bree, Amanda, Lisa and Larissa. Go enjoy yourself dad. You and Mom deserve some time alone. I'll call you later"

"Put Bree back on" Martin demanded as Ruthie grabbed his phone and said "Bree honey? Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so"

"Okay honey...I'll call you tonight"

"Thanks mom..love you. Tell dad I love him too"

"okay sweetie. We both love you so much. I'll check in with you later"

"talk to you later" Bree replied sniffling still.

When Ruthie ended the call she looked over at Martin she could see that he was struggling with an internal battle.

"Hon?" she finally said as he turned to look down at her and smiled. She was so beautiful inside and out and at that moment he fell in love with her all over again.

"Think we should go home?" he finally asked, his gorgeous green eyes concerned as he anxiously ran a hand through his hair.

Ruthie smiled before she walked up to him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

"I think Aaron will be able to handle it. He is right...we can't always be Bree's savior."

"I guess you are right" Martin replied as Ruthie took his hand and continued "let's go explore and then get some food. Your children are starving" as she rubbed her belly and Martin laughed.


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Bree and Aaron.._

_Lyrics by Secondhand Serenade_

_Author's note: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long...it's been crazy but I have been writing so I will update more frequently until the end of this story..._

_Aaron POV_

Once I hung up the phone I looked at Bree who still looked unhappy.

A few minutes later Lisa rushed into the room, took one look at Bree, and whirled on me, her hazel eyes burning with anger "what did you do to Bree?" she asked in a quiet voice.

For an eleven year old she was pretty scary.

"I...uh...well" I began as Larissa walked in with Amanda who was happily cooing. "what's taking so long? Aaron why is Brianna crying? What did you say?" Larissa demanded as she gave me Amanda and walked over to Bree. If I wasn't so upset at myself I would have taken a picture.

Lisa and Larissa were on either side of Bree both rubbing her consolingly "Bree? Would you like some breakfast?" Lisa cooed softly as I watched in amazement as they helped my girlfriend up and walked out of the bedroom as Larissa shot me a death glare.

By the time I went downstairs Bree, Lisa, and Larissa were at the counter island eating cereal. Lisa was saying smoothing as Bree laughed loudly and Larissa beamed.

"Is there room for two more?" I asked as Lisa stiffly nodded and I sat down placing Amanda in her highchair.

Twenty minutes later Bree stood saying "I'm going to take a shower and then we'll go to the spa girls"

"yeah" Larissa cheered happily as Bree smiled and then went upstairs.

Lisa immediately rounded on me "what were you thinking making Bree cry? Especially since Uncle Martin and Aunt Ruthie are gone? They will never allow us to move into our own home if you keep making Bree cry. Plus Bree will then break up with you"

"We won't break up" I replied softly as Lisa frowned "just don't do anything stupid. Bree is the best thing that has happened to us besides finding out that you were our older brother"

"Really?" I asked surprised

"yes really. We always wanted you to be our older brother, right Rissa?" I looked at Larissa who nodded and smiled at me.

At that moment Bree walked back downstairs wearing frayed jeans, a baby doll top, and flip flops.

Her hair was slightly wavy and out. "Ready girls" she asked as she shot them a huge smile.

"See you later Aaron" they chimed standing up as I watched them leave. At the last moment Bree shot me a tentative smile and left.

_Bree POV_

In the car Lisa and Larissa spoke about moving and how excited they were about our tour.

Once we reached the spa we went in to get pedicures and manicures. After the spa we went shopping and then out to lunch.

We arrived home at 5:00 to find Aaron asleep with Amanda on his chest.

"Awww that is so cute" Lisa cooed as Larissa and I laughed before I took my camera out and started taking pictures. After the third flash Aaron opened one eye and looked over at us.

"hey what time did you get in?"

"A few minutes ago" I answered as Aaron stood and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Any thoughts for dinner" he asked as Amanda reached out for me and I smiled before taking her from Aaron.

"Anything is fine with me" I finally said smiling.

"Great dinner will be ready in an hour" Aaron replied walking out of the room.

"want some help?" Lisa asked as Aaron turned around and nodded and they walked out together.

"What would you like to do since you slept for most of the day?" I cooed at Amanda who only gurgled back at me and I sniffed her diaper.

"Someone needs a diaper change" I sang out giggling as Larissa laughed and sat down in front of the TV switching on some show.

An hour later, Aaron called everyone to dinner as we sat around the dinner table.

"It smells great" Larissa said happily as I settled Amanda in her high chair. After grace we started eating. A few minutes later Larissa asked "Could we have a slumber party tomorrow night?"

Aaron looked over at me with a raised eyebrow before saying "Bree and I will discuss it and let you know tomorrow morning."

"Okay" Larissa replied happily as she shoveled more broccoli in her mouth. After dinner was done and the twins were in their room I went in search of Aaron. I found him in the recording studio with his guitar.

I silently crept in to watch. I have to admit that doing this was my guilty secret. He was so passionate when he was creating music and if I was honest with myself I would admit that it was a turn on. I silently watched as he took a pencil that was behind his ear and frowned before writing something down. A few seconds later I heard him softly strumming the guitar as he began singing

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised._

_And you're lying real still,  
But your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,  
That's three that have passed, one more's fine._

_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything._

_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival._

_And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near._

_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything._

_Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say,_

_That you'll stay awake for me.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything  
_

He finished singing, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath and then slowly opened his eyes, staring blankly in front of him. He seemed troubled. I then heard the phone ring upstairs and quietly walked out to get it.

"Hey stranger"

"Daddy?" I exclaimed as I heard my dad laughed

"Que paso carina?"

"Nada mucho. Como estas?"

"Muy bien. I've been busy working. How about you? Aaron treating you alright?"

"Uh huh" I replied quietly but my dad must have heard something in my tone because he asked "what happened?"

"Nothing...Aaron said something this morning and I know he was joking but it hurt. His parents went on a second honeymoon and you're not here and I feel abandoned"

"Have you been attending your counseling sessions?"

"Yes daddy" I replied rolling my eyes

"good. I may be home sooner than I thought"

"Really? How soon?"

"Not sure yet...So where is Aaron now?"

"He's in the studio recording"

"How are the girls?"

"They're fine. They moved in all their stuff yesterday."

"Good. How are they dealing with everything?"

"They seem okay. They want to have a slumber party tomorrow night"

"That sounds like fun. Look honey I have to go. I'll try to call you later"

"alright daddy. I love you"

"Love you too Carina"

Once I hung up the phone it rang again. "Brewer residence"

"Bree? How are you holding up?"

"Mom?" I asked excitedly as I heard her laugh "yes baby. How are you?"

"better"

"good. Your dad was going crazy looking for flight information"

"Sorry" I said softly as Aaron's mom replied "Don't be sorry for calling us. We want you to always call us whenever you are sad or need help"

"Thanks Mom... Guess what? My dad called"

"did he? That's great! How is he doing?"

"Alright, he thinks he may come home sooner than he thought"

"well that's great. Hold on a sec"

"alright"

"Bree?"

"Hi dad" I said happily as I heard Aaron's dad chuckle before saying "Well at least you're happy. How was Amanda today?"

"She was wonderful as always"

"Good and the twins?"

"They're fine. They want to have a slumber party tomorrow night"

"that sounds like fun"

"Aaron told them we needed to speak before we gave them our decision"

"and where is my son?"

"he's down in the recording studio"

"who's on the phone?" Aaron's low silky voice asked as I shivered slightly from his warm breath near my ear.

"actually he just walked in the room. Would you like to speak to him"

"Sure. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you princess, kiss Amanda for me"

"sure dad. I love you too. Here's Aaron"

_Aaron POV_

"Dad?" I said as I took the phone from Bree and watched her walk out of the room.

"Aaron, she sounds much better"

I sighed and replied "No thanks to me. Lisa and Larissa encouraged her that they needed a spa day. So they spent the whole day there and I was home alone with Amanda"

"Did you apologize?"

"of course I did"

"Good"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow dad. I still have some groveling to do if I want Bree in my bed tonight'

"Aaron, I'm jot Charley. Bree should be sleeping in her own bed. I'm trusting you"

"Right, sorry dad" I replied blushing slightly.

"Good night Aaron"

"Night. Kiss mom for me"


	46. Chapter 46

_Lyrics by Alexz Johnson_

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

"Everything back to normal?" Ruthie asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"yes" Martin replied smiling at her.

"Bree said that Pablo called. He thinks he may be home sooner than he originally thought. She seemed happy about it"

"Did she?" Martin asked , disappointment laced in his tone. It was no secret that Martin adored Bree as though she was his own flesh and blood and he had become use to the fact that she came to him for everything.

"Don't you start brooding Brewer" Ruthie sternly said as Martin turned his attention towards her. "Bree called you not her dad when she was unhappy. You know she relays on you"

"I know. I just hate to see her disappointed"

"That's part of life sweetie"

"Yes but she has had so much disappointment...she deserves a break"

Ruthie was silent for a moment before asking "How is Amanda doing?"

"She is fine. Aaron spent the day with her while the twins and Bree went to the spa"

"They really adore her huh?"

"They do. They also want to have a slumber party tomorrow night"

"What a great idea! That is going to be fun" Ruthie exclaimed happily and then said "Now enough about the children. Come over here and I'll tell you a secret"

"About what?"

"Martin Brewer! I am trying to seduce you!"

"Why would you do that? I'll always want to be with you"

"Then come over here and show me" she demanded playfully as Martin smirked at her and fiercely kissed her on the lips.

_Aaron POV_

Once I hung the phone up I walked around making sure the doors were locked. Upstairs I could hear someone in the shower as I made my way to the bedroom.

As I was taking my shirt off, Bree walked in wearing my old t-shirt that was two sizes too big and a pair of shorts. Her hair was wet and I could smell the strawberry shampoo she had just used.

"Night" she said softly as she kissed my cheek and then walked out. I looked at her in surprise. Was she still angry with me? Didn't she smile and laugh with me at dinner?

I climbed into bed distressed and lonely as I realized how big my bed actually was. Five hours later I heard my bedroom door squeak as someone opened my door. I froze as the figure made their way towards my bed until I smelt the telltale smell of strawberry.

I hid my grin as Bree slipped under the covers and snuggled up next to me before sighing contentedly.

"Couldn't stay away huh?" I asked smirking as Bree turned towards me and smiled slightly "No"

"Well neither could I" I admitted as I pulled her closer to my side and she rested her head on my chest.

"So we're good?" I finally asked as I looked down to see Bree already asleep, a smile on her face.

The next morning I awoke to two voices whispering "Obviously the fight is over"

"are you sure? Bree went to sleep in her own room"

"and now she is here with Aaron. It's all good"

"It won't be if you two keep talking" I replied opening one eye as Bree stirred sleepily and turned around.

"Would you like us to make breakfast?" Lisa offered as Larissa shot her a look.

"No...why don't you two get ready and check on Amanda please. I'll get Bree up and then we'll go out to eat"

"Okay" Larissa eagerly exclaimed as they ran my room. I then turned my attention back to Bree. She was still sleeping.

I gently rubbed her back softly saying " Want to go get breakfast?"

"uh hmmmm" she replied sleepily as she moved closer to me.

"then let's get up" I cheerfully replied as I heard Bree groan and then open her hazel-green eyes

"Morning" I softly said as she mumbled morning in reply before launching herself in my arms as I kissed the top of her silky messy hair.

We stayed like hat for awhile and then Bree moved away saying "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes"

"Okay" I replied quietly as I stretched as well. Half an hour later we were in my car driving to John's restaurant.

"Brewers! Heard your parents are on vacation?" John asked as I nodded and he lead us to a table near the window. When we had ordered I looked at Bree and said " So should we allow a slumber party tonight?"

"I don't see why not"

"Really?" Larissa asked excitedly as Bree nodded smiling.

"We have a lot to do. Food shopping, movies, calling people"

"No more than 10 girls" Bree interrupted as Lisa nodded talking to Larissa who they would invite.

"We could grill burgers for dinner" I said as the girls beamed and Amanda cooed happily.

"Great idea" Bree told me as she winked at me when the twins weren't paying attention.

_Lisa and Larisa POV_

Later that night Rissa and I were in the family room with our friends. We had just eaten dinner. Bree walked in holding bowls of popcorn and fruit as Aaron walked behind her holding water and juice boxes.

"Try to keep it down tonight ladies" Aaron said smiling at us. I looked over to see Patsy blush as she looked down at the floor.

"Have fun. We'll be upstairs if you need anything" Bree stated giving Rissa and I a kiss on our forehead.

"You guys are so lucky" Mindy squealed as everyone nodded their head.

"Yeah we are" Larissa agreed as Mindy continued "your brother is so hot! And Bree is beautiful"

"Plus she's super nice" Patsy added in

"So what should we do first"

"Movies" everyone said in unison as I got up and took out a movie.

Three hours later we were still hungry.

"I'll check if there's any pizza" I volunteered as Patsy said "I'll help you bring it down"

We walked upstairs to find Bree and Aaron sitting at the table with Bree's laptop open.

"Hey guys" Aaron greeted us as I asked "Do we have any left over pizza?"

"On the counter" Bree replied a bit absentmindedly as she looked at the screen in front of her.

"Everything alright?" Aaron asked me, taking his attention off from Bree as he looked at Patsy and smiled.

"Patsy blushed again and tripped over a chair. At the sound of the chair falling Bree looked up "Patsy are you okay?"

"Yes I'm alright"

"Good. Do you need any help bringing the pizza down?" Bree asked as I shook my head and gave Patsy two boxes while I took the other two boxes.

"Good night" I called out as Bree smiled at both of us and replied "Night girls"

_Aaron POV_

Two hours later I looked over at Bree who was still trying to find hotel rooms.

"I think I'm finished" she finally said, her hazel green eyes shining.

"Great" I replied as she stood up to stretch and I surreptitiously watched her from the corner of my eye as her pink wife beater rose and I could see the diamond stud in her belly.

"you do realize a picture lasts much longer than staring at me, right?"

I furiously blushed and looked away as Bree giggled slightly.

"Hey are you tired?" Bree asked me stepping closer to me.

"Not yet" I replied as she smiled once more and placed butterfly kisses on my neck.

"I really want some mint chocolate chip ice cream"

"It's kind of late for me to be going out" I replied a bit breathlessly as Bree moved closer and I felt her lips by the shell of my ear as she breathed "but a happy Bree makes a happy Aaron in the end"

I shivered at the note of promise in her voice as I grabbed my keys and wallet from the table and pulled her by the waist kissing her on the lips before releasing her "I'll be back in ten" and walked out the door.

_Lisa and Larissa POV_

"Did you hear a car leave?" Patsy asked Rissa who nodded and looked at me.

"Aaron probably went to the store"

"Do you think Bree would sing us something?" Mindy asked me as I shrugged "May be"

"Will you ask her?" Patsy pleadingly asked as Rissa replied "Are you sure you what Bree to sing and not Aaron?" Patsy blushed and answered "I'm sure"

I stood up and went upstairs to see Bree watching TV.

"Hey sweetie, still hungry?" she asked as I shook my head "will you sing something for us?"

"Sure" Bree agreed taking my outstretched hand and going downstairs stopping to get her guitar

_Where's my will,  
Can I find a way,  
The earth is wild,  
And I can't sit still,_

_A familiar sound,  
A familiar voice,  
Makes it so hard,  
To make a choice,  
I don't know if I should stay,  
_

I looked around to see everyone staring at Bree intently as I smiled. Watching Bree perform was always a treat for Rissa and I.

She was just so passionate when she was performing. I smiled at her as she smiled back and then started the second verse.

Everyone turned to see Aaron walk downstairs causing most of the girls to scream and Rissa rolled her eyes. I had to agree.

I think most of our friends came to see Aaron, even though he was five years older than us, and completely devoted to Bree. Anyone could see that in the way he treated her.

_  
A thousand stars,  
You will have my word,  
I'm bright enough,  
To fill these cracks,  
_

_  
A familiar place,  
A familiar voice,  
Makes it so hard.  
To make a choice,  
I don't know if I should stay,_

_I ran to you like water  
I threw my body in  
And I'll stand up on the ocean  
Just to show you that I am strong, strong  
But what if I am wrong_

_A familiar look  
A familiar smile  
Makes it so hard  
To make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay away_

Once Bree was finished, Aaron announced "I bought stuff for ice cream sundaes" and as everyone yelled and went upstairs I noticed Aaron walk over to Bree and kiss her on the lips. I sighed happily as I quietly made my way to the stairs.

The happier Aaron made Bree the safer Rissa and I would be. WE wanted nothing than to live with them and the only way that would happen was if they were able to survive each other.

_Bree POV_

"you sounded wonderful" Aaron complimented me before kissing me again on the lips.

"Thanks. Did you bring my ice cream?"

"I did and your name is on it so the girls won't touch it"

"you think of everything" I said happily as I saw Aaron flush red and reply "Not everything" I hugged him tighter in response as I felt him kiss the top of my head and softly say "Let's make sure they don't destroy the kitchen"

I nodded in agreement as he took my hand and led me upstairs. We heard the girls giggling as they all crowded around the island making their sundaes.

"Should we go in?" Aaron whispered as I shook my head "Let's just wait in the living room until they call us"

An hour later Rissa walked into the living room and said "We're going to try to go to bed. Good night"

"Night" we both replied smiling. The next morning I woke up and found myself in Aaron's bed and his side was empty.

I padded downstairs and saw that Aaron was up making eggs softly humming to himself.

"Morning" I said softly as Aaron turned towards me, surprise etched on his gorgeous face.

"Morning did you sleep well?"

"Yes. How did I get upstairs last night?"

"I carried you up. You were knocked out" he replied as I moved closer to him and started setting the table.

As we finished preparing breakfast Aaron stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist softly saying "So how about a nice good morning kiss?"

I smiled brightly before standing on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

As he kissed me back he lifted me on the counter, not breaking the kiss as I sighed happily and Aaron took the opportunity to open my mouth and kiss me fully.

I murmured my agreement and ran my hands through his blond brown hair. We didn't break apart until we heard a dry voice say "This brings back memories".


	47. Chapter 47

_Bree POV_

_Lyrics by Faith Hill_

We hastily pulled apart from one another to see Mr. Camden staring at us sternly and failing miserably.

"Grandpa…hi..." Aaron began as he gently lifted me off the counter and I went over to give Mr. Camden a hug.

"How are you doing Bree?" Mr. Camden asked me as I smiled and said "I'm okay"

"Eric? Where is everybody?"

"In here grandma" Aaron called out as Mrs. Camden walked in the kitchen, carrying a plate of something.

"I made apple muffins" she said brightly as she placed them on the counter and turned to give me a hug.

"How are you sweet heart?"

"Good" I replied as I held her tighter and burrowed my head on her shoulder. She gently rubbed my back for a few minutes and then I stepped away feeling much better.

"Are you joining us for breakfast?" Aaron asked as he smiled at his grandparents.

"Sure we would love to. Where are the girls?"

"They had a sleepover last night and everyone is still sleeping" I replied smiling.

Half an hour later we saw twelve sleepy girls shuffle their way to the kitchen. Lisa sleepily rubbed her eyes and then noticed that the Camden's were there.

"Grandpa! Grandma! What are you doing here?"

"We came to have breakfast with you" Mrs. Camden responded as she gave Lisa and then Larissa a hug.

By 12:00 the girls had gone home and Rissa was taking a nap while Lisa watched TV in the den. Aaron walked into my room where I was looking over the concert schedule.

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner. Maybe Charlie and Meredith will want to join us"

"That sounds like a great idea" I replied smiling as I turned towards him. He smiled and brushed a strand from my cheek. "Think we scarred your grandparents?"

"No, they raised my parents…who are worse than we are with PDA…nothing surprises them anymore"

"I can't believe he walked in on us"

"Well at least we were decent"

"Almost" I replied ruefully.

_Lisa and Larissa POV_

I watched from the corner of my eye as Bree was reading a book and Aaron was watching some baseball game on TV.

They had walked in an hour before and since the TV was on but I was reading he had switched it.

I looked over at them again to see Bree laying her head on Aaron's shoulder as Aaron slipped his arm around her before kissing the top of her head and then turning his attention back to the game.

I smiled at them. They really were so cute together and I never got tired of seeing them together like this. I couldn't wait until they were married and we would be safe.

I knew my mom wanted custody of us in order to get her hands on our inheritance money. I also knew she was capable of doing anything in order to get it from us.

I hid a smile as I watched Aaron turn his attention from the game and openly ogle Bree. She had fallen asleep and I could see why every guy that looked at her wanted to be with her.

She really was stunning and what made her even more attractive was the fact that she was so gentle and loving to everyone and anyone.

It amazed me that her own mother didn't want her or wanted to be around her. I knew that this fact made her sad and I was glad that she had auntie Ruthie to relay on.

A few minutes later I heard Rissa whisper "Aaron a picture lasts much longer" I held back a giggle as Aaron flinched from being caught.

Rissa continued as she said "Plus you have a million and one pictures of Bree, why don't you go look at them?"

As Aaron moved, this in turn roused Bree as she mumbled something incoherent and Aaron softly murmured "It's okay baby, go back to sleep" before turning his attention to Rissa as she gave him an apologetic smile and asked "May I change the station?"

"Sure. I'm going to take Bree upstairs" and with that stood up and picked her up bridal style.

"What are we doing for dinner?" I asked him as he shifted Bree slightly and replied "We're going to John's and Charley and Meredith will be joining us"

"Cool" Rissa replied as she started flipping through the channels. Later that evening we were sitting in the restaurant waiting for Meredith and Bree to return from the ladies room.

"So how upset was Bree with you?" Charley asked Aaron who blushed and ran his fingers through his hair before replying "Pretty upset, the girls took her shopping"

"Aww so sweet. Dude you have a built in out of the doghouse card"

"Um….no" Rissa interrupted as I shot her a look of warning, which she ignored and continued "we are not going to always bail you out Aaron"

"You shouldn't have to" we heard Bree say as she and Meredith sat down.

"Hey" Aaron said stuttering a bit as Bree rolled her eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

John then arrived with our food and everyone started eating after Aaron said grace. Rissa smiled at me and then nodded over to Aaron and Bree who were currently feeding each other fries. They were just so adorable.

I smiled in response as we noticed Candy walk towards our table. She was wearing jeans and a shirt and had a smirk on her face.

"Hello Candy" Bree brightly said as Meredith glared at Candy and then turned her attention towards Charley.

"Hello Bree…Aaron...how are you doing?"

"We're fine thanks" Bree replied smiling slightly as Candy sneered and then replied "Are you really okay Bree? Last I heard Aaron insinuated that he wasn't going to marry you. So why wait until marriage when it isn't going to happen?"

Well Candy" Bree began but was cut off by Aaron "Actually Candy you heard wrong which doesn't really surprise me much considering you were never a source of real information"

Candy paled for a moment before sniffing slightly and saying "Well Brianna if I was you I wouldn't stay with someone who was so fickle"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Aaron will break your heart sooner or later. It's in his nature…….just look at his dad" Meredith snorted while Aaron and Bree looked at each other. Rissa shot me a look of concern. How did Candy know about our father?

Candy continued on "I mean your 'real' dad"

"That's enough" Bree said as she angrily stood up and stalked over to Candy who started to move away "I don't know who you think you are Candy but you need to take a look in the mirror before talking about things that you don't know"

Candy paled considerably and mumbled something as John walked over to them. "Is she bothering you Brianna?" he asked in a serious voice as Bree nodded once and two guys came over to escort Candy out the door.

"Thanks John" Bree said softly as he hugged her and replied "no body bothers you on my watch…..besides your dad would kill me"

_Aaron POV_

As Bree walked back to our table I squeezed her hand in thanks. Charley luckily said something that made us laugh and we continued our dinner. However Candy's words still haunted me. Would I end like Simon? Would I cheat on Bree and abandon our children?

"Don't even think about it" I heard Bree whisper fiercely to me. We were home and the twins were sleeping. Bree and I were in my bedroom lying on the bed.

"He is my dad" I said as Bree shook her head and replied "Simon was your biological father, Martin is your dad. He raised you and you will be a great father just like him" I nodded my head and yawned slightly.

"Sweetie just go to bed and we'll talk more tomorrow" Bree said as she kissed my forehead and snuggled closer to me. I tightened my hold on her and finally fell asleep.

_Ruthie and Martin POV_

_One month__ later_

"Hello Anaheim" Bree shouted out as the crowd grew wild. This was the second week of the tour and so far each venue had been sold out. Ruthie smiled as she absently rubbed her belly. She was six months pregnant and huge. Even though they were expecting twins she was surprised at her weight. "Are you alright?" Martin asked as she walked up and rubbed her back.

"I'm fine. She sounds great up there"

"She does, really strong" Martin replied smiling as they both turned their attention back to Bree. The past month had been hectic for all of them. Upon their return home they had started touring and the workers had begun work on the house.

"When did Aaron return Bree's ring?" Ruthie asked as she noticed the diamond flash in the stadium lights.

"When he found "the ring"" Martin replied complete with air quotes.

"Do I even want to know how much it cost?"

"Let's just say he dropped more money on it than a four year institution"

"That's absurd" Ruthie yelled as Martin shrugged "Nothing but the best for our girl"

"Couldn't it have been the price of a small car?"

"They're in love" Martin replied smiling once more as he kissed her on the lips and softly added "and I didn't hear you complain when I bought a similar ring for you" Ruthie blushed and nodded as they heard Lisa and Larissa chase Amanda behind the stage.

Amanda was giggling as she ran on her chubby little legs. Martin looked up to see Aaron on the side of the stage waiting to join in the duet.

As his cue went on Ruthie smiled as the crowd went wild and Aaron stepped onto the stage. It was amazing to see how guys would flock to Bree and girls vice versa with Aaron; however when the two of them were together they were definitely classified as the 'it' couple"

"Did you see that magazine article?" The article had show a picture of Martin and Aaron walking into Tiffany's. The headline read "Is Briarron getting married? "

"Yes Aaron freaked when he spotted it this morning. Luckily the girls and I hid it from Bree"

"Did you find out where Aaron slept last night?" Ruthie asked as Martin grimaced before answering "With Bree. She had a nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep"

Ruthie nodded in understanding. When they had returned home, Bree had started having horrific and a couple of times Ruthie had stayed with her throughout the night.

"It's stemming from her feelings of abandonment" Martin replied as they turned their attention back on stage to Bree who said "Before we end the show tonight I have one new song"

The crowd erupted into loud cheers as Martin looked over at Ruthie for conformation. Sure enough Ruthie's smiled broaden as she watched Bree take center stage and the house lights go down.

_Is it obvious to you_

_When you walk into a room_

_Your face is all I see_

_And my heart races so fast_

_I never knew a rush to feel like that_

_Every time__ you're touching me_

_I never did believe in anything __I couldn't hold between my fingers_

_But the way you make me feel_

_It's just so real the way it lingers_

_I get lost inside your stare_

_Lost when you're not there_

_And everything I have __Doesn't mean a thing if it's without you__I_

_f it's a dream_

_Don't wake me up_

_I'll scream if this isn't love_

_If __being__' lost means never knowin' how it feels without you_

_I wanna stay lost forever_

_I wanna stay lost forever.. with you._

_No this feelin' doesn't end_

_It's with me everywhere I am_

_Hope it never goes away_

_It's like defying gravity_

_I'm losing all control in bein' free_

_And I always wanna stay_

_I never thought that I'd let go long enough_

_To fall for someone deeply_

_Who had the power to erase my fears_

_And find me so completely_

_I get lost inside your stare_

_Lost when you're not there_

_And everything I have __Doesn't mean a thing if it's without you_

_If it's a dream_

_Don't wake me up_

_I'll scream if this isn't love_

_If bein' lost means never knowin' how it feels without you_

_I wanna stay lost.._

_Don't tell me where we're goin'_

_I don't wanna know_

_I like the mystery_

_I can't believe we've come this far_

_So far away from where we started off_

_You found me when I wasn't lookin'_

_You found me..__And now I'm lost inside your stare_

_Lost when you're not there_

_And everything I have __Doesn't mean a thing if it's without you_

_Without you..__If it's a dream_

_Don't wake me up_

_I'll scream if this isn't love_

_If bein' lost means never knowin' how it feels without you_

_Yeah..__If bein' lost means never knowin' how it feels without you_

_Oh..__If bein' lost means that I'm never gonna be without you.._

_I wanna stay lost forever..__I wanna stay lost forever__..With you._

_Aaron POV_

I watched as the crowd went silent after the first verse. The song was beautiful.

When the music stopped playing Bree briefly turned to look at me before saying goodnight to the crowd.

A few second later she was walking towards me when I saw a man run up and pull out a gun.

"Bree!" I shouted as I tried to reach her but it was too late, I heard a gun shot and saw my beautiful Bree fall down right in front of me, blood immediately gushing out as she hit her head.


	48. Chapter 48

_Somewhere in Greece_

"Did you do it?"

"I did…but…"

"But…there should be no buts. I paid you a lot of money to make sure that she died. Is she dead?"

"Well my associate is not sure…The boyfriend was all over her and then security ran up"

"So she's alive?"

"Just barely…I believe she is in critical condition"

"So why are you still on the phone with me? Go finish the job"

"That may prove to be a problem"

"Not my concern. Just do it and keep me posted"

"I'll do my best"

"Brianna Esteban better not make it through the night or you will be dead" and with that the line went dead.

_Aaron POV_

"Brianna? Bree baby stay with me" I shouted as the blood continued to ooze and I heard my dad barking orders to everyone.

My mom walked over to me and calmly said "Aaron you need to move. Let the EM's take a look"

"No" I said stubbornly as I held on to Bree's hand tighter my tears mixing with the blood on her.

My dad walked over and helped me up as he said "Aaron we need to let the EM look at Bree. We could lose her if they don't" I nodded numbly as my dad continued "Let's go and we'll meet them at the hospital"

"No I'm staying with Bree"

"Aaron, look at me" My dad said as I looked at him.

I could see the anger and fear in his green eyes as he spoke softer "I know you are scared and angry but I need you to keep your cool. I need you to be strong for Lisa and Larissa. You are the only one that will be able to calm them down. Your mom could go into labor because of this and I can't be here for everyone. Just take care of the twins and Amanda and tonight you can break down and I'll catch you"

I nodded as I wiped the tears from my eyes and then repeated "I'm riding with her"

"Fine we will be right behind you" he said as he gave me a hug and then went to help my mom. Lisa took Amanda as Rissa looked over at me helplessly, the tears falling down her face.

"I'll see you at the hospital. It will be okay" I said to her as I gave her a hug and then indicated that she should follow my dad.

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

Martin watched as Aaron pulled himself together and followed the EM guys out to the waiting ambulance with Bree on the gurney.

"Who would want to shoot Brianna?" Ruthie asked Martin as he helped her to her feet and began ushering her and the twins to the car.

"I don't know sweetie. It could be anyone. One of her fans, or a stalker"

"We didn't even get a good look at him"

"Well hopefully Brianna did" Martin replied as he uttered a curse under his breath when he saw reporters outside. As they stepped out they heard "Mr. Brewer is it true that Brianna was shot by a stalker that was in love with her?"

"No comment" he replied before turning to Ruthie and asking "How are you feeling? Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?"

"No I want to go to the hospital. If they need to do surgery they will need our consent"

"I can give consent. I don't want you to go into labor early"

"Then don't piss me off Brewer. I'm going to the hospital, end of discussion"

_Lisa and Larissa POV_

By midnight everyone had arrived in Anaheim, grandma and grandpa Camden as well as Aunt Lucy and Uncle Kevin and Uncle Mac.

"So did anyone see anything?" The detective asked our group collectively as we all shook our heads. At that moment Aaron came out, his buttoned up shirt all bloody and he looked pale.

"Mom, Dad the doctors need you" he said as he gave us a small smile and walked back to where Bree was.

Grandma Camden walked over to us and gave us each a hug as she asked "Are you girls okay? Do you need anything to eat?"

Rissa shook her head as the tears began falling and she said in a whisper "All I need is Bree" I noticed that the adults looked at one another before Aunt Lucy said "I'm going to find Aaron"

The detective looked at my grandfather and tried again "Do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt Brianna?"

"You mean other than those teeny boppers who love Aaron?" I answered as the detective glanced at me, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"What are you still doing here? We gave you all the information we had. Go find the a…"

"Aaron Brewer language" Grandma Camden interrupted as Aaron shrugged and then looked at Rissa and myself. "Let's go somewhere and talk" he finally suggested and we followed him down the corridor.

We stopped outside of a room and Aaron turned to us and said "I'm going to be honest here. They don't know if Bree will make it. She lost a lot of blood from the gun shot wound and she hit her head which they are afraid may lead her to have a concussion"

"Can we see her?" Rissa asked as Aaron replied "As soon as Mom and Dad get out you can but then I want you to go back with the grandparents. I will fly home as soon as Bree is out of danger"

"Why can't we stay here with you and Bree?"

"Who's going to watch you? I'm going to be at the hospital the whole time. You need someone to stay with you"

"Please Aaron…if something happens we want to be here; please don't shut us out again. We already went through that with dad"

We watched as Aaron took a deep breath and then said "Fine…you can stay. We will find a hotel near by and then we will come during visiting hours until we can fly her back to Glen Oak with us" he looked at both of us and said "but I'm going to need a lot of help from you. If you can't come to the hospital you will need to stay at the hotel"

"You can trust us" I replied as Rissa nodded her agreement. At that point Auntie Ruthie and Uncle Martin walked out and said "You can see her now. We'll wait for you in the waiting room"

We nodded as we followed Aaron into the room. There we saw Bree hooked up to various wires. She looked pale and not herself.

A nurse was there making notations on her chart as she looked at us and said "Don't worry. We are doing everything in our power to make sure she is alright"

Once we were finished we walked down to the waiting room. We had decided to give Aaron a little privacy alone since he looked so distraught.

We could hear Aunt Lucy discussing who was going to take us in.

Rissa looked at me in surprise as Aunt Ruthie jumped in saying that we were coming home with them since they were leaving in a couple of days.

At that moment Aaron walked in and said "Lisa and Rissa are staying with me. When Bree is safe to fly back to Glen Oak then they will return as well"

"What about school?"

"School doesn't start for another two months. Bree will be okay by then"

"Aaron…are you sure?" Aunt Lucy began as Aaron cut her off "Brianna and I have custody of Lisa and Rissa. They have decided that they want to stay here with Bree. That is their decision and I respect it. We will be fine"

Aunt Lucy looked to Aunt Ruthie who seemed to be at a loss for words as she looked at Aaron in awe.

"Aaron's right Luce, they have custody we don't. Martin and I aren't leaving anytime soon"

We breathed a sigh of relief as the doctor came out and said "Mr. and Mrs. Brewer?"

"Yes?" uncle Martin asked as the doctor continued "We are about to go into surgery, which will take a couple of hours. If all goes well we will be able to take some of the swelling down"

_One month later_

_Bree POV_

"Where am I?" I mumbled to myself as I looked around at the bright white lights.

"She's awake, alert the family" a nurse said as she checked my vitals and said "You are a lucky young lady."

"What happened?"

"You were shot a month ago but unfortunately you slipped into a coma. We weren't sure if you were going to wake up"

"Is my abuelita here?" I asked as the nurse gave me a confused smile and then replied "Your whole family is here"

_My whole family? Impossible_ I thought to myself. _My mother never __visited__ me in Costa Rica why would she start now? And I was shot? What for?_

"Am I in San Jose?" I asked as the nurse shook her head and said "No you are in Anaheim, California. Do you know your name?"

"Brianna Esteban" I said as she looked relieved and then said "Good" as she finished and help me to sit up.

I probably looked a mess and my grandmother would give me another lecture about how a young lady should look. At that moment a man and woman rushed in.

The woman was petite, had curly brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She also appeared to be pregnant because she was quite large in the stomach area. The man was taller, muscular, and had green eyes. He looked really familiar…."You're Martin Brewer!"

Martin laughed and I was pleased to see that it was a kind and loving laugh as he replied "Well usually to you I'm just dad"

"My abuelita adores you…that is when you were playing baseball...wait ...what do you mean dad? Am I adopted?"

"Honey are you alright? We were so scared when you were shot" the woman continued as she stepped closer and I moved away a bit.

Who were these people and what did Martin mean when he said I called him 'dad'. Last time I checked my dad was Pablo Esteban.

"Where is my dad?" I finally asked as Martin looked at me with pain in his eyes and answered "he's in Milan. You live with us"

"What? My dad abandoned me? Again? What about my abuelita?"

"She's still in Costa Rica"

"Brianna? Do you know these people?" the nurse finally answered as I slowly shook my head and the tears began falling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, I'm so sorry…we should have checked...It looks as though she has amnesia"

_Greece_

"What's the word?"

"Well she is still in the hospital"

"So she's alive still?"

"Yes but what does it matter?"

"I wanted her dead….she needs to be dead in order for this to work"

"She's in the hospital and she is in a coma. She won't be up for quite some time so I suggest you make your move soon"

"Last time I checked I was the one giving orders"

"Well too bad. I am stuck in this cheap seedy motel because they have upped security and really looking for me. Aaron Brewer is a pain in my behind right now. He is demanding that everyone start looking for Brianna's shooter"

"What did you expect? I told you the kid was relentless"

"So I want more money"

"Well that's not going to happen"

"Then my job is done. Nice talking to you"

"She is not dead" the voice screeched

"And she won't be until I get another million"

"I don't have that kind of money"

"Well that's too bad. I guess Brianna lives a happily ever after all. Bye"

"Wait…"

"Yes?"

"I'll try to get the money to you"

"You have two days. If it is in my bank account, then consider it done"


	49. Chapter 49

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

Martin looked over at Ruthie in alarm. How were they going to handle this? The doctor walked in and said "Could you two step out here with me?"

Martin grabbed Ruthie's hand as they walked out of the room. "So?" he demanded as he felt Ruthie squeeze his hand to calm down.

"The amnesia is only temporary. She most likely will have her memories return shortly after"

"How long do you think?"

"It could be a couple of weeks or months"

"Months! And how are we supposed to deal with this?"

"Well bringing her back home should help, telling her stories about your life together, pictures, and having patience. She just went through a horrible ordeal. When she does regain her memories you will probably know who the shooter is and if it someone she knows she may be suppressing it which could have caused the amnesia"

"So we can take her home?" Martin finally asked as the doctor chuckled "you are the legal guardian…even if she doesn't remember that at this point"

Martin looked over at Ruthie who had tears in her eyes "So are we ready to deal with this?" he asked her as she gave him a shaky smile and answered "she's awake and that's all I wanted. This is only temporary."

Martin nodded his head in agreement as they both walked back into the room.

_Bree POV_

I watched as Martin led the woman back to the room. I could see that she had been crying and winced slightly, I hope I hadn't hurt her feelings. She seemed very nice.

"So we should probably introduce ourselves" Martin said as I nodded my head and gave him a small smile.

"Well...I'm Martin, as you already know and this is my wife Ruthie Brewer. We are Aaron's parents"

"And Aaron would be?" They both looked at one another communicating silently with their eyes as I glanced down at my finger. It had a huge diamond on it.

"Whoa" I said as I held out my hand to inspect it.

"Am I engaged to someone?"

"Well that's more of a promise ring. Our son Aaron is your boyfriend"

"Oh" I said as I looked at it again and asked in a tiny voice "Am I still 16?"

"Yes you are" Ruthie reassured me as I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back.

"So what happens next?" I finally asked as Martin cleared his throat and replied "we wait to get your clearance and fly back home to Glen Oak"

"Is that where you live?"

"You live there as well"

I nodded my head and then frowned as I felt a slight pressure.

"Are you alright?" Ruthie asked me as she rushed to my side and gently placed a palm on my forehead.

Her palm felt nice and cool, and I felt so safe that I leaned closer to her and replied "Yes...my head hurts though"

"It probably will for the time being"

"When will I get my memories back?" I finally asked as they looked at each other once more before Ruthie replied "We're not sure sweetie"

At that moment there was a knock on the door and a guy stuck his head through, beaming brightly when he saw me. He walked in and I held back a gasp.

This guy was gorgeous…who was he and why was he here? He was tall and had blondish-brown hair that was slightly long and beautiful hazel brown eyes.

Of course there was no way that I was dating him…even though he was sexy as sin. I already knew the consequences of interracial dating, my abuelita would never approve.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down next to me as he kissed my forehead. I could see Martin trying to shake his head but he wasn't paying him any attention.

Ruthie stepped back a little and said "Brianna this is our son Aaron and your boyfriend"

Aaron chuckled a bit as he said "Mom, I think she remembers who I am"

"Actually Aaron she doesn't" Martin replied quietly as Aaron got up and said "What do you mean?"

"She has temporary amnesia. The doctors want to keep her here tonight and tomorrow we will fly home"

I snuck a glance to see how Aaron was taking this and watched fascinated as he took a deep breath before running his fingers through his hair… _That was actually quite sexy_ I thought grinning to myself.

"So how are the twins?" Ruthie finally asked as Aaron said "They were ecstatic when they heard that Bree woke up"

"The twins?" I asked as Aaron nodded. I closed my eyes in horror and then asked "are we…did we…do I….are they ours?"

"Of course they're ours" he replied a smirk on his face.

I angrily grabbed a pillow and threw it in his direction "How dare you smirk at me after telling me that you got me pregnant when I am only 16! What am I going to do? I am a teenage unwed mother, that's why my family abandoned me"

"What?" Aaron asked as he picked the pillow up and hesitantly placed it at the foot of the bed "The twins were left in our custody. We are still virgins"

"Are you sure? How long have we been dating?"

"Trust me if we weren't virgins I would know. We've been dating over a year"

"And we are still virgins? What the heck is wrong with me?" I asked groaning and then blushed as I realized that I had said that out loud and in front of his parents.

"I know that's what I've been asking myself as well" Aaron agreed smirking at me once more as I blushed and then looked over at Ruthie and said "kidding. It was a joke" she smiled as Aaron said "Well I wasn't joking" and stopped when Martin glared at him.

"So what happens now?" I finally asked as Martin and Ruthie smiled at me before Martin replied "we leave tomorrow as soon as the doctor gives you the ok"

"I'm going to stay here with her tonight" Aaron replied as Martin said "I'm not sure if that is a smart idea"

"Dad…come on. You trust both of us. Nothing is going to happen. I promise not to take advantage of the situation even if she relentlessly begs me to"

"Hey I'm not some cheap tart looking for a good time" I said indignantly as I folded my arms and pouted slightly "Aww there is my Bree" Aaron replied softly before saying "I know that Brianna I was only joking"

"Well don't" I replied as the tears began falling and I saw Martin glare at Aaron as Ruthie stepped forward to pull me into a hug.

"That's okay sweet heart. We know this is all confusing and new to you. I promise you it will be okay "I nodded as I hugged her back and she soothingly rubbed my back.

"Call if you need us" Martin said as he gave me a smile and Ruthie hugged me once more and left as well.

I looked over at Aaron to find him watching me intently and I felt myself blush for the third time that day.

"Thanks for staying" I said softly as he nodded and took a seat on one of the hard plastic chairs.

"Aaron?" I asked as he turned to look at me, his hazel brown eyes staring intently into my own.

"Would you tell me how we met?" I finally asked as he smiled revealing straight, white teeth and replied "Sure...it all started in the summer when you were volunteering……"

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

The next morning Ruthie and Martin walked down the hall to Bree's room. Last night they had tried to get in contact with Pablo.

"Is Pablo going to meet us back home?" Ruthie asked as Martin grimaced before answering "No. He said he couldn't leave"

"His daughter needs him"

"Well when I stated that he said I was more her father than he was"

Ruthie sighed once more and then said "How are we going to tell her that her father isn't coming?"

"We should tell her when she asks, she may not ask"

"Martin of course she will ask. She is craving some sort of familiarity and as much as I would like to believe she feels that way with us the truth is we are strangers."

Martin nodded his head in agreement and then said "so Aaron staying last night was probably a bad thing?"

"Maybe...maybe not. She obviously is attracted to him and maybe it will help to stir her memories"

"Do you think she really saw the shooter?"

"Maybe she did. He was in close shooting range"

"So are you ready for this?"

"I'm ready to go home"

"Are you feeling alright? How are our babies doing?""They are fine. It was as if they were worried about Bree as well. As soon as they heard her voice yesterday they started kicking again"

"Honey that's great" Martin said as he bent down to kiss her gently on the lips. They pulled apart smiling at each other when he whispered "I love you"

"And I love you and we will get through this together"

They stepped into Bree's room to find Bree asleep on Aaron, who was holding onto her waist. Martin and Ruthie both stopped and smiled at one another as they approached the bed.

"Aaron? Time to wake up"

"No" Aaron replied as he subconsciously clung to Bree, who in turn, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and snuggled closer.

"As precious as this scene is, we need to leave now. The media is already outside" At the word media Aaron opened his eyes.

The media had been relentless with the questions and wanting to know the status of Brianna's condition.

The tour had postponed because of the shooting and most people would wait outside the hotel and the hospital to get a glance of Aaron as he went back and forth.

As Aaron tried to get up Brianna pulled him back down and pouted as she sleepily demanded "stay still"

"Brianna? Time to go home" Aaron softly cooed as Bree's eyes fluttered open before she turned to look at Aaron.

"Good morning" she said softly as Aaron smiled at her before quietly repeating it and then kissing her on the forehead.

"Do we usually wake up like this? I mean together?"

"Yes and I have been trying to stop it for ages" Martin playfully interjected as Bree's eyes widened and she said "Good morning"

"Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling?" Ruthie asked as she placed a kiss on Bree's shiny hair and helped her to stand up.

"Boys we'll meet you outside"

"Mom Bree needs help getting dressed" Aaron replied as he smirked and then held his hands up saying "joke"

_Aaron POV_

"How was last night?" my dad asked as we were sitting outside Bree's room.

"Awkward...she kept asking me a lot of questions about her family and us…she's not convinced that we belong together"

"She seemed fine this morning" I shook my head and continued "her subconscious recognizes me and our relationship but her conscious mind is blocking it"

"I'm sorry Aaron. I know how hard this has been for you. I just want to say how proud I am that you have been so strong"

I felt the tears start as my dad enveloped me in a hug and I said "I just don't know who would want to kill her dad. Could some crazy fan really do this or is it someone else? I'm grateful that she is alive but she doesn't even remember me or our relationship. How am I supposed to act with her? She is a totally different person in my Bree's body."

"We are going to have to be patient" my dad said softly as he held me tighter and I sniffled before adding "I didn't even do a great job explaining it to the twins. Did you see how she freaked when she thought we had children?"

"Well that is a normal response for any sixteen years old"

Five hours later we were back in Glen Oak. The plane ride had been exhausting with the media asking questions and Bree freaking out when she found out she was famous.

Between calming her down and keeping the media away I was ready to snap. As we were in the airport I saw Charley and Meredith waiting.

I lowered my head to Bree's and said ""I'll let them know your condition" and took her hand as she turned to with her hazel-green eyes full of fire and said "I'm not an invalid I just lost my memory. I'm perfectly able to tell them myself" I dropped her hand and snapped "fine do whatever the hell you want" as I walked away from her.

I heard my mom say "Aaron" and the twins looked at me in alarm as my dad glared at me before moving to comfort Brianna, who had tears in her eyes.

_Greece_

"So I have to lend you money in order to get the job done?"

"He wants it by today"

"I thought you said he was the best"

"He is the best….he just couldn't kill her"

"Do we really need her dead?"

"That was the whole point, remember? You said you wouldn't be able to do this with her alive"

"That was before you messed up. We don't need that stool pigeon. We can finish the job ourselves"

"How?"

"Just wait and see"


	50. Chapter 50

_Aaron POV_

"Aaron!" Charley called out as he stepped forward to greet me.

"Hey" I said quietly as Meredith stepped forward to hug me as well before hugging Brianna, who was still being held by my dad.

I held back a smile as my dad said "That's quite okay Meredith you don't need to hug me as well"

I snuck a glance at Brianna to see how she would handle that comment when I remembered that she wouldn't react since she had amnesia.

"Dad, Charley and I are going to get the bags" I said as Charley followed me over to the luggage area.

"Is there any reason why Brianna didn't even look at you?" Charley finally asked as I sighed "I yelled at her a few moments ago"

"It's been a rough summer for you Aaron. How soon do you think she will regain her memory?"

"Who knows?" I replied as I spotted the luggage and we grabbed them and made our way back to everyone.

"Aaron your car is here, we thought you could show Brianna around town" my mom suggested as Brianna looked over at me, her beautiful hazel green eyes expressionless.

"Sure, if that's okay with you Brianna?"

She nodded and I turned to Charley "let's meet at the batting cages later. I might as well start conditioning before school starts"

"Sounds good, give me a call when you are going to leave"

I nodded before I walked over to Brianna who was quietly speaking to Lisa and Larissa.

Rissa giggled at something she said before launching herself on Bree and giving her a hug as Lisa looked on before joining in the hug as well.

Brianna looked over at me and said "Get over here Brewer, this is a family hug" I held in my laugh as I walked over to them and stepped closer to Bree who leaned back on my chest as I hugged Lisa and Larissa as well.

I heard a snap and quickly looked around to see my mom taking a picture as she smiled at us and then said "let's go before people start to recognize you"

I nodded my head and let go of the twins as Bree took my hand and we started walking towards the door.

I gently squeezed it to get her attention and when she glanced up at me I said "Sorry about earlier" she nodded before turning her attention to the twins.

I held back a sigh as I realized that I would need to come up with a much better apology.

An hour later I pulled into the parking lot of the recording studio and parked the car. As I opened Brianna's door she looked up at me and asked "What are we doing here?"

"I have a track I wanted to lay down. Do you mind? We could get dinner after this"

"Sure that's fine" she replied as I took her hand and led her inside. The past hour had been awkward. She had wanted to see her house, the school, the mall, etc.

She had a million and one questions, so there weren't that many silences. The only negative thing that had happened was when she asked if it would be okay if she didn't wear her ring.

_Flashback_

_"So…my ring?" she began hesitantly as we pulled out of the airport._

_"Yes? Do you not like it?__"_

_"No I think it's beautiful"_

_"Good"_

_"What exactly is the promise?"_

_"That I will love you forever"_

_"__Oh__" she replied quietly as she tuck a strand of her silky hair behind her ear and cleared her throat._

_"__Would you rather something bigger?" I asked smiling as she blushed and then replied "No….actually I was thinking that I probably shouldn't wear it until I have regained my memories. I mean it's not like you expect me to be your girlfriend when I don't even remember you right?"_

_I swallowed nervously and thought about it. I had expected her to be my girlfriend…memory or not I was in love with Brianna Esteban. If we weren't going to date would she want to date other people?_

_"__If__ you don't want to wear it then you don't have to" I finally said, anger evident in my tone despite trying to stay calm._

_"If it's really important to you…to us I'll keep it on." she finally said as I shook my head and replied "No I don't want you __to __do something you are uncomfortable with. "_

_I watched as she took the ring off and handed it back to me before turning her head to look out the window._

_Two weeks later_

_Bree POV_

The past two weeks went by as I desperately tried to remember who I was and what my role was in the Brewer family.

When we had returned home the builders had began building and I was surprised when Ruthie had informed me that they were building a house for Aaron and me.

From the day I asked Aaron if it would be alright not to wear his ring he began to slowly shut me out. He would spend most days at the batting cages with Charley, which left me spending time with Meredith.

Meredith was beautiful yet she was a bit superficial. I wondered how I could have ever liked her. Martin went back to work and Ruthie stayed home since she was expecting twins.

Lisa, Rissa and I spent a lot of time together and I could see why I had agreed on joint custody. They were both so bright and loving.

Around 5:00 that evening Aaron walked into the family room and stopped when he noticed I was there.

"Hey" I greeted him cheerfully as he looked over at me before saying "hi"

"How was your day?"

"Good…how about you?"

"It was fun. We went for ice cream and then we visited your grandparents"

"That's nice"

"They were asking for you"

"Were they?" he replied as he shifted his foot and didn't look at me. I sighed before saying "Are you angry at me for something?"

"No why would I be?" he asked even though their was a hint of sarcasm evident in his tone.

"You have been shutting me out of your life" I finally said as he snorted and then looked at me, anger in his hazel brown eyes and he stepped further into the room and said "Well excuse me if I have. I don't know how to act around you, you keep ignoring every opportunity that I give you and I'm tired of it"

"I didn't ask to be shot! I didn't ask for amnesia. You spend every day with Charley and your friends, or you are at the studio! How am I suppose to know you, know us if you aren't even around? If you love me then you would be more patient!"

"If I _love_ you, that's rich considering that you handed me back my ring"

"You told me that I could. You said it was okay"

"Well I LIED" he roared as I blinked in confusion.

This was the most emotion I had seen out of him since I left the hospital. He continued on "How would you feel to see the person you love the most shot in front of you? To see the blood oozing out everywhere and not even get a glimpse of the jerk that did it? To not know if the person was going to live or die and when they are okay have amnesia! On top of that do you know how I felt when you handed me back my ring? The only time my ring hasn't been on your finger was when we broke up"

"We broke up?" I asked alarmed as he took a deep breath and then ran his fingers through his hair before quietly replying "yes for about six months"

I nodded as I bit my lip trying to figure out what to say. "Brianna" he said quietly as I looked over at him "I'm sorry that I blew up like that. I don't know what to do. I want to spend time with you but I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what?" I asked as I stepped closer.

"That you are never going to remember me or our relationship. That you are eventually going to start dating other people and we'll go to separate colleges and you'll marry someone else"

I walked over to him and gave him a hug as I quietly said "I'm sorry that you feel that way. I wish I could offer you reassurance but I can't."

"So where do we go from here?" he finally asked me as I thought about it. I didn't want him to be in pain and yet I wasn't sure if I wanted a boyfriend. Our relationship seemed a little serious for us.

"Maybe we should take a break?" I finally suggested as I felt him take a sharp intake of breath before he grabbed my hand and led me downstairs to what seemed like a recording studio.

"Sit there" he said brusquely and grabbed his guitar

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together_

_Whatever it takes_

_She said if we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see_

_She said like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me_

I watched in silence as he continued playing. He really was talented. I had read some of the articles that were lying around the house and though he was seen as some sort of teen sex symbol he really had a skill.

I just had so many questions that no one could seem to answer. Where was my mother? According to my diary she had told me at my sixteenth birthday that she didn't want me. Was she really that cruel?

Why would my dad move to Milan and leave me with strangers, strangers that I had no problem calling mom and dad.

I wasn't stupid I saw the way Martin's face dropped every time I called him Martin as well as Ruthie's. I looked over at Aaron and blushed when I realized he was staring intently at me.

I still couldn't get over the fact how much he seemed to adore me. I knew I was beautiful but Aaron seemed to love every aspect of me, inside and out. I don't ever remember feeling as loved as I do when I am around him.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together_

_I know you deserve much better_

_Remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_And that I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

So why was I telling him I wanted to break up? Wouldn't it be easier to regain my memories by being around Aaron and looking at pictures and…..making out with him? I had to admit I was secretly dying to make out with him.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together_

_Whatever it takes_

_Aaron POV_

I looked over at Brianna after I put my guitar away. She looked adorable as she stared into space. I probably will never get tired just looking at her.

The past two weeks being away from her was horrible but I didn't know what else to do.

I knew I had to give her some space because she was confused and couldn't remember anything but at times it was so hard not to grab her and kiss her, especially when she did something that was so 'Bree like' it made me forget that she had amnesia.

I dreaded going to sleep at nights because it was lonely without Bree talking or making cute little cooing noises in her sleep.

"Aaron?" Bree said as I jumped in surprise and noticed she was standing right in front of me.

"Yes?" I replied as I looked down at her. I hid a smirk as I noticed her toes were painted a bright pink.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked as I replied "I guess Meredith talked you into cotton candy again"

"Yes she did and I don't know how….how did you know that?"

"Because she begs you every time and you give in. It's tradition"

Bree giggled and then asked "Are we really good friends? Sometimes she gives me a headache"

"She gives everyone a headache if you spend a lot of time with her"

"She has an unhealthy obsession with your dad" Bree said as she wrinkled her nose and I laughed before agreeing "I know. It's absolutely crazy"

"Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"May I have my ring back?"

"Seriously?" I asked smiling a little as she returned the smile before blushing and said "Well maybe I'll regain my memories faster being around you"

I noticed the whine in her voice before I saw the pout form on her full cheery lips as I hugged her and said "It's in my bedroom"

"Good but before you get the ring will you do something for me?"

"Anything" I replied a bit breathlessly when she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in my ears "Take a shower, you stink" and with that ran up the stairs giggling.


	51. Chapter 51

_Aaron POV_

Later that night as I was searching for my shirt Bree walked in. She stopped when she saw me and said "Sorry I didn't know you were getting dressed"

"What?" I said laughing as I found my shirt and pulled it over my head and then said "You've seen me shirtless before. I sleep that way"

"Well I don't remember those times so for now will you please keep a shirt on?"

"Sure" I replied as I watched her sit on my bed tentatively and then hold out her hand.

"Yes?" I asked as she sighed and responded "Really Aaron I'm beginning to question your intelligence. My ring"

"Oh right" I replied blushing as I walked over to the nightstand and pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger.

"Could we maybe make a new promise?" she asked me as I nodded my agreement and she said "Let's start all over again. I mean make new memories until I remember the old ones"

"That sounds alright with me" I responded as she smiled and moved closer giving me a hug. I hugged her back smelling the fruity strawberry scent of her hair as I placed a kiss on her neck and felt her shiver.

We pulled apart slightly and she smiled saying "want to watch a movie?"

"Sure" I replied smiling as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Three movies later Bree turned to me and asked "If I hadn't lost my memory what would be doing now?"

"Right now?" I asked as she nodded and looked at me. I shrugged and replied "Either making out or hanging with Charley and Meredith"

"We would be hanging with Charley and Meredith? Why would we do that?"

"Because Meredith is your friend and Charley is my friend and it's smart for us to hang out with other people so we aren't tempted into doing something we are not ready for"

"You mean sex?" she asked bluntly as I nodded.

"Has that been a problem for us?"

"It was for me…which is why you broke up with me"

"So I dumped you?"

"Yes and for the record it was the most miserable time of my life" Bree smiled when I said this and then asked "when did I pierce my belly button?"

"It was around the time we weren't dating. Meredith and you did that together"

"Of course it would be with Meredith" she muttered as I laughed.

"I think I'll go to bed now. Do you mind sitting with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure" and I held my hand out for her to take as we walked upstairs and into her room. Once she was under the covers and I was sitting next to her.

"Good night" she murmured sleepily as I watched her eyelashes flutter before she slowly fell asleep.

A few minutes later my cell phone began to vibrate "Hello?"

"Hey Aaron, how are you?"

"Who is this?"

"Candy silly"

I silently rolled my eyes and then said "what do you want Candy?"

"Todd and I wanted to stop by and see Brianna. We just want to make sure she is okay"

"I'm not sure…"

"Great we will be over tomorrow morning bright and early"

"Who was that?" she sleepily asked me as I fought the urge the throw my cell phone in frustration "Candy and Todd, they want to visit us tomorrow morning"

"Are we friends with them?"

"They go to our school" I replied as she nodded and I gave a sigh of relief when she didn't push the subject further, closing her eyes once more and falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up and noticed that Bree was not next to me. I jumped out of bed and ran into her room, where she was curled up sleeping peacefully. I sighed as I realized that I would have to get use to sleeping alone until her memory returned.

An hour later I was dressed and downstairs eating a bowl of cereal when Bree came down. She was wearing jeans and a shirt, her hair still wet from the shower.

"Morning" she said as she sat down across from me.

"Morning, are you hungry?"

"Not really" she replied as she looked around and I held back a sigh as I said "well you need to eat something"

"Are you my boyfriend or my father? I told you I'm not hungry" she snapped as I looked over at her in surprise. She hardly ever spoke to me in that tone unless she was bothered about something.

"Did I do something wrong?" I finally asked her as she didn't answer me and the front door bell rang.

"It's probably Todd and Candy"

_Bree POV_

I let out my breath when Aaron walked out of the kitchen. I felt bad that I had snapped at him but I was tired of this. Tired of living with people I couldn't remember who seemed to walk on egg shells because of me.

Even though I was attracted to Aaron I couldn't believe the responsibility I had…..who in the world would give us custody of twin girls…especially when I was still in school…

A few minutes later Aaron came in looking extremely tense as he said "They're here."

I stood up and followed him to the living room where there was a guy and girl sitting down. The guy was tall, had green eyes and black hair. He was actually quite attractive as he smiled at me revealing even white teeth. The girl had white blonde hair, a fake tan, and blue eyes. She looked over at me before launching herself at me to give me a hug.

"Oh Brianna I was so scared when we heard about the shooting" I flinched as she said that and awkwardly hugged her back before stepping away from her. Todd then came up and said "Candy…she doesn't even remember you. At least introduce yourself."

"Sorry" she said as she flushed deep red and then said "I'm Candy". Todd gave me a hug as well and said huskily "I'm Todd" I nodded and moved closer to Aaron. There was something about Todd that had me feeling weary.

As we sat down I noticed Candy hungrily eye Aaron before turning to me and giving me a fake smile. I snorted. It was obvious that Candy had a crush on my boyfriend and was hoping to push me put of the way.

"So are you two…still dating? It must be so hard for you not to remember" she said as she glanced over at Aaron.

"We are still together" I replied smiling sweetly at her as I placed my hand on Aaron's thigh. Aaron immediately responded by wrapping an arm around my shoulder bringing him closer to me.

I watched as Todd's hand immediately clench into a fist before he seemed to calm down. As I looked at him, I noticed that he was openly staring at me, a wistful expression on his face.

It seemed as though he was in love with me. I was not surprised. I knew I was beautiful but the way he was looking at me suggested that his thoughts were impure.

I shivered and pressed my body closer to Aaron. Aaron, in turn, seemed to sense that I was uncomfortable because he stood up, picked me up bridal style and said "Bree needs more rest. Thanks for stopping by"

I nodded my head in agreement and laid my head on Aaron's chest as I heard him thank Candy and Todd for stopping by and carried me up the stairs.

"I want to sleep in my bed" I told him as he nodded and went to the room I was in earlier.

"No" I began as I shook my head "I meant the bed I usually sleep in"

"Oh…my room?" I nodded happily snuggling even closer as he took me to another door. Once he deposited me gently on the bed I asked "Did Candy and you ever date?"

Aaron snorted as he replied "Only in her dreams" as I giggled and he smiled at me as he continued "You are my first and last girlfriend. I plan on making you Mrs. Aaron Brewer sometime in the near future" My breath hitched at his promise as I noticed his hazel blue eyes had turned a shade darker.

"Did I use to date Todd? He was looking at me…"

"I know, he's in love with you but you never dated him" I sighed in relief before closing my eyes as Aaron softly said "You should probably get some rest. You look really tired"

I nodded my head and closed my eyes saying "Night" as Aaron softly kissed the top of my head before repeating good night.


	52. Chapter 52

_Lyrics by Ashley Tisdale_

_Bree POV_

I woke up the next morning to take a shower. Everyone else was still sleeping. I had grown accustomed to waking up early and going for a run or just reading downstairs in the den.

Every where I went there were constant reminders of my relationship with Aaron and his parents and it felt weird because I couldn't remember who they were and what they meant to me.

They had pictures of us everywhere…in the living room, the dining room, on the walls in the upstairs hallway, as well as in Martin's office.

I also couldn't believe that I was famous...maybe not as famous as Aaron but famous all the same. It took my breath away that people knew me and knew about my life. When we were out, or I was running people would come up and ask me random questions about Aaron and myself or about me.

It felt weird to worry about how I looked or to see my picture on a magazine when I was at the store. Or have people give me things for free just because I was famous.

Aaron was very good about making sure I had my privacy but I am sure it was harder for him than for me. After all when we were together it became a wild circus. I walked into the studio and sat at the piano.

I was surprised that I could still remember how to play yet not even remember my own boyfriend. I quickly stole a glance at the huge rock that was back on my finger.

Why did I feel the need to ask for it back? Did I really feel that guilty and wanted to help alleviate some of the pain that I had caused?

I also knew it had something to do with the fact that girls in general were much too crazy about Aaron and I wouldn't stand there and let someone else take him just because I lost my memory.

I still couldn't believe the audacity if that blonde headed girl…what was her name? Oh yes Candy…she was something else.

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day, I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me_

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign_

_Suddenly time, it feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world_

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye_

_Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye it's happening now  
As my dreams begin to reign_

_I want to say love me for me  
What's inside  
I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you  
This is life_

_Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign_

It still caught me off guard that I could play and sing yet I couldn't even remember this family that I lived with. The pictures were there. I could see that I was obviously very happy and loved in this household. I suppose I was surprised that my abuelita didn't care.

A few minutes later, Martin walked in carrying Amanda. She was cooing happily and trying to say something as Martin replied back laughing.

At that moment Amanda saw me and squealed out "Bee" I laughed as she squirmed in Martin's hands and stuck her arms out to me.

"Hey you little monkey" I said softly as I took her from Martin and kissed her soft baby cheek.

"We are planning on going out for breakfast. Would you like to come along?' Martin asked me as I looked up at him. He was smiling but I could see he looked worried. I forced myself to smile before answering "sure" Martin smiled back in return and then said "did you hear from your dad as yet?'

I shook my head no as I pretended to concentrate on Amanda's curly locks, which she had obviously inherited from Ruthie.

"You know your Mom…. I mean Ruthie and I are always here for you" he said softly as I nodded determined that he wouldn't see the tear that was now falling down my cheek. I heard him sigh once more as he started to move towards the stairs and said "We're leaving in fifteen minutes"

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

"Is she coming?" Ruthie asked her husband, her hands on her stomach.

"Yes she'll be up soon. She's trying to compose herself"

"Was she crying again?' Ruthie asked the anguish evident in her tone.

Martin nodded as he stepped closer to Ruthie "yes and Pablo still hasn't phoned her. I don't know what to do. She won't look at me, she hardly says anything…"

"Honey she has amnesia, she doesn't remember us."

"I know…it's just hard" Martin finally said as he hugged Ruthie and she leaned her head on his chest.

"How are the twins today?"

"Restless as usual"

"What about Lisa and Rissa?"

"Aaron took them to Mom's; he figured that we should spend some time alone with Bree"

"That poor kid" Martin replied sighing heavily as Ruthie nodded. Bree then tentatively came into the kitchen still holding Amanda, her hazel brown eyes red as she said "Where are we going to eat? I'm starved"

"Your choice" Ruthie replied smiling at Bree who returned the smile and then said "I think I would like pizza"

"Pizza it is then" Martin replied as he took Amanda from Brianna and Ruthie ushered her out the door to the garage.

Once they arrived at the pizza place Brianna looked around. There were people staring at her and whispering. She looked over to see how Martin and Ruthie were taking it and to her surprise they were focused on her.

"Why do I feel as though I am in trouble?" Brianna pouted slightly as she looked at Martin and Ruthie, questioningly and Martin laughed.

"You are not in trouble; we just want to know how we can help make this easier"

"It would be easier if my dad was here…I mean does he do this often?"

"Do what often?' Ruthie gently asked as Brianna frowned and said "leave me with strangers! I am totally freaking out here…I don't remember you yet I live with you and call you 'mom' and 'dad'…which by the way is weird…..and I have custody of two ten year olds with a guy who seems to think that we are going to get married someday"

"Aren't you?" Martin asked as Bree shook her head "No! Why would I get married when my family doesn't approve of interracial dating…just give it to me straight…did they disown me?'

"Who? Your parents?"

"Yes"

"No your father is away on business and your mother…"

"Yes?"

"Well the last time she came it wasn't a pleasant visit"

"Could you call her? For me?"

Martin and Ruthie looked at one another silently communicating before Ruthie pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number. A few minutes later she handed Bree the phone.

"Hello? Mom? I need you to come to Glen Oak"

_Somewhere in Greece… a few minutes later_

"See? What did I tell you? Piece of cake…Brianna Esteban will be dead in two weeks"


	53. Chapter 53

_Ruthie and Martin_

_Lyrics by Secondhand Serenade_

"So what's the verdict?" Martin asked smiling as Bree put the phone back down and sighed.

"She told me that she was too busy to come to Glen Oak but she would send my aunt down to visit"

"Well that's good" Ruthie began as she looked over at Brianna who had nodded her head and the took a sip of the ice water.

"She seemed surprised to hear from me...almost as if we don't speak a lot" Brianna continued as Martin and Ruthie looked at one another before Amanda started banging here fists on the high chair.

"Well you don't speak a lot to her"

"who do I go to when I need advice?"

"That would be me" Ruthie said quietly as Brianna looked over at her. Ruthie held back the urge to sigh, this was a lot harder than she and Martin bargained for.

Of course she didn't blame Brianna, after all they still didn't know who tried to kill her but couldn't they ever get a break? Brianna suddenly looked up and groaned.

"What's the matter?" Martin asked as Brianna sighed and replied "Candy and Todd are making their way over"

"Well let's be polite and hopefully they will leave soon" Martin suggested as Brianna pouted slightly and then nodded.

"Brianna! How are you doing darling? Where's Aaron?" Candy asked as she walked over and sat down next to Brianna.

"How are you Candy?" Brianna politely asked as she smiled at Todd who smiled back.

"I'm fine..I mean Todd and I are fine...but enough about us. What's this that I heard in _People_ you and Aaron are breaking up?"

Brianna looked over at Ruthie, a helpless glance on her face as Ruthie swiftly interrupted "Candy how are your parents doing?"

"They're fine Mrs. Brewer...my dad just took my mom away to Europe for the next two weeks"

"well that's good for them" Ruthie replied smiling as Candy shrugged and said "I guess so...except we really can't afford Europe at this point...I think my mom threatened to divorce him"

"Well look at the time, we need to leave" Martin said as he stood up and everyone followed suit.

"Tell Aaron we'll be by later this week" Candy said as Brianna looked over at her and said "really that's not necessary"

"oh but it is..let's go Todd"

"Well that was eventful" Martin said as they were all in the car. Brianna was looking out the window in the back when she said "when do you think my memories will come back?"

"We don't know sweetie...the doctors said it could be any day"

"do you think that I will get it back soon?"

"I'm sure you will, when it's the right time"

As they got back they could see Aaron's car in the driveway as Lisa and Larissa was playing hopscotch.

"Bree! Bree did you have a nice time today?" Lisa said as she ran to Bree and gave her a hug.

"I did...how about you? Did you enjoy your day?"

Martin and Ruthie watched as Brianna greeted Larissa and smile at Aaron who smiled back and then excused himself.

"who do you want?" Ruthie asked Martin.

"Aaron...you can have Brianna"

"Thanks" Ruthie said dryly before Martin bent down and lightly kissed her on the lips..."good luck"

"you too" she replied smiling.

_Aaron POV_

"Hey" I said as I noticed my dad follow me into the kitchen.

"Hey how was your day?"

"It was peachy...first I had the paparazzi stalk me with numerous questions about Brianna, our relationship, and my next single...in that order. Then I had the twins asking me numerous questions, ran into Candy and Todd where Todd had great joy in telling me that Brianna smiled at him, and then I came home to be greeted as though I was a stranger from said girlfriend..and if it doesn't get any better...I can't fall asleep with out her"

I watched as my dad took a deep breath and then sat down. I could see that Brianna losing her memory was taking a toll on everyone...but my dad seemed to be taking it harder than anyone.

I suppose it was because Brianna and him had a relationship similar to dad and daughter. She went to my dad for everything and anything and they would always have these secret code words that we didn't understand.

I sighed and said "enough about me...how are you doing? I know this is hard for you"

My dad looked at me in surprise and said "it is but I'm here to help you"

"You have already helped me by listening. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No you've been great with Lisa and Larissa. I just want you to know when you need to cry I'll be here for you"

"Really?" I asked as I moved closer, my chest feeling heavy. I didn't know how much more I could take of this. Something had to give...maybe it would be better for everyone if I went to Florida to see my grandpa in order to give Bree the space she needed to reconnect with my family.

"Yes...it's okay for you to cry" my dad said as he pulled me to him and hugged him as I felt the tears fall down my cheek.

_Bree POV _

Later that evening Ruthie walked into my room. We were the only ones home since Martin had taken everyone out to dinner.

"Hi, may I come in?" she asked me as I nodded and sat up.

"Are you happy that your aunt is coming down?" Ruthie asked as I shrugged and replied "Not really. I don't really know who she is"

" I see" Ruthie said as I looked over at her. She seemed so tired and I knew it was partly because of me. I must have turned their whole lives upside down. The tears began falling as I moved closer to her and said "I'm sorry...I know I have been a burden and if you don't want me here I'll move back home"

"Why would you think that?" she asked me as she wiped the tears from my cheeks and I shrugged "You are pregnant, you don't need anymore stress"

"I love you and Martin does to. This is your home Brianna. It's not your fault that you have amnesia"

I nodded as I snuggled closer, I felt so comfortable with her as she started soothingly running her hands through my hair. "Is there anything we need to help you? Perhaps you would like to go to your father's home tomorrow and look through some pictures?"

"I don't remember my dad having as much pictures as you do" I said sighing.

"Did Aaron and I share a bed?" I asked her as she looked at me and replied "yes..why do you ask?"

"He looks as though he is not sleeping"

"well he's worried about you...but we'll make sure he gets some sleep tonight"

I nodded and then said "well maybe...maybe I'll sleep in there...if it's okay. We haven't really spoken much..."

"that's a good idea, as long as you are comfortable with it" Ruthie replied smiling as she kissed me on my forehead.

By the time they returned home I was in Aaron's room waiting for him. He walked in automatically taking his shirt off and then saw me curled up reading on his bed.

"hey...did we plans or something?"

"No I just thought I could sleep in here with you...if you're okay with that?" I asked as I smiled brightly at him and watched as he smiled back, the spark returning to his beautiful hazel blue eyes.

"Sure I just need to take a shower"

"okay I'll wait for you" I said as I got up and went under the covers. Half an hour later Aaron came back into the room and said "did you want a night light or anything?"

"no" I replied yawning slightly as he slipped under the covers.

"Do you usually sleep that far over?" I asked him as he looked at me and said "I have been praying to have you back in my bed, I don't want to scare you off"

"it's okay you can move closer" I said laughing as he moved over a little bit more and I laid my head on his arm and softly said "How have you been?"

"Fine" he quickly replied as I snorted slightly and he continued "I'm as fine as can be expected. What about you? How are you doing?"

"I called my mom earlier today"

"and?"

"and she said she was too busy to come and see me, but she said my aunt would come down to see me"

"are you excited about that?"

"I don't remember my aunt...she never visited me"

"oh" Aaron replied as he yawned slightly.

"Hey you're tired. You should try to go to bed"

"No I'm okay I miss talking to you"

"We can talk some more tomorrow"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

A few minutes later I heard Aaron shift slightly and say "Can I play you my new single?"

"Sure" I replied as we got out of bed and tiptoed downstairs. Once we got there I sat down as Aaron walked over and grabbed his guitar and started playing:

_Turn Around  
Turn Around and fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection  
I can't speak  
I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention  
I'm staring at perfection  
Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are_

_You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_I'm confident  
But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you  
I knew you could see right through me  
I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
And I knew just what we'd turn into  
I was hoping that you could see  
Take a look at me so you can see _

_Martin and Ruthie_

"Well at least he has a new song, the label will at least get off hid back for two weeks" Martin said as Ruthie watched with tears in her eyes before saying "he amazes me, you know he just comes back when he is down and does it with such grace"

"He does"

"They are going to be fine"

"You think?" Martin asked as he kissed the top of Ruthie's curly head and she leaned into him and said smiling "I know they will be"

_You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are  
x4_

_Your beauty seems so far away  
I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend how beautiful you are_

_I know that I can't make you stay  
But I would give my final breathe to make you understand how beautiful you are  
Understand how beautiful you are_

_You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight_

_You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
You call me a stranger _


	54. Chapter 54

_Two weeks later_

_Lyrics by Alexz Johnson_

_Aaron POV_

"Are you up?" a soft voice asked in my ear early one morning as I groaned and tried not to snap.

It had been a hectic two weeks with the new single and performing as well as answering questions regarding Brianna and our status as a couple.

The only positive thing about the past two weeks was the fact that she was once again sleeping in the same bed as me, which made me happy but my mom was worried I would try to take advantage of the situation.

I snorted as I thought about it we weren't even kissing each other on the lips so there was no way we would do anything else.

"Aaron I'm hungry and you promised me French toast last night" the voice stated with an evident whine to it.

I opened one eye to see Brianna kneeling in bed, her shiny hair messy and her full lips set in a pout. As soon as she realized I was up she beamed brightly at me and said "Let's go time's a wasting…I want to go out"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Shopping, school is about to start and the twins will need clothes for school….and I like shopping, right?"

"Yes you love shopping" I reluctantly agreed as I got out of bed and stretched as I watched Bree happily bounce on the bed as I smirked at her and asked "are you channeling your ten year old self? I have never seen you jump on a bed before"

"I happen to be really excited" she stated defensively as she pouted and walked out the door running into my dad on the way.

I hid back a smile as I heard her loudly complain about my 'lack of sensitivity' to her 'problem' as my dad murmured comforting words and ushered her downstairs to the kitchen where my mom was cooking.

By the time I was showered and dressed, Bree was sitting at the breakfast table between my parents happily chewing her French toast and telling them about some outfit she planned on getting.

Lisa and Larissa were at the table as well noisily interjecting as Amanda was busily clapping her hands.

My parents were literally beaming at the fact that Bree was almost acting like herself, yet with more giggling. I found the giggling to be cute quite honestly but another part left me slightly uneasy.

What if this temporary amnesia ended up making Brianna a totally different person with a different attitude?

As I sat down I heard my mom ask Bree "have you thought about a new single as of yet?"

"Actually I was laying one track down last night….it's still raw but if you want to listen to it tonight I will play it for you" Bree replied as she tickled the bottom of Amanda's foot who squealed with delight.

"That would be wonderful" my mom replied smiling as Bree returned the smile and then said "I think my mom was lying to me, it's been two weeks and my aunt hasn't arrived yet"

I watched as Mom and Dad looked at one another and then my dad asked "are you upset about that? Would you like us to call her?"

Bree shook her head and thoughtfully pursed her lips before answering "No…I guess it didn't make sense to have a stranger come here when I need reminders of my family"

My dad smiled at her and tentatively ruffled her head as she giggled slightly and my heart swelled once more. It seemed as though the awkward phase was slowly beginning to die down.

Once we arrived at the mall, the twins pulled Brianna and said "first stop is Abercrombie and Fitch"

"Do I like that place?" Bree asked uncertainly as Rissa and Lisa looked at each other and started laughing as Rissa replied "Bree you live in that store, plus you insist that Aaron wears all his clothes from here"

Bree turned to me for confirmation as I nodded. It was no secret that Bree adored the male models in Abercrombie and Fitch and her way of dealing with it was dressing me to look like one. I was okay with this fact since I hardly went clothes shopping.

Once we reached the store a tween girl spotted us and screamed saying "OMG! It's Brianna Esteban" Bree looked at me in horror as I stepped closer to her and another person screamed "And Aaron! They are together! The rumor wasn't true!"

"When I say run take the twins and find a security guard" I whispered to Bree who nodded.

"Run" I then said as more people started coming up to us. As we got out of the store I realized we were outnumbered, luckily the crowd wasn't trying to touch us. The twins were on either side of Bree as they protectively held her waist.

"Will you sing us a song?" someone asked as I turned to look at Bree. She seemed far away for a moment and then she nodded as we all looked at her in surprise.

I walked over to her and said in a low voice "you don't have do this, especially since you may not remember any of your songs"

"Well I have that new song I was telling your mom about this morning"

"If you are okay to sing then go for it" I finally said as she smiled at me and stepped closer to the crowd.

She then said in her 'stage voice' "Well this is a nice surprise. I must ask that if I sing something you will give us some space. We need to go school shopping" There was a burst of laughter from the crowd as people began clapping and nodding.

I watched in amazement as the guy from the music store came out with a guitar as Bree smiled brilliantly at him and he tripped before going back to the store. She then took a deep breath and began strumming

_Sick of the line that's fading me  
I never know what to believe  
In a world that's crushing me  
You're the only one I see_

I don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you

I watched as the crowd were smiling and swaying. This song was a bit different than her others but it was beautiful and still spoke of what Brianna valued in life for herself._  
_

_They put my poster on the wall,  
they watch and wait for me to fall,  
and they think they made me who I am.  
Oh they don't know me at all._

I don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...  
With anyone but you  
it's such a long way...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you

They build you up so high  
So you can hardly see the stars beneath your feet  
I'm falling through the cloud  
Then it'll be the next to catch me

Ah, ah, ah  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way..  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but  
Never anyone but  
with anyone but you  
It's such a long way...  
With anyone but you  
And I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you

The clapping was deafening when it was over and I watched as Brianna took a bow and returned the guitar to the guy in the music store, stopping to sign a few autographs.

Rissa and Lisa ran up to her and gave her a hug before I joined them as well, kissing Bree on her forehead.

People began snapping photos as I took a step back and said "Time to go" Bree nodded happily as the crowd parted for us.

"You were great Bree" Rissa said as Lisa agreed.

"Thanks" Bree responded as she held on tightly to my hand. I smiled down at her and then slipped my arm around her shoulder.

_Bree POV_

Three hours later we were sitting at the ice cream place eating sundaes…well Rissa, Lisa and I were sharing a sundae and Aaron was eating a cone. The bell rang and in walked Charley and Meredith.

I held back my groan as Meredith came up to us and said "What's up chica? I called earlier and Mr. Brewer said you went shopping"

I nodded as she sat next to me and said "So spill…how much did you spend this week?"

"About a thousand" I said quietly as Meredith's eyebrows raised and said "That's a lot, you usually are pretty good about the spending"

"Well it was on everyone not just me"

"Oh….well that makes sense"

"How are you doing Bree?" Charley asked as he sat next to Aaron giving him some elaborate guy handshake.

"I'm doing alright" I replied smiling as Meredith said "Perhaps we can all go to the movies later? I know the boys have an early practice tomorrow morning"

I looked over at Aaron to see how he felt about spending another night with other people.

He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked as I felt my face get hot and I replied "tonight we are staying in and spending time with the parental units"

"Don't you do that all the time? I mean I know Mr. Brewer is gorgeous but how much more "me time" do you need to spend with him already?"

"Apparently not enough because he was extremely happy when I mentioned it this morning at breakfast, perhaps we can take the girls tomorrow to a movie Meredith?"'

She frowned slightly and then said "okay, call me if you change your mind or need help with entertaining Mr. Brewer"

"Um Meredith that's just gross….he's like my dad" I replied seriously as she gave me a grin and said "I know I'm sorry I just can't help it"

I heard Charley snort as he looked over at me and smiled. As they stood up to leave Bree asked me "are they always like this?"

"Yes" Lisa piped up as Bree looked at her in surprise and began laughing before we all joined in.

Later that night after dinner we were watching the local news with Aaron's parents. We had just finished watching two movies and Ruthie was claiming she was getting tired.

At that moment the reporter said "and in local news Brianna Esteban, gave an impromptu concert at the mall. Fans were ecstatic when she sang a brand new song that sounded hot. When we asked this cutie what inspired her to sing this song she grabbed Aaron's hand and softly said "my saving grace". Aaron Brewer is the other half of Briarron and they are both hot on their own but when they are together they rule 90 percent of the airwaves…just this week Aaron's single 'Stranger' was number one again for the second straight week. It looks as though he may have some competition from his other half. On a personal note it was so great to see Brianna out and looking so well especially after that horrible shooting…."

At that moment Martin switched it off and Ruthie looked over at me and said "well we should record it and send it to the label" as I nodded and sighed.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Ruthie asked me as I looked at her and asked "Are we really that famous?"

She smiled and gave me a hug saying "yes you are"


	55. Chapter 55

_Aaron POV_

Lyrics by Secondhand Serenade

_Late October_

School began in late August for us. I couldn't believe we were finally seniors. It seemed as though it was just yesterday when Pablo had agreed to let Bree stay for the year. Of course Bree had all AP classes but we had the same homeroom and lunch period.

Baseball began and I found myself at practice a lot more than I would have liked. However since it was my last year, my coach had told me that scouts were beginning to come and watch me play. I had decent grades but I needed a division one scholarship just in case Bree wanted to go to some Ivy league college.

Most nights by the time I came home, Bree would be asleep or studying. Therefore I was shocked to see her up and reading when I walked into my room that night "What are you still doing up?" I asked her as she smiled "aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am but usually you are asleep" She nodded her head in agreement and then said "but it's Friday so I decided to stay up"

"Cool" I replied taking my sweaty shirt off and tossing it in the hamper.

"Want to watch a movie after you have showered?"

"I would love to but I have an early practice tomorrow"

"but tomorrow's Saturday" I nodded as she crossed her hands in frustration and pouted she then said "I haven't seen you for the past month! We haven't spent any time together as a couple and I'm sick of it! How dare you say let's start over when we haven't even had time to have a proper make out session"

I raised an eyebrow at her as she stood up and stomped her foot "are you even listening to me Aaron Brewer?" I then snapped out of it and replied "Yes I heard every word. Let me take a shower and we can go somewhere, how does that sound?"

"Don't patronize me Brewer. I just want to spend some time alone with you minus the twins, or Charley and Meredith"

"I get it and I'm sorry. Let me take a shower and we can talk about it"

"Promise?" she asked pouting a little as I chuckled and kissed her on top of her silky hair "I promise" she nodded her head before flopping back onto the bed to wait.

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

Martin winced as he heard Brianna yell at Aaron for not spending any time with her.

"It's about time she said something" Ruthie said as she rubbed her stomach. She was already a week late and was beginning to get worried.

"She sounded almost like Bree" Martin replied sighing a bit as Ruthie rubbed his arms and said "she did. Have a little faith. I'm sure she will regain her memories soon"

"I hope so"

_Somewhere in Greece_

"I'm thinking we strike on her birthday"

"why then?"

"because that imbecile boyfriend of hers will throw her some extravagant party and we will be able to get in without any problems"

"That sounds good"

"I told you I had good ideas"

_Bree POV_

As I waited for Aaron to return I saw a CD on his desk marked Twist in my story. I was curious to hear it because Ruthie and him had been in the studio for days working on it and not allowing anyone to see it or hear it. I slipped it into his stereo and pressed play.

_**Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down  
It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now  
Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver  
I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence  
So please just break the silence**_

_**The whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turn into laughter  
And it takes away our fears**_

_**So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling  
I'm feeling inspired  
My world just flip turned upside down  
It turns around, say what's that sound  
It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder  
My heart beat, is stronger than ever  
I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive**_

_**My whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turn into laughter  
And it takes away our fears**_

_**So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
That's what you get  
When you see your life in someone else's eyes  
That's what you get, that's what you get**_

_**So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
So you see, This world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you **_

I slowly wiped my tears and sat back on the bed. The song was raw and powerful...was I the twist in his story? I knew I was a bit difficult to deal with but if he loved me then he would love my idiosyncrasies as well, right? Or maybe that was why he was never home...maybe he was getting tired of me. Maybe he was dating someone else...someone who was able to remember him and kiss him and...

Half an hour later Aaron walked back into his bedroom wearing sweatpants, his hair wet from the shower.

I patted the seat next to me as he laid back groaning when his back came in contact with the mattress.

"Practice was that bad?"

"Practice was brutal" he replied as I nodded and was surprised to find him staring at me.

"Are you happy Aaron?"

"Happy?...yes" he replied a bit cautiously as I frowned and said "I mean with me? With our relationship?"

"I'm as happy as I can be with our present situation"

"Then why have you been avoiding me? Are you dating someone else? Have I become a burden to you?" I quietly asked

"In what way have I been avoiding you?"

I shrugged and replied "I don't know. It just feels as though we are drifting apart and according to Meredith you always made sure you spent time with me...no matter what...and now I'm begging you to have lunch or dinner with me. You seem surprise when I show up to sleep next to you..."

Aaron sighed as the tears began falling and I sniffed and furiously tried to wipe them away, horrified that I was showing him how much he had hurt my feelings.

Aaron uttered a curse and then wrapped his arms around me "Bree I'm crazy in love with you. I have been since I first met you and that love has just grown over the year. I am definitely not dating anyone because I am committed to you and only you. And of course I am surprise when you come in to sleep next to me...I don't want to fool myself in getting use to it... It's just baseball season. I need to be outstanding if I want to get into whatever college you want to attend. My grades will only take me so far"

I snuggled closer as he kissed my head and whispered "It's just a little much for me. I don't know who shot you and why they would want to. I constantly worry that they will try again and I won't be able to protect you. I miss my Bree, the girl who loved me for my stupid jokes and corny line...and I know you are trying but I can't help but worry that our memories will be lost forever. I don't want to push you into anything and...I'm afraid we are going to break up"

I chuckled before raising my head to look him in the eyes and said "We will break up if I spend another month without my boyfriend" I heard him sigh as I continued "and we will figure college out together and if I don't get my memories...then we will have to create new ones"

"Promise" he softly asked as I replied "promise" he hugged me tighter and I gave out a contented sigh.

Aaron shifted slightly as I let out a squeal of protest and he laughed and asked "still want to see a movie?"

I shook my head and replied "No I just want to stay like this"

"Okay" he replied the smirk appearing on his face. A few minutes later I broke the silence "I guess you still have practice tomorrow?"

"yes but I promise you one on one time after" I happily nodded and kissed his cheek as he cupped my face and slowly lowered his lips to mine.

As soon as our lips touched I sighed in happiness and Aaron took the opportunity to gently explore my mouth with the tip of his tongue. This was what I had been craving for the past two months. It was so worth the wait.


	56. Chapter 56

_Aaron POV_

I woke up the next morning at 5:00 feeling great. I turned my head to see Brianna snuggled under my arms sleeping peacefully.

I smiled as I gently touched her cheek, maybe I could skip practice today. The coach knew I was having a difficult time with Bree...maybe he would understand.

At that moment my dad walked in "Good morning. When does practice start?"

"At 6:30 but I was thinking of skipping it and spending some one on one time with Bree" I admitted as Bree moved slightly and said "Well don't skip it because Mr. Brewer and I have plans"

"Oh really? What sort of plans?" I asked her as she lifted her head and beamed brightly at my dad before saying "we're going to the batting cages!"

"Really?" My dad asked glowing before he coughed and said "Yes I think that can be arranged"

"And out for breakfast after? Just the two of us?" Bree continued as she gave him a bright smile and my dad chuckled and replied "of course breakfast after, I can't have you starve on my watch. One hour and we'll leave" Bree nodded her head as my dad left, the smile wide on his face.

"You just made my dad's year" I said as I glanced over at her and she blushed "well he's been nothing but supportive and loving and we obviously have a close relationship. It's been easier to spend time with your mom but it's not fair to your dad"

I nodded my head as I rubbed her back and then said "so after practice we'll go to the movies"

Bree nodded her agreement and began stretching as I tried hard not to look.

"Pictures last much longer Brewer" she said as she grinned cheekily at me before I jumped out of bed and said "now you must be punished for saying that" My heart beat faster as she giggled and ran out of the room , with me close behind her.

I could hear my mom yell "No running in the halls" as we went past their bedroom and Bree giggled louder finally stopping downstairs in the den.

I pulled her toward me and launched her on the couch as she protested for a second before laying her shiny black head on my chest as I hugged her tighter to me.

We stayed like that not moving for a while as Bree moved slightly and began placing butterfly kisses on my neck as I tried to control my raging hormones.

As she moved up to the shell of my ear I let out a tiny moan and she stopped to look at me, her hazel blue eyes shining before she gently kissed me on my lips and I kissed her back, running my hands through her silky strands, angling her head in order for better access.

We continued kissing, alternating between fierce and gentle when we heard "Yo Brewer are you up or what? We are totally running behind schedule…oh…sorry"

We pulled apart to see Charley and half of my team watching us in amusement and shock.

Most of my teammates knew that Brianna was suffering from amnesia and therefore our relationship was strained….I could only imagine how we looked to them.

Bree was wearing her shorts and my practice shirt and I only had pajama pants on. I only hoped my team wouldn't gossip about this to everyone else in the senior class.

It was no secret that most of the male population at school seemed obsessed with my girlfriend's body and now half my team had just been given a free show.

I closed my eyes slightly trying to figure out how I could handle this without embarrassing Brianna when she pulled slightly apart from me and said "My gosh Charley your timing totally sucks….Meredith is going to have to work on that with you" and gave him a smile to show she wasn't that angry.

She then turned to the rest of my teammates beaming brightly at them as she said "good morning" I watched in amazement as the rest of the guys quietly said "good morning" in reply and then start to profusely apologize about interrupting us.

"No worries" she replied giving them a wink as she attempted to fix her hair and continued "I would love to stay and chat but I most likely am the reason you are all going to be late"

I smirked in amusement as my team tripped over their words saying how it totally wasn't her fault to which Bree awarded them with another blinding smile, turned to me and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me on the lips saying softly "You are all mine tonight" and with another wave and smile was out the door.

We all stood in silence before Michael said "Dude what did you do to land a girl like that?" I shrugged causally as I threw them a grin and then replied "Let me jump in the shower and I'll be ready in ten"

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

"So where are you going?" Ruthie asked Martin as he returned from the shower and watched as he pulled on jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

He seemed to be in jovial mood as he whistled carelessly and slid on socks and his sneakers.

"Bree and I are going to the batting cages and then out to breakfast"

"Honey I know you miss 'our' Bree but don't you think that will be awkward? She hardly says two words to you….I don't want you disappointed"

"Well I would agree with you except for the fact that she decided this morning that she wanted to go to the batting cages with me"

Ruthie seemed hurt before masking it up by smiling saying "Well that's great hon. I hope you two have a wonderful time"

"Thanks, I hope so too. I am just going to make you some breakfast and then we will leave. The twins and Amanda are at Mom and Dad's, and Aaron has practice. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine" Ruthie assured him as he smiled and turned to leave. As soon as he closed the door the tears started falling. What had she done wrong? Why wasn't Bree claiming to spend time with her?

After all she had a father….she never really had a mother. She hastily wiped her tears as there was a soft knock on the door and Bree peeked her head in asking "Is it okay to come in? I wanted to ask you something"

"Sure" Ruthie replied her voice a little shaky as Bree frowned and sat down on the bed.

"Mr. Brewer and I are going to the batting cages this morning and then out for breakfast"

"Well that's wonderful for you two" Ruthie snapped as Bree's eyes widened a bit and Ruthie mentally kicked herself for taking her frustration out on Bree.

"Did you two have plans? I don't have to go to the batting cages"

"No sweetheart….I'm just not feeling well. I'm sorry I snapped"

"Oh" Bree said softly as she looked down at her hands.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"I did but since you are not feeling well maybe another time"

"Don't be silly. I feel fine. What was your question?"

"Well since you are a week late I was thinking maybe we could have a spa day…that may relax you and help the babies to come sooner"

"When did you want to have it?" Ruthie asked smiling a little at the prospect of spending alone time with Brianna.

"As soon as we come back for breakfast….I figured the batting cages will leave me sore so why not enjoy the day with someone who treats me so well"

Ruthie couldn't stop the tears from falling as she moved to embrace Brianna who hugged her back as well. The two stayed like that until Martin returned with a breakfast tray for Ruthie.

"Well I'll see you later" Ruthie said at last as she gave Bree a final hug and kissed her forehead as Martin stepped forward to kiss her gently on the lips.

"My cell will be on just in case" he said as Ruthie rolled her eyes and replied "Yes I wouldn't want a repeat of last time, especially since you have Brianna"

"I thought we agreed never to bring that up" Martin said as Ruthie smiled sweetly at him and replied "You agreed I never did. Have a great time!"

_Aaron POV_

Around 4:00 that afternoon I finally returned home from practice. I sighed as I realized that Bree would most likely want to go somewhere and all I wanted to do was shower, eat, and sleep in that order. I still needed to finish an assignment that was due on Monday.

I took a deep breath and walked in through the side door. I stopped in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and then followed the noises that led to the family room. To my surprise everyone was down there watching movies and eating pizza.

"Hey" I said to the group as my mom and dad smiled at me. The twins jumped up to hug me and then stepped back when they saw how sweaty I was. Amanda was in her jumpy chair babbling.

"Where is Bree?"

"She's getting popcorn" Lisa said as everyone turned their attention back to the movie.

A few seconds later Bree walked in, looking happy. Her silky hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a halter top.

"Hi" she said smiling as she walked over and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me on my cheek.

"Hey" I replied as she said "why don't you take a shower and then join us"

"I thought you wanted to go out?" I replied as she shrugged "I just want to spend time with you besides its late and you look tired. We can hang out here and watch movies and eat pizza…and after the twins go to bed…..we can make out" she ended softly as I shivered at the hint of promise in her voice.

I couldn't believe my girlfriend was so vocal…..definitely not something my Bree would have done. She would have pouted until we went out to eat, no matter how tired I was.

"Are you sure?" I finally said as she looked at me incredulously and replied "Of course I'm sure. Now go take a shower, I want a foot rub"

_Ah there was my spoiled little girlfriend that I was crazy about. _I thought happily to myself as I kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room watching as she sat down on the floor with the twins on either side of her snuggled up.

Half an hour later, I walked back into the room. Lisa and Rissa were now sprawled out on the floor and Bree was lying on the other couch as my parents were making out with one another oblivious to the fact that we were all in the room and that my mother was already a week late.

I rolled my eyes and gently lifted Bree's leg before sitting down and placing them on my lap. "What are we watching?"

"Lord of the Rings" she replied not taking her eyes off the screen. I held back my groan. Bree then turned to me and said "Orlando Bloom is so…..dreamy"

"Even though he has those ridiculous ears?" I replied as Bree gave me a look and smirked "don't be jealous…it's not attractive"

"Says the girl who wanted to beat Candy to a pulp last week"

"She was all over you! I mean really, you would think she would get a clue…I'm not going anywhere…she doesn't have a chance"

I smiled as I gently began massaging her left foot. I was amazed that Bree would even do something that public; she had taken everyone by surprise.

_Flashback_

_It was lunchtime and we were all sitting down at our table. Brianna was late because she was complaining of headaches and had decided to see the school nurse. _

_I watched in amusement as Candy sauntered in, Todd trailing behind her as she looked around._

"_Dude…she is coming this way" Charley remarked as Meredith sniffed "Why can't he control her? This is getting to be too much"_

_I nodded in agreement as Candy stopped at our table and flipped her beach blonde hair over her shoulder._

"_Hello Aaron" Candy said as I nodded and turned my attention back to my sandwich. I looked over at Todd and gave him a nod as well. _

_At that moment Candy stepped closer, running her finger down my arm as she said "So we all know Brianna lost her memory and doesn't want anything to do with you…why don't you just break up with her. We were meant to be together"_

_I sighed as I turned to take her finger off me but was stopped by Brianna, whose hazel blue eyes were furious._

"_When are you going to get it through your thick head that Aaron is taken?"_

_Candy looked a bit taken aback before she composed herself and replied "You just don't want to break up with him…we all know you can't remember anything about your relationship…so why fake it…you two haven't even made out properly and that's definitely not normal"_

_Brianna chuckled in reply as Meredith, Charley and I looked on in shock. Brianna usually wasn't one for public showdowns. That was more Meredith's style._

"_You know what Candy I have to applaud you on your perseverance. Here is a guy that is Taken and yet you continue to pursue him….I guess I haven't made myself clear as of yet but no worries…Listen to me and listen carefully Aaron Brewer is off the market and even if he wasn't dating me he wouldn't be dating you "_

"_You think you are so great just because you are famous and have money…yet your own father won't even come home to you" Brianna's face fell as Meredith stepped up and said "That's enough. I won't stand here and allow you to talk trash about my best friend"_

"_Best friend? That's a laugh, why don't you share with Brianna the time you tried to steal Aaron?"_

_Bree turned to look at Meredith who had turned pale and said o her "Later, let's deal with this now" and they both started towards Candy as Charley and I grabbed them back to us._

_As Candy huffed and began to move from our table, Brianna grabbed her arm and I tightened my hold on her….I definitely did not want her getting a detention. The Principal had it out for her when he found out that Todd wanted to date her and she was dating me._

"_I know you are concerned that Aaron and I aren't making out so just for you I will ease your mind and forget the rules about PDA" and with that Brianna turned to me, pulling me closer as she stood on her tiptoes kissing me on the lips as the cafeteria gasped and then started cheering. _

_I moved closer to her as I picked her up and sat her on the table feeling her arms go under my shirt before hearing "Brewer! Esteban! Detention"_

Brianna let out a low moan as my parents pulled apart from one another to find me massaging Brianna's foot.

"Maybe you can take that somewhere else" My mom suggested as my dad looked at her in horror and said "Why don't we all go out for ice cream?"

With that Bree, Lisa and Rissa jumped up running out the room to get their shoes.

"I just got home" I replied as my dad looked over at me and replied "and I really don't want to hear those sounds coming from Bree's mouth until you two are married" and with that grabbed Amanda and helped my mom up saying "we'll be in the car waiting, you and Bree can follow us"


	57. Chapter 57

_Last night our favorite couple "Briarron" performed at the Music Awards singing a duet to the stage play "Aida". The song they chose was "written in the stars" and it has already been released as a single. When asked why they chose such an old song Brianna stated that she had fell in love with the lyrics and wanted to sing it. Aaron confirmed that he was happy to sing a duet with his girlfriend so he didn't have any major objections regarding the choice of song. Both teens were dressed to kill, Brianna wearing an original Armani dress and Aaron, in an Armani suit. They each picked up awards for the male and female category as well as breakout artist. Lately it seems as though the couple are everywhere. The first two months following Brianna's shooting, the couple seemed to be maintaining a low profile but those days are definitely over. Also for fans who were worried that "Briarron" were about to break up, we are here to squash that rumor. The couple is definitely still going strong and if that wasn't enough indication of their loyalty to one another, Aaron is now sporting a silver band on his right hand ring finger. It seems as though the couple has decided to publicly say "HANDS OFF!" Their manager and Aaron's mother, Ruthie Brewer, married to former baseball hottie Martin Brewer, is two weeks late with the couple's second pregnancy. For more pictures of "Briarron" turned to pages 17-23._

_Aaron POV _

_Lyrics by LeAnn Rimes_

The next night Meredith, Charley, Bree and I were hanging out at home watching movies and talking.

A few moments later we heard footsteps to see Todd and Candy walk into the room. Meredith groaned loudly as Bree frowned a bit before saying "What are you doing here?"

"We were in the neighborhood" Candy smugly said as Todd elbowed her and replied "My dad came to see your parents and we came along for the ride"

"What does your dad want?" I asked as Todd looked over at me and smirked "He wanted permission to allow Bree to start taking some college courses. She is pretty much done with our curriculum and my dad thinks she is bored"

"Are you bored?" I asked Bree who shrugged carelessly and replied "sometimes but it's okay since I get to see you every day" before she stood up and gathered her shiny hair in a ponytail. I blushed as Charley and Meredith laughed.

Candy rolled her eyes and angrily sat back on the couch. Bree then turned to us and said "Since we are all here and bored..."

"I was watching that" Candy interjected as Bree continued speaking "I thought I would sing my new song"

"Great idea" Meredith said bouncing a little in her seat as Candy rolled her eyes. Bree moved to the small piano and began playing:

_I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe  
But I do love you, but I do love you  
_

_I don't like to see the sky painted gray  
And I don't like when nothing's going my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you, but I do love you  
_

_Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do_

I blushed slightly as she looked up at me and winked as Charley laughed out loud and Meredith elbowed him.

I sat back and studied her. She seemed different tonight…a little more confident. Who was I kidding…the last couple of days had been great. Bree was just starting to open up and my family couldn't have been happier.

It was a bit awkward when she would call my mom and dad by their first name but other than that she seemed to be making progress…at least this is what her doctor kept telling us.

She usually shared her songs with family until she got it absolutely right yet here she was sharing it with people who never got to see this side of the process.

Meredith was of course honored, especially since there relationship seemed to be getting back to normal. Bree was calling her more and trusting her a lot more. They were going shopping more often and getting their nails done….

I knew that Meredith was grateful for this because she told me she never had a friend like Brianna before….in some ways they were perfect for one another. _  
_

_I don't like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
_

_And I don't like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you, but I do love you  
_

_Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do  
_

_And I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you but I do love you  
But I do love you but I do love you_

When she had finished Meredith, Charley and Todd started clapping as Bree took a bow and Candy snorted quietly.

I walked over to her as she jumped into my arms and fiercely kissed me on the lips, my hands gripping her waist as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

In the background I could hear Charley say something that sounded "This is what Mer and I call "the Noah and Allie" kiss"

I could hear Todd clear his throat a few times as I felt Bree's tiny tongue slip between my lips and I let out a groan.

Todd then said "How do you stand that?" the disgust was evident in his voice as Meredith replied "Well if you don't like it the door is that way…. We really don't like hanging out with you"

"Meredith" Charley said as Meredith huffed loudly.

"Keep it PG guys" Charley called out as I reluctantly let go of Bree and she slid down my legs. I kissed her head as she pouted at Charley saying in a baby voice "Sometimes I don't like you Charley"

Charley laughed and stood up to give Bree a quick hug before saying "We have company and they are not use to you two reenacting the Notebook every fifteen minutes"

"Though on a score from one to ten" Meredith interjected "yes?" Bree asked

"Ten definitely"

"Yes! I so knew it the moment our lips touched" Bree stated her hazel blue eyes shining as she went over to sit with Meredith, her apparent anger with Charley temporarily forgotten.

A few moments later we heard footsteps and all looked up to see my dad walk in. Meredith blushed and immediately sat straighter as Bree tried not to laugh but ended up giggling.

My dad turned to her when he heard her giggle and gave her a smile before turning his attention to Todd and Candy "Your Dad is waiting for you upstairs"

Todd nodded and stood as Candy looked over at me and said "See you later Aaron"

I nodded my head in response as Bree's hand clench into a fist before she took a deep breath and unclenched them.

My dad looked at the four of us and said "I just received some interesting news"

"About what?" I asked my dad as he grinned and replied "They want to retire my jersey number and asked if I could go to New York for a few days"

"New York! That is totally awesome! They have the best shops! Can I go too?" Bree asked as she jumped up and gave my dad a hug, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Well I was thinking that would be a great idea…" my dad began as I stood up and said "Hold on a second. Last week Bree went to Anaheim with you"

"It was for the day and totally not fun. I had to look at pictures all day at the police station." Bree countered as Meredith and Charley watched us in surprise. Bree pouted as she laid her head on my dad's chest and he gave a hug, gently running his hand through her silky strands. I rolled my eyes.

Bree had my father wrapped around her pinky finger and though I sometimes found it adorable today was not one of them. I hardly got to spend time alone with my dad.

"Well that's not my fault. It's my turn to go" I finally stated

"Fine you can go" Bree said at last as she pouted, folding her arms around her chest and the tears began falling as my dad glared at me and hugged her saying "Well if you stay here when we get back we'll do a whole day of shopping and going to the spa"

"And?" she asked sniffling as she burrowed herself in my father's arms and he held her tighter saying "and I'll teach you to drive a motorcycle"

"What!" I yelled as Meredith asked breathlessly "You drive a motorcycle too? How sexy is that?"

"Dude you lucky dog" Charley commented as I glared at him, though Bree would like sexy on a bike….Brewer focus on the issue at hand.

"How come Bree gets to learn to ride and I don't"

"Well I'll make you a deal; if you raise that C in English to a B+ I'll teach you as well"

"What about the batting cages?" Bree finally asked as she looked up at my father, the tears still on her cheek.

"of course we'll go to the batting cages…that's tradition" Bree giggled as my father bent to kiss her on the forehead and then looked at me "I'll tell your mother that you will go with me and Bree will stay with her"

"Ok" I replied as my dad gave Bree one more hug before saying "Don't stay up too late, you all have school tomorrow"

"Okay"

"Night Mr. Brewer" Charley said as my dad smiled at us and walked upstairs.

Meredith looked over at Bree and said "Please please let me come and hang out with you when you go shopping"

"Are you going to drool and make really embarrassing comments?"

"Most likely" Meredith replied as Bree said "Then no"

"Come on! He's so freaking hot!"

"And married…and totally like my dad…this crazy obsession needs to end"

"But he drives a motorcycle….how hot is that? Do you think you could call me over when he is washing the cars….and not wearing a shirt?"

"Change of topic!" Bree shouted blushing as I laughed and Charley and Meredith began arguing once again.

_Bree POV_

Three days later Aaron and Martin left to go to New York. Ruthie had become increasingly moody and panicky at the same time when they left.

She was upset that Martin would actually leave her so close to her having the twins, even though Martin assured her he would be there if she happened to go into labor.

That night I had just finished feeding Lisa and Rissa when we heard a crash upstairs.

"Ruthie?" I called out as I ran up the stairs with Lisa and Rissa right behind me.

"My water broke" Ruthie said in between breathing, the tears falling down her cheeks.

My heart started beating widely as I began giving out instructions…"Lisa get Ruthie's bag from the closet and meet us downstairs in the car...Rissa get Amanda and her diaper bag and put her in her car seat…Ruthie let's go"

Ruthie looked at me and said "I want Martin….he promised he would be here"

"and he will… he will meet us at the hospital" I calmly said as I grabbed her hand and looked over at Rissa who was taking Amanda downstairs "get my bag as well" I said to her as she nodded and went downstairs.

"I can't believe he did this again" Ruthie said as she stopped and cried out in pain.

"Ruthie….Ruthie" I began as she continued crying and I took her face in my hands and said "Ruthie…Mom! MOM "Ruthie stopped and looked at me as though she was seeing me for the first time "I need you to breathe, take my hands and let me take you to the hospital. I promise you it will be alright"

Ruthie nodded her head as she took my arm and mumbled "At least I have you Bree" I nodded in agreement before thinking _why does this seem so familiar?_

_Lisa and Rissa POV_

Lisa watched as Bree hurried Ruthie to her car and once she was in began backing out. At the stop light Bree said to us "Lisa call every one and let them know that we are going to the hospital. Rissa call Aaron and tell him to come home, there will be a private plane at JFK waiting for them"

"Whose plane is it?' Lisa asked as Bree giggled "Mine silly….and it's always ready to leave anytime I need it"

"Cool" Lisa replied before they started calling everyone else. Once they got to the hospital they watched in amazement as Bree continued giving orders to the nurses and the doctor that came over to assist. Twenty minutes later they were in the waiting room while Bree was with Ruthie.

The first people to arrive were Mr. and Mrs. Camden. "Grandpa" Lisa called out as they hurried over to them. Mrs. Camden said "Where's Ruthie? Is she in delivery yet?" as she took Amanda from Rissa.

"Bree went in with her"

"Did you call your uncle Martin?" Mr. Camden asked the twins as Rissa nodded and replied "Yes they are on their way here"

"So quickly?" Mrs. Camden asked as Lisa replied "Bree told them to take her private jet"

"How is she holding up?" Mr. Camden asked as the twins were about to reply when Lucy and Kevin ran in.

"How is she?" Lucy breathlessly asked as Mrs. Camden replied "we just arrived"

A few seconds later Bree walked out in scrubs and smiled at us.

"Hello sweetheart" Mrs. Camden said as she gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as Lucy did the same.

"Hi, she's okay. They are prepping her for a c-section since she was so late. I'm going to go in with her and when Martin arrives just send him back"

"Okay sweetie" Mrs. Camden said as Bree gave Lisa and Rissa one more smile and walked back through the double doors.

"So her memory hasn't return as of yet huh?" Mr. Camden asked as Lisa and Rissa shook their heads sadly.

_Aaron POV_

I held back a smirk as my dad held his cell phone away from his ear. I could mom yelling at him between crying as she waited for the doctors to start the c-section.

"I know honey…you were right…I am so sorry I am missing it again…but third's time the charm right?"

I winced as my mom started yelling a few expletives and then the phone was taken away and I could hear Bree's soft sweet voice as she said "Um….Mr. Brewer please refrain from joking. I'll see you when you get here" and hung the phone up.

"So dad, want to stop by the jewelry place before we get to the hospital?"

Two hours later we finally arrived at the hospital as we walked to the maternity ward we could see Lisa, Rissa and Amanda sitting with Savannah watching TV. My grandfather and Uncle Kevin were drinking coffee as he turned to us.

"Dad? Is she okay?" My dad asked my grandpa who smiled and said "they are all in room 12"

I stopped to say hello to Rissa and Lisa before following my dad to Room 12. We walked in to see my mom smiling happily as Bree was holding one baby, my grandmother holding another baby and Aunt Lucy holding a third baby….wait my mom was having twins…..not triplets!

"Triplets?" my dad croaked out as he walked over to her bed and kissed her on the lips, the tears on his face.

"Two boys and a girl, it seems as though the boys were protecting their sister all along."

"I'm sorry I missed the birth….again" my dad said softly as my mother smiled and replied "well thank Bree for getting us all here"

My dad looked over at Bree and smiled as she smiled back before handing the baby to my dad.

"So what are the names Martin?" Lucy asked as she continued rocking the bundle in her arms "Ruthie wouldn't tell us until you arrived"

"Well this one is Eric William" my dad began as he looked at the baby boy in his arms and then looked over at Lucy and asked "Are you holding a boy or girl?"

"A boy" Lucy replied smiling as Martin said "that's Peter Simon"

"Oh Martin" my grandmother said as the tears began falling down her cheeks. She then took a deep breath and said "and what about this precious bundle?"

"Well" my dad began "since she is a surprise I think we should allow Brianna to name her…she did help to deliver them"

Bree's hazel blue eyes were filled with surprise and love as she said "Well I always liked the name Michaela"

"Then Michaela it is" my dad replied as Bree beamed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to hug my mom as well. The two of them stayed like that as I took my camera out and took a picture of them.

"Ah Mr. Brewer welcome home" the doctor said as he walked in the room with three nurses.

"That's our cue to leave" I said as I took Bree's hand and looked at my parents "We'll take care of Amanda if you want to stay dad"

"Thanks Aaron, I'll call you later"


	58. Chapter 58

_Aaron POV_

_Lyrics by Mandy Moore "Only Hope" and Kelly Clarkson "Sober"_

The next morning I woke up as the sun was shining through my bedroom window. I turned to my left and saw Bree snuggled under the covers sleeping.

I smiled as I looked at her. She was so beautiful….inside and outside. I couldn't wait until we were married and she was pregnant with our first child.

I gently kissed her on the lips and whispered "I love you" before laying my head back on the pillow. Bree moved closer to me and sleepily mumbled "I love you too"

"What?" I whispered as I noticed her eyes flutter open and she gave me a huge smile and said "love you"

"Are you sure?" I finally asked as she beamed and then giggled "Of course I'm sure silly. I have loved you for quite some time now. I guess I was just scared to say it…I suppose I felt by saying it, it would cement the fact that my memory is not coming back"

I nodded my head in understanding before pulling her even closer to me and kissing her on the lips.

She eagerly kissed me back, running her fingers through my hair. When we pulled apart she said "kissing you is my new favorite past time"

"Awesome" I replied smiling before kissing her once more. A few minutes later Lisa knocked on the door and waited until I told her to come in.

"Good morning" she began as she sat near the edge of the bed.

"Morning" Bree replied as she sat up running her hands through her hair and smiling at Lisa.

"Are we having breakfast here or at John's?"

"John's…will you be ready in half an hour?" I asked her as she nodded and then walked out.

A week later my mom was finally able to come home with the triplets who cried every ten seconds of the day.

I kept urging my dad to have the house finished soon so we could move out, but he seemed very reluctant to allow Bree and me our own space. At that moment Bree walked in and threw her bag on the desk.

"Rough day?" I asked her smirking as she sighed and pouted "my head is killing me" I instantly sat up and helped her to the bed.

The past week Bree had been complaining of debilitating headaches. I thought it was because the triplets were always crying but Bree assured me that their cries did not cause her headaches.

"Aww baby, I think we may need to see the doctor"

"I don't want to see the doctor"

"Well you don't get a say in the matter" she pouted some more before leaning up to kiss my neck and breathlessly asked "you really wouldn't take me against my will would you?"

I shivered slightly once I felt her lips on my neck and then replied "you are going to the doctors. I will make an appointment for you tomorrow" she huffed slightly and flopped back on the bed before wincing at the contact.

I rubbed her back and asked "would you like a cup of tea?" she nodded her head as I grabbed a blanket and placed it over her before kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

I walked downstairs to see my parents dancing with one another. "Don't let me interrupt" I said as my parents pulled apart and my dad glared at me and asked "Do you need something? The triplet's are finally sleeping and we need 'alone' time"

"Sure just keep canoodling while your princess is in pain upstairs" I said as my dad replied "is Bree okay? What's the matter with her?" and with those words rushed upstairs to check on Bree.

"Thanks ever so much" my mom sarcastically said as she pushed back her ruffled hair and attempted to fix her shirt.

"Well…she was crying….I thought you would have went upstairs not Dad"

"you know that he feels he needs to always be there for her…something about her issues of abandonment and men"

"She has me" I replied as my mom smiled at me and replied "yes she does….but she also needs a male father figure…something that screams permanency…that won't be you until you two are married"

I nodded my head as I tried to take everything in. At that moment the tea was done and my mom said "I'll be back" as she grabbed the mug and headed upstairs.

An hour later both my parents came back in the kitchen as they began preparing dinner. "Is Bree alright?" I finally asked as my dad looked over at me and responded "she is a little better. She is sleeping now. Tomorrow we will bring her to the doctor"

"I'll take her" I said as my father was about to reply and my mom interjected "that would be a big help, thank you"

I nodded and went back upstairs. I could see Bree sleeping in her room, her body curled up in a ball. I could see that she had been crying and I felt horrible. How much longer was she going to have to suffer? I thought to myself before carefully closing her bedroom door.

_One week later_

We were just finishing dinner when my mother said "Bree they invited you to sing at the Palladium tomorrow night"

"Does she have to?" I immediately asked. The doctor had given Bree various tests to see why she was receiving such debilitating headaches but we hadn't received the results as yet.

The past week had been really rough for everyone with Bree's headaches and the triplet's screaming. Poor Lisa and Rissa had decided to stay the week at our grandparents because of the noise.

"Well yes, it is in her contract" my mother stated as I looked over at Bree. She was concentrating on her dinner but then she looked up and asked "how many songs?"

"Two"

"I'll do it"

_Bree POV_

The next night I found myself backstage at the Palladium. This was the first time I had been on a stage since the shooting. I was worried and nervous. I could see Aaron, the twins, and his parents sitting up front.

There were also a couple of security guys in clothes around the place as well. Martin was taking no chances about my safety and for that I was grateful. I was however beginning to realize that my own father really didn't seem to care about me….and my aunt? When was she finally going to show up?

What about my headaches? They were starting to affect my work and just this morning I had received a B, which I was fine with until big mouth Charlie told me I always received A's. So on top of not remembering anything I was going to lose my chance at a scholarship as well.

All thoughts stopped when the lights dimmed and I heard them introduce me. I took a deep breath and walked out on stage. "Hello Glen Oak" I said into my microphone as the crowd began yelling.

"My first song tonight is something that I just wrote. I hope you enjoy it" I then smiled at the crowd as I made my way to the piano.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  
hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

Ruthie smiled as she looked up at Brianna. She was proud of her. Brianna had told her that she was nervous about going back on stage, but there she was playing her heart out and doing such a great job.

Once the song was finished the crowd went wild as Bree's soft voice said "This is my next song and I hope you like it"

_And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
_

_Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers

And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry 'bout my timing  
I wanna get it right  
No comparing, second guessing  
No not this time

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in  
But I know it's never really over, no

_  
Wake up_

_  
Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months yeah, three months_

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers

Ruthie smiled at Martin as Bree took a bow and made her way to the side of the stage where Aaron was waiting. As they got up they heard a gasp and ran backstage to find Aaron leaning over Bree. She was out cold.


	59. Chapter 59

_Martin and Ruthie POV  
_

As we ran over to Aaron Martin said "What happened?" Aaron looked over at them and said in a shaky voice "She saw that woman over there and screamed and then fainted..I don't know why. I should have went after her..."

"Aaron calm down.." Martin demanded as he shouted orders at the nearest bodyguards to follow the woman that had started running away.

"Let's go" he barked as he picked Brianna up bridal style and began walking towards the back stage door, out towards their car as he placed her in the back seat.

"I want to go with her" Aaron said as he grabbed Lisa and Larissa's hand, Ruthie following behind them.

"No you go home with your mother. I will call you if it's something serious"

"Dad...I'm her boyfriend"

"and we're her legal guardians...go home Aaron with your mother or you're grounded"

"Fine" Aaron replied as Ruthie consolingly rubbed his arm and they went in his car to go home.

"I'll call you as soon as I find out" Martin said turning to Ruthie as he gave her a kiss and jumped into the car.

_Last night Brianna Esteban sang at the Palladium and she was spectacular. Her two new songs that she sung will be on her new album due out by February. 'Sober' is Brianna's first single off her new album and the song is strangely prophetic. It has been three months to the date that Brianna was shot. Is she suggesting she knows who shot her? Once her set was over Brianna was nowhere to be shown and fans were wondering where she had went. We are sorry to be the ones reporting that she was reported to be in Glen Oak hospital. More to continue._

_Bree POV_

When I opened my eyes I noticed I was in a hospital room. My head was still hurting and my throat was dry.

I looked over to see Aaron's dad in the chair starting to nod off. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how I got here. It was all fuzzy.

"Dad?" I said softly since my throat was dry.

"Dad?" I giggled when he jumped awake and almost fell off the chair. He played it off by sitting up straight and said "Brianna how are you feeling?"

"alright...when can we leave? I'm tired of ending up in hospitals" I pouted slightly and folded my arms.

"As soon as the doctor checks you"

"Dad?"

"He's still in Milan..Ruthie has been leaving messages for the past couple of days"

"Really? That's so nice of her but you're my dad too right? I mean you did say I could call you dad. I didn't do anything wrong did I?..." I looked on in confusion as his face turned from shock into delight.

"Bree! Did you...what do you remember sweetie?"

"Anaheim...performing...a woman coming up to the stage... a gun shot..then blackness..why?"

"You were shot three months ago and had amnesia" he replied a serious expression on his face.

"Amnesia?" I asked quietly as I tried to remember that night. I couldn't remember anything else other than the gun shot.

"How is everyone? Lissa, Rissa, Amanda. Mom?"

"Everyone is okay. They were all worried about you when you fainted tonight"

"What was I doing?" I asked as he responded "you were at the palladium singing"

"was I good?" I mean what if I ruined my career? How could I sing and perform if I didn't remember anything?

"you were excellent" he replied smiling widely as I smiled back. I then thought of something "what about Aaron? Are we still together?"

"Yes you are...he wanted to be here with you but I ordered him to stay at home...he's been through enough"

I nodded my agreement as I realized that Aaron must have had a horrible three months dealing with me. I knew I could be demanding I could only imagine how I was without any memories what so ever.

Before dating Aaron I had never been in a relationship much less an interracial one. If I didn't remember him I probably gave him hundreds of reasons why we couldn't date one another.

I looked over to see Aaron's dad looking at me carefully as though he was afraid I would start to freak out. I smiled brightly at him as he smiled back and I said"So can I have a hug Dad?"

He laughed as he stood up and walked over to the bed, kissing me on the forehead as he gave me a hug and said "welcome home princess"

Four hours later we were finally able to go home. During that time dad told me about everything I had missed, including the birth of the triplets.

"You missed the birth again! Dad how could you? Do you remember how much Mom moaned and cried for two months after Amanda was born?" I said as I began hilariously laughing and he rolled his eyes and replied "luckily you were able to handle it...and I have been paying for it with every dirty diaper those triplets make"

I nodded wiping the tears from my eyes before I realized that he had said triplets and not twins...

"Wait a minute...mom had triplets? How cool is that?" I was overly excited now to get home and see them. I had missed so much!

We pulled into the driveway and dad shut off the car smiling as he looked over at me and said "before we share the good news with everyone...please tell me you are no longer interested in learning to ride a motorcycle?"

"Really? You are going to teach me! How awesome is that? Did you miss me that much?" I said as I got out the car excitedly...I had been wanting to learn to ride a motorcycle forever and now I was going to learn. Maybe having amnesia wasn't all that bad...I wonder what else I could get away with.

We walked into the kitchen to find Aaron's mom waiting for us. "What did the doctor say?" she immediately asked as she stood up.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. It seemed liked ages that I had seen her, hugged her and told her how much I loved her.

"Mom" I croaked out as her eyes widened and she walked up to me pulling me into a hug.

She held on tight as she murmured "your memory is back" and as I nodded I hugged her tighter as the tears began to fall again. I was finally home.

A few minutes later we pulled apart from one another and I asked "Is everyone asleep already?"

"Yes and you should try to as well" she said as Dad interjected "the doctor said she should try to take as many short naps"

I nodded happily as I gave them each a hug and ran upstairs. The first stop I made was Lisa and Rissa's room. I stepped inside and quietly walked over to the center of the two twin beds.

I could see dry tears on Rissa's cheeks as I brushed back a strand of her hair.

Her eyelashes fluttered open as she sleepily looked at me. "Bree? Do you feel better? We were so worried when you fainted"

I nodded my head and softly said "I feel much better" as she looked at me for a moment and then launched herself in my arms "you got your memory back"

"I did, a belated Christmas present" I replied hugging her tighter and saying "go back to sleep sweetie...we'll talk more tomorrow" she nodded as I gave her another hug and kissed both her and Lisa on their foreheads.

I then tiptoed across the hall to Aaron's room and walked in. He was already sleeping though he was frowning slightly. I smiled as I grabbed a pair of his sweatpants and wife beater to change into.

Fifteen minutes later I slipped into the bed and snuggled as close as I could get to him. He automatically slipped an arm around my waist without opening his eyes.

"I don't know if I've told you this but I am totally unequivocally in love with you Aaron Brewer" I whispered softly as I kissed his cheek.

_Aaron POV_

The next morning I was surprised to see Bree burrowed into my arm sleeping. I smiled hoping she was alright. She had frightened me when she had fainted last night. It bought back memories of the shooting three months ago.

She moved a little throwing a leg over mine in the process as she tried to get closer my side. I groaned quietly as I tried to think of baseball facts, the alphabet, and Pablo's angry face in that order, anything that would calm my racing hormones down so I wouldn't freak Bree up.

The last thing I needed was for her to distance herself further from me because she thought that I couldn't control myself.

"Hey time to wake up" I finally said as her eyes fluttered opened and looked at me. In that moment my heart stopped, my Bree was back. I could tell from the look in her beautiful hazel green eyes.

I moved closer to her and kissed her on the lips as she kissed me back running her fingers through my hair as I moved from her lips to her neck as she shifted to allow me more access.

She then let out a low moan as there was a knock on the door. We slowly pulled apart from each other as the door opened and we saw my parents standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

"I guess you know the good news" my dad asked as I nodded and pulled Bree closer to me and then said "We were in the middle of reuniting...hint hint"

"Well we arrived just in time" my dad replied smirking as I groaned and Bree jumped out of bed saying "Where are the babies?"

"right this way" my mom replied beaming as she took Bree's hand and led her out the room.

"really dad could you have waited another fifteen minutes?"

"No, it's been a rough three months for you, your guard is down and I don't want to be a grandfather yet"

I nodded as my dad continued "Something or someone obviously triggered Bree's memory we need to be as vigilant as possible and that means no making out in public as you are so fond of doing"

I blushed as I got out of bed and stretched before replying "I guess you are right" at that moment Lisa and Rissa ran into my room.

"Where is she? She has her memory right?" Lisa asked , the tears starting to fall as I gave her a hug and replied "she's with my mom"

"and she remembered right?"

"Yes" I replied as she started smiling and then squealed when Bree returned to the room.

She hugged them both as she cried "you've both grown" she said kissing the top of their heads as they clung to her as though she would disappear.

"I missed you so much Bree" Lisa sobbed as she held her tighter. Rissa looked on as I watched them. I knew the twins missed Bree but I never realized how much it had affected Lisa.

She seemed to be okay with the tentative relationship they had formed with Bree before she regained her memory. Bree quietly said something to her as Lisa nodded and then laughed as Rissa then went over and hugged her again saying "I missed you so much too"

"I missed you as well sweetie" Bree replied smiling at both of them.

"You two should get dressed" I finally said as the twins nodded and left the room.


	60. Chapter 60

_Bree POV_

As I looked over at Aaron I was shocked to see how tired he looked. He had bags under his eyes and his hair seemed slightly disheveled.

"Has it been...I mean was I difficult to be with?" I finally asked me as he looked me straight in the eyes and replied "Of course not...it wasn't your fault...it was just really hard"

I nodded as I watched him take a deep breath before he came closer to me, enveloping me in a hug as he continued "I was so worried that you wouldn't get your memories back...and knowing that someone is still out there..."

The next thing I knew Aaron was sobbing uncontrollably as I held him tighter.

I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet. I couldn't even begin to imagine the stress he had went through the past couple of months, especially with graduation coming up so soon.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him as he continued sobbing. I saw when Lisa and Rissa was about to come in and shook my head as they nodded and went back outside.

I'm sure Aaron must have held everything in, pretending that everything was alright.

Twenty minutes later he pulled slightly away from me and shot me a wry grin. "Sorry about that"

"Don't be" I said as I gave him another hug laying my head on his chest and continuing "You were my rock when I had amnesia and now it's my turn"

I heard him sniffle a bit as I hesitantly asked "So was I horrible? I mean you are the only serious relationship I've had and you're white"

"Yes…I've heard you say that a million times since you had amnesia"

I cringed slightly and said "how did you manage to convince me that it was okay?"

"Well I ignored you for the first couple of weeks when school started"

"you didn't" I replied horrified as I began to pout and Aaron smiled down at me before answering "Well you kept telling me that we couldn't be together. It was depressing"

"Then what happened?" I asked as Aaron smiled and replied "I wrote a song for you and we agreed on making new memories"

"Really? That is so sweet" I asked as I felt myself tear up. That sounded so sweet. Aaron leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips as I stepped on my tiptoes to meet him halfway.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt him pick me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We pulled apart and stayed in that position.

I felt him kiss the top of my head before sighing and letting me go. "I guess we better head downstairs before my parents give us another lecture on decorum"

I blushed slightly and then said "We didn't...um we didn't do anything drastic did we?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you think Dad would let us share a bed if we did? However there was the time when you insisted on a foot rub in front of the entire family and started moaning…"

"What! Whose bright idea was that?" I said in disbelief the whine evident in my tone. Aaron laughed and replied "That was totally yours"

"No way mister!" I replied as I hurried down the stairs calling out "Mom! We need to talk"

_Aaron POV_

I heard my mom's bright voice ask Bree what the problem was and smiled. I couldn't believe she had her memories back. I was so happy and excited….and totally terrified.

My dad was right…someone definitely wanted to hurt Brianna.

As I walked downstairs I heard Bree say "Daddy? Could we have our first lesson tonight?"

Bree was holding on to my father giving him the puppy dog eyes that usually got her anything she desired….at least when she used it on my father.

"Of course princess" my dad answered as he kissed the top of her head and she beamed at him and then sat down between my parents, my mom smiling affectionately at her before starting to feed the triplets. It seemed as Bree had them wrapped around her picky finger once more.

She squealed happily and clapped her hands and then began asking all sorts of questions.

After breakfast Bree looked over at me and said "so what are we going to do today?"

"Get ready for thanksgiving dinner" my mom said as Bree's face lit up and she asked "Do you need any help?"

I looked at my mom who was beaming as she replied "Yes I would love some help Bree. Lisa and Rissa would you like to help as well?"

"Yes if Bree is going to"

I held back a groan as I looked at my dad "so what are we going to do?"

My dad smirked at me and replied "Babysit"

Later that evening the house was filled with our family. Of course everyone was ecstatic that Bree's memories had been restored and because of this I hardly spent any time with Bree. Once everyone was gone it was about 6:00.

"Hey want to go get some dessert?" I asked Bree who was sitting in the kitchen looking at a magazine.

"Why would you want to go out? We have a ton of dessert here?" she asked me looking at me briefly.

"cause I would like to spend some time alone with my girlfriend" I replied as Bree looked at me and then replied "Okay. I want ice cream"

"No problem" I replied holding my hand out to take hers.

_In local news, Briarron was found at John's restaurant enjoying a quiet dessert on Thanksgiving. Few fans interrupted their love fest and they graciously signed autographs before the owner stopped people. The couple left holding hands looking much happier than three months earlier. Dare we hope that a wedding is in the future for this adorable couple?_

_Somewhere in Greece_

"So when are we going to strike? It's been three months"

"Supposedly there is some sort party going on for her"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. My informant is legit"

"So that's when we strike?"

"Yes. Then we make sure she pays "

"Are you sure we will be able to get to her?"

"Of course we will. She lost her memory, she won't remember me"

"This better work, I'm counting on her being dead"

"Don't worry she will be"


	61. Chapter 61

_Aaron POV_

_Here we again lyrics by Alexz Johnson featuring Luke Master_

The day after Thanksgiving I found myself at the mall with Bree and Lisa and Rissa.

It seemed as though Bree felt she had to make up shopping time with the girls and had volunteered me to hold the bags.

As they went from store to store I couldn't help but smile. The twins were finally happy once more as they nosily chose what outfits they wanted to wear.

Four hours later we were finally back home. Lisa and Larissa immediately went to their rooms as Bree grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs to our den.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her as she smiled at me before answering "I just want to spend some time alone with you"

I nodded my head and allowed myself to be pulled to the couch. As I sat down, Bree sat next to me snuggling closer to my side as I placed my arm around her.

"Today was fun" she mumbled contentedly as I kissed the top of her head.

"So when are we going to hang out with Meredith and Charley?"

"You want to hang out with her?" I asked in surprise as Bree looked over at me in shock.

"Did I offend her in any way?"

"No you just didn't want to be around her"

"Oh...well…maybe we can invite them over for dessert"

"Sure" I replied smiling. We sat in silence for a while until Bree looked up at me and said "I feel that I missed everything these past three months"

"Not really" I responded as I pulled her closer to my side. She shot me a look before leaning over to softly kiss me on the lips. We pulled apart slightly and she quietly whispered "hi".

I smiled before leaning over to kiss her again as she allowed me to lean her back onto the couch. I hovered carefully over her still kissing her, unwilling to break our contact.

She surprised me when I felt her soft tongue gently begging for access and when I granted it she let out a soft moan that almost caused me to lose control.

I slipped my hands into her silky hair as I angled her head for better access as Bree's tiny hands went under my shirt and onto my back softly clawing as I moved down to her neck and slowly began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Aaron….maybe…we..." She began in a breathy tone as I tried to concentrate on what she was saying and not on how she was moaning.

"Aaron? Charley's waiting upstairs...oh my...Aaron! Brianna!" We both broke apart when we saw my dad looking at both of us in shock.

"Hi daddy" Bree piped up as she gave him the smile that usually got her out of trouble. I could see my dad wavering as I hastily pulled my shirt back on and Bree ran a hand through her silky hair.

"Upstairs in my den…now" my dad finally said as he turned and went back upstairs. I looked over at Bree to see how she was taking getting caught. To my surprise she shot me a look and said "How upset can they be? We weren't that bad right?"

I looked over at her, her full lips smudged and puffy.

"I think I may have marked you again" I quietly said as I touched the mark under her collarbone. I winched as I waited for her to yell and was shocked when nothing happened. Instead we heard "Aaron, Brianna! Upstairs now!"

We walked upstairs where Meredith and Charley were sitting in the living room. Bree shot Meredith a look before she gave her a hug.

I saw my dad's stern face waver slightly as he watched them hug one another and cry how much they missed the other person.

Charley shot a smirk and head nod. We then walked into the den where my mother was already sitting. She raised an eyebrow at Bree's puffy lips and disheveled appearance but she didn't say anything.

Bree and I sat down on the couch as my dad sat next to my mother. "We just need to know if you are thinking of taking the next step."

We looked at each other before I answered "No, we are waiting for marriage. We just got caught up"

"We're sorry" Bree chimed in, her hazel green eyes shining with sincerity and innocence. My dad smiled at her and replied "We're not mad; we just need you two to be careful and think about your decisions"

"We really want to wait until marriage and it's hard but we are going to try" Bree said earnestly as I took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

My mom nodded and said "as long as we are all on the same page. If something changes you need to talk to us, deal?"

"Deal, so are we free to leave?" I responded as Bree shot my parents a bright smile.

"Sure get out of here" my dad finally replied smiling. We stood up and walked back to the living room where Meredith and Charley were still waiting.

"So are you two grounded or what?" Charley asked grinning as Meredith looked over at him in disbelief.

"No we're not" I replied as Charley glanced over at Bree and commented "It seems as though Brewer claimed you again" I looked over at Bree and sure enough my earlier suspicions were correct. There was the bruise right under her collarbone. Bree simply lifted an eyebrow and said "I'm hungry, let's go to John's".

Meredith's eyes opened wide as I grinned and said "Well you heard the lady, let's go" as we walked out and I gratefully squeezed her hand.

_Three outings in a week, Briarron fans are getting use to the couple being out in public. The lovebirds were spotted at the nearby movie theater with close friends and then the next day at the local park with their twin girls. Is it my imagination or is the rock on Brianna's hand bigger than it was five months ago? Stay tune folks. Sources say the couple will be performing a duet at the local theatre tomorrow night. _

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Bree the night of the concert. She nodded before smiling brightly at me and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss me.

A week after Bree's memory returned we had been in the studio just messing around.

"_Hey did I write any new songs?" Bree asked Aaron as he turned to look over at her. She was wearing jeans and a pink top, her shiny hair falling in loose waves around her beautiful face._

"_Some" he finally replied as he tried to focus on something other than her luscious lips._

"_Want to write a song together?" Bree finally ask, her hazel green eyes lighting up mischievously before continuing "It will be fun and our own little secret, a memento in honor of getting my memory back"_

"_Sure" Aaron agreed as he took his guitar out and Bree took borrowed her band mates one._

"_Let's just add random words….I'll start" Bree said _

_**Bree  
Am I, heading for disaster?  
Am I, forgetting what I know?  
Or am I afraid instead of letting go?**_

Aaron  
Are we, dangerous together?  
Are we, pretending to be sure?  
Are we walking into that storm?

Both  
Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end  
Start over  
And make it better  
Here we go again

Aaron  
Is this what we always wanted?  
Is this a beautiful mistake?  
Is this the way two hearts are bound to break?

Bree  
Show me a part of you that's different  
Show me that you know what I need  
Give me something we can believe in

Both  
Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end  
Start over  
And make it better  
Here we go again

Bree  
Cos' I'm older  
And I'm wiser  
And I'm ready to hold on  
For something deeper  
Something stronger  
I'm ready for you

Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end

Both  
Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end

_**Start over  
And make it better  
Here we go again  
**_**  
**_**Back to where we never been**_

Here we go again  
Start over  
And make it better  
Here we go again

"_That was awesome" Ruthie exclaimed as she spoke into the mike and laughed when Bree and Aaron jumped, she was doing the laundry when she heard laughing and then playing__.__ She was astonished and proud at how fast they threw the song together and knew that it would be a number one hit. End Flashback_

"You're up" my mom said to us as I pulled Bree closer to me and she whispered "Here we go again"


	62. Chapter 62

_Bree POV_

_Last night at the Palladium Briarron performed their newest duet. Can we just mention that this couple gets hotter every time they perform together? It is sometimes hard to believe that they are still underage and in high school. When asked if the famous duo have made a choice about college, Aaron commented that Bree was still trying to make a decision. We just have to say we love Aaron and would love to clone him…sources say he learned it all from his hunky dad Martin Brewer. For picture on Martin Brewer, who is looking mighty fine for a dad of six kids, turn to pages 10-15._

"I can't believe you bought me a bigger ring" I stated that morning as I watched Aaron expertly flip pancakes at the stove.

"Well I couldn't have you pouting at me every five minutes"

"It's not my fault that someone stole it" I countered as I blushed and Aaron laughed before walking over to place a kiss on my head.

"Have you looked at any of the letters sitting on the mail table?" he asked me as he turned his attention back to the stove.

"No I just want to enjoy having my memories back" I got up and began setting the table for breakfast as I continued "don't you think it's weird that my dad still hasn't contacted me?"

"Well he said he wouldn't be able to contact all the time"

"I know but he hasn't called in the past three months…what do you think that is about?"

"I don't know" Aaron admitted as he slipped the pancakes on a serving plate.

"Plus that woman I saw the night I fainted…she looked vaguely familiar"

"Really? You have to tell dad"

"Tell dad what?" we heard a voice ask as Aaron's dad walked into the kitchen with Amanda who was giggling.

"How much we love you" I said beaming brightly as he returned my smile and kissed me on the forehead. Aaron coughed and said "suck up" as his dad glared at him.

"That women at the concert the night I fainted looked familiar" I finally admitted as Aaron's dad frowned and said "Ok I'm going to call the investigator. We may have to hire bodyguards for you Bree"

I started to pout as he continued "and the puppy dog look won't work this time. This is serious"

"But daddy..."I began as I noticed his frown lessen a bit and Aaron interjected "Dad don't you dare change your mind...Bree needs to have someone constantly surveying her"

"I know that Aaron" he replied as he sat Amanda in her high chair and said "I'll be back"

I turned to look at Aaron "Why did you agree with Dad? Isn't it horrible enough that paparazzi follow us everywhere? Now people are going to say that I am acting like a diva or something"

"Since when did you care about what people said about us?"

"Since now…if it will make me not have a bodyguard" I pouted as Aaron laughed and replied "Well nice try sweetie but you are getting a bodyguard"

"Aaron, are you my boyfriend or my dad?"

"Your boyfriend who happens to agree with our dad"

"But…"I began as Lisa and Rissa walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning" they chimed as Lisa gave me a kiss and Rissa hugged me.

"Morning" Aaron and I replied as Aaron's dad and mom came in with the triplets. After we were seated and Martin said grace we began eating.

After breakfast Lisa and Rissa helped me clean the kitchen up as Aaron went to get ready to leave for practice.

"How much homework do you have?' I asked the girls once we were finished.

"About an hour's worth" Lisa replied as Rissa said "I finished mine last night"

"So how about movies after you are done Lisa?"

"That sounds great" Lisa said as she ran upstairs to her room. Aaron came down and said "Where's the fire?"

"We are going to a movie once Lisa is finished with her homework"

"Sounds like fun. Will you invite Meredith?"

"Yes I will dad" I replied as Aaron grimaced and said "Please don't call me that. I am worried about you"

"I know" I finally said before stepping on my tiptoes to lightly kiss him on the lips. We pulled apart and smiled at one another before Aaron said "I'll see you later. Be careful"

"Ok I will" I replied as he kissed my forehead before softly saying "I love you".

_Martin and Ruthie_

"Did you tell Larry what Bree said about that woman?" Ruthie asked as Martin nodded and said "yes...we may have to go back to Anaheim. They feel as though there are a couple of people involved in this"

"What do you think?"

"I feel as though this is someone that knows Brianna and us"

"Someone like…?" Ruthie asked as she looked at Martin, concern and fear etched on her face.

"Like her mother. Why would she speak to Brianna and promise her that her aunt would come and then the woman never shows up?"

"So how do we protect her?" Ruthie questioned as she began pacing. Martin walked over to her and hugged her to him before answering "she never leaves our sight"

Ruthie chuckled dryly and replied "Calm down papa bear, she is going to want to do things without her parents hovering over her and we all know she has you wrapped around her pinky finger"

"That is not true" Martin began protesting as he continued "I just show her unconditional love and support."

"So do I honey and she knows when I mean business"

"Well she is my little girl…and she doesn't have a dad"

"She has you so you need to pull in the reins more. No more giving in when it concerns her safety"

"Which means?"

"She gets a curfew"

Martin chuckled as Ruthie looked at him in surprise "honey are you ok?"

"Yes" Martin replied still chuckling as he continued "I was just thinking how well this will go over when you tell her"

"Oh no mister. I won't be the bad guy in this. You are going to tell her"

Martin immediately stopped laughing and said "Hon…that's not very nice. How about you do this and I'll take you on a third honeymoon. Just the two of us"

"Martin Brewer! Are you afraid that your princess will be so upset with you that she won't go to the batting cages?"

"Well if you remember it was a horrible three months when she lost her memory"

"This is why we have to protect her. Now go get her tiger"

"Love you too" Martin replied sullenly as he walked out their bedroom in search of Bree. Martin finally found her in her bedroom reading.

"Bree? Do you have a minute?"

"For you dad I have ten minutes" Bree responded sweetly as Martin smiled at her before sitting on the edge of the bed.

He would have laughed if someone had told him years ago that he would love a child so completely as though they were biologically his, but here he was, completely filled with love for this child that bought such joy and companionship to his son.

Aaron was the person he was today because of Bree's unconditional love and understanding and because of that and the fact that she was such a sweet girl, Martin knew he would always love and protect her as his own.

However he wasn't lying to Ruthie when he thought about the last three months and how difficult it had been to hear Bree refer to him as Martin and be afraid to be in the same room as him.

"Daddy? Are you alright?" Bree finally asked as Martin snapped out of it and smiled before saying "I'm fine. Your mother and I were discussing how we plan on trying to keep you safe until we find the people who shot you"

Bree nodded and asked "Does this mean I have to have a bodyguard?"

"It means a lot of things. An earlier curfew, bodyguards when you go out, security at concerts and when you and Aaron go out."

"That sounds ok" Bree said as Martin looked at her shrewdly as she blushed "well it's not alright but I guess I don't have a choice huh?"

"You are right about that" Martin said laughing as Bree pouted slightly and then asked "So I promised Lisa and Rissa we could go to the movies"

"We could rent something or I'll call in a favor and we can watch it here"

"Really?"

"Sure, I'll go call it in now"

"Thanks daddy…You are the best"

Martin walked out and went to his den to make the call. A few minutes later Ruthie walked in and said "So how did she take it?"

"Really well" Martin replied smugly as Ruthie rolled her eyes and replied "She really is a daddy's girl"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" Martin walked out and went to his den to make the call.

_Somewhere in Greece_

"So what's the deal?"

"She has been going out more and more"

"So we should strike soon?"

"Yes especially since they have become so lax regarding security"

"What do you mean?'

"Have you noticed anyone following her around?"

"Other than the imbecile boyfriend? No"

"Explain to me again why we need her dead?"

"Because Brianna Esteban took away everything from men and she needs to pay"


	63. Chapter 63

_Aaron Pov_

_Lyrics by Amanda Wilkinson _

I arrived home around 4:00 that afternoon. My dad and Bree were washing the cars when I pulled in the driveway.

"Hey how was practice?" he asked me as Bree walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Brutal as usual" I replied as I squeezed Bree's shoulders and she beamed up at me.

"So why are you out here washing cars?"

"It's our father daughter time" she explained happily as my dad smiled sheepishly at me.

I rolled my eyes. My dad truly was a sucker when it came to Bree. I only hoped I wouldn't be so bad when we had children.

A few minutes later my dad let out a groan as Meredith's car pulled up.

Bree shot my dad a look and said "I swear dad I did not tell her you were home. I'll distract her" and with that Bree walked down the driveway as my dad said to me "Follow her. New rules are she never goes anywhere by herself"

"And she was ok with that?"

"Yes she was"

"She is such a little goody two shoes"

"Well she learned from the best" my dad replied as he pulled his shirt on and went back to washing Bree's silver Audi.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Have you asked the contractor when our house will be finished?"

"Actually we did and he said it may not be done until graduation but we won't have to worry about it until you two decide which college you will be attending"

"What if we decide not to go to college?"

"Ha ha very funny" my dad replied sarcastically as I laughed.

"Hi Mr. Brewer" Meredith said excitedly as we watched Bree try to pull her away.

"Hello Meredith how are you today?" my dad politely asked as Meredith practically swooned. I held back a snort. My dad was going to have to stop being so polite around her.

"I was just telling Meredith that Aaron and I were going to finish washing the cars because Dad has a ton of work to do in his office" Bree said as my father shot her a grateful look and said "Yes I do. I'll see you later" he said as he kissed Bree on the forehead and patted me on my shoulder before walking inside.

"Oh my god…..he is so freaking fine! How lucky is your mom to be married to that?" Meredith said as Bree and I looked at each other in disgust.

"Meredith if you keep on ogling our dad you won't be able to come by anymore…it really is disrespectful" Bree finally stated seriously as Meredith and I looked at her in shock.

Meredith had the grace to look ashamed and said "I'm sorry Bree. I forget how important he is in your life"

Bree nodded and said "he's my dad and he's married and it makes him uncomfortable. Plus you are my best friend. I want him to see how wonderful you are for me"

I smiled as Bree finished her statement with a hug and then they began talking about some guy named Edward Cullen and how swoon worthy he was.

I soon tuned them out as I began washing the rest of the cars until I heard Meredith squeal "even hotter than Aaron?"

I looked up to see both Bree and Meredith look over at me and blushed when I noticed Bree's eyes rake over my face and torso before saying "no not hotter than Aaron" I hid a smile as I went back to work.

Later that night after the twins were in bed I walked downstairs to find Bree in the recording studio. She was sitting at the piano and began playing softly before singing

_So you wonder what it might be like  
If we close our eyes and give in  
I admit I think about it too  
In this ache for you never ends  
It be easy to just let go  
To get lost and forget we know  
Hearts open slowly  
Real love is known to take it's time  
Each kiss is holy  
Don't rush  
Not yet  
Just wait  
And let  
Hearts open slowly  
Its like we touch each time you say my name  
I feel the sweetest pain inside  
I know you feel me when I look at you  
As I make love to your eyes  
Each emotion evolves and expands  
It unfolds like a rose in your hands  
Hearts open slowly  
Real love is known to take it's time  
Each kiss is holy  
Don't rush  
Not yet  
Just wait  
And let hearts open slowly  
Long after the flames and the fire  
You remember this dance of desire  
Hearts open slowly  
Real love is known to take it's time  
Each kiss is holy  
Don't rush  
Not yet  
So there's no regret  
Just wait  
And let  
Hearts open slowly  
Hearts open slowly_

I watched quietly as Bree sat for a few moments before she looked up at me.

"Hey" I softly said.

"What did you think?"

"It was beautiful…of course you always write meaningful songs" I replied as she smiled and patted the bench next to her.

"Have you written anything lately?" she asked as I smirked at her and replied "a little bit"

"Want to write another duet?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know something fun…"

"Sure let's keep it a secret from mom and debut it at your belated birthday party."

"Sounds like a plan"

_Greece_

"I'm doing this in two days with or without you"

"What's the rush? We need to provide a false sense of security. If we move in now we will get caught"

"I want her DEAD! That's the rush"

"Well if you are going to rush I am out"

"Fine you weren't any help anyway"

_Two days later_

_Aaron POV _

"Morning" a soft voice whispered in my ears as I opened one eye. I looked over to see Bree smiling brightly at me.

"Hey sleepy head" she trilled excitedly as I chuckled at her obvious enthusiasm so early in the morning.

"And why exactly are you up so early?" I asked her as I slipped my arm around her tinny waist.

She leaned onto my chest and said "well first of all today is my PARTY and we have lots to do…and we need to choose our college"

"I'm waiting for you to make a decision and since it's your party you can't help to set it up"

Bree pouted at me as she sat up in bed and asked "Shouldn't we both make a decision?"

I shrugged as I leaned on my elbow, brushing a strand of hair from her face and replied "baby I love you. Wherever you want to go I want to go" Bree nodded once before smiling brightly and leaned over to kiss me on the lips.

When we pulled apart she leaned on my chest as I rubbed her back.

"I think I would like for us to go to state here. I don't want to leave mom and dad and the twins like their school here…and our house should be finish by then..."

"So you want to stay here, in Glen Oak?" I asked her smiling in shock.

The baseball team had already offered me first string and a full scholarship but I had asked for more time because I was sure Bree wanted to attend an Ivy League school.

""My dad is going to be so ecstatic" I finally said as Bree giggled.

"So excited about what?" my dad asked as he stepped into the room smiling at us both.

"We finally made a decision on where we will be attending college" I replied as he looked at us in excitement.

"Well it will be quite a trip for you to visit" Bree began as my dad's face fell slightly before he fixed a fake smile on his face.

"So where is this place?" he finally asked as Bree jumped from the bed and squealed "we are going to state"

I laughed as my dad's face broke into this huge grin as Bree launched herself in his arms saying "You didn't think we would leave you alone did you daddy?"

"Well you both are almost an adult"

"Well I will always need you and Mom" My dad tightened his grip on her and swung her around as my mom stepped into the room and asked "Did I hear Bree scream state school? As in here in Glen Oak?"

"Yes" Bree said as she went to hug my mom. My mother hugged her back saying "Oh baby, I'm so happy that you will be here where I can watch over you"

I rolled my eyes slightly…this is exactly what I wanted. The next four years being watched by parents.

"Anyway let's get ready for my party" Bree stated loudly as she ran out of the room my parents holding hands as they followed her.


	64. Chapter 64

_Aaron POV_

_Lyrics by Carrie Underwood_

As we were getting ready later on that afternoon, Bree picked her phone up and called somebody.

A few minutes later I heard her say "Hola papá" She beamed for a few minutes and then became increasingly quiet.

I watched as her facial expression became blank before she whispered "Lo siento" and hung up.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked her as she closed her eyes briefly before shaking her head and running downstairs. By the time I caught up to her she was at the piano.

_I know you don't mean to be, mean to me  
Cause when you want to you can make me feel like we belong  
We Belong..._

Lately, you make me feel all I am is a backup plan  
I'll say I'm done and then you smile at me and I'll forget  
Everything I said...

Ill buy into those eyes and into your lies

You say you'll call, but I know you  
You say you're coming home, but I know you  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't.  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't.

I watched as her blank face became filled with pain as the tears began falling. Luckily my dad walked in the booth.

"Birthday girl recording a new song?" he asked smiling as I shook my head, my voice wavering "Dad something bad just happened. I think she spoke to Pablo. She just ran down here"

_I wish you were where you're supposed to be  
Close To me  
But here I am just staring at this candle burning out  
Still no sound_

_Footsteps on my stairs  
Your voice anywhere_.

You say you'll call, but I know you  
You say you're coming home, but I know you  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't.  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't.

You say you'll call, but I know you  
You say you're coming home, but I know you  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't.  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't.

You say you'll call, but I know you won't

At that moment she stopped playing and began crying hysterically. I began to move but my dad stopped me "Let me"

I nodded once feeling angry yet relieved.

_Somewhere in an_ _undisclosed area; Glen oaks_

"Really did you have it lay it on that thick?" she drawled to the man.

"You said to make it real"

"Pablo would have never referred to her as a half breed…. That was just cruel"

"Hey it's not like you are paying me tons of money"

"Well Vincent you didn't want money remember?" Veronica sneered before she smiled "four more hours and my darling baby daughter will be dead. Let's move out people, we have a party to crash"

_Bree POV_

I couldn't believe my dad would say those things, I never realized he thought I ruined his life and marriage. He had never called me names or blamed me for my mother leaving and now all of a sudden, it was my entire fault.

The next thing I noticed was Aaron's dad sitting next to me on the piano bench.

"What happened princess?" he softly asked me as he tucks a strand of hair from my face behind my ear. I closed my eyes wincing at the love and compassion in his voice. Would he too turn on me?

Aaron's parents were all I had; I would never survive another parental abandonment. Did they think of me as a half breed too?

"Bree what's the matter? I can't fix the problem until you tell me"

"My father hates me. He actually said I ruined his marriage and his life. He said that I was nothing but a half breed and….."

"What? Pablo said that?" Aaron's dad exclaimed as he stood up pacing "Are you sure princess? Think hard. Did it sound like your dad?"

I nodded as the tears continued falling "Honey…..it's not your fault that your parents marriage fell apart. Pablo was wrong to tell you that and as for his other comment…..you are not that…Don't even think about that comment ever again. Do you hear me?"

I nodded as I looked up at the man I considered my father "Daddy" I began my voice breaking

"Do you think I'm a spoiled brat?" I knew I was spoiled but I never believed it was an inconvenience to anyone.

"Well you are _our_ spoiled brat and we love you" he finally said as he hugged fiercely before kissing me on the forehead.

Martin and Ruthie POV

Two hours later Martin knocked on Bree's door.

"Come in" she called out as he walked inside to see Bree brushing her hair. She was wearing a light pink dress and pink ballet shoes.

"You look beautiful princess" Martin said smiling as Bree blushed and replied "Thanks Daddy"

"I wanted to give you my present before the party" he said as he stepped closer to her and handed her a blue tiffany box. Bree opened the box to see a gold heart with a huge diamond in the center.

"Open it up" Martin urged as Bree did and inside there was a picture of him and Ruthie and on the other side of her.

"Dad… this is really beautiful" Bree finally said through her tears. Martin hugged her and whispered "I want you to understand that your mother and I will always be here for you. Even after you and Aaron get married and have children on your own. We love you so much and we never want you to feel abandoned because we will always be here"

"Promise?" Bree asked as she looked up at him, worry and fear evident in her hazel green eyes.

"Of course. Why do you ask?'

"Because my dad promised me the same thing and look at what he said…..my mom never wanted me. You and Ruthie are all I have, I would hate to disappoint you or anger you and then have you leave me too"

"Princess" Martin began as he brushed the tears from her eyes "Ruthie and I love you unconditionally. We love you when you disobey or when you are being bratty. We will always love you…no matter what"

"But you aren't obligated to love me" Bree protested as Martin smiled and "and you weren't obligated to love Aaron or accept custody of two children and yet you did"

"Well the twins are easy to love and Aaron…well he's my life"

"As you are his. Ruthie and I have loved you from the moment we met, long before you and Aaron became "Briarron". With this Martin rolled his eyes as Bree gave a watery laugh and replied "Hey fans call you and mom "Marthie" as if that is any better.

Martin had the grace to blush before taking the locket and clasping it on Bree's neck. "Thanks dad, this really means a lot to me"

"No problem princess" Martin responded as he gave her a hug and Brianna hugged him back.

"Awe isn't this sweet" Aaron said smiling as Ruthie snapped a picture of the two of them.

"Could I please have my girlfriend for a few minutes before we have to get ready to leave?"

"Since you asked so nicely" Martin replied smirking at Aaron as he grabbed Bree's hand and said "thanks we won't be long"

Martin looked over at Ruthie and smiled before saying "So are we going to spy on our children?"

"Martin" Ruthie admonished before grinning cheekily "let's give them a ten minute start"


	65. Chapter 65

_Aaron POV_

_Lyrics by Reliant K "I'm taking you with me"_

"So where exactly are we going?" Bree asked me smiling slightly as I pulled her up to my bedroom.

"I wrote you a song and I want you to be the first person to hear it instead of everyone else, including mom"

"Aaron…that is so sweet" Bree said smiling as she sat on my bed and I took my guitar from my closet.

I blushed slightly as I sat down next to her and started playing

_I made a habit  
Of never making promises  
That aren't easy to keep  
And there you have it  
But now I'll make you one that is  
To keep you here with me_

But as every second that goes by  
I feel it's just a waste of time  
If I'm not with you

If home is where the heart is  
Then my home is where you are (my home is where you are)  
But it's getting oh so hard  
To spend these days  
Without my heart

So I'm taking you with me  
Anywhere that I  
Could ever wanna be  
For the rest of my life  
I want you there with me  
And if there ever comes a time  
When I should have to leave  
I hope you know that I  
I'm taking you with me

And so I'm trying  
To hold it all together and  
Make it through the day  
When I'm just dyin'  
To drop it all and take your hand  
So we can run away  
from all the miles and the hours  
That seem to endlessly devour  
The time that I could be with you

If home is where the heart is  
Then my home is where you are (my home is where you are)  
It's getting oh so hard  
To spend these days  
Without my heart

So I'm taking you with me  
Anywhere that I  
Could ever wanna be  
For the rest of my life  
I want you there with me  
And if there ever comes a time  
Where I should have to leave  
I hope you know that I  
I'm taking you with me

Every second that goes by  
Is one more second of my life  
And it couldn't be more clear  
That I would die without you here  
And every second that goes by  
Is one more second of my life  
And it couldn't be more clear  
I'm dying without you here  
Yeah every second that goes by (yeah every second that goes by)

So I'm taking you with me  
Anywhere that I  
Could ever wanna be  
For the rest of my life  
I want you there with me  
And if there ever comes a time  
Where I should have to leave  
I hope you know that I  
I'm taking you with me

I stopped playing and looked over at her. She had tears in her eyes and I held back a groan "honey it wasn't suppose to make you cry" I said as I hastily placed the guitar down and held her in my arms.

"It was beautiful…I...It's just that I can't ever lose you Aaron… I don't know what I would do"

"You won't" I replied as she shook her head and said "so many things could happen in a second…"

"Well we need to have faith and trust in God that it won't happen, don't you agree?"

She nodded her head as I then said "I'm glad you liked your present; howver I have a couple more for you at the party. Are you ready to get dressed?"

She pulled away from me and went to my closet where her dress was hanging. We were quiet for a few seconds as I finally broke the silence and said "sorry about Pablo"

Bree nodded before looking at me, her hazel green eyes filled with sadness.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I mean he did leave me a lot even before we were dating"

I nodded not knowing what else to say.

"I just feel so lost" she finally whispered, a few tears falling down as she continued "I thank God for your parents but to know that my _own_ parents don't want me….it just hurts…you know?"

I nodded my head walking over to embrace her as I softly replied "yes baby I do know how hard that is to realize" she nodded leaning onto me more as she said "that's what is so comforting about our relationship. We both know what it is like to have crummy excuses for parents. I don't have to try to explain because you get it."

She hugged me tighter as I placed a kiss on the top of her shiny hair and said "I'll always be here for" I felt Bree nod her head as she clung tighter to me "promise?" she finally asked in a soft voice "yes, I promise"

* * *

_Bree POV_

We were finally ready to leave by 5:00 that evening. I was riding with Aaron, Lisa and Rissa. Aaron's parents were following us in their newly acquired minivan since they had the triplets and Amanda.

We reached downtown where there were people standing outside the place and I could hear music blasting inside.

"How many people did you invite?" I asked Aaron who had the grace to look sheepish before responding "the entire senior class"

"How did paparazzi find out?" I mused aloud as Aaron snorted "Bree they go through our garbage. I wouldn't put it pass them to listen in our private conversations"

We stepped out together, Lisa and Rissa in front of us as the crowd began to chant "Happy Birthday" to me. I blushed holding onto Aaron's hand as he gently squeezed it.

I looked up at him smiling as I heard the camera snap and we made our way inside.

"Happy belated birthday" I heard Meredith scream as she enveloped me in a huge hug.

"Thanks" I replied smiling as Charley also gave me a hug before greeting Aaron.

"Let's mingle" Aaron whispered in my ear and I nodded my acquiesce.

Fifteen minutes later, a tall man came up to us "Are you Aaron? You're needed in the kitchen" Aaron frowned slightly and turned to me "Want to come?" I shook my head "No I'll find Meredith and wait for you"

"Ok don't go outside by yourself"

"I won't" I promised as he bit his lip and then nodded not before bending down to kiss me on the lips. I watched as he followed the tall man. I then turned only to find myself face to face with Todd.

"Oh, you scared me" I said laughing slightly as he merely nodded and said "Your mom is looking for you. I told her I would come and get you. Follow me"

"Did she get here already? Ok" I replied following him down a long corridor. Then everything turned black.

* * *

I awoke to voices saying "You don't need to hit her that hard"

"Sorry"

"She may have a bruise now"

"Why do you care? You want her dead"

I slowly opened my eyes and was surprised to see Vincent, Veronica, Aldolpho, and Cecilia.

"What? What are you doing here? Together?"

Vincent smirked at me as Veronica laughed and then cooed "you didn't really think I would miss my baby's 17 birthday did you?"

"But it's not really my birthday" I replied as she rolled her hazel eyes at me "_I_ know that Brianna, I was the one carrying you for nine months, which might I add, was horrible"

"Where am I?" I finally asked as they all looked at each other and laughed.

"Of all the questions in the world and she chooses that one" Veronica said as she snapped her fingers and Vincent came to stand next to her.

"It doesn't matter where you are because we are going to kill you. Finally" I looked at them in shock.

* * *

_Aaron POV_

When I reached the kitchen I figured out the guy was some sort of decoy. My fear was that I was too late.

"Dad" I said as soon as I saw him "I can't find Bree"

"Neither can I" he replied running his fingers through his hair as Meredith ran up and said "Candy said Todd went to speak to her"

"Find Candy and see if she'll tell you anything else Meredith" my dad barked as he said to me "let's find Larry"

We ran up to Larry where my mother was already waiting. She was crying as my dad hurried over to her side.

I felt sick with worry; I couldn't believe this was happening again.

"Found her location" Larry finally said as my mom and I looked at my father in confusion.

"The locket I bought Bree has a honing device. Call it father's intuition."

My mother smiled whispering "you are so sexy when you have all the answers" My dad grinned in reply as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"Um guys…your princess is somewhere out there with people who tried to kill her once before. Stop making out!"

My parents hastily pulled apart from one another and looked expectantly at Larry. "Found it" he finally said smiling.


	66. Chapter 66

_Lisa and Rissa POV_

"Bree's missing" Rissa yelled at Lisa who was dancing with some random guy.

"What? How do you know?"

"Meredith is threatening Candy to spill what she knows"

"Oh no"

"I think I know where she is"

"So let's go" Lisa said

"Maybe we should tell Aaron?"

"No he's too emotional besides we can't lose them both. If we do Cecilia will get us"

"Cecilia" Rissa said

"Yes our mother who is trying to kill Bree"

"How do you figure?"

"We chose Aaron because of Bree. If Bree wasn't in the picture we would have stayed with her"

Rissa gasped and said "Let's go"

* * *

_Bree POV_

"What do you want from me?" I asked Veronica.

"To die" she replied smiling

"Why do you hate me so much? I'm your daughter, I never did anything to you" I cried as Veronica walked closer to me, kneeling on the ground as she grabbed my chin "you have been a thorn in my side from the day you were conceived. My mother, my husband, my friends…they were all ecstatic when I announced I was pregnant. Well guess what? I wasn't. I never wanted children and I most certainly never wanted you. It was hard enough having my mother upset when I married Pablo, a white Spaniard. My entire family rejected me…rejected us and then when they found out about you…it was as though everything was forgiven. You don't understand how I cried myself to sleep every night, alone because your father was never there."

"But he loved you" I said as she laughed and replied "No he loved how I looked, what I represented to him. Why do you think I am so against that ingrain of a boy that you insist on dating?"

"Because he's white?" I asked as she rolled her eyes and replied "Well that is certainly one reason…the other reason is because he is not good enough for you. His mother lied to him about who his father was…he is unstable and certainly not smart enough for you"

"But he loves me and most importantly I love him" I said as Veronica rolled her hazel eyes.

"Love is for fools…you are my child and because you are mine you will never be satisfied with a second rate husband….I'm actually doing you a favor"

I winced at the venom in her voice as she pushed me against the wall.

_Breaking news: Brianna Esteban has been kidnapped. Sources are looking for Todd, a classmate of Brianna. If you have seen her contact Glen Oak police. I repeat we just found out that Brianna Esteban has been kidnapped. More to come at 11:00 nightly news. _

* * *

_Aaron POV_

"Where are the girls?" I asked Aunt Lucy and Uncle Kevin.

"They were right here" Aunt Lucy trailed off as she looked around for them.

"Oh no Kevin did you see them?"

"No" he admitted as he too began looking around the room.

"Great now the twins are missing too" I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Aaron, Candy told us where they might be"

"Well tell me"

"Not until you promise not to do anything stupid" Charley said as I glared at him "Fine"

"Ok it's not far from here. We'll drive you"

* * *

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

Ruthie looked over to see Aaron, Charley and Meredith running out the door. "He knows where they are" Ruthie said as Martin looked over to see Aaron running. "Let's go"

"What about the kids?" Ruthie asked as Lucy came up to them and said "We'll watch them. Lisa and Rissa are also missing"

"What?" Martin asked as he took a deep breath and then said "Let's go, we can't waste any more time"

They all ran to the car and followed Aaron's Mercedes as it sped down the street.

* * *

_Bree POV_

I couldn't believe my own mother was going to kill me.

"Stop sniffling" Veronica yelled at me as I flinched before saying "I can't help it. I'm cold and scared"

"See I told you she was a brat" Veronica stated to Vincent whom merely nodded and then said "I don't think we should kill her. My boy is in love with her. Aaron is who I want dead"

"I agree with Vincent" Cecilia said as she took off her jacket and threw it to me saying "here ya go"

I gratefully took it as Veronica rolled her eyes "I want my inheritance money and I want you out of my life, once and for all" she stated harshly as she glared at me.

Cecilia looked slightly uncomfortable as she glanced at Vincent who merely nodded again.

"When dad finds out your plan…" I began as Veronica laughed hysterically and said "Your father is dead"

"No he's not; I spoke with him this morning"

"No you spoke with Vincent…its funny how pitiful you sounded when he called you a half bred. I died laughing"

"So where is my dad?" I asked as the tears began falling faster.

"You dad is dead. I killed him and I'm going to kill you next"

"You're lying"

"Oh princess I'm not lying. I followed your precious father to Russia where I found out he was CIA, which by the way is why he was a lousy father and an even lousier husband. He actually had sent in his retirement papers believing you were going to marry that ingrain of a kid Aaron. Little did he know that I was waiting for him outside of CIA headquarter. It's amazing what people tell you for the right price. So I waited and stabbed him right in the back, figuratively and literally." She laughed wickedly as we all heard a noise in front.

Vincent looked at Veronica and said "who could that be? We are all here"

Veronica looked slightly annoyed before she replied "It's probably the next door neighbor. Stop worrying about it"

Then I heard "Bree? Bree are you there?" Cecilia looked slightly frightened "It's my girls"

"Perfect we can get rid of them as well. Then you and Marie will be all set"

"Now hold on, nobody is killing these children" Vincent stated in his "principal" voice as Veronica sneered "I _am_ going to kill my daughter, Cecilia can do what she wants with her brats"

A few minutes later Lisa and Rissa ran into the room, gasping when they saw their mom. "Mom? Did you kidnap Bree?' Lisa asked tears in her eyes as she moved closer to me.

"How the hell did they get in? The door is supposed to be locked" Veronica screeched as Vincent, who looked slightly confused, said "I'm not sure. Calm down before we do something we regret"

"Don't tell me to calm down; I have been waiting forever for this moment. I will kill Brianna. I tried six months ago and failed but I won't fail this time"

Lisa and Rissa both ran over to me as they helped me to untie the strings.

"So what now?" Cecilia asked as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Pull yourself together. We follow the plan. Take the girls out of here, I'll kill Brianna" and with that she raised her hand with the gun and pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes as I heard "No"

* * *

_Aaron POV_

I followed the sound of Lisa and Rissa's voice, surprised to hear Principal Vincent speaking. I was stopped by Todd.

"How could you do this?" I angrily asked him as I pushed him into the wall and continued "you are in love with her, why would you help her crazy mother?"

"I thought they were going to kill you! I never thought her mother would want to kill her"

"If something happens to her I will kill you" I said in a low tone before I pushed him and ran off in the direction of Veronica's voice. I got there as soon as she lifted the gun straight to Bree's head and as she pulled the trigger I ran in front of Bree. BANG! I felt the bullet in my left shoulder as I heard screams.

"Aaron? Aaron are you alright?' I struggled to keep my eyes opened as I saw Bree's beautiful face starting down at me, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Baby are you ok?" I asked her wincing as I felt a burning near my collarbone.

"Are _you_ alright?" she asked holding my hand. I could hear people shouting and the police yelling, my mom and dad asking the twins questions and then it was black.


	67. Chapter 67

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

"Will he be alright?" Ruthie asked the doctor as he stepped out off Aaron's room.

"He will be fine"

"And what about his shoulder? Does this ruin his chances at baseball?" Martin anxiously asked as the doctor smiled and replied "with physical therapy he will be as good as new. Right now he's asking for his girl"

"Of course he is" Rev. Camden replied grinning as Bree stood up, her hazel green eyes filled with anxiety.

"Follow me this way" the doctor said as he gently led Brianna through the double doors. Ruthie turned to Martin "what are we going to do?"

"About?" Martin asked as slipped his arm around her.

"About Vincent, Veronica, and her father being dead. How much can one child go through before they break?"

"I'm not sure what we are going to do. I do know we will get through it together like we always do" Martin promised as he kissed Ruthie on the lips.

_Great news, sources have told us that Brianna Esteban has been found. Veronica Esteban, Brianna's estranged mother, Vincent, principal of Glen Oak High School, Cecilia Camden, and Adolpho Gustav have all been taken into custody. More to follow._

* * *

_Aaron POV_

I turned my head towards the door when Bree walked in. I felt the tears fall as I looked at her beautiful face.

I had almost lost her again. Hopefully this would be the last time her crazy mother tried to harm us.

She rushed to my side and gently ran her fingers through my hair "Aaron I thought I lost you" she whispered as she gently hugged me and I felt her tears fall.

"I'm fine. I promised you I would always be here, remember?"

"Yes but that was before my crazy mother stepped into the picture" I flinched as I realized I didn't even know the whole story.

"Did she hurt you in any way?"

"Well she was hurtful in her language but other than that no"

"But she punched you" I stated, anger laced in my tone as I saw Bree's left cheek slightly bruised.

"It's nothing" Bree said quickly before continuing "she admitted that she killed my dad"

"What?" I asked horrified as Bree nodded.

The tears completely falling down as I struggled to place my good arm around her. She climbed on the bed, lying on my chest as she continued crying.

"Did you tell Mom and Dad?" I finally asked as she nodded and I held her closer.

"I can't believe she killed my dad Aaron. He really loved me. He was going to retire after this job and now she took that away from me. I have never felt so much anger for one person before. I wanted to just hurt her but she had the gun and she kept saying she was going to kill me."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there sweetie" I replied as she snuggled closer "the important thing is you were there when it counted"

I nodded my head and then we heard a knock as the twins ran in "Are you ok?" they asked as they launched themselves at us both as we nodded.

Lisa then said "I can't believe our mom wanted to kill you Bree! We are so sorry. It's because of us that you were in danger" with that she started crying.

"Honey it's not your fault. Your mom has some problems but that is not your fault, ok? You are not blame. I don't blame you and Aaron certainly doesn't blame you"

"Bree's right besides you bought us to Bree, so you saved the day"

"Really?" Lisa asked smiling a little as I nodded.

"What's going to happen now?" Rissa asked

"We're not sure" Bree responded.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

_Bree POV_

_In local news Brianna Esteban was seen today coming from the court house. At her side was Martin Brewer, who recently with his wife Ruthie Camden-Brewer, became her legal guardian after finding out her father, CIA official Pablo Esteban was brutally murdered by estranged ex wife. Stay tuned to channel 11 for the latest update._

"Hon? How was it?" Aaron asked when we arrived home. I turned to him, feeling the tears falling down my cheeks as he hugged me.

"It was awful. She stated how she hated me and how I ruined her life"

"Baby I'm sorry" Aaron murmured kissing me on the top of my head as he pulled me closer.

I sniffled once and wrapped my arms around him "I can't believe she hated me my whole life. What if I become like her? She said the nastiest things to me and she said I would never be satisfied being married to you. What if I suddenly freak out when we get married or when we have children? What if I leave you and abandon my baby?" This was my greatest fear that I would someday just snap, after all I had her genes.

"That won't happen. You, Brianna Esteban, are nothing like your mother" Aaron responded as he gently lifted my chin up and I looked into his hazel blue eyes. I flushed at the intense way he was staring at me.

He suddenly smiled and said softly said "You are the most amazing girl I have ever met and sometimes I still can't believe that you are mine"

I smiled marveling at the fact that Aaron could always make me feel better before standing on my tiptoes and replying "well believe it because I'm not going anywhere any time soon"

He smiled and replied "Promise?"

"Yes" as he bent down and softly kissed me on the lips. As I slowly opened my mouth, Aaron groaned slightly before slipping his hands in my hair and massaging my scalp as he began giving me open mouth kisses.

"Is it me or did it just get hot in here?" we heard a voice ask as we regretfully pulled away from one another to find Charley and Meredith staring at us.

"Nice of you to barge in, uninvited" Aaron remarked as he pulled me closer to him and I laid my head on his chest slipping my arm around his waist.

"That was totally hot" Meredith chirped as I smiled at her and Aaron blushed.

"So why did you come over?" Aaron asked as Charley replied "Rude much? We wanted to have dinner with you. You've been MIA for two weeks"

"It's been a busy two weeks" Aaron replied stiffly as I hugged him closer. Immediately I felt the tension slip away from him as he placed a kiss on top of my head.

"So would you like to have dinner with us?" Meredith asked us smiling as I looked up at Aaron giving him a pouty smile.

I heard his soft intake of breath before he slowly nodded and replied "Sure, let me just tell our parents" and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking out to find them.

"Ok you so have to teach me that pouty lip thing so I can use it on Charley" Meredith whispered to me before asking "How are you doing hon?" as she walked over and wrapped her arm around me.

"So so" I replied softly as I continued "the police want me to testify against Veronica"

"How do you feel about that?" she asked as I sighed "I'm not sure. I mean she should totally go to jail for killing my dad, but she is my mom. If she goes to jail I'll be an orphan"

"You'll never be an orphan, the Brewers love you, heck they love more than my own parents love me"

I smiled at her joke as Aaron came back into the room and said "Parents are ok with us going out. We have to bring along the guards"

I opened my mouth to protest when Aaron's dad peeked in and replied "Don't even think about asking me to change my mind"

"But daddy…Veronica is in jail"

"And we don't know if she hired other people to finish the job" I pouted slightly as he chuckled before saying "please humor your old man"

"Ok but only because I love you" I finally said as his green eyes lightened and he replied "well your mother and I love you and we want to protect you. Have fun tonight. Aaron…."

"I know. I'll be careful and watch your baby girl"

_Briarron were spotted having a late dinner with their closest friends (who are reportedly dating each other). The foursome laughed their way through appetizers, dinner, and dessert before leaving. Fans noticed the extra security around the adorable duo and were thrilled when the couple stopped to sign some autographs and take a few pictures. Photos are on pages 2, 3, and 4. We asked the couple if their benefit concert was still on for next week and Aaron confirmed the date. Channel 11 will be backstage and will record the concert in its entirety. _


	68. Chapter 68

_Aaron POV_

A couple of days later, Veronica's judgement was life in prison, while Adolpho, Vincent and Cecilia took a plea bargain asking for community service.

We were all surprised Cecelia wouldn't have to go to jail and I had a feeling Bree had spoken to the judge about it.

With this out of the way we began focusing on graduation and our upcoming benefit concert.

The twins were ecstatic as well as Bree and I was beginning to get nervous. I had fully intended on proposing to Bree on her birthday but then the shooting had happened, she had lost her memory and then was kidnapped, the timing was never right.

I kept the ring hidden in my drawer where all my baseball gear was since that was the only place Bree would never go into.

A few seconds later I heard the shower going as I looked over to see Bree's side empty. It was only 7 am so I was confused on why she was up so early for a Saturday.

Thirty minutes later she walked out smelling like strawberries.

"Where are you going so early?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied coyly as she smiled.

"I would" I replied smiling as she rummaged through the closet to find a sweatshirt to go over the tank she was wearing. We heard a knock and my mom stuck her head in and smiled brightly "Morning darlings! Are you ready to leave honey?"

"Yes" Bree replied excitedly

"Where are you going?" I asked as Bree smiled "shopping and spa day, just mom and me"

"Oh" I replied smiling as well. Bree had spoken to my mom last night at dinner, saying that they hadn't spent any time together alone. Of course my mother jumped at the opportunity to take her shopping.

It seemed as though she was jealous of the time Bree and my dad spent together and felt that Bree preferred my dad's company to her.

"Well have a good day" I replied trying not to look disappointed as I realized I would be here all alone with my dad, the triplets, the twins, and Amanda.

"You too" she replied before running over to the bed and giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you" she whispered gently as I repeated the same thing and watched her leave.

Later in the afternoon, once all the children were taking a nap, my dad and I were watching a baseball game when he asked "when were you planning on proposing?"

I looked over at him in shock as he grinned "What? I know you are getting a little frustrated out of sharing Bree with everyone. So you must have some plan of action"

"I do… I think I would like to propose to her on stage. I wrote a song for her a year ago but there is a new song that she is working on and I think it will be the perfect song for us"

"Which song is that?"

"Well it seems as though it is some fairy tale song. It already sounds awesome"

"That's nice and then you want to get married right away?"

"Dad if she would marry me tonight it wouldn't be soon enough. I've been waiting for her forever…..at least it feels like forever"

"Marriage is very important and it can be challenging. Plus you will both be in college and have Lisa and Rissa to worry about, what happens if she becomes pregnant?"

"I won't allow pregnancy or children deter her from a college degree, I promise"

"I want _both_ of you to graduate college"

"We will, I promise" I replied as Amanda toddled in and said in a baby voice "daddy…..I'm thwisty" my dad smiled as he bent to pick her up.

"I'll get it dad" I said standing as I took Amanda from him saying "come here you little monster" she giggled out loud squirming in my hands as my dad laughed and said "thanks Aaron"

Later that evening my mom and Bree returned glowing with smiles and a ton of bags.

"Did you two have a good day?" My dad asked

"Yes we did" my mom answered as she kissed him on the lips and minutes later it turned into a full make-out session.

Bree and I looked at each other before taking Amanda with us walked out of the room.

"How was your day at home?" Bree asked me as she started taking clothes out of the bags.

"It was good. Dad and I watched the game"

"That sounds nice" she replied as she took jeans and a shirt from Abercrombie and Fitch.

I smirked as she laughed sheepishly and said "I couldn't help it. The guy working there was really cute and then he showed me some new stuff and I thought of you"

"Thanks" I replied as she blushed lightly before placing the clothes in my closet.

"Mom mentioned something about us going out to dinner but it looks as though that may not happen"

Sure enough minutes later my dad walked in and asked "do you kids mind having dinner at John's? The triplets will stay home with us"

"Sure daddy" Bree answered smiling as my dad smiled back at her.

"Thanks. Have a good dinner but be home before……"

"Amanda's bedtime, we know dad" I replied impatiently as my dad raised an eyebrow.

Bree glared at me before turning to my dad "We'll be home by then"

"Ok be safe" Once my dad stepped out of the room Bree turned to me "What's up with the attitude? He's your dad! Do you want our children speaking to you like that?"

I took a deep breath and looked down feeling ashamed. I usually kept my cool around Brianna when it came to my interaction with my parents.

Bree looked at my parents as though they could do no wrong, they were always supportive and loving to her. I, on the other hand, was constantly reminded of my obligations and behavior and it got to me.

We were about to graduate, we had custody of children and yet my dad felt that we were still babies.

"I'm sorry that you witnessed that" I finally said as she raised an eyebrow and replied "Don't apologize to me, apologize to dad"

"I will" I replied as she folded her arms against her chest and I asked incredulously "Now? Who knows what they are doing now?"

"I'll get Amanda, Lisa and Rissa ready to go out." I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair and made my way to my parent's bedroom. I could hear them speaking in low tones and I immediately felt guilty for my behavior.

I knocked on the door "yes?" I heard my dad say.

"May I come in?" I asked as I heard my dad say "sure"

I walked in to see my dad sitting on the lounge chair with my mom.

"I'm sorry about earlier" I said softly feeling the beginnings of a blush. My dad looked at me and replied "I know you feel that we are always on your back"

"Not mom just you" I blurted out as my dad's face became pale and my mom stood up "I'll leave you two to talk" as she patted my back and left the room.

I watched as my dad ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath "So you feel as though I am always on your back?" he finally asked a few moments later.

I shrugged as I finally looked at him in the eye and continued "I feel that you are always so lax with Bree and with me…I'm the one that gets constant reminders of decorum"

"Well you usually need the reminding, Bree doesn't"

"I know that....I guess I just feel like everyone tells us what to do, where to go, when to do something"

"Everyone or just me?"

"Honestly? You"

"I'm sorry you feel that way but it is my job to make sure you understand your responsibilities"

"Dad I know that. I just wish you would cut me some slack"

My dad barked a laugh "Some slack? Aaron I allow you to share your bed with your girlfriend. How many other dads allow that?" I had the grace to blush as I contemplated that. He was right, not many dads were ok with two teenagers sharing a bed even though we weren't sexually active.

"I guess you are pretty lenient with some things but dad we have to meet halfway here. I want to move out and start a life with Bree alone"

"I recognize that Aaron but Bree needs us right now" I sighed. That was the problem. Bree would never give up having my parents nearby, therefore never agreeing to move furthur than 10 minutes away.

"Look we aren't going to solve anything tonight. So let's just table this discussion" my dad finally said as I looked at him and asked "when will we revisit this topic?"

"After graduation" he replied as I nodded. Graduation was two weeks away. I guess we could wait until then.

I turned to leave and then stopped "I'm really sorry I was disrespectful earlier"

My dad nodded and replied "apology accepted" I walked out feeling much better.

"Everything all better?" Bree asked me when I walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"I apologized" I replied as she beamed at me and said "we decided we would stay in and order pizza. Lisa and Rissa were looking for you a few moments ago"

"Ok I'll go find them now"


	69. Chapter 69

_Martin and Ruthie POV_

_Lyrics by Luke McMaster_

Later that evening as Martin and Ruthie were getting ready for bed she asked "How was your talk with Aaron?"

Martin shrugged and replied "It was fruitful…we knew he was getting tired of being here when we promised them they could move out"

"Yes he has been looking forward to that." Ruthie commented as she continued brushing her hair.

"I guess I was just surprised that he is so eager to move out. I would have loved for my dad to be with me all the time"

"Well Martin we have been there for him for the past eighteen years…of course he is ready to leave. I remember rejoicing when I was finally able to leave my house. The crux of the problem is Brianna. She had no stability what so ever until she moved to Glen Oak. She is the one that will need convincing"

"So we should let them move out after graduation?"

"I was thinking more like next week" Ruthie suggested lightly as Martin raised an eyebrow and replied "Next week! That is too soon"

"Too soon for whom Martin? You or Bree?"

"Do you think she will agree to that?"

"She will when her dad explains the importance of trusting Aaron, especially since they will be married soon"

"So I have to be the bad guy? What if she goes ballistic?"

"Honey…she will hardly go ballistic. She trusts you and knows you have the best intention for you. Besides we won't throw her out if she wants to stay but…think of how empty our house will be"

"We still have Amanda and the triplets"

"Exactly. Children under the age of five, who takes naps frequently and goes to bed really early. Think of all the possibilities for us to start exploring socks…."

"Well when you put it that way, I suppose I could take Bree out to breakfast and have a conversation about it"

"I thought you would see it my way" Ruthie said smiling before walking over to kiss Martin on the lips.

* * *

_Aaron POV_

Two days later I was walking in my room when I saw Bree rummaging through my baseball gear drawer.

"What are you doing in there?" I yelled, wincing at the tone of anger in my voice.

"Borrowing a glove. I can't find mine and dad and I are going to the batting cages"

"you can't just barge in here and use my stuff without asking" I continued yelling as she stood up and glared at me "Well I always borrow your stuff without asking. It is something people usually do in a relationship. Sorry if you feel that I am disrespecting your space"

"Don't be ridiculous" I sneered at her as she narrowed her hazel green eyes and replied "So now not only am I nosey but also ridiculous? Last time I checked you need at least a c average to be ridiculous'

"What is that suppose to mean?" I retorted as she snorted and yelled "figure it out hotshot"

"Where are you going? We aren't finished yet" I stated as she began moving towards the door.

"Oh yes we are. I'm not going to stand here and have you yell at me with your asinine ideas and beliefs"

"Great so we are back to name calling. Wonderful, what was it you said to me the other day? Oh yes…._do you want our children to speak to you like that_? You shouldn't call their father names like asinine"

"Well perhaps we won't have to worry about that since I'm too ridiculous and nosey. Perhaps we will break up and then you won't have to be married to a nosey, ridiculous, parentless freak."

"Bree…." I began upset that we had taken it this far but she held up her hand.

"I'm leaving. Perhaps you can take this time to reflect on what you just said to me" and with that walked out of the room.

I angrily swore as I walked to my drawer and pulled out the blue tiffany box. Obviously I would have to find another place to hide this.

* * *

_Bree POV_

I looked over at Aaron's dad when he pulled up at John's. "I thought we were going to the batting cages"

"Did you really want to hit baseballs this early in the morning?" he asked me ruefully as he gave me the patented Brewer smirk.

I shrugged "well I didn't but after this morning"

"Ah yes, your little fight this morning" he replied as he opened the passenger door and ushered me inside the restaurant.

I snorted "if you want to call it that"

Martin smiled and replied "well all couples fight…you know that" I nodded and fought to held back the tears that were threatening to fall down.

"It's just that he never yelled at me before….he literally freaked out that I was in his drawer. Why would he care which drawer I went in? We never keep secrets from one another"

"Maybe your graduation present was in there"

"Why would he get me a graduation present? He's graduating as well"

"You know how much Aaron loves to buy you things" I nodded as the waitress placed our breakfast down. Aaron did enjoy going overboard with buying me things and I did enjoy receiving presents.

"Actually I wanted to speak to you about something" Martin said as he stopped to take a sip of his coffee.

"What about?" I asked him as I looked over at him. He seemed nervous and a bit uncomfortable.

"Daddy…we are not going to have The Talk are we? We are not sexually active, we are waiting until we get married"

Martin choked on his coffee before placing it back on the table and saying "well I'm glad that you two are waiting. It's about the house"

"The one that isn't finished?"

"Actually it is finished and Aaron wants to move in as soon as possible. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't want to move but I guess we should…and it's not like we can't sleep in our room at home, right?"

"Yes that's right. Honestly Bree I would love for you to never move out…but Aaron is getting antsy and I think it is only right that the two of you have your own space, especially for Lisa and Rissa to have their own home"

"You're right…I guess I'm just worried that the temptation to further our relationship will be two fold. We'll be in our own home, far away from adults and…"

"You think you will give in?" Martin asked me seriously as I blushed "Maybe…I don't know. I guess I should speak to mom"

"You know you can speak to me about anything as well" he replied quietly as he picked his fork up and resumed eating his omelet.

"I know…I just meant we should probably include Mom and Aaron in the discussion as well"

"That sounds like a good idea, perhaps we can all go out for dinner later this week"

"That sounds like a great idea" I replied smiling as Martin smiled and replied "There's that smile I love to see. How about we go to the spa after breakfast?"

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best" I said smiling as I picked my fork up and resumed eating as I glanced art Martin from the corner of my eyes. He was beaming.

* * *

_Aaron POV_

"Hey" a voice timidly said as I looked over to see Rissa standing by the door playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey" I said as she stepped in and closed the door.

"What's up" I asked her as she looked over at me and shrewdly said "We all heard the fight Aaron. I just wanted to make sure you were alright"

"Are you going to start yelling at me for upsetting Bree?"

"No…Lisa and I had agreed that the two of you have a pretty strong relationship, and fighting is natural."

"Yes ….it's just not natural for us. I'm sorry you had to hear that"

"That's ok…we figured you freaked out because her ring is in there"

"You figured right...I should have just left it in the vault. I don't know what possessed me to leave it here in my room, where she sleeps"

"Yeah that wasn't too bright"

"Hey I thought you were suppose to be consoling me not reprimanding me"

"Well you're my older brother…it's my job to always point out when you make a mistake"

"Lovely, nice to see you taking the job so seriously" I replied caustically as Rissa walked over and hugged me continuing "and it's also my job to tell you how much I love you…so in case I don't say it enough…I do love you"

I was slightly surprised that Rissa had just said this. The twins were always friendly yet cautious towards me as though they were waiting for me to do something or act a certain way. I knew it was hard for them to adjust to the fact that I was actually their brother and not their cousinm, yet they had seemed to take it all in stride.

I wouldn't have blamed them if they were angry or confused. After all I was still trying to wrap my head around it. Bree made it easier to deal with the craziness.

Dinner that night was awkward since Bree and I were still not speaking to one another. When she had returned home, she had gone straight to her room staying in there for the rest of the day.

Meredith had came and left without speaking to me and I had spent the day trying to come up with a decent apology.

After dessert I stood up and said "Don't move. I have a new song and I want you to be the first ones to hear it"

_Everybody knows the truth,  
Everybody sees right through.  
There's no escaping what you do,  
Do to me, do to me.  
I swear that you're just sinking in,  
Like a stain that's on my skin.  
I try to fight but I won't win, anyhow,  
it's too late for me now 'cuz_

_Your love's like ultraviolet,  
I can feel it burn but I like it, yeah.  
I'm on autopilot, heading' for the sun._

_I don't know what's good for me,  
I don't need a remedy.  
No one's gonna rescue me from myself._

_I don't care if it hurts my eyes.  
I'll stare until I'm going' blind.  
You can hate me, I don't mind anymore.  
'Cause I know you're the cure and,_

_Your love's like ultraviolet,  
I can feel it burn but I like it, yeah.  
I'm on autopilot, heading' for the sun._

_For the sun,  
For the sun,  
For the sun._

_And I'm addicted,  
I can't break free,  
I won't resist it,  
So don't make me move  
on from the after love._

* * *

_Bree POV_

I smiled slightly as I looked over at Aaron. I knew it was his way of apologizing and while I was still upset I couldn't stay angry at him for very long. He was really lucky he was so cute and amazing....and all mine.

I smirked as I decided to let him know that he was forgiven. As I stood up, he stopped playing and smiled at me tentatively as I returned the smile and said "apology accepted" He gave me the patented Brewer smirk that I loved and the next thing I knew I was in his arms kissing him.

"While it's wonderful that you two have made up…" we heard his father's dry voice "please refrain from making out in front of the children"

"Pot meet kettle" Aaron replied smirking at his father as his mom laughed out loud and said "well honey he does have a point there"_  
_


	70. Chapter 70

_Aaron POV _

_Lyrics by Taylor Swift_

The night before graduation we were all sitting around the dinner table when my dad cleared his throat.

We all looked over at him as he handed Bree and me two small packages and said "your mother and I decided we would give you your graduation present early"

Bree and I looked at one another before opening the small box to find a set of keys.

"Uh… thanks" Bree said in an adorable tone, wrinkling her nose a little bit as she sat and looked at the set of keys.

I looked over at my dad and said "is this what I hope it is?"

"If you mean the keys to your new home then yes it is"

Bree squealed excitedly as she jumped up to thank my father and mother. Amanda clapped happily as Lisa and Rissa were smiling as well.

"Can we go look at it now" I asked as my dad nodded and my mom said "I have to warn you that it is pretty empty. Your dad thought you and Bree might want to decorate it yourself…with the help of Lisa and Rissa of course."

We stood up and I grabbed Bree's hand as we walked out our back door down the hill to our new home. It was beautiful and seemed big.

We opened the door to see a large living room, a dining room, and a kitchen with a breakfast nook. Down the hall there were two small bedrooms, a bathroom complete with shower and then a double wide staircase leading upstairs.

Walking upstairs we saw a master bedroom suite and three bedrooms as well as a bathroom and hall closet.

"Aaron our bedroom has its own bathroom" Bree called from inside the room. I walked over to see as I marveled at how open and airy the entire place was.

"This must have been a fortune" Bree stated softly as she looked around, excitement in her hazel green eyes.

"I know. I can't believe we are the proud owners of our own home" I said smiling as she laughed and gave me a hug.

Before asking "How soon do you think we can move in?"

_Two weeks later_

It was the night of our benefit concert and I was a nervous wreck. The last two weeks were hectic filled with us moving, buying furniture, and registering for classes.

Brianna had decided to start taking some summer classes in order to have a lighter load in the fall since she wanted to be available for Lisa and Rissa who were going into the eighth grade.

"Are you alright?" my dad asked me as my band was warming up.

"I'm fine…I was thinking that perhaps I should propose a much quieter way….. What if she says no?"

"Why would she say no? She loves you" I shrugged nervously as Bree walked up behind me and said "hey your band is ready to rehearse"

"Oh ok… thanks" I replied smiling nervously at her as I walked towards the stage.

* * *

_Bree POV_

I watched Aaron leave a bit concerned. It wasn't like him to get stage fright but he looked positively pale and worried.

"Hey dad?" I asked as Martin's dad turned to look at me "Is Aaron alright? He isn't sick is he?"

"No he's fine, why do you ask?"

"He's been a bit off lately. At first I thought it was because of graduation and moving into the house but that was two days ago. If anything he has become even tenser"

"I believe he is worried about security. He'll be alright. How about you? Are you alright?"

I nodded my head smiling "yep I'm good"

"Ok great. I'm going to find your mother. I'll be back before you go on"

_Three hours later_

I watched from backstage as Aaron sang his last song of the night. My newest song was the closing act and I was tired yet exhilarated from the reaction of the crowd.

The benefit concert was for a good cause and I was happy that we were able to raise all the money we had that night.

I then heard Aaron thanking the crowd and introducing me for my newest song.

_We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flash back starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_I see the lights  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say Hello  
Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you Please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes_

_So I sneak out  
To the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
Cause were dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Just keep this down for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo  
I was a Scarlett Letter  
And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you Please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes_

_Romeo save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult  
But it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never come  
Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground  
and pulled out a ring and he said  
_

I smiled excitedly at the crowd as I came to my favourite part of the song. At that moment the crowd went wild and I taken aback as I saw Aaron step out in a black tuxedo and without missing a beat starts singing

_Marry me Brianna  
You never have to be alone  
I love you  
And that's all I really know  
I talked to our dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes_

The band stopped playing as I looked over at him in shock as he knelt to the ground and held out my promise ring with a bigger diamond on it.

I felt the tears fall as I knelt beside him and softly said "yes"

Aaron smiled at me in disbelief as I laughed and then launched myself at him, kissing him on the lips as the crowd went wild.

_Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you_

_Good evening Glen Oaks...for those who missed it... Briarron are engaged. Stay tune for details on the proposal that happened tonight at their benefit concert.  
_


	71. Chapter 71

_Epilogue_

_Aaron POV (Five years later)_

_Lyrics by Reliant K_

It had been an exhilarating and hard five years being married to Brianna. As every day went by I fell more and more in love with her.

We were married the summer I had proposed to her since she didn't want to wait any longer than necessary to make our marriage official. As she had stated she wanted to move into our new house as a Brewer and not as an Esteban.

In the beginning it was a little rough because she would go to my dad for every little thing from changing the oil in her car to fixing something in our house, but little by little she started coming to me and eventually weaned off my dad and started to rely more on me. I remembered the first time she had come looking for my help instead of my father's.

_Flashback_

_It had been a rainy Saturday. Lisa and Rissa were at my grandparents and my parents had gone to New York to see my aunt Mary and uncle Carlos. The triplets were staying with us because our parents didn't want to take them for a week._

_I was in the studio downstairs trying to work on a song when Bree came down looking for me._

"_Hey I need your help, if you're not too busy" she said as she bit her lip anxiously._

"_I always have time for you" I replied smiling brightly at her as she blushed and said "Well I have to pick my car up from the dealer, they did an oil change and something else that I can't remember. Dad said that he would get it when he came home but I really don't like using Mom's Lexus anymore. Will you come with me and make sure they did everything they were supposed to do?"_

"_Are you sure you want me to check? Perhaps we should wait for dad. You can always use my Mercedes."_

"_Aaron you're his son, I'm sure he taught you everything you need to know to make sure they did their job"_

_I smiled and said "Ok let me get my keys and we'll go"_

_End of Flashback_

After that weekend she slowly began relying less on my dad. Of course she upped the batting cage outings so he wouldn't fell too bad. A year ago we had graduated from college and the twins had graduated from high school.

They had decided to go to NY for college and Bree, though supportive, had been disappointed. Bree was still singing and composing. She had just recently accepted the position of Principal of Glena Oaks high school.

I had turned down an offer to go pro baseball and decided to take over my father's store since it was expanding.

Charley and Meredith were finally married, after a two year breakup while they were in college, and a surprise pregnancy that resulted in a beautiful girl named Mary Lynn.

Two nights ago Lisa and Rissa had called saying they were planning on staying in NY for the summer instead of coming home.

Of course when I had tried to tell Bree the positive aspects of having a house all to ourselves, she threw me out of the bedroom and then went to my parents to complain about my lack of sincerity.

This of course led to being lecture on the finer points of marriage from Charley and my dad. That then resulted in me calling Lisa and Rissa demanding that they at least come home for one week since Bree was so disappointed.

I walked into my parents' home and called out "Is mini Ruthie still here?" My dad chuckled and walked in with a book in his hand.

"Here you go" he said as he handed me the book. I looked at the title: _A father's guide to Pregnancy_ "Is mom expecting again?" I asked him as he looked at me and said "No Bree is"

"No she isn't" I replied as I gave him the book back.

My dad laughed and replied "Oh she is. She walked in this morning in tears stating that you were an ingrain and then she started rummaging for apples and peanut butter"

"So?"

"So? She then added pickles. When she was finished she proceeded to throw up in the bathroom. Your mom started crying and then took her out"

I dropped the book and sat down. There was no way that Bree was pregnant. I would know, wouldn't I?

I mean she had been particularly moody but I thought that was because Lisa and Rissa had decided to stay in New York for the summer instead of coming home.

She had been crying lots more and going over to my parents every night but I saw it as her way of coping with an empty house.

My dad laughed at my expression and hugged me "Congratulations Daddy"

"I…I think I'm going to faint" I replied sitting down as my dad laughed again.

"You seem pretty happy with this turn of events" I finally said as my dad beamed "I am happy, we've been waiting for the past year to become grandparents."

I nodded as I ran my hand through my hair as stood up "I guess I should prepare some lunch"

"Yes that would be nice…and Aaron?"

"Yes?" I asked as my dad smiled and said "Welcome to the club"

"Thanks ever so much" I replied dryly as I realized that if Bree was really pregnant she would be ten times more demanding than usual.

My dad laughed once more before I heard Michaela crying and he went upstairs to check on her.

I had a lot of work to do before Bree came home.

* * *

_Bree POV_

As I waited for the results with Aaron's mom I was slightly hyperventilating. I couldn't really be pregnant could I? Plus I was not ready to be a mom…at least I didn't feel ready to be a mom.

Aaron's mom looked over at me and took my hand squeezing it gently as she said "You will be a wonderful mother"

I turned to her with tears in my eyes "How did you…" I began as she laughed and gave me a hug "I recognized the look on your face before you walked down the aisle with Aaron besides I'm your mother I know all your faces"

I laughed remembering the day of our wedding. I had freaked out minutes before I was suppose to walk down the aisle and Ruthie had come to my rescue.

_Flashback_

"_Are you ready?" Aaron's dad asked me as he adjusted my veil and I took a deep breath. "Um…no" I replied shakily saw I sat down on the couch._

"_Honey…are you alright?" he asked me as I looked up at him, panic in my voice as I answered "I can't do this. I can't marry Aaron. What if I end up like my mother? We'll both be miserable and then we'll get a divorce, and then I won't have anybody. Who's bright idea was it to get married at eighteen?" I ended up wailing at the end the tears falling at rapid speed._

_I watched as Aaron's dad ran his hand through his hair as he attempted to comfort me. We then heard a knock on the door as Aaron's mom stepped in. _

"_The groom is starting to get restless" she joked before taking one look at me and asking "What's the matter honey?"_

"_I can't do this" I bawled as Ruthie turned to Martin and said "I'll take care of this"_

_End of flashback_

"You told me that Aaron and I belonged together and we would get through anything life threw at us together" I remembered smiling as she smiled back and I continued "and that dad would beat Aaron up if he ever hurt me"

Aaron's mom laughed as she said "and if Aaron isn't ecstatic with your news then dad will beat him up today"

"If I'm pregnant" I replied as she laughed "oh honey...you are definitely pregnant"

A few minutes later the doctor called us in and smiled at me saying "well Mrs. Brewer you are definitely pregnant. Congratulations, you are three months along and baby Brewer is perfectly healthy. Would you like a picture so you can show your husband?" I nodded I touched my stomach in disbelief. There was a little life in there that Aaron and I had created out of love.

Aaron's mom smiled as she gave me a hug and I felt the tears start once again. I looked over at her in disbelief. I was pregnant. Aaron and I were going to have a baby.

By the time I had reached home it was dark. I walked in dropping my bags off on the hall bench.

"Hello? I'm home. Aaron? Are you home?" I walked into the living room and heard

"Surprise" I couldn't believe it, Meredith, Charley and Mary Ann was there and among them was Lisa and Rissa.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them smiling as Rissa rolled her eyes and said "your husband demanded that we come home"

"Where is my husband?" I asked smiling as I heard him say "Right behind you" I turned to see him carrying a dozen pink roses and smiling before he asked "So do you have an announcement for everyone?" as he handed me the roses not before kissing me on the lips.

"Well..." I began as Aaron blurted out "We're pregnant!"

"What?"

"Oh my gosh"

"Congratulations"

"Can I be the godmother?"

_Nine months later_

_We should get jerseys cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league  
And I know that it's so cliché to tell you that every day  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust  
It's Jealously, they can see that we've got it going on_

I smiled at the sight of Aaron singing to our baby girl. She was staring up at him with her huge green blue eyes, alternating pursing her heart-shaped lips. She was so adorable and she was all mine…well mine and Aaron.

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right_

_Maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliché to talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious to everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on_

I waited until he was finished before making my presence known "I could have sworn that song was for me" I teased as he blushed lightly before picking up Sophia and saying "It is for you, I was practicing on Sophia."

I smiled as Sophia made a gurgling sound and Aaron cooed at her "You thought it was excellent huh baby girl? I know daddy is very talented. Mommy is very lucky. I tell her that every day, perhaps you can help your old man out….when you start talking of course"

"It's time for lunch" I said in a sing song voice as Aaron handed me Sophia once I was sitting in the rocking chair.

As I was feeding her I looked up at Aaron who was smiling at me. I smiled back as he softly said have I told you how much I love you?"

I laughed before answering "Not today"

"Well I love you very much Mrs. Brewer."

I smiled as I looked up at him and replied "And I you"

"I told you we would make a great team"

"Brewer tone it down" I replied as he gave me the patented Brewer smirk before leaning down to gently kiss me on the lips.

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right_

_The End_


End file.
